


Set Me In Motion

by lemonoclefox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Poly, Chef Alec, Cooking, Eventual Smut, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of the Closet Alec, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pining, Poly Simon, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, also i don't condone cheating so there will be none of that, chairman meow - Freeform, i'm not a big fan of too much angst so this will be pretty light i promise, lbr he's a character in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 132,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that your way of asking me to cook for you sometime?” Alec says. “'Cause I will.”<br/>The moment the words escape his mouth, Alec finds himself slightly panicking. Because he does not talk like that, ever―in a way that might even be considered <em>flirting</em>―and he still doesn’t understand what it is about Magnus that brings stuff like that out of him. More importantly, he has a boyfriend.<br/>Magnus, however, just looks mildly surprised as their eyes meet.<br/>“My, my. Master chef, good family name, <em>and</em> charming?” Magnus tilts his head ever so slightly. “Careful, Mr. Lightwood,” he says in a low, teasing voice, mouth curving up in a smile. “You’re gonna make me swoon.”<br/>---</p><p>One night, Magnus spots a handsome stranger in the elevator of his apartment building – which wouldn’t be a big deal if said stranger didn’t turn out to be dating Magnus’s neighbor. The stranger soon becomes <em>Alec</em>, and their paths end up crossing more than once. A tentative friendship develops as they slowly get to know each other, and they both find that it’s effortless in a way neither of them has ever known. It's only when other kinds of feelings start getting involved that things become a bit more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Many Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I got the idea out of nowhere and it wouldn't let go, so here we are. I first posted this as just a little drabble, but I just have so many ideas for this 'verse that I decided to make it a multi-chapter fic. Unbeta'd, as usual. I've got a some songs I like to listen to while writing this fic, and I made a playlist of them [**here**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyEUU7LV7pc&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL) if you want to check it out. Enjoy!

The first time Magnus sees him is in the elevator.

It's on the most ordinary Thursday night, Magnus cursing to himself as he shakes his umbrella free of water while making his way through the lobby of his apartment building. It's pouring down outside, and if he had anywhere else to be besides his home tonight, the frizz the weather has caused in his hair would be utterly unacceptable, which is enough to rather mess with his mood.

He nods at the doorman with a small smile―the late-forties man nods back, but not much else, as usual―and Magnus heads for the elevator, punching the button on the wall. He runs his hand along the buzzed side of his head, sighing at the damage the humidity has most likely done to the rest. Thank god he doesn't have to leave his apartment tonight, he can't imagine letting anyone see him at anything but his best.

The elevator eventually arrives, and Magnus steps in, pressing the button for the twelfth floor. He hears the familiar little _ding_ , and the doors start closing.

"Wait― Hang on." The words aren't exactly shouted, but urgent, and the way they echo off the lobby walls catches Magnus's attention. He automatically pushes the button to keep the doors open, and as he does, a man rushes into the elevator, just in time. Magnus steps to the side to give him room, and as he does, the doors close and the elevator starts moving.

The newcomer eyes the buttons, reaches out with his hand, before letting it drop to his side without pushing anything, and Magnus frowns. He glances at the man. He's looking straight ahead at the closed doors, just slightly out of breath, and the first thing Magnus notices is that he is _tall._ Like, really tall, but not in a gangly way. The second thing he notices is that this man is positively drenched, dark hair plastered to his forehead from the rain, his jacket soaking wet and seemingly glued to his skin. Then he glances at Magnus, and Magnus looks away.

"Thanks," the man says, the word more of an exhale as he seems to catch his breath. He must have been running to the elevator, Magnus guesses. He turns back to him, umbrella still clutched in his hand. He gives the man a small, polite smile, but says nothing, and both of them go back to staring at the closed elevator doors.

It's just the two of them in here, the stranger's still heavy breathing filling the silence, and Magnus vaguely wonders which floor he's headed for. Then, as they pass by _6, 7, 8, 9,_ he realizes that the man didn't actually press a button, and the atmosphere quickly grows awkward as he accepts the fact that they're most likely getting off on the same floor. _Great._

The elevator finally _dings_ as they reach twelve, and Magnus steps out into the hallway, the man giving him room, before he follows. And okay, maybe Magnus is unusually immune to awkward situations and tension, but even he hates stuff like this, and he's really not in the mood. He reaches his front door and brings out his keys. Then, as he stops moving, he notices that so does the man, and Magnus frowns a little, can't help but glance behind him. The man isn't looking at him, instead has his eyes fixed on the door opposite Magnus's, and he's ringing the doorbell. _Great._

Magnus takes the opportunity to slip inside his apartment and leave the weird tension behind, shutting his door and letting out a tired exhale as it locks behind him. He rubs the back of his neck, wanting nothing more than to just lie down and sleep off his hectic day, when a small trilling sound is heard from inside the apartment. In a matter of seconds, a small cat has made its way into the hall, speeding up to a sprint as it approaches Magnus, and Magnus smiles as he crouches down to pick up the furry creature in his arms.

"Hello there, Chairman," he says, rubbing the cat behind its ears and smiling wider as those yellow eyes close. He sighs as he stands up, flipping the light switch next to him with his free hand and making his way down the hall. "So, leftovers or order in, what do you think?" Chairman Meow trills quietly in response, and Magnus's eyebrows go up. "Takeout two days in a row? Quite the little rebel, aren't you?"

He's only vaguely aware of the sound of muffled, happy voices outside in the hallway, before the sounds are cut off by his neighbor shutting their front door.

 

* * *

 

The second time Magnus sees him is a little over a week later.

He's making his way down the hallway on the twelfth floor, eyes glued to the pile of mail in his hands that he just collected from his mailbox downstairs. There's a postcard from Ragnor―always the old-fashioned one, sending actual postcards instead of a convenient snapchat, but Magnus finds it endearing―and he smiles as he reads the back of it. He's glad to know his friend is having a good time.

It's the click of a door that makes Magnus glance up, and he spots someone exiting the apartment across from his. He looks up properly then, curious about the way the man seems to be making an effort to be quiet as he gently closes the door behind him, so much so that Magnus only catches himself staring the moment the man does.

He's got a deer-in-the-headlights look about him, eyes slightly widened in surprise, both at seeing someone and at being caught, no doubt, but he quickly relaxes. Or he pretends to, at least, gaze flicking away as he straightens a little. Magnus recognizes the man immediately as the drowned-rat stranger from the elevator last week―he's always been good with faces―and he can't help but notice how contrastingly _dry_ the guy looks this time. He also can't help but notice the messy hair, the sheepish expression, the way he's carrying his jacket in his hand, not to mention his very surreptitious exit from someone else's apartment at nine-thirty on a Saturday morning.

Magnus knows a walk of shame when he sees one.

The man makes his way past him, gives him a tight smile, and Magnus responds with a slight eyebrow-raise as the stranger hurries down the hallway and to the elevator. Magnus opens the door to his own apartment, lets himself look back at the man where he stands, pushing the button three times in a row and scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. Magnus tries not to grin as he steps inside and closes the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Strangely, seeing the man becomes a habit after a while. Magnus knows his face now, and he knows the man recognizes his, but they never interact. Aside from the occasional, awkward elevator ride and oddly timed sightings outside Magnus's apartment, they are strangers, and Magnus has no problem with that. They'll give a small nod or polite smile of acknowledgment, but for the most part, they ignore each other.

That doesn't mean Magnus doesn't notice him, though. It doesn't mean that he doesn't notice how attractive the guy is, how he hunches his shoulders a little and puts his hands in his pockets when he's trying to get comfortable―at least Magnus assumes that's the reason for it―or how he looks ridiculously good in that black, V-necked t-shirt he wore that one time. Magnus can't complain; who doesn't like a little eye candy every now and then? And besides, he's almost entirely sure the man is visiting his neighbor so regularly for less-than-platonic activities, so it's not like he's available anyway.

Magnus has never really seen that particular neighbor, he realizes. He wonders what she's like.

Over a month after their first encounter―Magnus doesn't want to call it _meeting_ , since no actual words were spoken―Magnus is impatiently standing in the elevator, fidgeting as he smells the delicious aroma of Chinese takeout from the plastic bag in his hand. He's so hungry, and it's been a long day. He can't wait to just sink into his couch and watch some reality TV to soothe his tired mind.

When the doors open on his floor, he practically rushes out and starts down the hallway, eager to get home, but he barely gets halfway when he notices something. Or rather, someone.

There's someone sitting on the floor outside his apartment―well, his neighbor's apartment―back against the wall, knees pulled up, lower arms resting against them. Magnus approaches cautiously, recognizing that tall frame even from afar, and sure enough, it's the man he's been seeing so often these past few weeks that he's become somewhat of a fixture at this place. The man looks up as he hears Magnus approach, an almost hopeful look on his face, but the expression quickly falls and morphs into slightly embarrassed surprise, instead. His gaze flicks away, then back again as Magnus reaches his door, and he gives him the smallest of smiles. It looks less than comfortable, or sincere.

Magnus doesn't return it, just awkwardly fishes his keys out of his pocket and turns to his door. He glances down at the man again, sees him check his phone, which is lying on the floor next to him.

"Been here long?" Magnus asks, and the man looks surprised to have been spoken to. No more surprised than Magnus is at actually speaking, that much Magnus is certain of. He doesn't know what made him do it.

The man seems to consider the question for a second, before he actually replies.

"Yeah, actually," he says after a moment, almost in a mumble, scratching the back of his head in that nervous gesture Magnus has seen a few times now. He looks at the floor, a certain tone of bitterness in his voice that makes Magnus think he wouldn't have answered that way, normally. "But it's fine, should be here soon."

He puts his arm back against his knee, leans his head back against the wall as he looks up at the ceiling. He looks tired, disappointed, and Magnus fiddles with the keys in his hand, deliberating.

No, it's a bad idea, a ridiculous one at that. It doesn't make any sense for him to even consider it, or for the guy to consider it for that matter, and Magnus inhales, pursing his lips in thought. _No_ , he should just drop it right now, go home and forget this whole thing. It's not his business. But the poor guy just looks so _sad_ , and Magnus has always had a soft spot for the downtrodden.

"Are you hungry?" he ends up asking instead, thankfully sounding just as smooth as usual, despite the contradicting apprehension he feels. The man looks at him, eyebrows raised high.

"What?" he asks, and Magnus gestures with his bag of takeout.

"They always give me too many dumplings," he says lightly. "I couldn't possibly eat them all, myself."

The man just stares at him, mouth slightly open. He blinks.

"You don't―" he starts. "I mean, you don't have to― I know I'm pathetic, okay, you don't need to rub it in."

Magnus raises his eyebrows now, feeling that familiar confidence settle in.

"Well, yes," he says, "you do seem quite pathetic. But the fact remains, I have too many dumplings and you look like you could use some."

The man doesn't immediately reply. He just watches Magnus for a few seconds, rubbing his left hand with the fingers of his right, and his expression relaxes as he does what Magnus might call a one-eyed squint, as though trying to determine Magnus's sincerity. Magnus thinks it's adorable, and he doesn't care who knows it.

Eventually, the man seems to decide to trust this friendly stranger.

"Okay," he says, still sounding a little hesitant. "Yeah, sure."

Magnus smiles.

"Wonderful," he says, before unceremoniously sitting down on the floor across from the man, back against the wall by his own front door. The man looks startled.

"You don't have to―" he starts, but Magnus cuts him off.

"Nonsense," he says smoothly, opening the bag and bringing out the box of dumplings. "This meal includes my splendid company, free of charge."

The man still looks a little apprehensive, but the corner of his mouth tugs just a little bit, and Magnus considers that a win.

"So," Magnus says as he opens the box and hands it to the man. "How long have you actually been sitting here?"

The man accepts the box, looks down sheepishly.

"Uh," he starts. "About twenty minutes."

Magnus straightens a little in surprise.

"Why?" he asks, and the man shrugs, still not looking at him as he grabs a dumpling between his fingers.

"He said he'd be back at ten," he says, a little subdued. "Which was twenty minutes ago."

He clearly doesn't sound too happy about it, or about the fact that he just admitted to waiting here this whole time, and Magnus feels a twinge of annoyance. Not towards this man, but at the one who's kept him waiting. Then he realizes the pronoun that was just used; _he._

_Well, now._

"Well, his loss," Magnus says lightly, opening his own box of noodles and snapping apart his chopsticks. "He's the one missing out on free food."

The man actually smiles then, crooked and genuine, and Magnus may or may not lose his breath for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess," the man says. He looks back up at Magnus, takes a bite out of his dumpling. He chews it, swallows, deliberates for a second. "I'm Alec, by the way."

Magnus smiles a little, pulse jumping at finally knowing his name.

"Magnus," he says. "Nice to meet you."

Alec nods.

"You too," he says. "Nice to have a name to go with the face."

Magnus chuckles, startled.

"So you know my face?" he asks, almost playfully, and Alec gives him a flat look.

"Kind of hard to miss," he says. Then he seems to catch himself, and he hurriedly adds: "In a good way." Then he seems to realize how that just sounded weirder, and he exhales sharply through his nose in an almost-laugh. "What I mean is, I've seen you around here a lot. And well... You do kind of stand out."

He says it like it's a compliment, and that's exactly how Magnus chooses to take it.

"That's all I aspire to in life," he says airily, looking down as he uses his chopsticks to pick up some noodles, and Alec chuckles. It's a nice, warm sound, and Magnus feels weirdly pleased about causing it.

They don't talk for a minute or so, Alec munching on another dumpling as Magnus gets a few more mouthfuls of noodles, but strangely, it's not uncomfortable. Unlike every other time they've been in each other's vicinity, there's no awkward tension within the silence, and Magnus finds himself enjoying it. He glances up at Alec, can't help but say what's on his mind.

"You know," he says, some uncharacteristic hesitation in his voice, and Alec looks up. "I know it's not my place, but... You don't have to sit here and wait for him. And if that's what he expects, he's probably not worth it, they never are."

He says it gently, doing his best not to sound patronizing or out-of-bounds, but thankfully, Alec doesn't look upset or annoyed by it. He just purses his lips into a kind-of pout, nodding.

"Yeah," he says, looking back down at his food, eyeing the dumpling between his fingers. "Yeah, I know."

He puts the dumpling in his mouth, and this time, the silence that follows has some tension, but not the usual kind. Instead, it's oddly comfortable, still, and it doesn't last long.

"You know what," Alec says as he finishes off his food. "I think I'm gonna head home."

Magnus is a little stunned by the sudden proclamation, but he supposes it makes sense. Alec didn't exactly come here to see him, after all, and he did just advise him against sitting here on the hallway floor, waiting for what Magnus now assumes is a douchebag of a neighbor of his. He nods.

"Of course," he says, and Alec closes the box of dumplings, Magnus following suit with his own food. He gets up from the floor, Alec too, and Alec hands him the box.

"Thanks, though," he says, and it sounds sincere. He gestures at the food, and at Magnus in general. "For... Yeah. Thank you."

Magnus smiles.

"You are most welcome," he says, and Alec returns the smile.

"Okay, well," he says, putting his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders a bit, as Magnus has seen him do before. He starts backing away. "You have a good night. Maybe I'll see you around."

Magnus nods, admittedly disappointed that Alec won't be coming back here again, by the sound of it.

"You too," he says, and Alec gives him one last smile, before turning around and heading for the elevator. Magnus decides against staring after him like some idiot, and instead opts for slipping into his apartment, not sparing the man another glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, writing while irl adulting and such can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, check out [my tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com/setmeinmotion) ( _#smimfic_ works there, too) and maybe treat me to a cup of coffee through the button I've got there?  <3 Thanks


	2. Something With Less Caffeine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an update! Like I said, there won't really be a schedule here, but I'll try to update semi-regularly, at least. I'd like to say beforehand that I know very little about the fashion industry, restaurants, or NY neighborhoods (outside what I've seen in movies/TV), so bear with me please, and I barely remember Catarina's characterization from the books, so if she's ooc, I apologize. And, as cruel fate would have it, a big chunk of this chapter was mysteriously erased from my word doc, so I had to re-write it, which is why some bits might have less flow to them (?) than the rest... Sorry.
> 
> Also, sorry to everyone who was hoping/suspecting some kind of trickery, but Alec is actually dating someone, just a heads up. I assure you that Malec is still endgame, but yeah, that's how it is. (another note: I imagine Magnus's place to look a lot like his loft on the show, but with some alterations (like the open kitchen), just to give you an idea)
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usual. Enjoy!

Magnus is genuinely surprised the next time he sees Alec. After their conversation, he was half-expecting him to never return to this building when he so resolutely left, and yet here he is a few days later. He doesn't seem to notice Magnus, though, as he hurries across the lobby and heads for the front doors, leaving Magnus to just stare after him, slightly stunned. The next time, he does see him, as they meet halfway through the lobby, and after a small look of surprise, Alec smiles. It's friendlier and much more genuine than before, and Magnus returns it, but they don't talk.

Magnus supposes that's to be expected, though; how does one act after such an odd, impromptu interaction, anyway, like the one they had in the hallway the other night?

About a week after said interaction, Magnus is making his way through a blissfully abandoned lobby, rubbing at his forehead as he heads for the elevator. He has his phone pressed to his ear, trying to wish away the exhausted headache he can already feel coming on.

"How busy can a designer actually be?" Catarina asks on the phone, and Magnus can hear that she's mostly teasing. He sighs, steps into the elevator as someone else exits, and presses the button for his floor.

"Clearly you still know nothing about the fashion industry, my dear," he says, the doors closing in front of him.

"And I don't mind keeping it that way," Catarina says.

"Oh, don't say that," Magnus says, hoping that the call won't get cut off as he starts rising through the building. An issue like that shouldn't really exist with cellphones anymore, in his opinion, but still. "I'm still hoping you'll let me at least bedazzle those drab scrubs of yours, someday."

"Which is why I don't let you." Magnus smiles fondly at his friend's deadpan tone. "But back to the matter at hand. Dinner. When are you available?"

Magnus sighs again, guiltily remembering how long it's been since the two of them got together.

"I really can't say," he says. "We're all over the place, with the show coming up."

He's not exaggerating. Just today, interns and helpers were running around like headless chickens when the schedule got messed up and no one could figure out on whose end. Magnus had to spend more time playing babysitter than actually working, or so it feels, at least.

Catarina makes a small noise as Magnus steps out of the elevator onto his floor.

"Well," she says, Magnus still rubbing his forehead as he starts walking down the hallway. His eyes are closed, as though that will help. "Maybe you..."

Whatever Catarina says next completely escapes Magnus's attention, when he opens his eyes and spots a now familiar individual down the hall.

Alec is standing outside his neighbor's apartment, but he's not alone. In fact, he's kissing someone in what looks like goodbye, right there in the open doorway, and Magnus suddenly feels uncharacteristically stunned.

He recognizes his neighbor, he realizes. He's shorter than Alec―hard not to be―with dark hair and brown skin, and Magnus recalls seeing him around. He has no idea how long the guy has been living here, but it seems odd to him that he up until now wasn't even aware who, exactly, has been living right across the hall.

The kiss is brief, more of a peck, and Magnus keeps walking towards his apartment as it ends. He tries not to stare too blatantly, but perhaps his tired brain is having a hard time with it, because he can't seem to help himself, and when the front door closes and Alec turns in his direction, it's too late.

Alec shrugs on his jacket as he starts walking, but he practically jerks in surprise when he sees Magnus right there. He doesn't look offended or annoyed, though, more stunned than anything, and as soon it passes, he smiles in greeting. Magnus smiles back.

"Magnus!" Catarina's voice pierces through his daze, and she sounds as though she has already repeated his name more than once.

"Yes," Magnus says quickly. "Yes, dinner. Right."

Catarina, seemingly satisfied with getting his attention, continues talking, while Magnus's eyes stay locked on Alec's. Alec opens his mouth as though to say something, but seems to decide against it when he realizes Magnus is on the phone, and he just gives him another genuine smile, before making his way past him and heading toward the elevator.

Magnus doesn't look over his shoulder, only peeks as he unlocks his front door, and as Alec disappears from view, he thinks of the unappealing idea of having takeout by himself, yet another night.

"You know," Magnus says, cutting off Catarina mid-sentence. "Dinner actually sounds pretty good right now, if you're free."

Catarina, although surprised, happily says that she is, and Magnus steps inside his apartment, relieved and glad for the coming distraction.

 

* * *

 

"A little help, here?" Clary sounds disgruntled as she stops walking, and Magnus turns to her. She nods pointedly at the front doors of the building, eyebrows raised, and Magnus sighs dramatically.

"And here I thought you were a strong, independent woman who don't need no man," he says, opening the door and holding it for her as she steps inside. Clary rolls her eyes.

"It's a little hard when I've got no hands available," she says dryly, and Magnus smiles to himself as he follows her. She's carrying a bag over her shoulder, as well as a couple of large folders in her arms, and it honestly looks amusing all piled onto her relatively tiny self.

"Well, you insisted," Magnus says airily, gesturing with a free hand as the other holds folders of his own. Clary glares at him, clearly regretting grabbing everything herself as they got out of the cab, and Magnus chuckles, taking mercy on her and relieving her of some of the folders to carry for himself.

"Thank you," Clary says brightly, in a way Magnus is still never sure to interpret as sincere or sarcastic, and he gives her a nod.

They make their way across the lobby, Magnus distracted by the work they have yet to do, so much so that when Alec walks past him, he almost doesn't notice. Thankfully though, he does, because as always, the young man gives him one of his usual, friendly smiles as their eyes meet, and Magnus returns it. He does look a little surprised at seeing Magnus with another person for once, but he doesn't stop walking, and in just a second he's made his way past and is heading for the doors.

Clary notices the brief, wordless interaction.

"Who is that?" she asks, sounding intrigued, and Magnus sighs.

"That," he says, "would be my neighbor's man candy."

Clary looks over her shoulder as Alec heads out through the front doors of the building.

"And you know him, how?" she asks, turning back to Magnus, who just waves a bejeweled hand dismissively, still pulling it off despite the folders secured in his arms.

"Long story," he says, although he supposes it's not that long. "We've spoken once, and from what I can gather, that boy is seriously underappreciated by the man who has the good fortune of seeing him almost daily."

He tries not to sound miffed about it, but he does anyway. He can't help it; Alec seems like such a sweet guy, and for Magnus's neighbor―whatever his name is―not to treat him thusly, is frustrating.

"Uh-huh," Clary says, and Magnus can practically hear the gears in her head turning. He glances at her.

"What?" he says, almost warningly, as he calls for the elevator.

"I didn't say anything," Clary says, shaking her head and making her ginger ponytail bounce.

"But you _want_ to say something," Magnus says. The two of them step inside the elevator as it arrives, squeezing in between a middle-aged man in a suit, two giggling teenage girls, and an old woman with a Yorkie. None of them bat an eye at Magnus's appearance, his penchant for glossy, patterned jackets too common a sight for them all at this point, no doubt.

"Well," Clary admits, as the elevator starts moving, and she cocks her head. "He _is_ your type."

"And what type would that be?" Magnus asks, but Clary is unfazed.

"Attractive," she says with a small, knowing smile as their eyes meet.

"That may be the case," Magnus says with a sigh, not even slightly unwilling to admit that Alec is pretty easy on the eyes―he'd be blind not to notice. "But like I said, my neighbor has dibs, either way. And I don't even know him."

"So?"

"Clarissa Fairchild," Magnus says accusingly. "Are you trying to turn me into a homewrecker?"

"I would never," Clary says, and Magnus knows she wouldn't dream of encouraging such behavior. "I'm just saying, you've been out of the game for a while."

Magnus scoffs, a slightly outraged sound.

"I was on a date less than three weeks ago," he exclaims as the two of them push their way out of the elevator on the twelfth floor.

"Which, for you, is the equivalent of three months," Clary says. Magnus twists his mouth at her as he searches for his keys, but she just smiles smugly at the reaction she managed to coax out of him. "And besides, it's not like that date actually led anywhere. Have you even called that girl, since?"

"No," Magnus admits, a little reluctantly. "She wouldn't stop talking about Jersey Shore, which is not only ridiculous, but grossly outdated. My patience ran out in a matter of minutes. And in my defense, she never called me, either."

He unlocks his front door and heads inside, Chairman Meow immediately running to greet them, and Clary makes kissy-noises at him as she grabs back Magnus's folders and makes her way into the living room. She has been here far too many times already to not walk around like she owns the place.

"Then find someone with more... substance," she calls out into the hall, Magnus picking up his cat on the way to the living room. He enters just as Clary lays the large folders down on his coffee table, dumping her shoulder bag on the floor.

"You know," Magnus says, eyebrows raised as he scratches the Chairman behind the ears. "I don't recall you being on a date in a while, either."

Clary sighs.

"Besides the point," she says, walking up to him. "This is about you, and your inability to commit to anything more serious than drinks and flirting."

"Not _just_ that," Magnus says. "They're means to an end, you know."

Clary chuckles tiredly, but the fond smile on her face warms Magnus's heart. She exhales heavily, puts her hands on his upper arms and looks him straight in the eyes.

"I know you're busy," she says. "I am, too. I get it, work is kicking both our asses. But that excuse won't last forever, and one heartbreak can't mess you up for life. You need to get back up eventually."

Magnus hides the way her words hit home, with a slight eyebrow-raise and a deadpan expression, but he's almost entirely sure Clary sees through it anyway.

"Thank you, Dr. Phil," he says. "I'll keep that in mind." He ignores Clary's slightly disappointed expression and lightly drops the Chairman to the floor, suddenly all business. "And speaking of work, those fabric samples aren't going to carefully select themselves."

He makes his way past Clary toward the couch, and opens up the first folder he finds, rather than watching Clary's softly concerned expression.

 

* * *

 

Magnus honestly doesn't know why he's even surprised anymore at the sight of Alec outside his apartment, when he spots him a few days later. This time, he's fidgeting a little where he stands, eyes flicking up to the closed front door of Magnus's neighbor's place, and then down to his phone, over and over. Magnus tries not to sneak up on him, but the carpeting on the floor muffles his already rather smooth walk, and it's not until he's practically at his apartment that Alec seems to notice he's there. The look on his face is one Magnus has gotten used to by now; surprised, and just a little bit stunned, like he's just been caught doing something he's not supposed to. The expression relaxes as he recognizes Magnus, however, and his shoulders drop a little.

"Hey," he says in a low voice, like he's not quite sure if they're at the stage of verbal greetings now, and he looks back down at his phone. Magnus fiddles with his keys, hesitates.

"You know," he says after a moment. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Alec looks up at him, but his face still tilted slightly downward, so his responding, just slightly amused smile makes him look coy, more than anything. It doesn't seem to be on purpose, but Magnus can't say he minds; it's a good look on him.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he says, cocking his eyebrows. "Just..."

He doesn't finish the trailed-off sentence, just glances at the door.

"Don't be sorry," Magnus assures him lightly. "What are you waiting for this time?" He tries to sound easy and joking, rather than concerned or judging, and Alec shakes his head.

"I forgot a sweater here, the other day," he says. "Came by to pick it up, but he's not home yet."

Magnus traces the ridges of his keys with his fingers in a thoughtful gesture.

"You want me to call someone?" he offers. "Superintendent? He could let you in."

Alec looks at him as though the suggestion alone freaks him out.

"Oh, no," he says dismissively, shaking his head. "No, it's fine. I texted, he's just getting off work, he'll be here soon."

Magnus nods slowly, remembering how Alec said something very similar not too long ago, which was what prompted their first conversation.

"So," he starts, a little hesitantly. "You're just going to... wait here?"

He gestures vaguely at the space they're in, and Alec looks a little sheepish.

"That's the plan," he says quietly. He knows how it sounds. "I mean, I was just gonna come here, get my sweater and leave, but... Yeah. Might as well."

Magnus cannot believe what comes out of his mouth next.

"Well, if you're waiting anyway, I've got a rather spectacular espresso machine you're free to take advantage of until he comes back," Magnus says, with all the suave confidence he's used to, swaying his shoulders slowly where he stands. "If you're interested."

Alec groans and rolls his eyes, but with a small smile on his face as he looks away.

"Seriously?" he says, his apparent surprise giving way to embarrassment in a second, and he turns back to Magnus. "I look _that_ pathetic?"

Magnus doesn't reply, just makes a face as though to say, _well,_ and Alec sighs, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I do make an excellent espresso," Magnus says. "And I'm just saying you look like you could use one."

"That's what you said about the dumplings," Alec says in a low voice, and Magnus cocks his eyebrows.

"And it still applies."

He can't help but smile a little at Alec's quick reference to their first conversation, and Alec just looks at him, seemingly deliberating. Magnus tilts his head toward his door, pointedly but without pushing the matter, as he realizes he is actually inviting this guy into his home. Alec's mouth―he's got a nice mouth, Magnus notices―pulls up on one side.

"You really don't care for social norms, do you?" he says, letting his hand drop to his side, and Magnus just tilts his head a little more, makes a small noise of consideration.

"What can I say?" he says. "I root for the little guy. In this case, that's you."

Alec scoffs, shaking his head, almost as though he and Magnus have known each other for ages, and this is just something he already knows is so typically him. It makes a nice little soft feeling settle somewhere in Magnus's chest.

"Alright," Alec eventually says with a shrug, to Magnus's genuine surprise. He wasn't expecting Alec, still a stranger, to actually take him up on the offer, but he can't say he's about to complain. "Sure. Why not?"

It's a strange feeling, inviting Alec into his home, but Magnus feels pretty good about it as soon as they step through his front door. As per usual, Chairman Meow runs into the hall, but stops dead when he notices that there's a stranger in his domain, and he watches Alec from a distance while Magnus heads inside.

"Hey," he hears Alec say in a very low, soft voice to the cat, and it makes Magnus smile, for some reason.

"That's Chairman Meow," he says over his shoulder. "My ever-vigilant watch dog."

Alec makes a noise of understanding, and leaves the cat alone in favor of making his way through the apartment after Magnus. He slows down when he reaches the open space of the living room, eyebrows raised.

"Wow," Alec says, eyeing the decor. "You've got a really nice place."

"Thank you," Magnus says, soaking up the praise. He knows he has an eye for aesthetics, but it still feels good to hear it once in a while. He notices how Alec's gaze flicks to him for a moment, quickly eyeing him up and down, as though deciding that his appearance matches that of his home perfectly, before he resumes his tour.

In a carefully chosen ensemble of cobalt blue pants and a very well-fitted, black silk shirt, complete with layers of necklaces of varying length, as well as immaculately styled hair and glitter eyeliner, Magnus feels that his appearance is actually rather subdued today―but he still knows how it looks to someone less used to it. At least Alec doesn't seem to mind.

"So," Magnus says as he makes his way to the open kitchen, moving behind the kitchen isle that separates the area from the living room. "How about that espresso?"

Alec turns to him, hands in his pockets.

"Uh, actually, maybe something with less caffeine?" he says, probably considering the fact that it's already well past eight pm, and Magnus nods.

"That can be arranged." He turns around to find a pair of cups, and browses his tea selection for a moment. "Pomegranate tea okay?" he asks over his shoulder, and Alec nods. Magnus gets to work, getting some water boiling, while Alec stays silent behind him. When he turns around, Alec is over by the large windows, facing the Brooklyn bridge.

"You've got a nice view," he says, mostly to himself by the sound of it, and Magnus slowly makes his way over to him.

"I most certainly do," Magnus says, resisting every urge telling him to give Alec a pointed look as he says it; he's not here to flirt, and he needs to work on turning off his tendency for innuendos, now and then. "Better than my neighbor's?"

He can't resist asking, and Alec turns to him. Magnus raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Alec says as he gets it, smiling a little as he turns back to the windows. "I mean, his place is nice, but it doesn't really have the same..." he gestures vaguely, " _flair_ to it."

 _Flair._ Magnus likes that choice of word.

"Well, to be fair," he says, "most places don't."

Alec glances at him, smiling a little wider, and Magnus smiles back just as the kettle lets him know the water's done. He heads over to kitchen area, pouring a cup for himself and his guest, and Alec slowly sits down on one of the high bar stools on the living room side of the kitchen isle. Magnus hands him his cup, remaining standing on his own side.

"Thanks," Alec says, putting the cup down in front of him as he waits for it to cool off. Magnus, meanwhile, impatiently blows on his own tea and takes a small sip, and Alec traces the patterns in the marble of the countertop for a few moments. "What do you do, by the way?" he asks, looking up. "For work, I mean."

Magnus taps the side of his cup with his fingers, holding it in both hands.

"I'm a designer," he says. "As in, fashion."

Alec's eyebrows go up, and he nods.

"Probably should have guessed something like that," he says good-naturedly, and Magnus inclines his head. "You like it?"

"You mean creating wearable art, bossing people around, and making good money while doing it?" Magnus says. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Alec smiles crookedly. "What about you?" Magnus asks, genuinely curious, and Alec sighs.

"I'm a chef, actually," he says. This time, Magnus's eyebrows rise, he can't help it.

"Really?" he says. "I honestly would not have guessed that."

"Not many people do," Alec says with a chuckle.

"You like it?" Magnus asks, mirroring Alec's question, and Alec gets a look of exaggerated nonchalance.

"You mean creating edible art, bossing people around and making half-decent money while doing it?" he replies, the mimicking so on-point that Magnus can't help but laugh. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Fair enough," Magnus says. Alec seems satisfied with his amused reaction, and looks down as he finally picks up his tea cup to take a sip. "What kind of chef?"

"Not the fancy kind," Alec says. "At least not yet, but I'm working on it. I'm at this place a few blocks from here, The Porch."

Magnus frowns.

"I know that place," he says. "I've never been, but I've heard of it. Good things, of course."

"It's pretty decent," Alec admits. "The pay is, too."

"I take it you don't live around here, then?" Magnus boldly asks, considering the higher cost of living in this area, and Alec smiles a little sheepishly, shaking his head.

"No," he says. "I only come here for work, and well, to see Raj―your neighbor." _So that's his name,_ Magnus thinks. "He came by the restaurant once, that's how we met."

His voice trails off a little at the end, and he looks down at the cup in his hands, as though he just said too much, and Magnus can tell that the atmosphere just shifted ever so slightly. He hesitates.

"You mind if I ask you something?" he says after a moment, and Alec looks up. His eyebrows are slightly raised, more in a puppydog-expression than a questioning one, almost as though he knows what Magnus is about to ask. Magnus takes his silence as permission. "You seem to spend a lot of time at his place, and I suppose I'm just wondering why. I've never really noticed you two go out, or noticed him leave for nights on end."

Magnus admits that sure, he never noticed his neighbor before, but he has been paying more attention lately, and from what he can tell, the guy never spends a night away from his apartment. He hopes Alec doesn't see it as creepy that he's been paying such attention.

Alec's shoulders slump the slightest bit, almost imperceptibly, and he looks down at his tea again, runs his long fingers along the rim of the cup.

"Raj," he says, "he's not exactly... out. Technically." Alec shifts uncomfortably. "So we mostly just stay at home. And his place is a lot nicer than mine, anyway."

Magnus watches the young man across from him, brow slightly furrowed in concern, and he sighs softly. That explains it.

"Doesn't stop him from coming to you," he points out gently, and Alec looks up at him.

"No, it's," he starts. "It's fine. It's just easier like this."

Magnus gets the feeling that's what the guy―Raj―has been telling him, and he feels a fresh wave of irritation towards the man.

"You mind if I ask you something else, then?" Magnus says. He keeps his voice even, doesn't want to come off as too biased or judgmental. Alec nods, that same apprehension still on his face. "Why are you with him? He doesn't seem to be a fan of making an effort. But I suppose I don't really know, I've only seen bits and pieces. It's none of my business."

He means it, realizes as he speaks that he really is out of bounds, and he looks down at his cup. But Alec doesn't seem to mind. He must realize how it looks, since this is second time Magnus has seen him wait forlornly outside the guy's apartment. Magnus assumes he should refer to him as Alec's boyfriend, but it just doesn't really feel right.

Alec shrugs, seemingly okay with the very personal turn the conversation has taken.

"He's nice," he says. "He is, really. He just... doesn't always express it very well."

Magnus tentatively looks back up. Alec's eyes are on the countertop as he sips his tea, and the silence stretches on between them for several, long seconds, until it's interrupted by the Chairman smoothly leaping up onto the stool next to Alec. He turns to the cat, watches it apprehensively as it gingerly hops up on the counter and approaches the tea cup, giving it a sniff. Alec raises his hand, and when the Chairman doesn't move, he slowly strokes along his back, making the small cat arch into his touch and gently headbutt his wrist. Magnus smiles.

"The Chairman likes you," he says, and Alec looks up. He looks so genuinely pleased with that, that Magnus almost forgets about the solemn look he had on his face just a few moments ago.

"My brother has a cat," Alec says, scratching Chairman Meow under his chin. "Well, it's the family cat, but Max is the only one he seems to actually like. He can be a bit of dick."

He says it affectionately, and Magnus gets the sudden urge to hear more; about the cat, about his brother, about his life. It's a weird feeling.

The sound of a door unlocking outside catches both their attention, and Alec straightens a little where he sits, eyes directed at the hall of Magnus's apartment, the door out of view from where he sits.

"That's probably him," Alec says, turning back to Magnus. "I should go."

Magnus nods, putting his cup down. Alec's is still half-full.

"Of course," Magnus says, and Alec gets up, the Chairman lying down more comfortably on the counter as the petting stops. "I have some work to do, anyway."

He walks Alec to the door, doing his very best not to comment on how little he approves of Alec's whole situation with his neighbor; he has always disapproved of people who drag others back into the closet, but he knows it's not his place to say. He has already said too much, already gotten too involved in something that clearly has nothing to do with him.

"This was," Alec starts, "nice. Thanks."

Magnus smiles.

"Not at all," he says. "You're welcome, anytime."

Alec's returning smile is warm and genuine, and as Magnus closes the door behind him when he leaves, he keeps the image of it in his mind for a minute, even as he hears his neighbor's door close when Alec steps inside his home instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the Porch is actually a place in Toronto, and while Alec's workplace obviously isn't the same one, I just thought it was funny because a friend and I were gonna go there last week and there was a long line outside and we were like 'we're not cool enough to get in here', and I'm also terrible at coming up with names for things. In other words, I just used the first name that came to mind, and aside from the name, they have nothing whatsoever in common (and I imagine the restaurant in this fic to be a lot fancier).
> 
> And yes, Max is very much alive in this universe, because wishful thinking is a powerful thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_.


	3. Strange and Awfully Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my shit together and updated, go me! Also, thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos, they inspire me. 
> 
> This chapter actually takes the boys _outside_ the apartment building (I know), and gets the story rolling a little bit (I hope, at least). Unbeta'd, as per usual. Enjoy!

Magnus would be lying if he said he doesn't think of Alec, on and off, over the next few days. He'd also be lying if he said he doesn't scowl a little at his neighbor whenever he sees him now, before innocently looking away so as to not get caught. He can't help it. It's a matter of principle, as far as he's concerned. At one point Raj, however, actually does catch him looking, while they're in the elevator and crammed in between several other people. Magnus will reluctantly admit that the guy is somewhat attractive, but the slightly patronizing look of annoyance he throws Magnus's way kind of dampens it a little bit.

Magnus is glad; it makes it easier to dislike him.

The next time Magnus sees Alec is in the lobby, three days after their last interaction. Well, _hears_ is more like it, as his voice echoes off the walls when he calls out Magnus's name.

"Magnus, hey!" the now-familiar voice says, and Magnus stops dead in his tracks, taken completely by surprise. Mostly because Alec has never actually addressed him on his own before, and definitely not in the open space of the lobby. It's a sharp contrast to the oddly intimate encounters they've had so far.

Magnus turns around, only to find Alec walking towards him. They're coming from the same direction, for once, Magnus just having come home late from work and Alec seemingly just having entered through the front doors of the building. Magnus waits patiently in the middle of the lobby as Alec catches up to him, just a little bit out of breath. He licks his lips, hesitating for just a second.

"Hi," he says, and Magnus just smiles in return, can't help the fondness he already feels towards this man. Alec seems to be choosing his words carefully, taking a breath to steady himself, by the looks of it. "So there's this thing this weekend," he starts, without preamble. "Me and a few friends are getting together for drinks, and, uh... You should come. If you want."

Magnus just stares at him, doesn't immediately know how to respond. _Well, this is sudden._ While he never expected Alec to actively approach him like this, he definitely didn't expect some kind of invitation―to anything, ever, and certainly not with Alec's friends, whoever they are. Meanwhile, Alec looks like he's halfway to regretting asking at all, as though he may have just overstepped some line, eyebrows slightly raised and lips pressing together.

Magnus opens his mouth to reply, but Alec seems to have the same timing.

"I mean, you―" he says, gesturing with his hand, just as Magnus starts speaking, and they both fall silent. After a second or so of just waiting for the other to say something, people milling about around them, Alec gestures for Magnus to continue, looking just a little bit embarrassed. It's more endearing than it should be.

"I'd love to," Magnus says, surprising himself just a little at his quick response. Then he hears the sincerity in voice, and tacks on: "I never say no to plans involving alcohol."

There it is, his usual confidence making him feel safe and providing some much-needed distance. Alec nods, seemingly relieved.

"Great," he says, and Magnus remembers something, in the midst of this odd interaction.

"What about Raj?" he asks, frowning, half-hesitating and pretending to not quite remember his neighbor's name, even though it has been seared into his memory since Alec revealed it. Alec glances at the floor.

"Uh, he can't make it," he says, looking back up. He shrugs. "Work."

He keeps it short, and Magnus doesn't push it.

"Right," he says, with a small smile, dropping the matter immediately. "So when and where?"

"Friday," Alec says. "It's uh― I'm not sure, actually. I can text you when I know where we'll be?"

Magnus nods.

"Sounds like a plan," he says.

"You can bring someone, if you want," Alec says after a moment, a bit too casually, rubbing the palm of his hand with his other thumb in a restless gesture. "Like that girl you were with, maybe?"

Magnus frowns.

"What girl?"

"The short one, from the other day," Alec explains, so far not seeming too self-conscious about noticing such a small detail. "The redhead."

Magnus's eyebrows go up as he puts it together.

"Oh," he says, surprised. "Clary. Yes, I'm sure she'd love to come. Thank you."

"No problem," Alec says, relieved at Magnus's easy response, by the looks of it. "She's cute," he adds a little awkwardly, as though not quite sure if that's something people actually say. "I mean, you two are―" he gestures vaguely, like Magnus has noticed him do whenever he can't seem to find the words, and it takes him a moment to understand what Alec means.

"Oh, we're not―" he says, gesturing at himself now for some reason as he shakes his head. God, he's usually a lot smoother than this. "She's a co-worker, a friend. And definitely not my type."

Alec looks genuinely surprised at this information.

"Oh, okay," he says, nodding. "Sorry, I just assumed―"

"It's fine―"

"None of my business, really―"

"Alec," Magnus says, and Alec immediately stops talking. Magnus gives him a small smile. "It's fine. We'll be there."

Alec lets out a heavy exhale, nods again.

"Right," he says. He smiles. "I'll see you then."

With that, as though uncertain how to properly end the conversation, he simply turns around and starts heading for the front doors again. Magnus only has a moment to feel puzzled by that, before he realizes something.

"Alec," he says smoothly, making Alec stop dead in his tracks. With his long stride, he's already halfway to the door, and he turns around. "You don't have my number."

Alec just blinks at him for a moments, before he catches on, and he lets out the most silent groan as he sheepishly makes his way back to Magnus. Magnus, meanwhile, does his very best to not look as amused as he feels, and Alec digs his phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry," he mutters, navigating his way through his apps before handing the phone to Magnus. Magnus says nothing, just quickly enters his full name and phone number, and hands the phone back to Alec.

"I'll see you Friday," he says, and Alec gives him another smile, this one a bit more genuine than the last, despite the underlying embarrassment.

"Yeah," he says, putting his phone back in his pocket as he backs away. "See you."

And with that, he exits the building, Magnus staying put to watch him go. He can't help but wonder where Alec is going, and more importantly, where he just came from. Usually, the two of them just accidentally cross paths here in the building, but this time Alec seemed to have made an actual effort to talk to him.

Perhaps he had just left Raj's place, Magnus thinks. Maybe he was on his way out when he noticed Magnus, and decided to extend the invitation since he was there, anyway. Whatever the explanation, Magnus is happy he did, and he can't help the smile that tugs at his mouth as he heads over to the elevator.

It seems he has made a friend.

 

Friday rolls around relatively quickly. In the meantime, Magnus has received only one text from Alec, and it was only to make sure Magnus got his number, as well. A second text arrives Friday afternoon, and Magnus is just getting ready to leave work when he gets it.

 _Did you still want to come out with us tonight?_ Alec writes, with no greeting or introduction, and Magnus kind of appreciates the bluntness.

 _Of course,_ he says. He hasn't forgotten, has even written it down in his planner, and he's slightly surprised Alec might have assumed otherwise.

Alec proceeds to give him the location of the bar they'll be at, and Magnus grabs Clary on the way out of the building where they both work.

"So what happened, exactly?" she asks as they take the elevator down to the first floor. She hoists her bag up on her shoulder, and Magnus frowns at her.

"What do you mean?" he says. Clary cocks her head.

"Well," she says. "Just the other day, you barely knew the guy, and now he has your number and is inviting you out for drinks?"

"Inviting _us_ out," Magnus corrects her, finger raised. "And the number is for purely practical reasons, and it's a group thing."

"A group thing," Clary says flatly, with a hint of amusement. "It's still..." She seems to search for the word. "Curious. Don't you think?"

"Be that as it may," Magnus says, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket. He quickly goes over his clothing options for the night, in his mind, has so far managed to narrow it down to two. "It's nice to make friends, and drinks don't exactly hurt, either."

"Sure." Magnus turns to Clary at the tone of her voice, only to find her looking at him with raised eyebrows, a small smile on her lips. Magnus rolls his eyes, but can't find it in him to be truly annoyed.

 

The place Alec said to meet isn't too hard to find. It's a medium-sized bar only a short cab ride away, and Magnus and Clary step inside only to be met by a surprisingly large crowd. The night air outside is warm and balmy, and even with the apparent AC in here, there isn't much of a difference in temperature.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom, real quick," Clary says almost immediately, and Magnus frowns.

"You went before we left," he says. They went to his place after work, before coming here.

"Yes, but I also finished off a large iced tea while I waited for you to get ready," Clary says pointedly. "Just go ahead, I'll find you."

Magnus watches her turn around and leave, heading for the restrooms, and then turns his attention back to the rather packed bar. There are far too many people here for him to find Alec―granted, the guy's height might give him some advantage―but thankfully, he only has to think about it for a matter of seconds before Alec finds him. Magnus texted him on the way over, letting him know they were coming, and the man himself smoothly pushes his way through the crowd toward the front door. As soon as he spots Magnus, his face lights up with both relief, joy, and something Magnus thinks looks an awful lot like surprise. He can't imagine why.

"Hey," Alec says as he reaches him, fiddling with his phone absently before slipping it into his pocket. It makes Magnus oddly happy that he seems to have been keeping an eye on it since Magnus's last text, in case he texted again. "You made it."

"I did," Magnus says with a smile. He catches the way Alec quickly eyes him up and down, that surprise still on his face, and Magnus concludes that it must be due to his appearance. He's sporting tight black pants, a loose, burgundy shirt with a deep neckline that exposes more of his chest than is generally appropriate, as well as layers of necklaces to go with his spiked hair and black nails. His makeup is more subdued than usual, with a smoky eye and minimal amounts of glitter, but he's definitely used to people reacting one way or the other at the sight of him. At least Alec doesn't seem to mind, though. Actually, he looks almost... appreciative.

Alec just nods.

"Where's your friend?" he asks, glancing around.

"Bathroom," Magnus says, gesturing vaguely in the general direction Clary just went. "She'll be back."

"Right," Alec says, nodding again. It's adorable how he doesn't quite seem to know what to do, as though he's not sure what Magnus is doing here and how he should proceed, even though he himself invited him. It's strange, and awfully cute. Magnus lets that thought linger for just long enough to let himself take in Alec's simple, but very flattering outfit of black jeans and a black t-shirt, before he reminds himself why he is in fact here. Alec has become his friend, apparently. His very unavailable friend, more importantly, and while that would normally frustrate Magnus, in this case he's happy to make an exception. Hell, maybe this will even be good for him, an exercise in restraint.

Who cares that Alec is at the moment wearing that particular V-neck that Magnus has favorably observed on him before.

They don't have time to silently stand there for much longer before someone else joins them, a young woman with long, black hair and stunning, brown eyes. She slides up beside Alec, apparently looking for him, and only gives Magnus a curious glance before looking up at Alec.

"Alec," she says, and he looks down at her, before catching on.

"Oh," he says, turning back to Magnus. "Isabelle, this is Magnus. Magnus, my sister, Isabelle."

He gestures between the two of them, and Isabelle straightens a little where she stands.

"So this is Magnus," she says, eyeing her brother's new friend up and down in a not-at-all subtle way. She looks more appraising than interested, however, and there's a smile on her face as she meets his eye. "I've heard a lot about you."

Magnus raises his eyebrows a little in genuine surprise, and he hears Alec sputter next to them.

"That's not―" he says, making both Magnus and Isabelle turn to him. "That's not what it― She's exaggerating. I've mentioned you, that's all." There's an almost pleading look on his face as he locks eyes with Magnus, like he's hoping Magnus won't let his sister ruin the whole night already, and Magnus should not find it as sweet as he does.

"Alexander, you wound me," Magnus says instead, a delicate hand against his chest, and he does not miss the way both Alec and Isabelle react at his use of Alec's full name. At least, he hopes that's his full name and that Alec isn't just some odd name all on its own. Neither Alec nor Isabelle correct him, however, so it seems that his assumption is correct.

Isabelle laughs, and it's a warm, melodious sound Magnus wouldn't mind hearing again.

"Please excuse my dear brother's lack of tact," she says, recapturing Magnus's attention. "He tries."

"My dear, I assure you, your brother is quite charming all on his own," Magnus says. "Or else I wouldn't be here."

"Well, I'm glad you are here," Isabelle says, placing her hand on his arm in an already familiar, but not at all presumptuous gesture. "I would have just hated for you to miss out on meeting _moi._ "

Magnus immediately decides that he likes this girl.

They're soon joined by Clary, as well, who looks a little taken aback both at the fact that Magnus hasn't moved since she left, and at the sudden presence of two newcomers.

"Hi," she says, a little hesitantly. "I'm Clary."

She doesn't hold her hand out, instead just waves a little, and Isabelle smiles.

"And I'm Isabelle," she says, immediately moving in closer and looping her arm through Clary's. "Nice to meet you."

Clary looks a little stunned at that, and she throws Magnus a confused glance as Isabelle unceremoniously pulls her away and further into the bar. Alec's and Magnus's eyes meet, and Alec's look apologetic, even a little tired.

"Sorry," he says. "Izzy can be... She's very social."

"Clearly," Magnus says, amused, eyebrows raised. "Shall we?"

Alec follows his sister and leads Magnus through the bar to the table they apparently share with the rest of their friends. Magnus is quickly introduced to remaining members of the group; seated in the booth is a young woman and a blond guy with a slicked-back undercut, introduced as Lydia and Jace, respectively. Alec seems to hesitate a little, but Isabelle pointedly sits down next to Lydia and Jace, so that Clary ends up boxing in Magnus between herself and Alec, across the table. The way Alec seems less than relaxed isn't lost on Magnus, and he hopes it will ease up during the night. He can't imagine why Alec would be tense, but whatever the reason, he wants it gone.

Turns out, drinks help most kinds of tension. Over the next couple of hours, and over more than a couple of drinks, Magnus learns that Lydia is a lawyer, that Jace is a personal trainer at a gym, and that Isabelle has apparently just switched career paths from high-end retail to forensic pathology, and is at the moment attending med school. He also learns that while Alec is definitely shy, he quickly warms up in the company of his friends, and Magnus can't help but smile at the subtle transformation. Clary, meanwhile, spends most of the night leaning over the table to talk to Isabelle, and Magnus is glad to see his friend fit in as comfortably into the group as he does. Because he does feel like he fits―Alec is a familiar presence next to him, and he vaguely wonders how the hell that happened, how Alec went from stranger to _familiar_ in the span of just a couple of weeks.

"So why did you invite me?" Magnus asks as the night draws on, leaning in a little closer so that only Alec will hear. The others are caught up in a very loud discussion about whether or not they'd sleep with their own hypothetical clone, and both Alec and Magnus have been amusedly been observing them in silence for a while. "Not that I don't appreciate the invitation, because I'll admit I've had a very good time tonight. I'm just curious."

Alec glances at him, the two of them sitting probably a little closer together than they would while sober, but Magnus can't say he minds.  Alec huffs a sigh, dragging his hand over his mouth, before rubbing at the stubble on his chin absently. He looks straight ahead for a second or two, deliberating.

"I'm not great at making friends," he eventually says, turning to look at Magnus, who is genuinely surprised at that statement.

"I wouldn't have guessed," he says, and thankfully, it comes out without an ounce of sarcasm.

"Well, I'm not," Alec says. "But you've been..." He gestures vaguely. "...nice, to me, when you really didn't have to. I mentioned it to Izzy, and she basically insisted I invite you tonight."

Magnus glances over at Isabelle, who's grinning at something Jace just said.

"Is that so," Magnus says, mostly to himself, but Alec catches it. He nods.

"Yeah," he says. "She does that. And I can't say I would've ever thought to ask you, myself."

"Why not?"

Alec shrugs, a little self-consciously.

"I don't know," he says, running his fingers along the rim of his half-empty glass of beer. "I mean, we barely know each other, and just... I don't know."

"Well," Magnus says with head tilt, agreeing with Alec's sentiment, but not quite. "You have been to my place already. You've met my cat. I think we've passed the _acquaintance_ level by now, at least."

He's a little surprised as he says it, but he knows it's true. Their relationship did start off rather unconventionally, and by any standards, he'd say they're actually friends at this point. He's sure Alec would agree. Or at least he hopes he would.

The look on Alec's face says he does agree, eyebrows slightly raised, mouth curving in amusement at Magnus's phrasing.

"Yeah, maybe," he says. He seems relieved. "Still, though."

Magnus nods, carefully considers his next words.

"So are you glad you did?" he asks. "Invite me, I mean."

Alec doesn't even hesitate.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, I am. I'm having a good time."

Magnus smiles, can't help but feel a little fluttering warmth settle beneath his ribs. _Damn it._

"No argument from me there," he says, raising his cocktail to tap it against Alec's glass. Alec obliges, smiling a little wider as their glasses _clink_ , and as he looks straight ahead while taking a sip, Magnus does his very best not to pay too much attention to his profile.

By the end of the night, everyone is pleasantly drunk and tired, and Isabelle loudly and happily hugs Magnus and Clary goodbye on the sidewalk outside the bar.

"It was so nice meeting you both," she says against Magnus's shoulder before pulling away, looking at both of them. "And I expect to see you around, okay?"

"Definitely," Clary says with a smile, and Magnus wholeheartedly agrees.

Isabelle grabs Lydia and Jace, after they say their goodbyes, and starts heading down the street in the opposite direction. Alec, meanwhile, hangs behind as Clary hails a cab.

"You're not―?" Magnus asks, gesturing at the cab that's pulling up right next to them, and Alec shakes his head.

"No, we all live pretty close by," he says. Magnus nods.

"Okay," he says, hesitating for just a moment. "Well, this was fun. I hope we can maybe do it again, sometime."

He hopes it's not too forward to say, but Alec doesn't seem to think so. He just smiles.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he says, just as Isabelle calls at him from down the street to hurry up, and he looks over his shoulder in her direction. He sighs as he turns back to Magnus. "I should go. But this was... good." _Understatement_ , Magnus thinks, but says nothing. Alec looks over at Clary, who's getting into the cab. "It was nice meeting you, Clary."

Clary gives him a small wave.

"You, too," she says. Alec's eyes find Magnus's, and Magnus is stunned by how little he wants to get into the cab and leave.

"Goodnight, Magnus," Alec says, hands in his pockets, and Magnus gives him a small smile.

"Goodnight, Alexander," he says, and he swears he sees just the smallest eye-roll along with a smile, as well as slightly hunched shoulders as Alec glances away. It lasts only a moment, though, before Alec turns around and half-runs down the street to catch up with his sister and their friends.

Clary is already waiting in the backseat when Magnus slides in next to her, and the cab starts moving the second he closes the door. He buckles his seatbelt and turns to his friend, who's just watching him, head leaned back against the seat.

"What?" Magnus says, and Clary just watches him for a little longer, before letting out a heavy, happy sigh. She leans in closer and tiredly places her head against his shoulder.

"Yup," she says. "He's definitely your type."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_.


	4. The VIP Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this so far has been great, thank you! Your comments and kudos give me life.  
> This chapter is actually all from Alec's P.O.V. (I know, I felt it was time), and I am doing my best to put together some slightly more regular updating schedule. This is also unbeta'd, as usual. Enjoy!

_How exclusive would you say The Porch is?_

The text comes out of nowhere on a Tuesday afternoon, just as Alec starts heading up the stairs from the subway to above ground. It's a few days after Magnus and Clary joined Alec and his friends for drinks, and Alec hasn't seen him since then, hasn't bumped into him at Raj's building. Then again, that might be because he has only been there once, since, with Raj being busy and all.

 _Depends,_ Alec replies, brow slightly furrowed at the random question about the restaurant where he works. _When?_

 _Wednesday evening?_ Magnus writes.

 _Semi-exclusive,_ Alec says, before adding: _Why?_

It takes less than half a minute for Magnus to respond.

 _I was thinking I might give it a try,_ he says. _But it's rather short notice, as the friend I'm going with is only available tomorrow. Are reservations necessary?_

Alec blinks. Magnus is coming to the place where he works, and he's bringing a friend. Alec briefly wonders if it's Clary, then realizes that Magnus probably would have said so, if that were the case. Not to mention, Magnus no doubt has tons of other friends; someone that social and appealing can't possibly have any shortage in that area.

Alec deliberates for a second, thinking that his next suggestion might be too much, but then remembers how Magnus hasn't seemed to think soabout anything else he has texted, so far.

 _I'm working tomorrow night,_ he writes. _I could put you on the list._

He hesitates before sending it, but thankfully, Magnus's reply is quick and non-judgmental.

 _My my, the VIP treatment,_ he writes. _Are you sure?_

_I'm sure._

_Then how could I say no,_ Magnus says, before adding: _Thank you._

Alec smiles, relieved that his suggestion was so well-received. Raj would have probably referred to it as _needy,_ or something along those lines. He never likes to come off as too eager, probably a side-effect of handling business deals all day, where seeming too interested is more of a weakness. At least that's Alec's theory.

Magnus lets Alec know when he'll most likely be at the restaurant the next day, and Alec makes a mental note of holding up his end of the deal. He doubts he'll forget it, and he puts his phone in his pocket as he keeps walking from the subway station to the restaurant for his evening shift.

Alec can't really remember the last time he expanded his social circle. Aside from his sister, Lydia, Jace, and Raj, he doesn't really do much socializing to begin with. There are his co-workers, he supposes, but it's not really the same; apart from the occasional post-work drinks, they don't really get together much, either. Alec suspects they find him reserved to the point of unpleasant―it wouldn't be the first time that's happened.

So with all this in mind, it has been an eventful few weeks, to say the least. Ever since Magnus Bane found him pathetically sitting on the floor outside his apartment―Alec remembers being utterly mortified, at the time―his circle has grown. Sure, only with two people, but still. It's more than has happened in a while.

He still can't quite understand why Magnus reached out to him, in the first place. That first time around, Alec just chalked it up to Magnus feeling bad for him, as though Alec was some hungry, stray puppy he couldn't ignore, and that he was just a generally good guy, as well as eccentric. Because eccentric, he is―Alec learned that much when Magnus actually invited him inside his own home, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He remembers being both shocked, confused, and intrigued, all of which are impressions that have lingered concerning this man. Never mind how the guy looks, like some perfectly put-together mannequin. It's downright impressive, and a little intimidating.

Then Izzy basically forced him to invite Magnus out for drinks with the gang ("He seems really nice, Alec, you need to keep him," she said), and his protests didn't seem to matter. And, shockingly, Magnus said yes. Alec still doesn't understand.

Regardless of how it all began, it seems to have become kind of a thing now. His friends all gushed over Magnus after they met him, asking Alec all kinds of questions, most of which he averted. He doesn't actually know the guy very well, after all. That didn't seem to stop Magnus from texting him the next day, however, letting him know that he had a good time, thanking Alec again for the invite. Alec thanked him for coming, and somehow a text conversation grew from that.

Said text conversation has been going on for a few days now, on and off, mostly just about random crap that Alec wouldn't find interesting if it concerned anyone else. But it's very hard not to be interested when talking to Magnus, no matter the subject. His life itself seems more interesting than Alec's, busy and glamorous and whatever else the world of high fashion entails. _Not that I would know,_ Alec thinks, as he pushes the restaurant door open and heads inside. It's not exactly a kind of world he has ever imagined himself being part of.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday night rolls around quickly, and Alec finds himself feeling weirdly nervous. Sure, it's not the first time someone he knows has come into the restaurant during his shift―his friends have more than once insisted on showing up and have him cook for them in a more professional setting, as though he doesn't also cook at home, and there have been a few food critics. But he barely knows Magnus, and he doesn't really know what to expect.

Alec is just about to start his shift, and he peeks his head out into the hallway by the kitchen. He spots Maureen, the hostess, walk by.

"Hey," he says, catching her attention and making her stop in her tracks. "Did you do that thing I asked?"

Maureen rolls her eyes.

"You mean the list?" she says, eyebrows raised as she looks at Alec. "Like you've already asked me to do about a million times, since yesterday?"

Alec ignores the sarcasm.

"Yes," he says. Maureen sighs.

"Yes, I did," she says. "Who is this guy, anyway?"

Alec shrugs.

"A friend," he says easily, while realizing that's the first time he has actually referred to Magnus as a friend, out loud. "Said he might stop by, and I said I'd make sure he got in."

"Whatever," Maureen says, but she looks just a little bit endeared at that. She nods toward the kitchen. "Get back there, you're gonna be real busy in about twenty minutes."

Alec gives her a nod and an appreciative half-smile, tapping the doorframe lightly as he turns around and heads back into the kitchen.

He tries not to think about Magnus as he gets to work, focusing instead on the noises and bustle around him. It's strange how all this commotion can keep him so calm, so much so that he loses track of time as he effortlessly finishes up and sends out dish after dish, some so simple he could do them in his sleep and others slightly more complicated. He even manages to forget about Magnus all together, for the time being. That is, until he checks his phone during a quick bathroom break a couple of hours later and sees a text, sent no more than fifteen minutes ago.

 _This is probably the best beef bourguignon I have ever had the pleasure of consuming,_ it reads, much to Alec's confusion, and his confusion only rises when he sees who sent it. Magnus. Why would Magnus―?

His task-oriented brain catches up in about a second, and he straightens as he stops dead on his way back to the kitchen. He looks up with a slight sense of panic, as though expecting to see Magnus standing right there in the hallway, but it's at the moment completely empty apart from himself.

_Magnus is here?_

Alec glances at the text again, before heading towards the restaurant area instead. He usually doesn't leave the kitchen―especially not on busy nights―unless he absolutely has to, much preferring the solitude his cooking brings, but he can't help himself. He pushes the door open and peeks out into the restaurant; it's packed, as usual, and he scans the crowd with some kind of excited apprehension. At least he knows Magnus would be easy to spot, if he is here, and sure enough―near a window, by the corner, Magnus is seemingly in the middle of an animated conversation with a beautiful, dark-skinned woman Alec doesn't recognize.

Alec swallows, grateful to Maureen for giving Magnus such a nice table, and also grateful that he didn't know beforehand what Magnus ordered, or that it was his food Alec was making. Because he remembers cooking it, remembers that beef bourguignon, and is relieved that he also remembers being very pleased with the result.

He feels slightly ridiculous, though. He doesn't know why, but he feels the need to impress this guy. This guy who, for some reason, actually seems to want to be his friend, and who's just all kinds of dazzling and social and just _effortless_ in a way Alec has never been. He wasn't lying when he told Magnus the other night that he's bad at making friends; if Izzy hadn't pushed him, he never would have extended that drinks-invitation, and he never would have even spoken to Magnus if Magnus hadn't spoken to him first.

He's glad Magnus did.

"Hey, Lightwood," a voice calls from behind him, and Alec looks over his shoulder, startled. Raphael is sticking his head out of the kitchen, and he appears unusually annoyed, his persistent frown a little deeper than usual. The bustling sounds of pots and pans and sizzling oil carries out into the hall. "What the fuck? Get back here, we're swamped."

Alec straightens.

"Be right there," he says, and Raphael shakes his head with a sigh as he slips back inside the kitchen and lets the door swing shut behind him. Alec throws Magnus another glance, before turning his attention to his phone.

 _Thanks,_ he writes, for lack of anything else. _I'd come say hi, but we're pretty busy back here._

He hits _send_ , doesn't really expect a reply, and puts the phone back in his pocket. He has barely reached the kitchen door when said phone buzzes.

 _I can wait,_ Magnus's text says, and Alec frowns. He ignores the little skip his stomach does, as best he can.

 _It'll be another couple hours,_ he writes. He figures it's best to just be upfront.

_Text me when you're done._

Alec just stares at the screen for a few seconds, confused. He places his hand against the kitchen door, absently, slowly pushes it open as he thinks of what to reply. What does that even mean?

"Lightwood!" Raphael's voice cuts through his thoughts and his head jerks up.

"Yeah," he says, a little flustered. Raphael is by no means his superior, but no one likes dealing with his temper when he's stressed, and even from the other side of the kitchen, Alec can see him glare. "Yeah."

He hears Raphael mutter something to himself, and he turns back to the phone. This is no big deal.

 _Ok,_ Alec writes, sends it off, and gets back to work.

 

Alec considers not actually texting Magnus at the end of his shift. By then, it's eleven p.m., and he knows for a fact Magnus isn't still at the restaurant, at least. Why would he be? But he said to text, and Alec is nothing if not dutiful, so he sends a simple message as he finishes up. To his surprise, Magnus texts back immediately.

 _Stay right there,_ he writes, and Alec frowns at the screen, confused. He changes out of his work clothes and heads outside, waving off some of his co-workers as they head home for the night, while he wonders where, exactly, Magnus is.

He doesn't have to wonder for long. As he hangs around outside the restaurant's entrance, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye, and quickly identifies it as Magnus heading down the street towards him. It's dark outside, but the lights from the windows and streetlamps are bright, and Alec can still make out his distinctive walk―confident, purposeful, fluid. When Magnus reaches him, there's a smile on his face.

"Hi," he says, and Alec gives him a small smile in return. It's weird, he hasn't seen Magnus in almost a week, but it feels like only yesterday. "How was work?"

"Uh, good," Alec says, kicking himself for not actually giving a proper greeting. "Busy. How was your dinner?"

 _Shit,_ what a dumb thing to say, considering Alec actually _cooked_ said dinner and Magnus already said he liked it. He wants to smack his forehead with his palm, but Magnus doesn't seem to care.

"Very pleasant," he says, still smiling. "And the food was excellent."

He raises his eyebrows pointedly, and Alec can't help but smile, a little self-conscious.

"Thank you," he says. "Glad you liked it." He pauses. "You didn't have stick around, you know. I mean, it's already late, I―"

He gestures helplessly, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"I was having dinner with a friend," Magnus explains. "And we went for drinks just around the corner, afterwards. So I assure you, I was quite entertained while I waited."

Alec notes the slightly amused tone, but he's too relieved to care.

"Oh," he says, nodding. "Where'd she go?"

"She had to leave early," Magnus explains. "She has work, tomorrow. Hospital work, much more noble than I'll ever be."

That coaxes a laugh out of Alec, and he feels a lot more relaxed, all of a sudden.

"Are you heading home?" he asks, gesturing in the general direction of Magnus's apartment building, and Magnus nods. "We could maybe walk together? I'm staying with Raj tonight."

Magnus blinks in something like surprise, although Alec can't imagine why, and the expression is gone in an instant.

"Of course," he says, gesturing as if to say, _lead the way._

They start walking, and it's only then that Alec realizes that it's a another fifteen minutes before they reach their destination. How is he supposed to keep Magnus entertained that whole time? He's never been the talkative type, what if Magnus gets bored, what if―?

"So," Magnus says after only a few steps, interrupting Alec's budding panic. "How did you end up here?"

Alec glances at him.

"Here, as in my job?" he asks hesitantly. "Or New York, or here, specifically?"

Magnus chuckles.

"All of the above," he says. Alec sighs.

"Well, I'm from here," he says. "My whole family still lives here. As for my job, I was supposed to study business, but I wasn't really feeling it. Ended up doing this full-time instead, and now I'm finally good enough to get a decent paycheck out of it."

"Seems like a pretty nice place to work," Magnus says, cocking his head in the direction they came, toward the restaurant. Alec shrugs.

"Beats flipping burgers," he says. "I did that for some time, and I swear, it put me off cheeseburgers for a year. At least now I get some variation, I get to cook more interesting stuff. People appreciate it more."

Magnus nods, clearly paying close attention. He seems genuinely interested in what Alec has to say.

"What about you?" Alec asks, and Magnus meets his eye before looking away again.

"Me?" he says, sounding overly modest. "Not much to tell. Moved here with my dad from Indonesia when I was seven, discovered a love of all things fashion at an early age, and never looked back." He huffs a laugh. "I did spend a few years sleeping on friends' couches and living off instant ramen, but it was worth it."

Alec makes an impressed noise.

"Well, you definitely don't need to live off ramen, anymore," he says, remembering Magnus's very nice apartment. Which he still can't quite believe he has actually been in.

"No, I don't," Magnus says. "Now I get to rotate between takeout and fancy beef bourguignon, instead."

Alec turns to him. Magnus's tone is joking and light, but there's a hint of bitterness there too, so faint that Alec wonders if he just imagined it. He turns straight ahead again, walking along the darkened street. However, it not even being past midnight, their surroundings are anything but abandoned. The constant motion and lights and life―it's what Alec loves the most about this city, no matter how much he values his alone time.

"Can I ask you something?" Magnus says after a little while. The two of them have walked in silence for almost a block now, and Alec barely even noticed because it was so comfortable.

"Sure," he says, and when he glances at Magnus, he notices that the man looks unusually uncertain. He doesn't know which is stranger, that he can tell it's unusual already, or that Magnus looks uncertain, in the first place.

"I just―" Magnus starts, hesitating, and Alec keeps his eyes on him, waiting. "The other day, when we... had tea." Magnus seems to search for a way to say _that time I invited you into my apartment out of nowhere,_ in a way that doesn't emphasize how weird that whole thing actually was, and Alec nods to show that he knows what he means. "When I asked you about your relationship, I hope it wasn't too forward. I know it's really none of my business, and I didn't mean to pry, I just―"

He gestures vaguely, lets the sentence trail off. Alec shakes his head, even though the subject takes him completely off-guard.

"It's okay," he says, and he actually means it. "It's fine, I didn't mind."

Magnus turns to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks. He seems genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," Alec assures him. "If I don't want to talk about something, you'd notice."

Magnus watches him for a few moments longer, before seemingly deciding to trust Alec's words. He lets out a sigh of something like relief, as they keep walking. When the silence is broken again, it's by Alec.

"Why did you come?" Alec asks. "Tonight, I mean. Now. After your dinner."

Magnus doesn't seem too surprised by the question.

"Much for the same reason you invited me out for drinks," he says. He sounds sincere, but just the slightest bit reluctant. "You seem nice. And I'm not great at making friends."

Alec actually pulls back in genuine surprise, eyebrows raised.

"Now, _that_ I find hard to believe," he says, unable to even remotely hide said surprise, and Magnus emits a small laugh.

"Don't get me wrong," he says. "I am excellent at the art of being social, and I have too many acquaintances to count. But that's just it, they're acquaintances." He shrugs, minutely. It looks a bit odd on him, too vulnerable, somehow. "Actual friends are a different matter. I don't have many of those."

Alec nods slowly, turning his gaze straight ahead again as they keep walking.

"So," he says, a little hesitantly. "I'm your... friend?"

It feels strange, borderline ridiculous, to ask, but he can't help it. He has been wondering about that, despite so readily describing Magnus that way to someone else, and thankfully, Magnus doesn't seem too put-off by it.

"I'd like to think so," he says carefully, as though afraid Alec might disagree. Alec nods again, his mouth forming a slight frown like it tends to do when he's trying too hard at being casual. Then he realizes Magnus might want a more concrete response, and he turns to him.

"You, too," he blurts, and Magnus's eyebrows go up a little. "I mean, I am." _Shit._ "I'd like to think we're friends, too."

_Nailed it._

To Alec's immense relief, Magnus actually smiles, full-on grins, actually, and he can't quite tell if it's because he's glad Alec agrees or because Alec amuses him. Maybe a little bit of both. Alec clears his throat. He estimates that they've got about another block left to go.

"So, that woman you were with," he starts, trying to be casual―just a friend showing interest in another friend's life―but still coming off as a little hesitant. "A friend, or...?"

He shrugs, and Magnus gets what he's asking. Alec can tell by the way his eyes narrow in amusement, a sly smile shaping his lips.

"A friend," he says. "Catarina's lovely, but I think we've known each other far too long for that dynamic to change. And she's not really my type."

"You said that about Clary, too," Alec blurts, and Magnus seems a little surprised that he remembered.

"Because it's true," he says, recovering instantly. The air has shifted to something more playful now, which Alec can appreciate.

"Then what is your type?" Alec asks lightly, eyebrows raised, and Magnus shrugs.

"Well," he says. "Call me cliché, but I have always had a thing for dangerous red lips, as well as tall, dark and handsome."

Alec blinks, frowns, lets those words sink in.

"Are you always this cryptic?" he says, for lack of anything else, and Magnus laughs.

"I'm not being cryptic," he says. "I'm being coy." Alec's expression doesn't change, and Magnus sighs, still smiling. "I'm bisexual," he says. "That's what I was getting at."

Alec's eyebrows shoot up, instead.

"Oh," he says. "Okay."

Magnus studies his face as he turns back to look straight ahead, as though waiting for some other reaction, but none comes. He seems satisfied, and Alec feels his gaze turn away.

Alec doesn't know why he's reacting like this. It's not like he has never met a bisexual person before, or has anything against them―he got along splendidly with Lydia's girlfriend of two years, for instance, before they broke up and Lydia met her current fiancé, John. And he shouldn't really be surprised that Magnus identifies as such, because, well... He knows his gaydar is far from excellent, but he thought he felt it go off just a little bit where Magnus has been concerned, so he really shouldn't be surprised. Not that that matters. At all.

They eventually reach the apartment building and head inside, the elevator ride up to the twelfth floor weirdly familiar―so much so that they both seem to think about it, and they glance at each other at the same time, breaking into laughter. It feels nice, easy. Friendly.

When they reach Magnus's apartment, right across from Raj's, they pause, just standing there for a minute. Magnus fiddles with his keys, and Alec's gaze is drawn to his hands. He's wearing black nail polish, rings adorning his slim fingers, but it doesn't look gaudy or overdone, even with his button-up shirt with lace details at the front. He's wearing something black underneath it, and Alec briefly wonders just how see-through that mesh would be without the middle layer over his skin.

"Well, I suppose I should leave you to it," Magnus says, nodding at the door across from his own. Alec looks up again, sees the soft smile on Magnus's face. He has a really nice smile, whether it's amused and teasing, or sincere, like this one. Again, Alec momentarily lets his mind wander, thinks of what it might look like when Magnus is really happy, laughing loud and grinning.

"Yeah," he says. He hesitates for a moment, wondering how to do this without it getting awkward, but thankfully, Magnus beats him to it.

"Goodnight, Alexander," he says in a low voice, and Alec smiles.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

Magnus's smile widens just a little bit, making his eyes crinkle, before he turns around and opens his front door, slipping inside his home without another word. Alec takes a deep breath and turns around as well, knocking on his boyfriend's front door. It takes about five seconds before it opens, and he's met by Raj's smiling face.

"Hey," Raj says in a borderline suggestive voice, grabbing Alec's arm and pulling him into the apartment. Alec manages to not look over his shoulder as the door shuts behind him, returning Raj's smile as their lips meet in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just wanna be friiieeends~~
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_.


	5. Like Riding A Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies, here's another chapter for you, a little longer than the others so far (I am overwhelmed by your kudos and kind words, thank you!). I have no set update schedule, but I try to find the time to write whenever I can, so be patient as far as future chapters are concerned...  
> Unbeta'd, as per usual. Enjoy!

This is bad. Of course, Magnus has already figured that out, he's not a complete idiot. He figured it out when he found himself offering, without hesitation, to wait for Alec to finish his shift at the restaurant the other night. He doesn't even know why he offered, or what he expected to come of it.

He just wanted to see him, it seems.

He wanted to see Catarina too, of course, and he was only at the restaurant that night because the two of them had managed to time in another long overdue dinner. But he'd be lying if he said The Porch wasn't the first suggestion he'd made when they discussed where to go, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't have his own agenda when suggesting it.

He was a little disappointed that he didn't get to see Alec during their visit, but the food really was amazing, and he still had a lovely time―knowing that Alec had made the food was an unexpected bonus.

 And then he actually got to see him. Magnus clearly remembers the surprise he felt at his own reaction, when he spotted Alec's tall frame outside the restaurant, the way his chest expanded with a sudden, deep breath. It was maybe even more of a gasp. Magnus can't really be sure, because he was distracted by Alec's mere presence just seconds later.

The walk home was lovely, full of comfortable silences and interesting conversation. Magnus had to hold back so as not to ask Alec everything he could think of, about his family, his likes and dislikes, his favorite music and favorite books. The only thing that put a damper on the evening was facing the truth of where Alec was spending the night. Namely, just across the hall, in another man's arms, a fact Magnus had somehow managed to suppress until it came up.

It shouldn't have gotten to Magnus as much as it did, but now, in hindsight, he realizes why it did. He's crushing on this guy, hard, and it's not good. Even Catarina noticed, although Magnus vehemently denied it when she asked. He'll keep denying it as long as he can, because he just knows admitting it won't lead anywhere good.

If only Clary gave up as easily as Catarina did.

"Who're you texting?" she asks as she smoothly appears by Magnus's desk at work, in the middle of the open, busy work space that is the office, just in time to see him smile stupidly at his phone. Magnus jumps in his seat, immediately locking his screen and placing his phone on top of a pile of folders, screen down, the glittery phone case glinting in the sunlight that spills through the nearby window. It's only midday, and he has already texted Alec a few times. Well, Alec texted back every time and they're now in the middle of a semi-conversation, like the ones they tend to end up having, but still. It's ridiculous, and Clary doesn't need to know.

"What?" Magnus says, very unconvincingly. "No one."

He straightens in his chair and goes back to his sketchpad, which is open on his desk in the midst of all the clutter. He calls his corner of the office _organized chaos_ , however cliché that might be.

Clary just raises her eyebrows at him, a _really?_ kind of smile on her face―Magnus can feel it.

"Right," she says, leaning against the desk and tilting her head, red hair cascading over her shoulder. "Just business stuff, then?"

Magnus gives her a quick glare.

"None of _your_ business," he says, but there's no real heat in his words. Clary lets out a small laugh.

"It never ceases to amaze me what a bad liar you can be," she says. "Especially when there's a cute boy involved."

This time, Magnus turns to her properly, and she's still smiling, a bit too knowingly for his taste.

"The boy is cute," he admits. "Very cute. And sweet. And yes, he's tall and he has a nice smile and I like his arms. But he's taken. I do have some sense of honor, you know."

Clary hums, pressing her lips together as she nods sagely.

"So no crush, then?" she asks. Magnus just purses his lips slightly in reply, and she smiles. "Come on, Magnus, just admit it. You'll feel better."

Magnus takes a deep breath, before letting out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Crush or no crush," he says, "he has a boyfriend. I'd say that's more than a minor inconvenience."

"I'm not saying, go after the guy," Clary says, half-sitting against the edge of Magnus's desk. He recognizes her words from a very similar conversation they had, much earlier on in his and Alec's friendship. "I'm just saying that bottling stuff up is never a great idea. It's good to know where you stand, what your feelings are, even if you don't act on them. Makes for a more balanced mind."

"Someone's been talking to Dot, I see," Magnus says, picking up a pencil and resuming the sketch he was working on before a text from Alec so blissfully interrupted him.

"She's wise beyond her years," Clary says in mock seriousness, but Magnus can hear the fondness in her voice as she talks about her surrogate big sister. "Besides, she's not wrong. And you like Alec, plain and simple."

Magnus glances at her. Yes, he does like Alec. He really likes Alec.

"Well, what about you?" he says, diverting the attention away from himself. "Speaking of Alec, he mentioned something about his brother, Jace, asking about you. Anything you'd like to share?"

Clary straightens a little where she half-sits, tucks her hair behind her ear. Magnus's mouth curves into a small smile at the nervous tell he's so familiar with by now.

"He may have asked for my number," Clary says, a little reluctantly. "The night we all went out."

Magnus swivels in his chair to face her.

"And you didn't care to mention this sooner?" he says, personally offended at his friend's lack of sharing this gossip.

"There's nothing to tell," Clary says. "I gave him my number, we've texted a couple of times, and..." She shrugs. Magnus waits for her to elaborate, and when she doesn't, he raises his eyebrows at her.

"Well, do you like him?" he asks. Clary shrugs again, a bit more uncertainly, this time.

"I don't know," she says. "I've only met him that one time. But he seems nice. He's cute. He's just... He knows he's cute."

She gives Magnus a pointed look, and he nods in understanding. Both him and Clary tend to avoid people who are too aware of their own attractiveness, it's just always more trouble than it's worth. Magnus sighs.

"Well, I suppose I can't help you, there," he says, turning back to his sketch. "I'm not exactly a good role model when it comes to dating."

"You say that as though you actually do any dating," Clary points out.

"Exactly," Magnus says, not letting the subtle jab get to him. "Because I have better things to do."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I didn't get to where I am by dating," Magnus says, eyes on the sketch in front of him. He absentmindedly shades in the folds of the dress he's drawing. "In fact, lack thereof has been far more helpful."

He's fully aware of the odd, flat tone in his voice. He's not happy about it, it's not like he doesn't want to date or meet people and fall in love, and he does try, on occasion. Although, he hasn't been on a date since that girl he can't remember the name of, and that was almost two months ago, by now.

Magnus can sense Clary looking at him, all concerned. He has lost count of all the times she's gently urged him to "get back out there", to finally try again after Camille so callously ripped his heart out. He supposes she has a point; it has been over three years now since the wench destroyed him. Even he is starting to find himself pathetic.

"Magnus―" Clary starts gently, and he can tell that it's going to be another mini-pep talk that he's really not in the mood for right now.

"Did you want something in particular, biscuit?" he cuts her off, as kindly as he can. He doesn't look up from his sketch, but he can hear from Clary's tiny, resigned sigh that she's dropping the subject for now.

"Yeah," she says, straightening a little where she stands. "Imogen wants a progress report. Where are we at?"

Magnus puts his pencil down and swivels his chair to face his friend and co-worker, relieved at the blissful simplicity of work. He smiles.

"Have a seat, my dear," he says, gesturing to an empty chair abandoned only a few feet away. Clary gives him one last look that says something along the lines of _this conversation isn't over_ , before grabbing the chair and sitting down beside him.

 

* * *

 

Alec paces around his small apartment, back and forth across his living room. He can't believe he's actually _pacing_ , and he stops dead as soon as he realizes it. He doesn't do pacing, not when the reason for it is anything less than very pressing, something stressful enough for him to get restless like that. And yet, here he is. Pacing.

He looks down at his phone, turns on the screen and gazes at his text conversation with Magnus, already open since this is the fifth time in as many minutes he's looked at it. His last text to Magnus was a few hours ago, and he hasn't heard from Magnus, since. Which is totally normal. It's not like Alec asked a question, or anything, and that's not really what his sudden nervousness is about. No, he's just trying to think of a good way to start the conversation back up again, and whether or not he should.

Maybe Magnus would just find him annoying. Maybe he's just humoring Alec and putting up with his texting and talking and random thoughts on pigeons and whether or not they have best friends. Alec groans at himself in embarrassment as he scrolls through the most recent part of their conversation, where Magnus reasoned that perhaps pigeons do have best friends, and that he at least hopes so because the thought of anything else kind of brings him down.

In the midst of his embarrassment at bringing up such a dumb topic in the first place, Alec can't help but smile as he reads it. Magnus is weird. All kinds of good weird. And he seems to genuinely not have an issue with Alec's brand of weird, which he supposes speaks against his fear of Magnus just humoring him. He did come to the restaurant the other night, and he has texted Alec first every now and then to start these silly conversations.

Alec sighs. But no, he probably shouldn't. Magnus most likely has more interesting stuff to do than just put up with his messaging all day. Instead, Alec goes through his contacts and makes a call, figuring that perhaps one's boyfriend should be the go-to person in terms of wanting to talk. He hasn't heard from Raj today―he's been working―but maybe he'll have some free time tonight.

Raj picks up after six rings, and he sounds distracted and tired when he answers.

"Yeah," he says.

"Hey," Alec says. "It's me."

"Alec, hey." Raj's voice softens with relief, and he sounds as though he expected someone much less pleasant on the other end. Alec frowns.

"Everything okay?" he asks, and Raj sighs.

"Yeah," he says. Alec hears some shuffling of papers in the background. "Yeah, just... This deal we're working on is taking forever and I'm waiting for a call from Blackwell about the―" He cuts himself off with another small sigh. "You know what, never mind. It wouldn't interest you, anyway."

Alec doesn't point out the fact that he _was_ going to study business for a while, and that he aside from that already knows enough to keep up pretty well with what Raj does for a living, anyway―last time he brought it up, his boyfriend just smiled and squeezed his arm, saying it "wasn't the same thing". It made Alec feel both annoyed and unsettled, and he hasn't wanted to repeat that feeling, since.

"Oh," he says instead, nodding. Raj makes a humming noise, as though distracted.

"What about you?" he asks after a moment. "What's on your mind?"

Alec hesitates.

"Not much," he says, rubbing his fingers together absently in a restless gesture. "I was actually wondering if maybe you'd like to do something, but you seem busy, so―"

"Yeah, sorry," Raj says, cutting him off. He does actually sound sorry, Alec thinks. "I've got a lot on my plate. I know it's been a little while, but I'll try to make time next week, okay?"

It has only been two days since they saw each other, Alec reasons. And it's Friday already, so at least next week won't be too far away.

"Yeah, no," he says. "I get it. Next week's good."

"You're the best," Raj says. He sounds a little distracted again, and the sound of shuffling papers fills up the brief silence as he pauses. "Listen, I gotta go. I'm sorry, okay? Really. You know how work gets. I'll make it up to you."

Alec nods.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, okay."

"I'll call you," Raj says, voice softening a bit.

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Alec hears the _click_ on the other end of the line and lowers his phone, staring at the screen for a minute. He glances at the time; it's almost eight p.m. He exhales through his nose, a small frown on his face, before he brings up the text conversation with Magnus and types out a message.

Alec isn't sure what makes him do it, but after some brief messaging with Magnus about how both of them are at home doing nothing, he suggests they hang out. It's the first time he has done that―so far, they've only seen each other due to coincidence, meddling sisters, and Magnus's own initiative. Thankfully―and surprisingly, to be honest―Magnus immediately accepts, and they decide to meet up. Alec frets for a minute about how they can pass the time, since he was the one who suggested it and therefore should contribute some ideas, but Magnus comes to the rescue by suggesting drinks at a place not too far away. It's actually halfway between both their places, and Alec wonders if that's on purpose or not.

He heads out and takes the subway to their predetermined spot, and by the time he arrives and sees Magnus across the street, waiting, he feels oddly nervous. He's _really_ not good at this whole making friends-thing, he realizes for the hundredth time.

When Magnus sees him, a smile lights up his face, and Alec can't help but smile back as he crosses the busy street to greet him.

"Hey," he says, hands in his pockets, seemingly unable to wipe the sudden, dumb smile off his face.

"Hello," Magnus says. He's still smiling, too, which makes Alec feel a little better. "Shall we?"

He gestures down the street, and they start walking. Alec has no idea where they're going. He knows this area, but he didn't recognize the name of the place Magnus suggested, so when they get there, he doesn't know what to expect. He's pretty sure, however, that he wasn't expecting it to be so packed that there's a long line outside. Magnus frowns.

"Wow," he says. "It's not usually this crowded."

Alec shrugs, glances down the line and sees that it almost reaches the corner of the block.

"Maybe they got a good review somewhere," he says. "Happened to the Porch. One big blogger says some nice things, and _boom_ , suddenly we're booked every night."

Magnus hums, nodding. There's a tiny frown on his face, and Alec finds himself staring at it for far too long before speaking.

"So, you wanna wait, or...?" he gestures lamely at the long line, and Magnus turns to him.

"Well, I wouldn't say the place is that impressive," he says with a small smile and cocked eyebrows. "We could go somewhere else." He pauses. "Or do something else entirely, it's up to you."

Alec registers that for a moment, processes Magnus leaving the decision up to him, and looks around.

"Actually," he says, not knowing why he's even saying this, "it is a bit crowded. Maybe we could, I don't know, just walk?"

 _God,_ he sounds so dumb, and the little shrug he adds as he turns back to Magnus sure doesn't help. Magnus, however, just smiles.

"I'd like that," he says, and Alec nods, leading the way as they head further down the street.

 

So they walk, wandering the streets, just talking and sharing stories, Magnus making Alec laugh on several occasions. Most of his funny anecdotes involve his friends and the shenanigans they've gotten up to over the years, and it really is quite entertaining. The best part of the night, though, is when Alec makes Magnus laugh. He doesn't know why, but whenever he shares some story of his own or adds some sarcastic commentary to Magnus's, the man's face breaks into a grin that's just lovely to behold. Alec remembers wondering what that kind of smile would look like, what that kind of laughter would sound like―it's better than he thought it'd be.

It's after a couple of hours of wandering around and even grabbing hotdogs along the way―Alec has no idea how the time has flown by so fast, or why Magnus is even still here, but he's not complaining―that Alec finds himself steering them both in a different direction. It's only when they're a few blocks on the new course that Alec really realizes what he's doing, and he hesitates. He glances at Magnus, who's in the middle of regaling some events that occurred in Peru a few years ago, and decides that maybe it's a good idea, after all. He can't see why not.

 

"Would you mind explaining why we're here?" Magnus asks as they exit the elevator of the building Alec ended up leading them to. It's an apartment building, a really nice one, and Alec feels oddly nervous as he continues to lead them down along the hallway of the top floor.

"You'll see," he says. He can practically _feel_ Magnus narrowing his eyes, as he walks beside him.

"Are you always this cryptic?" he asks cheekily, and Alec just gives him a small, equally cheeky smile.

He doesn't elaborate, instead just stops as they reach the end of the hall, punching in a code on the keypad next to the only door there, praying that the code he knows is still the right one. He breathes a tiny sigh of relief when the door unlocks, and he starts heading up the stairs on the other side. Magnus follows him, a little hesitantly, as they walk up the two flights of stairs leading to the roof. Once there, Alec opens yet another door and steps outside, only to find that Magnus is lingering on the top step of the stairs. Alec raises his eyebrows at him, holding the door open.

"What?" he asks, and Magnus gives him a mock-suspicious look.

"You're not gonna murder me, are you?" he asks, and Alec makes a nonchalant face.

"Wouldn't go through all this trouble for that," he says lightly, but despite the little tug at Magnus's mouth, he doesn't seem convinced. Alec sighs. "Come on," he says, holding out his hand, before he has time to think about it. Magnus glances at it, eyebrows raised, and Alec can't help but smile, chuckling. "Trust me."

Magnus makes a show of considering it for another moment, before he sighs.

"My life is in your hands, Alexander," he says, and Alec cannot ignore the little jolt he feels at Magnus using his full name; it's so very rare to hear it at all, from anyone, and hearing it from Magnus of all people somehow makes it feel... intimate.

To Alec's surprise, Magnus actually takes hand, fingers wrapping around it in a solid grip, and Alec cannot ignore that, either. He cannot ignore a different kind of jolt, shooting from his hand and up his arm at the touch, a sensation so physical that he's surprised it doesn't show through some kind of visible, electric current across his skin. Magnus's palm is warm against his, his rings contrastingly cool, and Alec inhales, slowly.

Magnus doesn't seem to notice his reaction, or care. _Thank god._

As soon as Magnus steps over the threshold, Alec makes sure to release his hand. Instead, he grabs a broom that's standing against the wall inside and places it to keep the door ajar, before he slowly starts making his way across the roof. It's dark now, the night air nice and balmy, even twenty floors up.

"Are you sure this isn't trespassing?" Magnus asks from behind him. He sounds light and joking, but Alec can hear the slight apprehension underneath.

"Pretty sure," Alec assures him. "Hard to trespass on your own property." Magnus looks up at him, confusion and surprise coloring his expression, and Alec shrugs, a little self-consciously. "Well, not _my_ property. My parents own it."

There it is, he said it. Magnus seems to process it for a minute, before looking down, as though something about the hard edges of the building will suddenly jump out at him to mark it as obviously related to Alec.

"What do your parents do, exactly?" he asks after a few moments, looking back up.

Alec sighs.

"My mother is Maryse Lightwood, CEO of Lightwood Consolidated," Alec explains. He can't put his finger on why, but it feels oddly personal to be telling Magnus this. "My parents founded it. This is just one of the buildings they own."

He scuffs with his shoe against the surface below them, as though pointing at the building in question, and Magnus nods slowly.

"So," he says, drawing out the word as he slowly approaches Alec, gesturing airily with his hand. "Your family is... important?"

Alec shrugs again.

"You could say that," he says. "At least, they like to think so."

Magnus studies his face for a moment, as though deliberating, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Lightwood, huh?" he says. "The name does ring a bell."

He makes his way over to the edge of the roof, placing his hands against the weathered stone as he gazes out over the city. Alec watches him for a few moments; with the backdrop of sparkling New York City lights in the dark, Magnus fits in perfectly with the scene. He could probably even outshine it all with next to no effort.

Alec shakes the thought from his head as he approaches Magnus and stands beside him. Magnus throws him a glance.

"So, I'm guessing your parents had something to do with your initial plans to study business in college?" he asks bluntly, and Alec nods.

"Yeah," he says. "I never really showed any interest, but I think they always half-expected I'd just take over the company, someday."

"Well, that didn't happen."

"No," Alec says with a small huff of laughter. "It didn't. Never will."

"You sound very sure," Magnus says.

"I am." Alec leans his elbows against the roof's edge. "I wasn't for a while. Wasn't sure about a lot of things. But... Circumstances change."

Magnus seems to hesitate. Alec can practically feel him bursting with curiosity, but he's reining himself in, and the attempt at playing it cool is strangely endearing.

"What other things, for instance?" he eventually asks, and Alec sighs.

"Well," he says. "Being gay, for one. Took me ages to figure that out, even longer to come to terms with it, and if it weren't for my siblings, I probably never would have told my parents." He gives Magnus a pointed look. "I kept telling Izzy and Jace that they wouldn't be happy about it, and they weren't, still aren't. But I'm still glad I came out, I guess."

Alec looks straight ahead again. At the age of twenty-six, it has been a few years now since he accepted his own sexual orientation, and a couple years less since his parents found out, but it's still a personal conversation to have. Especially with Magnus, for some reason. The way he finds it so easy to confide in him is strangely terrifying.

"Well, then that's all that matters," Magnus says easily. He sighs. "And for what it's worth, I'm glad you decided on a different path, career-wise."

Alec frowns.

"Why?" he asks.

"Oh, for purely selfish reasons," Magnus says airily. "Anything else would have deprived me of the excellence that is your cooking." Alec feels a tiny blush creep up his neck at the praise, but the tone in Magnus's next words is what really does him in. "And I wouldn't have met you, either."

Alec turns to him. Magnus's eyes are already on him, soft and sincere, and he swallows.

"Yeah," he says dumbly. "I guess not."

Silence stretches on between them for a few seconds, in the wake of that honest exchange, until Magnus breaks it.

"What about your siblings?" he asks. "From what I remember, they don't seem too eager to pick up the mantle, either."

Alec shakes his head.

"Nope," he says. "After I bailed, our parents did hold out hope for Izzy and Jace for a little while, but that didn't work out, either. Max seems into it, though. I mean, he's still young, still in high school, but he's really smart, really creative. He'll probably graduate early and take over at some point in the future, by the looks of it. And he'd do a much better job, too."

Alec sees the soft smile on Magnus's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that the one with the grumpy cat?" Magnus asks, and Alec can't help but laugh. Of course, the _cat_ is what Magnus would remember from Alec's brief mention of Max in an earlier conversation.

"Church, yeah," he confirms, grinning. "He'll probably stick around, too. Wouldn't leave my brother's side, no matter what he ends up doing."

Magnus nods.

"Sounds like a good cat," he says sagely, and Alec lets out another laugh. He turns to Magnus, who's looking out over the city, mouth shaped into a small smile, necklaces and rings gleaming in the low light, eyes shining. _Fuck_ , he's so pretty.

Alec clears his throat, looks straight ahead as he straightens, placing his hands against the roof's edge, mirroring Magnus.

"Well," he says, hoping he doesn't come off as trying too hard at sounding casual. "I'm glad you like my food."

It's such a dumb thing to say, but it seems to succeed in diverting any awkwardness he's feeling.

"I do," Magnus says. "But I have only tried it once, so far. Can't really form a proper opinion based on that alone, now can I?"

Alec turns to him, raises his eyebrows in a light, challenging expression.

"Is that your way of asking me to cook for you sometime?" he says. "'Cause I will."

The moment the words escape his mouth, Alec finds himself slightly panicking, because he does not talk like that, ever―in a way that might even be considered _flirting_ ―and he still doesn't understand what it is about Magnus that brings stuff like that out of him. And more importantly, he has a boyfriend.

Magnus, however, just looks mildly surprised as their eyes meet.

"My, my. Master chef, good family name, _and_ charming?" Magnus tilts his head ever so slightly. "Careful, Mr. Lightwood," he says in a low, teasing voice, mouth curving up in a smile. "You're gonna make me swoon."

Alec knows he's joking. He knows it on every level, he's not an idiot. He hasn't known Magnus for long, but he has figured out that he has a certain flirtiness to his personality, which is definitely part of what makes him so charming, for sure. Alec knows this. But even so, he can't help the warm flutter in his stomach at Magnus's words; it's a borderline uncomfortable sensation, like he's about to be sick. But it's the kind of sick that comes from riding a rollercoaster, more than anything, the kind that makes you a little dizzy and excited as well. So he supposes it's alright.

He's also pretty sure he has never been called _charming_ in any serious sense, not before Magnus.

He manages a smile, one he hopes doesn't come off as too sheepish.

"I doubt that," he says, and Magnus doesn't immediately reply. He just skims over Alec's face with those dark brown eyes, lined with smoky black, as though deliberating, his smile faltering just slightly into something more pensive. Alec takes the opportunity to just watch him as it happens, watches him watching Alec, and although the moment only lasts a total of three seconds, it feels like so much longer. When Magnus's eyes meet his again, that pensive look is gone.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Magnus says, his voice low. It's not flirty this time, not suggestive. It sounds more like an observation, neutral yet somehow so sincere, and for one glowing moment, Alec feels nothing but content. He's not sure when or how Magnus's opinion became so important to him, but he finds himself soaking it up like a sponge.

Magnus keeps his eyes on his for a few moments longer, keeping Alec locked in place with nothing but his gaze, and Alec isn't sure he would have been able to look away at all if Magnus didn't, first. Thankfully, he does. With a slight throat-clearing, he turns back to take in the view that is New York City at night.

"It's getting a bit late, don't you think?" he says, and Alec feels a strange drop in his chest at the implications of that statement.

"Yeah," he agrees, chewing his bottom lip for a moment as he turns back to the view, as well. "Yeah, we should probably head home."

And they do, Magnus walking with Alec all the way to the subway station before getting a cab for himself. He offers to take Alec home, but Alec declines, suddenly feeling a strange need to be alone. So they say goodnight and Alec heads underground, all the while trying to figure out why he suddenly feels so conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just hanging out as friends do, because they're friends and that's how friends hang~~
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_.


	6. The Last Yellowtail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week? Gasp! For real tho, this chapter kind of wrote itself, I can't promise the next one will be as quick. Also, as always, your comments and kudos give me life and motivation to keep writing this, so _thank you_ so much. On an unrelated note, I've noticed that half my chapter titles are named after food/drink... idk why. Anyway, unbeta'd as usual -- enjoy!

After his evening with Alec, Magnus's weekend continues to be eventful. Well, as eventful as it gets, these days―there was a time when "eventful" meant going to at least five clubs and two house parties any given weekend. Thankfully, that time has passed. At thirty-four years old, Magnus feels like he's gotten most of that out of his system. It gives him time to focus on more important things instead, like his career.

He'd be lying if he said he wouldn't also like having someone to share all this time with, but that's a whole different matter, one he prefers not to think about. It's just easier not to.

It's nice to have made a friend, at least. He was pleasantly surprised to hear from Alec last night, and so late, too. He was even more surprised when Alec asked if he wanted to do something together. Magnus would rather not admit just how much thought he put into his outfit, and he doubts that Alec even noticed just how on point his hair and jewelry was, but it ended up being a lovely evening. Just walking around, talking, finally getting to know more about Alec and where he came from, what his family was like and what his interests were. Magnus could have kept it up all night.

But then they ended up on that rooftop, overlooking the city, the whole setting borderline _romantic_ , and Alec's eyes had lingered on his a little too long, and... Magnus is proud of his own self-discipline, because he can hardly even believe he resisted the urge to kiss the guy right on the mouth, in that moment.

 _Damn it._ This wasn't supposed to happen. They're supposed to be _friends_ , and Magnus needs to get a grip and stop falling so fast and hard for every nice smile and pretty face that comes his way. But Alec... It's just so hard not to like him, and not to like him _a lot._ Not that it matters. He just wants to be friends, and Magnus can respect that―this crush will be over soon enough, anyway.

Magnus wanders around his loft, straightening a pillow here and adjusting a curtain here, waiting for the doorbell to ring on this Saturday night. He's expecting company, for once, and he feels a little giddy about it, somehow―which is slightly ridiculous and shows just how little of a social life he seems to have, these days. He ends up standing by his large windows, taking in the view of the Brooklyn bridge at night, a glass of whiskey in his hand and low, mellow music pouring from the large speakers of his open living room. He feels something soft brush against his ankle, and looks down. Chairman Meow blinks slowly up at him, and Magnus smiles, crouching down and scratching the small cat behind the ears.

"You like him too, right?" Magnus says in a low voice, unable to get Alec completely out of his head, it seems. The Chairman squints at him, a purr vibrating through his chest. "Well yes, of course your opinion matters to me. How dare you suggest otherwise."

Satisfied with that answer, the Chairman headbutts his hand, and Magnus watches the cat warmly, until he hears the doorbell ring. He gets up from the floor and abandons the Chairman, who opts for jumping up onto the couch instead, and he heads out into the hall.

"Hey," Clary says with a wide grin as he opens the door. She holds up a plastic bag and practically dangles it in front of Magnus's face. "Dinner has arrived."

"Finally," Magnus says dramatically. "I'm starving."

He opens the door wide and lets Clary inside, his redheaded friend closely followed by her childhood bestie, Simon.

"Hey, Magnus," Simon says with a smile, one which Magnus mirrors.

"Steven," he says with a nod, and Simon just shakes his head, following Clary into the living room. It's been over a year since Magnus first met Simon, after knowing Clary for almost two, and he still hasn't grown tired of messing with him.

Magnus has barely closed the front door and started heading back inside, when the doorbell rings again. This time, he's met by Ragnor on the other side of the door, and his face splits into a grin.

"Look at you," he says, eyeing his friend up and down. "On time, and everything."

"Oh, don't be like that," Ragnor says, pulling Magnus into a hug. "You know you missed me."

Magnus doesn't reply, just laughs. Ragnor is right, though; he's been out of the country for the past four months and Magnus has found it strangely empty, if he's being quite honest.

"Please," he says, pulling away from his oldest friend. "You overstate your importance in my life."

Ragnor narrows his eyes at him.

"Well, for that insolence," he says, "I shall thrust a surprise upon you."

He cocks his head over his shoulder and brings Magnus's attention to someone else standing in the hallway outside, someone with a slight scowl on his face.

"Raphael?" Magnus exclaims, letting the young man inside and shutting the door behind him. "What― I haven't seen you in―?"

He shakes his head, trying to remember exactly when was the last time they saw each other, and Raphael answers for him.

"New year's eve," he says flatly. "Last year."

Magnus blinks. Has it really been over a year?

"Honestly, Magnus," Ragnor says disapprovingly, in that dry, British way no one else can quite pull off. "What kind of friend are you?"

He heads toward the living room, closely followed by Raphael and a slightly offended Magnus.

"I thought he was in California," he exclaims.

"I was," Raphael says over his shoulder. "Came back here over six months ago."

"Why?" Magnus asks with a frown, and Raphael shrugs.

"The sun didn't agree with me, I guess."

Magnus frowns, shaking his head.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were back?" he asks defensively. "I thought you were branching out, pursuing your food-dreams."

He waves his free hand in a vague gesture, the other still holding his glass.

"I did," Raphael says with a slightly annoyed sigh. "And then I came back here to continue pursuing them."

Well, that seems fair, Magnus supposes.

"And he is quite the excellent chef, by now," Ragnor says, a hint of pride in his voice at the success of their mutual friend. Meanwhile, Magnus tries very hard not to think about another chef he knows, and he looks down into his whiskey glass. He brings the glass to his mouth and downs the last of it.

"You guys bring wine?" Clary asks, she and Simon clearing the kitchen isle of the many magazines littering the marble surface. Ragnor places two wine bottles in front of her, one red and one white.

"What do you take me for?" he says, and Clary scrunches her nose at him in a smile.

"So, who's this?" Simon says after a little while, so casually that anyone who doesn't know him wouldn't be able to tell he's trying a bit too hard, as he turns to Raphael.

"Raphael Santiago," Magnus says from behind Raphael and Ragnor. "An old friend who's cranky because I didn't magically know he was back in town. Raphael, this is Samson."

"It's not―" Simon says, sounding a little irritated about the name-thing, for once. He sighs through his nose, eyes meeting Raphael's. "It's Simon."

Raphael just looks at him, raises his eyebrows as if to say, _okay, and?,_ prompting Simon to push his glasses up his nose as he looks down and busies himself with something else. Clary introduces herself to Raphael, as well, before turning to Magnus.

"So, Alec's not coming?" she says, and Magnus straightens a little where he stands.

"Why would Alec be coming?" he retorts, fully aware of the slightly defensive tone that's doing a shit job of covering up how weirdly flustered her question makes him. Clary just raises her eyebrows pointedly, but Raphael speaks up before she can reply.

"Who's Alec?" he asks.

"Magnus's new boytoy," Ragnor says as he smoothly makes his way past Raphael and into the kitchen area. Magnus stifles a groan.

"He's not my―" he says, pursing his lips and refusing to give in to Ragnor's teasing. They haven't exactly talked about the Alec-thing, but he knows Ragnor and Catarina keep in touch―and Catarina definitely knows about the Alec-thing, so of course she would have told Ragnor. "He's a friend."

"A friend Magnus thinks is totally dreamy and totally has a crush on," Simon says with a grin, grabbing the bottle of white wine and putting it in the fridge.

"And who's also dating my neighbor," Magnus says, a little irritably. He can't believe he has to keep pointing this out, although he realizes he's saying it just as much as a reminder to himself as to his friends.

"Doesn't make him any less dreamy," Clary says in an annoyingly chipper voice as she makes her way over between Simon and Ragnor. She starts getting plates from one of Magnus's kitchen cupboards, while Ragnor opens the brought food, which tonight consists of sushi from their favorite place. Magnus closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath through his nose. He hates his friends.

"Be that as it may," he says, opening his eyes. "The situation is what it is, and I've accepted that. Alec Lightwood is off-limits."

He walks over to his drink cart by the window, suddenly itching for another glass of whiskey.

"Wait," Raphael says. "Lightwood?"

Magnus doesn't even glance over his shoulder as he replies.

"Yes," he says, pouring himself a drink. "Why?"

"Dark hair, really tall?" Raphael says, and Magnus can hear a frown in his voice. He whips around, suddenly alert.

"How do you know that?" he asks.

"I work with the guy," Raphael says. He looks slightly confused, like Magnus feels.

"What do you mean, you work with him?" Magnus says, making his way over to Raphael, fingers tightening a little around his whiskey glass.

"I mean I work with him," Raphael says, as though Magnus is an idiot. "At The Porch. He's a chef."

"Small world," Simon says somewhere in the background, but Magnus is barely paying attention.

"Yes, I know he's a chef," he says. "I know he works there, but―" He pulls back a little, taking this in. "You work at The Porch?"

"Yes," Raphael says, in that deadpan tone he tends to use when losing patience with someone―which happens a lot. "In the kitchen. You'd know that if we'd talked in the past year."

Magnus scoffs, a slightly affronted noise.

"That's besides the point," he says, waving his hand dismissively. He knows Raphael isn't actually upset about their lack of contact; they've always been close, but never that touchy-feely, and they tend to keep in touch through Ragnor, anyway. "You mean you work with Alec? Like, actually?"

Raphael turns to the rest of the group, all three of them watching the exchange from the kitchen, with different expressions on their faces. Mostly, they look amused and a little surprised, tinged with confusion.

"Is he kidding, right now?" Raphael says, to no one in particular, and Ragnor sighs.

"Afraid not," he says dryly, before turning back to the food he's lining up on the counter. Raphael closes his eyes and shakes his head, bringing his attention back to Magnus.

"So, what's he like?" Magnus can't help but ask, a little apprehensively. This is a very interesting turn of events, and he holds his glass with both hands, tapping the side of it with his fingers.

"I thought he was your _friend,_ " Raphael says in a flat, teasing tone―well, as teasing as it gets, with him―and Magnus gives him a glare, urging him to continue. Raphael shrugs. "He's fine, I guess. Doesn't say much, does his job. Does it well. Organized. He's probably the one I have the least reason to yell at."

And that shouldn't make Magnus smile with a increasingly familiar sense of fondness, but it does, and Ragnor catches it. He makes a disgusted sound.

"Magnus, please," he says. "Have some subtlety, at least."

"Subtle isn't really his thing," Clary says, grabbing the stack of plates she's gathered and placing them along the kitchen isle, in front of every chair. Magnus does have a dinner table, but this eating arrangement feels less formal, despite it being slightly more crowded. "You should see him at work, smiling at his phone when no one's looking. It's pretty cute."

"Alright, that's quite enough," Magnus says, just barely able to drown out the fit of giggles Clary and Simon just erupted into, Ragnor grinning devilishly. He takes a big sip of his whiskey and puts the glass down on his drink cart, before sitting down on one of the bar stools. He waves a hand over the food containers Ragnor has now opened and placed neatly along the kitchen isle. "Less mocking, more eating."

"We mock because we love," Ragnor says haughtily, sitting down across from Magnus, next to Clary, and Magnus just throws him a glare. He hates how easily he believes that.

Simon takes a seat at the other end of the isle, Raphael ending up between him and Magnus, and as the five of them quickly fall into comfortable dinner conversation, Magnus feels his shoulders relax a bit. He has missed this. It has been quite a while since they all got together like this, and he smiles a little as he watches Ragnor share a particularly crazy story of something that happened in his travels, making Clary laugh, wide-eyed. Then she goes for a piece of nigiri, and has just grabbed it with her chopsticks when Simon makes a disappointed sound.

"The last yellowtail?" he says, chopsticks at the ready, clearly just about to grab it. "Really?"

Clary makes an apologetic face and shrugs, silently pointing out the fact that Simon always hogs the yellowtail when they have sushi, and therefore she decides to keep it for herself. Simon slumps just a tiny bit in his seat, but straightens a little when Raphael suddenly picks up a piece from his own plate and puts it on Simon's. It's the same kind as the one that was just snatched from under Simon's nose, and he looks up at Raphael.

"Here," Raphael says flatly, as though Simon's behavior is a minor nuisance and this is simply the most effective way to shut him up. Simon looks surprised.

"Oh no, it's fine," he says with a little smile, shaking his head. "Really, I don't need it, it's―" He cuts himself off when Raphael simply glares at him, and Magnus gets it; it's not a pleasant look to be on the receiving end of. Simon nods, turning his gaze to his plate. "Thanks."

He says it in a small voice, a little awkwardly perhaps, but Raphael seems satisfied, and goes back to his own meal.

"So," Simon says a little later, once most of the food has been finished off and the conversation is really flowing. "You heard anything else from that Jace-guy?"

He directs the question at Clary, who straightens a little as all eyes are now on her. Magnus feels some wicked joy at that; _payback._

"Not much," Clary says with a shrug, dipping her sushi as she avoids everyone's gaze. "He asked me out, but it's not a big deal."

Everyone except Raphael makes a noise of surprise and intrigue.

"And you said yes?" Simon asks. Clary shrugs again.

"Yes," she says, and the noises turn slightly more suggestive. "But it's not a big deal, okay? It's just coffee."

"Sure it is," Magnus says. Clary narrows her eyes at him.

"Says the guy who's in denial about his affection for his non-single _friend_ ," she says, and all eyes turn to Magnus. But he's prepared.

"Oh, no," he says, shaking his head and gesturing with his chopsticks. "Don't you dare. This is about you."

"Who's Jace?" Raphael asks. He sounds more annoyed than curious, a consequence of being kept out of the loop. Simon explains the situation to him, before filling him in on how Magnus and Alec met, for the sake of context, while the others chuckle at the retelling. Shockingly, Raphael doesn't interrupt Simon, once.

 

* * *

 

"It's not his fault he's busy," Alec says, handing his sister a beer as he sits down beside her on the couch. They're spending a quiet Saturday night in at his place, something which Isabelle insisted on when she found out Alec had nothing planned. He knows it also might have something to do with her wanting a break from her studying; she may be a freshman, but med school is still no joke.

"Still," she says, accepting the bottle from Alec. "He's your boyfriend. Priorities, you know?"

Alec glances at her, before turning his attention to the TV. It's a mildly impressive flat screen, and it's more than enough for a millionth viewing of _The Proposal,_ which is one of the movies the Alec and Izzy tend to watch together.

"He's also got a lot of work to do," Alec says in defense of Raj. Izzy emits a noise that sounds suspiciously like a scoff.

"So do you," she says. "I've seen the way you run around that kitchen, I'm surprised you manage to keep it together several nights a week." Alec isn't about to disagree; he knows his job can be stressful even though he loves it. "Besides, I also have a lot of work to do. And yet, I'm here. With you."

Her voice softens a little bit, in the midst of the judgment, and Alec turns to her. She raises her eyebrows at him, and he sighs.

"Look, I'm not stupid, okay?" he says. "I know how it sounds, how it looks. But I wouldn't be with Raj if he were... like that."

He can't really find the words to say what _like that_ would even mean, but Izzy gets it.

"I know," she says. She sighs, pulling her legs up so that her body is angled towards Alec, one arm leaning against the backrest of the couch. "It just... It's hard to see you like this. I know you like him, and he likes you, but..." She shakes her head. "Doesn't it bother you? That he doesn't really make time for you, and your relationship?"

"He does," Alec automatically says. He glances down, picks at the label on his beer bottle. "He's just... His career is important to him. And I get that."

He takes a sip of beer, before turning to his sister when he feels like she's been silent for too long. She looks vaguely concerned. He doesn't like it.

Izzy leans her head against her palm, elbow propped up against the backrest.

"It's been months, though," she says, a little carefully. "Since you met. How did you even end up dating? I mean, what did you see in him?"

Alec notices how she uses _did_ , and not _does_. He also knows that Izzy knows the answer, because they've talked about this before; it's mostly a rhetorical question. But still, he sighs.

"He was nice," he says. He realizes how meek that sounds, but it makes him smile a little, all the same. "He was kind of old-fashioned about the whole thing, with asking me out and stuff."

"Because he's in the closet," Izzy suggests pointedly, but Alec can tell she's trying to be gentle about it.

"He won't be forever," he says. Izzy cocks her head as though to say, _agree to disagree._ "Point is, he's not a bad guy, okay? He's just... a little rigid."

Izzy snorts softly.

"That's one word for it," she says. "He has virtually no personality."

"You've only met him, like, three times," Alec says, a little harshly.

"Exactly," Izzy says. "In over four months. He never even wants to see me, or any of your friends. Hell, I've even met Magnus, and you've known him, what, a couple weeks?"

Alec does his best not to wince at Magnus's name, but he still feels his stomach flip.

"It's not the same thing," he mutters.

"I got more good vibes from Magnus that one time, than I ever have from Raj," Izzy says. "I'm not saying he's a bad guy, he seems nice. I just don't think he's the right guy for you."

"So you mean I should just dump him because you don't think he's fun?" Alec says, annoyed, but Izzy is unfazed.

"I mean that he doesn't seem to make much of an effort," she says. "You know, in general. You just don't seem like a good fit."

Alec just looks at her, before sighing through his nose, looking back at his beer bottle. He wish he could explain how charming Raj can be when they're alone, that he wouldn't be spending time with someone who doesn't make him feel good. And sure, they don't see each other much, and Raj doesn't want to be seen together, but Alec can relate―he remembers how scary leaving the closet can be. He doesn't want to force anyone out of it before they're ready. He tries not to let it bother him too much that four months in, Raj still doesn't seem any closer to stepping out of it, on his own.

Izzy sighs. She sounds tired, as though she can tell that this subject has reached a dead end. It's not the first time she has brought it up or made her feelings about it known, but Alec appreciates that she lets it go when she notices that it's not getting anywhere. In the end, it's his choice, not hers.

"So," Izzy says, bringing her bottle to her lips. "What'd you do last night?"

Alec shifts a little where he sits. _Shit._

"Actually," he says, picking at the label, realizing the impact of his next words. "I saw Magnus."

Izzy makes a startled noise, swallowing a sip of beer before speaking.

"What?" she says, and Alec turns to her. Her eyes are wide, clearly shocked.

"What?" he retorts. "I was bored, and Raj was busy, and we texted for a bit, and―" He throws his hands up in an overly nonchalant shrug.

"Uh-huh," Izzy says. "And what did you do, exactly?"

Alec shrugs again.

"Not much," he says. "We were gonna go for a drink, but it was really crowded there, so we just kind ended up wandering around for a few hours, instead." He thinks back on last night, ignores the soft warmth that settles in his chest. "Got hotdogs, talked." He pauses. "Went to the roof."

Izzy makes a noise that's somewhere halfway between surprised and almost offended.

" _The_ roof?" she asks, and Alec nods, almost sheepishly. "And what happened there?"

"Nothing," Alec says, a little too quickly, frowning. "We just talked."

"About?"

"Stuff. Things." Izzy raises her eyebrows at him. "I told him about our parents, the whole family business thing. Some other stuff."

"Personal stuff?"

Alec sighs, a little annoyed at his sister's prying; he has never been good at resisting it.

"Yeah," he says. Izzy falls silent for a few seconds, nodding.

"So," she says after a little while, drawing out the word. "A date?"

Alec turns to her, shocked.

"What?" he says. "No! What are you― What does that even mean?"

He doesn't care that he's practically sputtering the words―Izzy's suggestion is just completely outrageous. Izzy, however, just raises her eyebrows at him.

"You met up for drinks," she enunciates, as though Alec is an idiot. "You ended up walking around for hours, got street food, and then you shared personal stuff about yourself on a rooftop overlooking the city, at night. And not just any rooftop, your _happy place_ rooftop. Sounds like a date, to me."

Alec just huffs, an overly indignant noise.

"What?" he says, expression morphing into something he realizes doesn't usually show on his face, a slightly exaggerated look of appalled confusion at the mere suggestion of what Izzy is saying. "No, it wasn't a date, okay? It's not like that. And besides, I have a boyfriend, who we were _just_ talking about, I might add." He sighs, a little flustered, all of a sudden. "Magnus is a friend, we just hung out. And sure, we talked about some stuff, and it was nice and―"

He cuts himself short, staring into space for a moment, taking a slow, deep breath as realization suddenly overtakes him like a crushing wave.

"Oh, god," he says. "It was a date."

Izzy laughs at the no doubt horror-stricken look on his face, her sudden shift in mood a little jarring.

"Relax, big brother," she says, nudging his arm. "I'm just teasing."

Alec shakes his head.

"No, I'm―" He cuts himself off, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive. Almost guilty. That rooftop isn't really anything special, aside from being a place he likes to go to find some peace once in a while, and it occurs to him that not even Raj has been there. Not because Alec hasn't wanted him to be, though. It's just never happened. "That wasn't― That wasn't the plan. I mean, it wasn't actually a date, it just..." He sighs, rubbing his eyes with one hand, his voice dropping to a murmur. "Just felt that way."

Izzy hums in thought.

"Do you like him?" she asks, and Alec looks up at her incredulously.

"Again," he says, "I have a boyfriend."

"Who wouldn't make time for you," Izzy points out. "And who's left you waiting in the hallway outside his apartment more than once, because he won't give you a key, or be there on time."

"You make it sound a lot worse than it is," Alec says flatly, but Izzy just keeps going.

"And twice now," she says, "Magnus has been the one to help you out. Not to mention being there last night when you needed it."

"Only 'cause he wasn't busy."

"You don't know that," Izzy says. "And I know how cliché this sounds, but you seem pretty happy when he's around."

"So, what are you saying?" Alec says, irritated now. "I should dump Raj for Magnus?"

"No," Izzy says calmly, shaking her head. Her expression is a sympathetic one, full of concern. "I'm saying that if you choose to dump him, which I must admit I think you should, you shouldn't do it for anyone but you. I'm just pointing out that someone who barely knows you is paying more attention to you than your boyfriend of four months, and that maybe that should put things in perspective."

Alec opens his mouth to respond, but he can't think of anything to say. So instead, he takes a sip of beer, turns to the TV, and mulls over how much he hates the way Izzy tends to throw surprise-wisdom at him out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Surprise connections between characters? New introductions? The plot thickens... Also, sorry for the lack of Alec/Magnus interaction in this chapter, but other stuff needed attention, too. They just need time apart to contemplate their totally platonic friendship, as one does.  
>  
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_.


	7. Underneath This Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is three chapters in about a week now, but I swear it's still somewhat of an anomaly. I guess I'm making up for the long waits between previous chapters, and I probably won't keep this up. I am gonna try to establish some kind of weekly-ish schedule though, at least. But until then, thank you so much for the amazing response! You're all awesome, and your love keeps me going <3 Enjoy!

Raj does make time for Alec next week, as promised. Sure, the fact that _next week_ somehow turns into Thursday is a minor annoyance, but Alec tries not to let it get to him. He also tries not to think about what Izzy said during their last conversation―his relationship is his business, and no one else's.

It has been a long week, with long shifts at the restaurant and sporadic text conversations with Magnus to pass the time. They've gotten into some kind of habit like that, it seems, and while Alec was a little concerned that things might have gotten weird after the last time they saw each other, his fears have quickly been put to rest. Magnus seems just as easy-going as usual, with no shift in their dynamic or conversation, and Alec is relieved. It would suck if their accidental date ended up ruining their friendship.

Except it wasn't a date, Alec reminds himself. It wasn't, no matter what Izzy says, or how it "felt".

He shows up at Raj's apartment on time, that evening. Raj has been intermittently reassuring him all week that he _will_ make time for them to see each other, and he finally came through. So here Alec is, doing his very best not to glance at Magnus's front door while he waits for Raj to open his.

He wonders if he's home, what he's doing. Has his week been as stressful and long as Alec's? Did he get something decent for dinner, and not just takeout? What does his hair look like today? How is the Chairman doing? How's work? Last time they talked about it, Magnus just vaguely said that they had a show coming up, and Alec hasn't really asked about it since―

The click of Raj's front door yanks Alec out of his thoughts, and he's met by his boyfriend on the other side of the threshold, smiling at him.

"Hey," Raj says, stepping back to let Alec in, and Alec complies, giving him a peck on the lips in lieu of a greeting. He sniffs the air.

"Something smells good," he says without thinking, and Raj raises his eyebrows a little as he shuts the front door.

"Yeah," he says. "I'm attempting to cook. I know that's usually your thing, but―" He shrugs as he heads into the kitchen, and Alec can't help but smile a little bit.

"What are you making?" he asks, shrugging off his hoodie and putting over the armrest of the couch as he makes his way into the living room. The layout of Raj's apartment is different from Magnus's, despite them being just across from each other. Where Magnus's is more of an open, spacious loft with exposed brick, Raj's home follows the more conventional style, with a separate kitchen as well as stark, white walls with just a few art pieces, all abstract and framed with black. _Scandinavian minimalism_ , Raj called it when Alec asked about it once. Regardless of what it's called, Alec can't say he minds it; there's something neat and organized about the black, white and grays, along with the sharp edges of the furniture.

Not much personality, though. Not like Magnus's home.

"Pasta Bolognese," Raj calls from the kitchen. "Not too impressive, but we can't all be professionals."

Alec chuckles a little at that. At least the guy is trying.

"Hey, I've had Izzy's cooking," he says. "Nothing could be much worse than that."

"Yeah?" Raj says. "She didn't inherit the same skill set?"

Alec's attention turns to the large windows―a sudden downpour of rain just started pelting against the glass, loudly. Must be a rainstorm, the way the sky just opened up, out of nowhere.

"No, not really," Alec says. "I didn't mention that?"

He feels like he would have. It's one of his favorite things to tease Isabelle about―well, everyone's favorite―and he's sure he would have told his boyfriend about it in the months they've been dating.

"Nope," Raj says. Alec frowns at that, before he hears a small chime from his phone. He pulls it out of his pocket and finds a snapchat from Izzy. _Speak of the devil._ He opens it, and is surprised to see that it's not just a selfie of her, but of Clary as well. The two of them look very happy, sitting in what looks like a quiet bar of some kind, and there's a third person with them that Alec doesn't recognize. Glasses, half-curly hair and a friendly smile. Alec wonders who it is and how he knows them, especially when a few more snaps are received of Izzy stealing the guy's glasses and putting them on herself. It seems that Clary has taken the phone now, and Alec huffs a laugh as he looks at the photos.

He very deliberately ignores the fact that even his sister somehow manages to remind him of Magnus, just by hanging out with one of his friends.

"What's that?" Raj asks, as he exits the kitchen and makes his way over. Alec looks up. Raj nods at the phone, and Alec shrugs.

"Just a few snaps from Izzy," he says, and Raj nods slowly. Alec deliberates for a second or so, swallowing dryly. He puts his phone back in his pocket. "You haven't really met her that much."

He doesn't know why he says it, or what he expects to come of it. It just sort of forces its way out of his mouth―especially after the conversation he had with his sister this past weekend―and Raj frowns in slightly confused surprise.

"No, I haven't," he says. He moves in closer and slowly wraps his arms around Alec's waist. He's shorter than Alec, but not by much.

 _Slightly taller than Magnus_ , Alec's brain supplies unhelpfully.

"Why is that?" Alec asks, sidelining any other thoughts.

"I don't know," Raj says. "Just haven't gotten the chance, I guess."

Alec tries not to frown.

"I've invited you like, a hundred times," he says. "She has, too."

Raj sighs, very quietly.

"Yeah, well," he says. "Just hasn't happened, then."

Alec hesitates. He's feeling oddly brave, tonight.

"Why?" he asks. He elaborates before Raj can reply. "How come you've pretty much never met my friends? How come we never go out anywhere, or do anything?"

Raj's sigh is more audible now, just slightly frustrated.

"You know why," he says, as though that answers everything, but Alec doesn't falter.

"Yeah, I do," he says. "I also know it's been like that for months. Don't you think it's time to... I don't know. Move forward?"

He gestures a little with his hand, and Raj averts his eyes. Not like he's a ashamed, though―more like he's annoyed.

"I thought we agreed on this," he says.

"No, we didn't," Alec says. His tone is still soft, but firm. " _You_ did. You set the terms, and I agreed to them, because you said it'd be temporary. Temporary doesn't usually last this long."

Raj sighs for a third time, heavily.

"Look, Alec," he says in a placating tone, as he meets Alec's gaze. He sounds tired, in a way that suggests he hasn't been able to really sit down and relax for days, and he puts his hands on Alec's upper arms. "I like you, okay? You know that. Let's not do this, right now. Can't we just... have a nice night in?"

Alec bites his tongue to stop himself from pointing out that every night they spend together is a night in. Instead, he just exhales, almost a sigh.

"We need to talk about this," he says, voice gentle. It's like walking on eggshells, like it always is with this particular subject.

"And we will," Raj says, the slightest hint of impatience in his tone, now. He slides his hands up over Alec's shoulders, the gesture meant to be soothing. "But not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not a good time." This time, Raj barely manages to hide the impatience, but Alec can't help but push.

"Then, when is a good time?" he asks, and Raj let out heavy breath, letting his hands drop.

"I can't do this, right now," he says, turning around and heading back to the kitchen. Alec feels a small spark of annoyance.

"It's been months, Raj," he says. "How long are we supposed to keep this up?"

"I don't know," Raj says with a groan, turning around. There are several feet's worth of space between them, now. "It's not exactly at the top of my priority list." Alec feels an unexpected pang in his chest, and it undoubtedly shows on his face, because Raj lets out a frustrated noise. "You know I don't mean it like that. It's just that―"

He gestures with his hands, trying to find the words.

"You're busy?" Alec suggests, his voice flat.

"Yes," Raj says, a little too quickly. "It's not that it doesn't matter to me, or that I don't care, it's just―" He presses his lips together. "You know how important my job is to me. It'll settle down eventually, but until then... It's just the priority, okay? It just is."

Alec can't argue with that. Raj sounds almost sad as he says it, and Alec does realize that aside from just dealing with a relationship, hiding it―and himself―is probably harder on Raj, than anyone. But still. The very real notion that Alec is Raj's second choice, at best, is slowly starting to sink in. Alec would be lying if he said the thought hasn't occurred to him before, whenever Raj has canceled plans or stood him up due to a business meeting running late, or gone four days without even texting. Alec can't even count on one hand the times he's called Raj up, only to be met with an exhausted _shit, sorry, I totally forgot._

Alec knows it's not Raj's fault, that he'd be there more often if he could. But that still doesn't change the fact that something always seems to come before his boyfriend, that he has never even been to Alec's apartment, that he never wants to be seen together in public, or that Alec's sister has only met him three times. Waiting is one thing, but waiting indefinitely is another.

Still, though.

Alec nods.

"I get it," he says. He realizes that he sounds a little defeated, and Raj sighs. He makes his way over to Alec, places his hands against his chest, smoothing over his t-shirt in a soothing gesture.

"Hey," he says softly, and their eyes meet. "It'll get there, eventually. Okay?"

Alec hesitates for half a second; _eventually_ feels like it's very far away. He nods. Raj gives him a small, relieved smile, presses a kiss to his lips. Alec reciprocates, but the gesture feels devoid of enthusiasm.

Raj heads back to the kitchen, where dinner is still cooking, and Alec stays put in the living room, thinking. He resolves to give it one last shot.

"So," he says, raising his voice a little so Raj will hear him, in the other room. "You don't wanna, I don't know, go do something?"

He rubs the back of his neck, cringing a little at the bad phrasing.

"Like what?" Raj asks from the kitchen, and Alec slowly makes his way over.

"Like, go out?" he says with a shrug. "Or something?"

Raj pauses for about a second, before replying.

"You went out the other night," he says, rather than answering the question, and Alec blinks.

"Well, yeah," he says. "But that's different. And it was two weeks ago."

"Huh," Raj says, as though he actually hadn't realized how long it's been. "Still, though. Sorry I couldn't make it, but you didn't exactly go alone, did you?"

Alec lingers in the doorway to the kitchen, glances over at Raj. He has his back turned to him, working by the stove.

"No," Alec says. His voice suddenly sounds flat, because he's realizing that his last shot didn't pay off. It makes something click, somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Who'd you end up going with?" Raj asks, clearly attempting to sound interested. He's not very good at it, though, never has been.

Alec shrugs.

"Just Izzy, Jace, Lydia," he says vaguely. "The usual." He hesitates. "And a couple others."

Raj makes a noise that sounds amused and slightly disbelieving.

"Oh yeah?" Raj says, fully aware of how rarely Alec socializes outside his established group. "Who?"

Alec picks absently at a peeling piece of paint on the doorframe to the kitchen, eyes trained on it. Raj's place is really nice, but it's not maintained quite as well as Magnus's―he wouldn't be caught dead with peeling paint anywhere.

"Your neighbor, actually," he says after a moment's consideration, deciding that he might as well be straightforward about it. "And a friend of his."

Raj stops stirring.

"My neighbor?" he asks, confused. "Which one?"

"The one right across from you," Alec explains. "Magnus."

Raj scoffs, after the surprise wears off. He seems rather unaffected by this information, which somehow bothers Alec more than it should.

It also just seems to solidify whatever just clicked in place, in the back of his mind.

"So that's his name," Raj says, and starts stirring again. "Never did like him."

Now it's Alec's turn to frown.

"Have you actually met him?" he asks, genuinely curious but with a hint of annoyance in his voice that he can't really hide.

"No," Raj says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "But I've seen him around, he's weird. He's the... colorful one, right?"

Alec's frown deepens, and, still leaning against the doorframe, he angles himself so that he can see Raj properly.

"So you haven't even talked to him," he says, "and yet you don't like him?"

Raj sighs.

"I don't know," he says, clearly trying to dismiss the subject. "What difference does it make?"

"Well, you can't really judge someone without even giving them a chance," Alec says, folding his arms. He feels that frustration from just minutes ago bubble back up, out of nowhere. Raj, meanwhile, sighs yet again, this time more frustratingly.

"Oh, come on," he says, glancing over at Alec as he stops stirring. "Have you seen the guy? He doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination."

"What does that mean?" Alec deadpans.

"Alec, come on, I'm really not in the mood for this, right now," Raj says, turning back to his cooking, clearly annoyed that their _nice night in_ has once again been disrupted. But this time, Alec doesn't budge.

"No, really," he says. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That he's fucking weird," Raj practically snaps, giving him another glance. "And why do you care, anyway? How do you two even know each other?"

Alec swallows the urge to explain that Magnus has become his friend simply through being there, in sharp contrast to how Raj really hasn't been, since the day they met. He doesn't explain how Magnus makes him laugh, and that he feels more comfortable with him than he'd ever like to admit, that even before they really knew each other, he seemed concerned with Alec's well-being. He doesn't explain how the other night, just walking around with Magnus and talking, was one of the best nights he's had in a very long time, or that even the most mundane text from Magnus always makes him smile.

He doesn't explain how Magnus has been there for Alec in a way that Raj never has, and, Alec realizes, probably never will be. At least not anytime soon. _Eventually,_ sure, but eventually just isn't good enough, not anymore.

It has been months, Alec realizes fully. Months of waiting for Raj to come around, to open up, to come out, to make an effort. Somehow, accepting that he should probably just stop waiting is surprisingly easy.

"Does it matter?" Alec says, voice firm. "He's a friend."

Raj scoffs.

"Friend, huh?" he says, voice low in a way that Alec has come to recognize as exceedingly passive-aggressive. He tends to get like this when his patience runs out. Only this time, Alec ignores it.

"Yes, friend," Alec says. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like that when you don't even know him."

Raj stops stirring again, actually looks over at Alec properly, an expression on his face that Alec can't read, at first. Then he realizes what it is; surprise, confusion. Surprise at Alec actually _still_ talking back and not giving in at the first sign of that patronizing annoyance Raj tends to send his way when he's tired, and confusion as to why.

Suddenly, Alec feels like this apartment is the last place he wants to be.

"Okay," Raj says after a few seconds of tense silence, but there is nothing soothing or capitulating about his tone. Combined with the slightest eyebrow-raise, it just comes off as belittling in its almost-sarcasm, and it makes Alec unreasonably irritated. "Anything else you'd like to say?"

Alec takes a breath, and decides.

"Yes, actually."

 

* * *

 

Magnus is glad that Thursday night is a pretty good time for channel-surfing. There are crime shows and reality shows everywhere, and he flips through a few before settling on something that looks like one of those CIS-spinoffs. He puts the remote down and uses his now-free hand to pet Chairman Meow, purring in his lap as they relax on the couch. His other hand is holding a glass of wine, heavy rain pelting against the large windows, and all-in-all, he's feeling pretty content.

That's when his phone buzzes, and he picks it up from the coffee table without looking―and, impressively, without disturbing his cat. He checks the notification, and feels a small smile tug at his mouth as he sees a text from Alec. He opens it, expecting some random thought on some animal or other, as usual, but that's not what he sees.

_I broke up with Raj._

Magnus practically bolts upright, enough for the Chairman to leap off of him in annoyance. Not that Magnus really notices. He just stares at Alec's text for a few, stunned seconds, before straightening a little where he sits. He puts down his wine glass and lets his thumbs hover over the phone's screen, before he types out a reply.

 _How does it feel?_ he writes, and hits _send._ The reply takes a little while, as though Alec can't settle on what to say, but finally, after every single possible response has gone through Magnus's head, he receives a message.

 _Light_ , it says, and Magnus smiles, sagging a little in relief. He doesn't overthink it, just replies with the first, honest thing that comes to mind.

 _I'm glad_. Because he is. Alec has seemed weighed-down since he first met him, unsure and almost a little sad, and Magnus is genuinely happy he made a choice like this for himself. And that it paid off, by the looks of it.

He doesn't really expect anything else, but after another minute or so, his phone vibrates with another text.

 _What are you doing right now?_ Alec writes, and Magnus frowns. He considers making something up, something much more interesting than what he's actually up to, but in the end he settles on some more honesty.

 _Spending some quality time with the Chairman,_ he writes, glancing at his cat, who is now sitting on the floor next to the coffee table, obnoxiously cleaning himself. _How about you?_

Alec's response is quick, and he ignores Magnus's question

 _Wanna do something?_ he writes, and Magnus is too surprised to reply for a moment. His mind is temporarily overtaken by all the usual reasons someone might want to meet up with someone else this late at night, right after breaking up with their less-than-ideal boyfriend, but he does his best to push those speculations down. He's Alec's friend, however that ended up happening, and that is all. He needs to remember that. Now more than ever.

Alec seems to sense Magnus's hesitation.

 _I could use the distraction,_ he writes after another minute or so, and Magnus can't help but smile a little. He can picture Alec's apprehensive expression, brow slightly furrowed as he tries to express himself properly in words, and the image shouldn't make his smile widen, but it does.

 _You're always welcome here, Alexander,_ he writes, and waits for the response.

 _Thanks,_ Alec eventually writes, _but maybe somewhere else? Raj is home._

Magnus hums understandingly to himself; it makes sense that Alec would want to avoid bumping into his now-ex as much as possible.

Raj is his ex now. Magnus tries not to think about that too gleefully.

 _We could always go out somewhere,_ he suggests, before adding: _Although I must admit I'm curious to see what your place looks like._

He hits _send_ , hoping he didn't just overstep some boundary in their friendship, but Alec thankfully replies rather quickly.

 _You're always welcome here, Magnus,_ he mimics, and Magnus actually laughs. He knows it's just Alec being funny, but the statement still makes something warm settle in his chest. He chews his bottom lip in thought for a moment.

 _I'll be out the door in twenty minutes,_ he writes, and as a reply, Alec texts him a dumb emoji of a happy cat. Dork.

Magnus takes a deep breath, telling himself that these altered evening plans shouldn't make him nervous in any sense of the word, before he gets off the couch to get ready.

 

Magnus is glad he hadn't had a chance to wash off his makeup when Alec texted; it makes this whole thing a lot easier. After switching his lounge wear for a deep royal blue button-up shirt, black slacks, and a matching, black waistcoat, he's good to go―twenty minutes later, on the dot. It's the same outfit he wore to work today, and while he's normally averse to wearing the same thing twice in such a short span of time, he is on a bit of a tight schedule at the moment. There's just no time for his usual, meticulous outfit-selection.

He stops by a mirror on his way out, making sure the dark glitter eyeliner under his lower lash line is still on point, as well as his hair. He went with a slightly swooping hairstyle today, though it's still styled high, with the tips colored dark blue to match his shirt.

Satisfied, Magnus grabs an umbrella, takes another deep breath―for the fourth time since Alec's text―and heads out the door.

He can't help but glance at his neighbor's door as he leaves, wondering what he's doing right now. At least he's home, according to Alec. Magnus wonders if he's upset about the breakup, but then realizes that he doesn't care. Alec's feelings are what matter to him.

While Magnus's attention is somewhere else, he still notices that the lobby is relatively empty when he reaches the ground floor, aside from a few people sitting near the doors. But it's to be expected; it's just past eight p.m., and this building isn't exactly known for its rowdy residents.

Magnus opens up his umbrella as he steps outside, the rain falling so heavily that it practically thunders against the marquee above the building's entrance. He heads for the curb to hail a cab, but he's barely there when he hears someone call out to him.

"Magnus!" It's Alec―he'd recognize his voice anywhere, at this point―and Magnus turns around. Alec half-runs toward him from the front doors, no doubt to avoid getting soaked, but when he reaches Magnus and ducks in under his umbrella, the effort seems to have been for naught; he is completely drenched. It occurs to Magnus that he must have been waiting for him in the lobby, and that Magnus somehow walked right past him on his way out, just now. Not too surprising; his mind was on a very specific track, after all.

Then, through his surprise at seeing Alec here, Magnus has a random, unbidden thought, and he huffs a laugh. Alec frowns.

"What?" he asks, a little out of breath, and Magnus shakes his head.

"You know," he says. "You looked just like this the first time we met."

The rain is smattering just loudly enough against the umbrella for him to have to raise his voice just slightly, and Alec just looks at him for a second, an unreadable look on his face.

"The elevator?" he says, and now it's Magnus's turn to frown.

"Yes," he says, thinking back. "I'm surprised you remember."

"Well, you do make an impression, you know," Alec reminds him, mouth shaping into that crooked smile that has started to make Magnus feel so fuzzy inside lately.

"Well, I sure hope so," Magnus says cheekily, expertly hiding said fuzziness. "I wouldn't want all this effort to be a complete waste of time." He gestures at himself, outfit and hair blissfully untouched by the rain, so far. He eyes Alec up and down pointedly, eyebrows raised. "You should really invest in an umbrella, by the way."

"Nah, I've got yours," Alec says lightly, glancing up. Magnus is holding the umbrella a little higher to accommodate for his height, but he still slouches a little to fit underneath it.

"Don't know how much use it is at this point," Magnus says, and Alec meets his eye. "You're practically radiating humidity, it's gonna ruin my hair." He narrows his eyes. "Why are you wet, by the way? And why are you here? I thought I was supposed to come to you."

Alec cocks his head, a little sheepishly.

"Yeah," he says, looking in the general direction of something across the street. "Well, I'm here because I just saw Raj, and― Well, _that._ " He gestures a little, glancing back at Magnus. "And after I left, I started heading to the subway to go home, and by the time you agreed to come over, I was already a couple blocks away. Then I walked back, figured I might as well wait for you here, the last ten minutes, and... Well, basically that's how _this_ happened _._ "

He gestures at himself, and Magnus takes the opportunity to eye him up and down again, a little slower, this time. Alec really is completely soaked, his normally unruly hair flat and sticking to his forehead, although it looks like he has tried to push it back a little. He's only wearing an open hoodie over a dark t-shirt, and Magnus does his very best not to let his eyes linger too long on his neck and collarbones. There's a rain-wet sheen over his skin, giving him a nice kind of glow. Not to mention, his t-shirt seems partially glued to his chest. His apparently very hard, nicely shaped chest, at least judging from the way the wet fabric clings to it and emphasizes every outline underneath.

And there's something about the way he smells, Magnus vaguely notices. Magnus isn't sure if it's the combination of Alec's own, lovely scent with the tang of humidity, wet asphalt and ozone in the air, but it's different. Enticing. He can't ignore it, not when they're standing so close together, crowding to fit underneath this umbrella. Come to think of it, this is probably the physically closest to Alec Magnus has ever been.

Magnus blinks, realizes that Alec is watching him, and looks away.

"Well, then," he says lightly. "Shall we get a cab?"

Alec nods, smiling a little when Magnus looks back at him.

"Yeah," he says. "Let's do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: bros being bros.
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_.


	8. Like The Name Itself Is A Compliment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet baby jesus, all the love I'm getting from you guys is insane. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me, seriously. This chapter is the longest one yet (I honestly didn't know it was going to get this long), and it's very dialogue-heavy and introspective and stuff. I hope you like it! (pro-tip: listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKbh-R2eSag) at low volume while reading)
> 
> ALSO, I have a bunch of songs I like to listen to while writing this fic, so I made a playlist out of them which you can [check out here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyEUU7LV7pc&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL), if you're into that―I'll probably add to it as the fic goes on. And also, you should _really_ check out some of the awesome stuff that has been made for this fic [over on tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com/tagged/smim), because I am still not over it tbh. Enjoy!

It is very, very hard for Magnus to keep a smile off his face as he sits next to Alec in the backseat of the cab. Especially since Alec will occasionally glance at him, eyebrows raised in mock confusion, as though he _doesn't_ look like a drowned rat and doesn't understand what Magnus finds so funny. And Magnus just gives him a flat look, but then can't help but chuckle, and Alec's face breaks into a satisfied, happy smile, as he looks back straight ahead.

God, Magnus is so screwed.

When they get to Alec's apartment building, it's still raining. Magnus opens his umbrella as soon as he steps out of the cab, while Alec just leads the way through the rain and lets the two of them into the building. He holds the door open to give Magnus enough room to fold up his umbrella and shake it off as he steps inside, and offers a shrug when Magnus gives him a pointed look.

"Damage was already done," Alec says, answering Magnus's unspoken question of why they couldn't just share the umbrella, even that short distance. And the damage is obvious; while Alec's hair was damp in the cab, it's now soaking wet again, plastered to his skin. It's incredibly endearing.

Magnus doesn't reply, just scoffs in a haughty way that just makes Alec smile wider, and they head towards the elevator.

Alec's building is nowhere near as impressive as Magnus's. There's no big, shiny lobby, no doorman, no high ceilings and well-dressed people hurrying back and forth. Instead, it's more... humble. It's by no means a shady area or a shady building. In fact, it's even nicer than how Magnus used to live before he started making a name for himself in his business, at which point his means skyrocketed in terms of living situation.

They head up to the seventh floor, Alec practically dripping next to Magnus's very dry self, and it's only when they reach Alec's apartment and step inside that it really hits Magnus; he's at Alec's apartment. He's in his home, he was _invited_ here, and it doesn't actually feel weird.

He was invited here by Alec, who just broke up with his boyfriend.

Magnus takes a deep breath.

"I'm just gonna," Alec says, trailing off as he gestures at himself and his wet clothes. "Make yourself at home."

He hurries into the apartment, and Magnus leans his umbrella against the wall inside the door, before he slowly follows. He steps into what appears to be the living room, while Alec's disappears from view behind another door. _Bedroom_ _probably,_ Magnus thinks, and then makes a point of _not_ thinking about that anymore.

He takes in Alec's apartment, while he waits. It's considerably smaller than his own, with windows facing a brick wall rather than the beautiful bridge Magnus is used to―the view is at the moment blurred by heavy rain running down the windowpane―but Alec has clearly attempted to make up for it with other details. There are framed photos on the walls, colorful, spontaneous ones mixed with larger, black and white ones that look more like art pieces. Magnus moves closer to investigate; he recognizes Alec's sister in one of the color photos, her and Alec huddled together with Jace squeezed in between them. They look happy.

Aside from the photos on the walls, there are a few smaller ones, framed and placed neatly on the shelves of a surprisingly large book case. There's an older photo of a boy that looks to be around nine years old, holding a big cat with a smushed face. Magnus guesses that must be Alec's younger brother, and the grumpy Church he's heard so much about.

He runs his fingers along the spines of all the books that take up most of the bookcase, a good chunk of them about cooking, others about random subjects like art and history and mythology. A few are novels, half of which Magnus recognizes as classics and half of which he has never even heard of, and he wonders which subject or story might be Alec's favorite.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears footsteps, and looks over his shoulder. Alec is exiting his bedroom, a towel in hand, having changed out of his wet clothes and into something more comfortable. In this case, black sweatpants and― _god damn it―_ that black V-neck Magnus likes. As if Magnus needs that kind of temptation, right now.

"I know it's not much," Alec says, gesturing around the general area, and it takes a second longer than it should for Magnus to reply; he's too distracted eyeing Alec up and down as quickly and subtly as he can. Seeing Alec like this feels oddly intimate, especially when Magnus himself is wearing an outfit that includes a waistcoat―Alec looks so bare, in comparison.

"I wouldn't say that," Magnus says, looking around the apartment. "It's very... you."

He's not lying. Something about the place has a warm, lived-in feel, despite the sparse furniture and lack of trinkets, aside from the photos. The couch is rather big, sitting in front of a TV mounted on the wall and made from what looks like worn, dark mahogany leather. The mismatched armchair nearby only adds to the charm, and the dark gray carpet looks like it would be soft and pleasant to step on. Somehow, despite its simplicity, this room alone already has more personality than Magnus has seen in most homes he has ever visited. Like Alec, it doesn't seem to bother with any bells and whistles, and that does nothing to ease the already intimate feeling of being here.

"Thanks," Alec says with a smile, but he cocks his eyebrows as though he doesn't quite believe Magnus's words. He sighs heavily and brings his towel up to dry his hair, rubbing thoroughly with both hands as he makes his way over to Magnus. He discards the towel over the back of the armchair when he's done, and Magnus notices that his hair is still damp. It's also sticking out in all directions, and Magnus wants nothing more than to run his fingers through it―especially when Alec does just that, as though attempting to tame it.

Alec just stands there for a few seconds, shoulders hunched as though he's holding his breath, deliberating. Magnus is reminded of the night they went out for drinks with Clary, and Alec's friends; he looks like he doesn't know what he's supposed to be doing, even though he is the one that invited Magnus here.

Eventually, though, Alec's hand drops from the back of his head as he exhales.

"You hungry?" he practically blurts, but a little hesitantly, and he shrugs when Magnus just blinks at him in surprise. "It's just, I didn't end up having dinner, so..."

Magnus purses his lips, thinking.

"Well, what are the options?" he asks, a little teasingly in an attempt to lighten Alec's apparent nervousness, and Alec shrugs again.

"I could make something," he suggests, with the air of someone who's trying express it half-jokingly, just in case the suggestion doesn't go over well. Magnus finds it awfully endearing, especially since he remembers how confidently Alec made the same offer on that rooftop, just last week. He cocks his head, overplaying nonchalance.

"Well, then I could eat, I suppose," he says. He worries he just came off as rude, but Alec's smile makes it worth it.

"Okay," he says, and he heads for an open doorway Magnus assumes leads to the kitchen. He disappears through it, and Magnus lingers in the living room for another few moments, taking it in. It's small, but welcoming, and he decides that he likes it.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Magnus asks as he heads toward the kitchen, as well. It's a separate room, unlike his own, and when he enters, he's surprised to see how very spotless and advanced it looks. Then again, he probably shouldn't be; Alec is a chef, after all, and it only makes sense that he would keep his kitchen in supreme condition.

"Uh," Alec says, opening the fridge. "How's salmon sound?"

Magnus raises his eyebrows.

"Delicious," he says, and Alec looks almost relieved.

"Good," he says, grabbing a paper-wrapped bundle out of the fridge. "Got some fresh this morning."

He closes the fridge and heads over to the nearest counter, where he gently places the package.

"Just like that?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah," Alec says. "At the fish market."

Magnus's expression turns a little amused, and Alec can no doubt hear it in his voice.

"The fish market?" he says. This time, Alec looks a little sheepish.

"Sometimes I stop by on my morning run," he says with a shrug, glancing away as though this is something he has been teased about before. Magnus wouldn't dream of teasing him, though. He's just trying to imagine a tall, sweaty Alec in workout clothes very seriously picking out and purchasing fresh fish at seven in the morning, as though it's something normal people do all the time.

Magnus is pretty sure he has never even been to the fish market, let alone that early.

"Sounds reasonable," he says, and Alec looks at him for a moment, as though trying to determine his sincerity. He seems satisfied, because he starts moving again, this time getting a small plate from a cupboard and putting it on the counter. He doesn't look at Magnus, instead starts unwrapping the paper around the fish. As he often does, he seems to be considering what to say next, and Magnus decides to spare him the agony.

"You enjoy running?" he asks, moving closer to the counter so that he's standing next to Alec, and he swears he sees Alec's shoulders relax in relief at the question.

"Yeah," he says. "I try to do it every day. Clears my head." He looks up. "You?"

Magnus gestures vaguely.

"On occasion," he says. "I'm more of a gym and yoga kind of guy."

Alec quirks a smile.

"Yeah, Jace likes to kick my ass every now and then, too," he says. "He does a pretty good job though, so I can't really be mad about it."

Magnus remembers that Jace works as a personal trainer, so it makes sense. Then he has the unbidden thought of what Alec might look like underneath that shirt, if that running and all those workout sessions have paid off in any aesthetic kind of way. His gaze trails down along Alec's body for about a split second, before he flicks it back up to his face, vaguely ashamed of ogling him like that.

"I can imagine," he says instead. He looks down at Alec's hands, currently busy lining up four perfectly pink salmon fillets on top of the unraveled wrapper they came in. "You know, when you said you'd make something, I was expecting something a little more... basic." Alec just chuckles, and Magnus continues. "I mean, I'd hate to be a bother. Making you work, even at home."

"It's fine," Alec says, giving him a small smile. "I enjoy it. Even before I started doing it for a living, I used to cook for my siblings, all the time."

"Lucky siblings," Magnus says. "Although, I do feel like you're spoiling me a little bit."

He throws a pointed look at the very fresh-looking salmon waiting on the counter.

"It's nothing fancy," Alec says with a shrug, turning on the oven and grabbing a roll of tin foil from a drawer. "But it'll have to do," he adds with a touch of humor.

Magnus smiles.

"Well, it can't be worse than whatever Isabelle would make, from what I've heard," he says, and Alec turns to him.

"What?" he asks.

"Well," Magnus says. "From that story you told me about the burnt lasagna fiasco, I would assume that cooking isn't one of her talents."

Alec just looks at him. It's a strange look, one Magnus can't read, and he wonders if remembering something like that is too much―it wasn't even so much a story after all, more of a funny anecdote Alec mentioned once in passing. Maybe it's odd to remember that much detail from a completely random conversation, maybe Alec just thinks he's weird. If that's the case, then Magnus really is screwed, because he remembers more details concerning Alec than he would like to admit.

He can't, however, remember ever worrying this much about how he comes off to another person.

After what feels like an agonizing amount of seconds, Alec looks away.

"No, it isn't," he says. His tone softens a little, and there's as small smile playing on his lips. Magnus frowns, confused, but quickly moves on.

"I feel like I should get to know her better," he says, Alec throwing him a glance as he rips off perfectly sized pieces of tin foil. "She seems like she would be an ideal shopping partner."

"Probably," Alec says with a laugh, flattening out four rectangles of foil against the counter. He looks up at Magnus. "She actually used to sell some of your stuff, at her old job. Well, not _your_ stuff specifically, that I know of, but stuff from your brand."

Magnus pulls back a little, pleasantly surprised.

"Really?" he says, remembering that Isabelle used to work in high-end retail before getting into med school.

"Yeah," Alec says, nodding, as he heads over to his kitchen window. Magnus didn't notice it at first, but there are actually a few potted plants sitting there, and Alec starts picking off some leaves with his fingers. "Idris, right? I told her that's where you worked, and she flipped. Apparently, she's a bit of a fan."

Alec returns to the counter and takes the picked leaves from his palm and gently places them on the small plate he brought out before. He divides the herbs neatly into two piles―they're different kinds, apparently―before brushing off his hands and turning his attention to the fish. It occurs to Magnus then that Alec actually has fresh herbs in his kitchen, cultivated and thriving in their little pots, and while it shouldn't be surprising, it's endearing enough to make him smile.

"Well, that's nice to hear," Magnus says. "All the more reason to spend more time with the lovely Miss Lightwood."

Alec gives him a look, a genuine smile on his face. And _god_ , what a smile it is.

"I'm sure she'd love that," he says. He picks up a salmon fillet and grabs a pinch of salt from a small bowl―of course, he doesn't even use salt like a normal person―which he sprinkles over the fish on both sides. He adds some pepper as well, which, surprisingly, seems to be all the spice he's going to add.

"That's it?" Magnus says, observing him. He says it in a slightly teasing tone, and Alec's mouth quirks crookedly.

"Sea salt makes all the difference, you know," he says, almost cheekily. "And besides―" he pointedly grabs a pinch of herbs from one of the small piles― "lemon balm and basil are next. So don't worry, it'll be good."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Magnus says. "I have full faith in your abilities. It just shows how little I know about cooking."

"Well, maybe if you pay attention," Alec says, gently rubbing the salt and pepper into the fish, before adding torn-up leaves of lemon balm, "you might learn something."

He looks down as he says it, but there's something about his tone that catches Magnus's focus. He doesn't know what it is, but he likes it.

"Maybe," he says. "Anything I can help with?"

Alec looks up at him. There's a slightly amused expression on his face, eyebrows raised, as though he's considering it. He hums in thought.

"You could wrap this up in some tin foil, when I'm done," he suggests, before adding some torn basil leaves to the fillet in his hands. He places it gently on one of the flattened pieces of foil, and Magnus raises his chin haughtily.

"I think I can manage that," he says, and Alec huffs a laugh. Just as Magnus reaches for the piece, however, Alec stops him.

"Wait, hang on," he says. Magnus freezes, waiting as Alec heads over to get something from the fridge. In the few seconds he's gone, Magnus decides that he should probably wash his hands before handling food anyway, so he does, after taking off his rings and carefully placing them on the counter. When Alec returns, he's drying his hands off on a towel, and he watches as Alec slices off a thin piece of butter and places it on top of the prepared fillet. Alec turns to him, then gestures at the fish.

"All yours," he says, and Magnus gives him a small smile and an eyebrow raise, before wrapping up the piece of fish as gently and neatly as he can, and placing it on the baking sheet.

They repeat the process three more times, Magnus watching as Alec prepares the food with practiced, quick motions. He looks so comfortable like this, like he's in his element, sure and relaxed, in a way Magnus hasn't really seen him before. It's captivating, in its own way, and Magnus finds that he can't really stop staring―Alec is even more attractive when he's focused, brow furrowed just the slightest bit, shoulders set differently.

Magnus's eyes trail down along his neck, up to his hair, which is now mostly dry and a complete mess, then back down to his jaw which is covered in dark stubble. He does have a lovely profile, and Magnus can't help but let his gaze linger on those full lips. They become especially distracting when Alec parts them just slightly as he inhales, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet them, and Magnus actually swallows.

Then Alec puts down the last prepared fillet, and Magnus snaps himself out of it, forcing himself to look away from Alec's face.

 _No,_ he reprimands himself, as he carefully wraps up the fish and places it next to the others. _Stop it_. He's here as a friend, as a friend to someone who just got out of a relationship, just _hours_ ago, and it doesn't matter how inviting that mouth looks or how badly he wants to touch it. It doesn't matter how badly he wants to press his own mouth against the pulse point on this man's neck and hear him inhale deeply at the touch, feel the way his skin would flush with heat.

Magnus has some standards, and he is not about to take advantage of someone―someone he actually cares about, and who trusts him―who's clearly in a vulnerable position. He just isn't. Not that Alec seems particularly vulnerable right now; on the contrary, he seems lighter and more relaxed than ever. But that still doesn't mean Magnus should make a move, and more importantly, it still doesn't mean that Alec would want him to.

Magnus has already accepted that this whole thing is one-sided, crush-wise, and that doesn't change just because the object of his affections is suddenly single. He is under no illusion that he had anything to do with that―from what he can tell, that breakup was a long time coming, already.

Not to mention, he's not sure he'd be ready for anything, even if that weren't the case, not with his wreck of a heart that's somehow still beating in his chest. Not that he'd have a chance, even if he were ready. Why is he even thinking about that?

Either way, he is Alec's friend. At least that's what he tells himself as their eyes meet and he smiles. Alec mirrors it, before putting the baking sheet and the salmon in the oven to cook. Magnus very deliberately refrains from checking out his ass as he bends over, instead presses his lips together as he looks away.

He is his friend.

 

* * *

 

Alec vaguely wishes he'd changed into something different, when he got home. He normally doesn't care much about his appearance―as long as his clothes are appropriate and comfortable, and his hair isn't total chaos, he's fine. He has always been more about practicality. But standing here, next to Magnus and his very dazzling self, Alec can't help but feel like an utter mess in his sweatpants, T-shirt and untidy hair. He has to restrain himself from flattening it down or combing his fingers through it too much; he doesn't want to look like a complete idiot, obsessively grooming like that.

Then again, if anyone would understand, it would probably be Magnus. _God_ , he looks so amazing, that shirt and its dark shade of blue just _emphasizing_ things in the very best way, and Alec can't even really determine how. Maybe the color just looks good on him. The way it's matched with the streaks in Magnus's hair isn't lost on Alec, and okay, maybe the sleeves of that shirt are just tight enough to show off surprisingly muscular arms and shoulders.

Alec thinks of how Magnus said he enjoys working out. _Yoga_ , he said, and Alec forces his brain not to imagine Magnus in various poses, enhancing the no doubt incredible physique he has already seen hints of on several occasions, thanks to Magnus's generally revealing clothes. And _god,_ his ass looks amazing in those pants.

Alec mentally shakes himself, as he starts cleaning up the kitchen counter, bringing out a pot to boil some rice while the salmon slowly cooks. He broke up with Raj just over two hours ago―checking out someone else already is just beyond tacky.

Although, he reminds himself, a bit guiltily, it's not like it's the first time. It's not the first time he has watched Magnus and appreciated his appearance, or his smile, or the way his dark brown eyes are so beautifully enhanced by his impeccable makeup. Alec is just more... aware of it, now.

 _Now that there's nothing holding you back,_ a small voice in the back of his mind says, but Alec pushes it down. No, it's not like that, it's not going to _be_ like that. Magnus is his friend, and Alec is not about to be the douchebag who hits on his friend as soon as he gets out of a relationship. Especially not when it's only been a couple of hours since said relationship ended, and especially not when he's already pretty low on friends, as it is. He's not going to fuck this up. He will not.

Magnus picks up his rings from where he placed them on the counter and puts them back on. Alec is weirdly glad; he looks bare without them. Magnus then leans back against the counter, facing the room.

"So, what happened with your original dinner plans?" he asks conversationally, and Alec turns to him, freezing in mid-motion as he brings out a bag of rice from a cupboard. He opens his mouth to reply, then hesitates, looks away. He puts the rice down, gets a sieve.

"I, uh," he says, measuring up the correct amount of rice and placing it in the sieve. "I was gonna eat at Raj's place. But then... Yeah, that didn't happen."

He doesn't look at Magnus, rinses through the rice under the faucet in the sink, before putting it in the pot and adding some salt and pepper. Magnus just watches him.

"Sorry," Magnus says after a few moments, and he sounds a little awkward about it, as though kicking himself for forgetting what Alec was actually doing, earlier tonight.

"No, it's okay," Alec says, and he means it. When he meets Magnus's gaze, the man looks concerned, but not pitying. Alec appreciates that. "It's not― It's not a big deal, really. It happens."

He shrugs, measures up some water and pours it onto the rice, before putting on a lid and turning on the stove.

"Still, though," Magnus says, folding his arms over his chest. "You okay?"

The question is simple, standard, something people throw around so easily. But Magnus sounds like he genuinely means it, and his expression mirrors that when Alec meets his eye.

"Yeah," Alec says. He frowns. "Surprisingly okay, actually. I mean, breaking up with him was the right thing to do, I probably should have done it sooner, just..." He shakes his head. "I guess you were right."

Magnus blinks, tilts his head.

"I'm sorry?" he says.

"It was pretty much the first thing you said to me, remember?" Alec says. "When you found me sitting on the floor, like some loser." Magnus opens his mouth to protest, but Alec cuts him off. "I was. I can't imagine how that must have looked."

Magnus cocks his head.

"It was mostly cute, to be honest," he says, then immediately averts his eyes, as though he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Alec decides not to pursue it, but he does subconsciously file away the knowledge that Magnus at least at some point thought he was _cute._

"Yeah, well," he says. "You told me he wasn't worth it. You didn't even know me, didn't even know the context or anything, and you still knew."

"To be fair," Magnus says, "I feel I may have overstepped a little. It really wasn't my place to say. Like you said, I didn't know you, and I still offered my unsolicited advice."

"And like I've also said," Alec points out, "if I don't wanna talk about something, you'll know."

It seems to reassure Magnus a bit, and he quirks a small smile. Alec wonders if he has any idea how much his words have actually helped, on every occasion he has mentioned his disapproval of Alec's relationship with Raj. It was always done non-judgmentally, respectfully, out of something like sincere concern, which made all the difference, even if Alec didn't fully realize it at the time.

Alec wonders if Magnus has any idea what kind of impact his words have had on him in general, if he knows how much it means to Alec when he so unblinkingly supports him at every turn. If he knows how even after just a few weeks, he has become a very important person in Alec's life.

Alec takes a breath, turns to the pot on the stove, stares at it.

"Raj was always a fan of my family history, by the way," he says, for no reason whatsoever. "Did you know that?"

"You didn't mention that, no," Magnus says. He sounds a little surprised at the change of subject, as well as a little amused.

"He was," Alec says. He cocks his head. "Is. When we first started going out, and it came up, he thought it was... interesting." Alec tries, but is unable to hide the bitterness in his tone. "He knew who my parents were, obviously. They're kind of in the same business, the Lightwoods are kind of a big deal. And, uh..." He hesitates, chews his lip as he stares at the pot. "He thought it was a pity that I didn't pursue the same career. He asked me every now and then if I'd gotten tired of my job yet, if I might ever rethink actually going to school. I know he was mostly kidding, but it still got to me, sometimes." Alec taps the counter with his fingers. "Felt like he didn't really take me seriously."

He didn't mean to say that last part out loud. He knows exactly how it sounds, and he knows that he should have given up on Raj a lot sooner, instead of waiting for him to come around and stop acting like that. But he didn't. He gave him a chance, and he gave him time, even if he didn't really deserve it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Magnus says. Alec nods.

"I don't know why we stayed together as long as we did, I guess I just―" He sighs. "I guess I just wanted it to work, you know? Be real."

 _Shit,_ there he goes again, saying so much more than he means to. He glances at Magnus, hoping against hope that he hasn't scared him off with all this sudden, emotional talk. He can't imagine that's what Magnus expected when Alec said he needed to be distracted from his breakup―most guys would expect just hanging out and watching some dumbass movie or something, or go drinking, anything to _avoid_ talking about the breakup itself.

Then again, Magnus isn't most guys. Alec has become increasingly aware of that, and when he locks with Magnus's gaze, the man smiles softly, a little sadly.

"I know," he says, and his voice sounds so very sincere, like he really does know exactly what Alec is talking about. "I've been there."

That surprises Alec, for some reason.

"Yeah?" he asks, before he can stop himself. Magnus nods, but when Alec just keeps watching him, he seems to take it as a sign to elaborate. He sighs.

"Yeah," he says. "I definitely have."

The heaviness in his tone is impossible to miss.

"You don't have to tell me," Alec says, shaking his head, but Magnus cuts him off.

"No, it's okay," he says. "It's been over three years, it shouldn't bother me anymore." He takes a deep breath, looking straight ahead. He looks back at Alec before continuing, as though considering whether or not telling him is a good idea, before seemingly deciding that it is. "Ex-girlfriend. Or soul-sucking harpy, if you prefer Clary's colorful description."

Alec smiles a little at that, can't help it, and it seems to put Magnus at ease.

"We met at some event, some party, I can't really remember," he says, shaking his head dismissively. "Like most things with her, it was... blurry. She was very intense, very passionate. So was I, so I thought we were a good match. She was easy to get lost in, and it was good for a while, kind of like a dream. Well, fever-dream, perhaps." His lips curve into a wry smile, which quickly disappears. "I fell in love, and I fell hard. I thought she did, too. She didn't."

There's something very final about the last two words, something heavy and hard, and Alec can't help but notice the stony expression that takes over Magnus's expression for a second. He doesn't like it, he decides that at once. Anything that cold and painful has no place on that beautiful face, and when it reaches Magnus's warm eyes, Alec, somewhere in the back of his mind, resolves to never let it appear there again.

But he doesn't say that, doesn't show it. Instead, he lets out a breath.

"Sorry," he says. He knows it's meek, not nearly enough, but Magnus doesn't seem to care. His mouth curves up in a smile, and just like that, the cold hardness in his expression is gone.

_Success._

"Thank you, Alexander," he says amiably, despite the underlying sadness. The way he says Alec's full name still sounds soft, however, almost like the name itself is a compliment, and Alec is completely certain he has never heard anyone say it like that before in his life. Magnus heaves a sigh, as though shaking off the heavy mood. "Aren't we quite the pair."

Alec huffs a startled laugh, nodding.

"Yeah," he says. "We are."

Dinner is ready not too long after, and Magnus offers to set the small table in Alec's kitchen while Alec prepares the food. It's really nothing impressive; the table only seats three people―four, perhaps, if you pull it out from the wall―and Alec never really uses it with company, anyway. When there's more than one person here, they usually eat on the couch. Sitting at an actual table somehow feels more formal.

Not that he's really complaining, right now. Even if being across from Magnus with so little space between them takes the whole thing from _formal_ to borderline _intimate,_ the moment they sit down.

Alec tries not to stare as Magnus takes his first bite of the food, but it's hard not to; for a chef, the greatest payoff is to see people enjoy what you made, after all. And Magnus doesn't disappoint. He exhales through his nose in something like a satisfied sigh, and his eyes actually close for a moment. When he opens them, he seems a little taken aback that Alec is watching him so intently.

"This is amazing," he says, cutting up another piece, and Alec does his best to control the swell of pride he feels.

"Yeah?" he says, instead of _thank you,_ like a normal person, but Magnus doesn't seem to mind.

"Definitely," he says, nodding. "Very moist."

Alec suppresses a groan, but can't help but smile at Magnus's almost teasing expression.

"Don't say 'moist'," he says, shaking his head. Magnus puts another bite of salmon in his mouth, chews it slowly, and swallows, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"Moist," he says, and Alec's smile widens as he glances away. "Juicy?" Magnus tries, and Alec looks back at him. He's clearly trying to push Alec's buttons, and Alec can't say he hates it.

"Better," he says. "And thank you."

Magnus smiles back and returns to his food. Alec tries a bite himself, and is very pleased and relieved to find out that Magnus isn't exaggerating. He did good.

"Seriously, Alec," Magnus says. "It's delicious. You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Alec says, truthfully. "I like cooking for people. It's..."

He tries to find the right word.

"Satisfying?" Magnus suggests, and Alec meets his eye. Something about hearing that particular word in Magnus's voice sends a quick shiver down his spine, and he's not sure what to make of it.

"Yeah," he says. "You could say that."

The meal continues in anything but awkward silence, though Alec can't imagine why he thought it wouldn't. So far, any silence between them has been anything but awkward, and this time, they fill it with near-constant conversation. The rain is still pelting against the windows, providing such a pleasant atmosphere that for the moment, Alec forgets all about his breakup. He just sits there listening to Magnus, as he animatedly talks about something particularly scathing a friend of his said the other day, about his boss, about Chairman Meow, about all the stuff that needs to get done at work before a big fashion show that's coming up, how tedious it is sometimes to pull all of that together. And Alec doesn't interrupt, is content just sitting there, watching Magnus from across the small table, every now and then chiming in with some expression or sound  to make it known that he's hanging on to Magnus's every word.

He can't think of anyone else he has been so willing to just sit and listen to for so long. Maybe it's because no one else has ever been quite as interesting and compelling as Magnus Bane.

He knows he shouldn't be thinking like that, but he can't help himself.

They clear the table after the meal, Magnus insisting on helping out despite Alec's protests, and they find a compromise where Magnus simply puts all the dirty dishes in the sink, Alec assuring him that it's fine and that he'll deal with it later. They move into the living room then, Alec slipping back to the kitchen to get them both a glass of wine, and when he returns, he finds Magnus standing by one of the living room windows.

It's a nice view, Alec must admit. It's still pouring down outside―it probably won't stop anytime soon―and the streetlights cause a rippling effect as they shine through the rain-covered window and onto Magnus's face. Alec moves slowly as he makes his way over to him, eyes him up and down. It's odd, how Magnus can look so effortlessly put-together and gorgeous at all times, even when it's so obvious that he has put effort into it. Alec realizes that blue streaks aren't exactly a naturally occurring hair color, for example, but the way Magnus wears it... It looks like it's just supposed to be like that. Not to mention his outfit; those slacks fit him so perfectly, button-up shirt and waistcoat hugging his torso in an exceptionally appealing way. Alec swallows.

_Don't._

He sidles up to Magnus, who turns to him, a smile on his face. He accepts the glass Alec hands him, before turning back to look out the window, and Alec watches as he brings the glass to his mouth. He takes a sip of wine, Alec noticing the way his adam's apple bobs as he swallows. He watches the impeccable, dark glitter eyeliner around Magnus's eyes, watches the way the rippled light shimmers against his cheekbones in a way that makes Alec think there's probably makeup involved there, too.

He really shouldn't be staring, though, he reminds himself for the millionth time. It's not exactly appropriate. After inviting Magnus over as a favor and a _distraction_ from his _very_ recent breakup, staring like this is the last thing he should be doing.

But Magnus is so pretty. More than pretty, he's handsome, and interesting, and so caring, and Alec is slowly coming to terms with just how much this man occupies his thoughts, these days.

Alec looks out the window. His view isn't nearly as impressive as the one at Magnus's place, but it's not too bad. He takes a big sip of wine.

"This is nice," Magnus says after a full minute of silence, taking another sip of wine. His voice is soft, eyes still on the window, and Alec nods.

"Yeah," he replies, a little distractedly, as his gaze is drawn back to Magnus's face. Magnus moves the glass away from his mouth, and Alec's gaze flicks down. There's a tiny drop of red wine there, just at the edge of Magnus's lower lip, so small that he probably doesn't even notice. When he does, Alec supposes Magnus will simply use his tongue to swipe it away, casually, and it'll be gone. Sure enough, he does just that a moment later, and it causes a strange heat to spread through Alec's arms and chest, out to his fingertips and up along his neck. It's a heat he knows has nothing to do with the wine, a deep breath forcing its way into his lungs and making his heart skip a beat.

Magnus folds one arm across his chest, leaning against the wrist with his elbow, as he holds his wine glass high. He swallows, this time without sipping the wine. Alec can't say why, but it catches his attention.

When Magnus glances at him, it's just barely, out of the corner of his eye. Alec doesn't look away, doesn't pretend that he isn't just staring at Magnus's beautiful face like a complete idiot. Even though he probably should. He knows Magnus is just here as a friend, and that regardless of the fact that Alec is single now, that's all they are. Friends. He isn't about to put Magnus in a position where he feels as though that is somehow uncertain, not when Alec invited him here for support. He's not going to make the situation confusing, and he decides then and there that looking is all he will do.

But then Magnus turns to him fully, meeting his gaze. There's something about his eyes, something Alec hasn't quite seen there before, and somehow, he knows that he's looking at Magnus the exact same way. It's something deliberate, focused, something... burning. New.

 _Although_ , Alec reminds himself, somewhere in the back of his mind, _maybe not completely new_. He remembers feeling something similar to this on another occasion. They were on a rooftop, at the time.

Alec grips his glass just a little bit tighter, his palm suddenly sweaty. He wonders if Magnus notices, but he doesn't seem to. Instead, his eyes trail down along Alec's neck, his chest, then back up again, almost like it's unconsciously done. And just like that, that heat increases, searing into Alec's skin like he's standing next to a furnace.

 _God,_ Magnus smells so good. He's so close. Alec's gaze flicks down to his mouth, and he vaguely wonders if it tastes like wine. He feels dazed, unfocused, yet completely alert and hyper aware. He looks back up into Magnus's eyes, sees the very same sensations mirrored there, and it makes him lean in closer, just the slightest bit, heart pounding in his ears―loud enough to even drown out the smattering of the rain against the window.

That's when Magnus's expression suddenly changes. In just a second, it goes from entranced to something else, something that makes Magnus blink the fog from his eyes and  clench his jaw.

"I should go," he says, before Alec has a chance to make anything of it. Magnus takes a deep breath, looks around, as though searching for an exit.

"What? Why?" Alec blurts, just now being able to form words agin. He doesn't want Magnus to leave, can't imagine anything he wants less, right now.

"Oh, you know," Magnus says airily, gesturing with his free hand. It's very _him,_ but for the first time, the gesture seems forced. "Early day tomorrow. We've got a show next week, and we're already behind. Lots of work to do." He looks down at his wine glass, before emptying it in one go, and Alec just stares at him as he puts the glass down on the nearest surface―in this case, the window sill. He looks back up at Alec. "But this has been lovely, truly."

Alec just blinks at him, stunned at this sudden turn of events. Magnus gives him a tight smile, one that appears genuine at the same time, before turning away and heading for the door. It pushes Alec into action.

"Wait," he says. "Can't you just―" he gestures with his hand, at a complete loss for words. _Can't you just, what?_ What is he supposed to say? _Please, don't go? I need you here?_ There is no way that's going to go over well, especially not after how Magnus just reacted to... whatever the hell that was. He looks around, puts his half-empty glass down on the coffee table. "Just stay a minute?"

Magnus is already in the hall, and he pauses, turns around. He smiles.

"I'd love to," he says, a little too quickly. "But I can't. I―" He sighs through his nose, almost frustratingly. "We'll talk soon."

He keeps his eyes on Alec's for a moment that turns into seconds, and Alec just stands there, trying to think of something that might change the situation. He's coming up empty.

"Okay," he eventually says, nodding. He scratches the back of his neck. "Well, uh... Thanks for coming. I appreciate it."

Magnus's expression softens, and something about it makes Alec want to just reach out and grab him, pull him close, trail his fingers over that amazing jawline and see those dark brown eyes up close, closer than he did just a minute ago. The thought hits him out of nowhere, completely unbidden, and he takes a breath, pushes it down.

"Of course," Magnus says. He sounds like he means his, whole-heartedly. He hesitates. "Thank you. For dinner. It really has been lovely."

Alec doesn't reply, just keeps their eyes locked for a few more moments, before nodding. Magnus nods back, glances down at the floor. It draws Alec's attention to his hands, their bejeweled fingers rubbing together in a subtle, restless motion.

When Magnus looks back up, there's a small smile on his face.

"Goodnight, Alexander," he says, and Alec doesn't let out the soft sigh the words invoke.

"Goodnight, Magnus," he replies. With that, Magnus turns around and leaves, closing the front door behind him.

It's only the next day that Alec notices he left his umbrella behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I described the cooking in such detail, I am no chef or even semi-professional in any way―it's just one of my favorite dishes, and that's how I personally make it. I cannot stress enough how very little I actually know about their respective professions. I am trying tho.
> 
> Also, before anyone starts freaking out; I am not a big fan of angst. Any angst in this story will be kept relatively light, so don't worry. Just FYI. The slow burn will still be there tho.
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_.


	9. A Mix Of Butterflies And Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay! More introspection and dialogue, but we're moving forward, and I hope you're enjoying it so far. As usual, I am overwhelmed by the response to this fic, you are all too kind and so lovely, and just _thank you_ so much.
> 
> As I've mentioned before, I've made a playlist of songs I like to listen to while writing this fic, and you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyEUU7LV7pc&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL). Enjoy!

Alec waits to hear from Magnus over the next few days. He doesn't want to push it, wants to give Magnus some space from... whatever happened the other night. Almost happened. Could have happened. Alec still has no idea, still isn't sure why Magnus so abruptly just left, doesn't know what made him shift from soft smiles and hungry eyes to that odd, stiff look on his face.

By Monday, Alec is sure of one thing, though. He would have kissed Magnus, if he'd gotten the chance.

The thought is surprising, but at the same time not. He's hit by a wave of guilt as he thinks about it, the notion that just _hours_ after breaking up with someone, he would happily have just jumped someone else, especially a friend. Except... It wouldn't really be _jumping_ him. Alec is slowly starting to fully realize that what he felt when watching Magnus that night, by the window, really wasn't new. He would have kissed him, he _wanted_ to, not for the first time―and that thought is oddly terrifying.

The feeling of a punching bag yielding against his knuckles is satisfying, in contrast, the bag swinging back towards him with every punch, prompting him to punch it harder, the muscles in his arms and shoulders burning. He's not pretending to punch anything or anyone in particular, like Jace tends to do; he just needs to _hit_ something, get all this tension and frustration out of his system. He's not sure how well it's working, and he doesn't really notice how hard he's going at it until Jace interrupts him.

"Okay, that's good," Jace says next to him, but Alec keeps going. "Alec, I said that's good." Another punch, and Jace raises his voice. "You're good, okay? Chill."

He places a firm hand on Alec's shoulder, and Alec stops, turns to him. His throat is dry from his heavy breathing, heart rate high, and Jace raises his eyebrows at him. He doesn't look concerned, so much as vaguely surprised and amused, and Alec feels an embarrassed flush creep up his neck. Hopefully, his brother will think it's from exertion alone, and therefore not tease him too much about it.

"Take a break, alright?" Jace says, a small tug at his mouth as he claps Alec on the shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself."

He says it jokingly, and Alec just gives him a flat stare, swallows dryly as Jace walks over to get his water bottle. Alec feels a little silly, going at it like that. It's not really like him, and he drags a hand up over his forehead, pushing sweaty hair out of his face. He shouldn't be this tense―it's not like Magnus's lack of contact is _that_ weird. Just a couple of weeks ago, they never spoke at all, so what the hell?

"Got something on your mind?" Jace asks, before taking a big sip from his water bottle. They're at the gym where Jace works, at the moment in the middle of a training session in a room Jace keeps booked just for the two of them a couple of times a week. He sounds half-serious and half-teasing, and Alec deliberates for a second.

"No," he says, shaking his head. He's not sure how he'd explain what's going through his mind right now, can barely make sense of it himself. "Just―"

He looks down, flexes his fingers. They're slightly stiff, despite the protective fingerless gloves, from being so tightly curled into fists. He doesn't elaborate, and Jace nods.

"Alright," he says, dropping it. Alec looks up at him. There's something about the way Jace carries himself at the moment that makes him narrow his eyes.

"Do _you_ have something on your mind?" Alec asks, and Jace meets his eye. His eyebrows are raised, an overly nonchalant look on his face. He shakes his head.

"No," he says with a shrug, and Alec is stunned to see that Jace actually expects him to believe that. He gives him a flat, doubtful look, and Jace only resists for about five seconds before giving in with a sigh. "Okay, yeah, maybe."

Alec hums.

"Is it a some _one_?" he asks. He's still out of breath, sweat making his tanktop stick to his skin, but while he still wants to punch that stupid bag some more, he appreciates this distraction. "Maybe a redheaded someone?"

Jace opens his mouth to argue, but just exhales sharply through his nose, instead.

"Maybe." The word is short, sharp, and Alec can't help but huff a tired laugh.

"Did you two go out yet?" he asks, leaning with his arm on top of the punching bag. Jace glances away, clearly trying to play it cool.

"Yeah," he says casually. "Just coffee, but... yeah."

"And?" Alec prompts. He knows Jace is dying to talk about this, or else he wouldn't be so obvious about it. Alec is used to seeing him relaxed and aloof about the girls he dates, but he can tell that this time is different, for whatever reason.

"And it was good," Jace says, fiddling with the cap of his water bottle. Alec nods. "Really good."

Alec feels a small tug at his mouth.

"You like her," he says. It's a statement, and Jace looks up.

"She's hot," he says with a shrug, as though it's the most simple thing in the world. Alec knows him better than that, however, and he raises his eyebrows at him. Jace relents with another sigh. "Fine, not just hot. Although, she is really hot, don't get me wrong." Alec makes a face of agreement at that; he might be gay, but he can still tell when a girl is objectively attractive.

Jace pushes his hair back with his hand, shaking his head.

"She's just―" he says, gesturing, as though he can't find the right thing to say. "I mean, she's like―"

He exhales through his nose, and Alec quirks his mouth in a smile.

"Use your words, Jace," he says. Jace just flips him off, and Alec's smile widens.

"She's just," Jace says, in another attempt, before his shoulders relax with an exhale. "Unique. She's smart, creative. And she's got a pretty great smile, too. You know?"

He sounds uncharacteristically lovestruck as he says it, in a way Alec has never really heard from him before. Alec also can't help but think of someone else who fits the offered description perfectly.

"Yeah," he says, momentarily lost in the memory of how Magnus looked the other night, the way his lips parted ever so slightly as those glitter-lined eyes searched Alec's face. The way he smelled, the sound of heavy rain smattering against the window. "Yeah, I know. I get it."

He straightens where he stands, before releasing the punching bag and making his way over to the nearby bench where his own water bottle waits for him. It's only when Jace makes an almost pained noise that he realizes how distant his own voice just sounded.

"Shit," Jace says. "Sorry, man. I totally forgot. You okay?"

Alec sits down, grabs his water bottle. He frowns a little at his brother.

"With what?" he asks, honestly confused. Jace gives him a look.

"With Raj," he says pointedly. "The whole breakup-thing? I know I probably shouldn't be saying sappy shit like that, when it's only been a few days."

Alec blinks, then realizes that Jace is afraid of being insensitive in his swooning over Clary.

"Oh," he says. He'd actually forgotten about the breakup, for a second or so, despite thinking of it right before this conversation. Granted, it was in relation to Magnus, but still. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

He takes a big drink of water, while Jace just frowns at him skeptically.

"Really?" he says, voicing said skepticism.

"What, you don't believe me?" Alec says, trying to sound neutral.

"No, that's the thing," Jace says. "I do believe you, you do actually seem fine. About that, at least." He lowers his chin a little. "So what's really bothering you?"

Alec just looks at him, swallows hard. He hesitates, before turning his gaze to the floor, sighing. Jace obviously didn't buy it earlier when Alec said there was nothing on his mind, and Alec knows there's no point in lying again.

"I saw Magnus, the other night," he admits, almost reluctantly, fully aware of the vaguely guilty tone in his voice. He hasn't talked about it since it happened. " _That_ night."

"What did you do?" Jace's voice isn't so much accusing as a little harsh, and Alec looks up at him.

"Nothing," he says firmly. His voice falters, eyes glancing away. "But I kind of wanted to. I think."

He still feels weirdly terrible about that, but thankfully, Jace doesn't seem too bothered.

"Well, you'd just gotten out of a relationship," he says with a shrug, heading over to sit down beside Alec. "It's totally normal to want a rebound."

"No, it's more than that," Alec says, shaking his head, frowning. "I think I've kind of wanted to for a while. I think―" He hesitates. "I think that might have been part of why I broke up with Raj, in the first place."

It's his first time saying it out loud, actually admitting it, and it hits him like a punch in the gut. Jace, meanwhile, just lets out a low whistle as he sits next to him.

"Shit," he says. "That's... How does that feel?"

Alec just sighs, looking straight ahead.

"I don't know," he says, truthfully. "I mean, I feel guilty, but... I don't, at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Jace says, without hesitation, and Alec turns to him. "Wanting someone while dating someone else, there's gonna be some mixed feelings, even when you become single. But you never did anything, did you?"

"No," Alec says, shaking his head. "I wouldn't."

"I know," Jace says. "Just checking."

He smiles a little, and Alec's shoulders relax just a bit.

"I just―" He cuts himself off with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he tilts his head forward. "I thought we were friends, you know? I mean, we are. But... I don't know what happened, I just can't see him as a friend anymore. I can't help it."

He realizes how weak he sounds as he says it, as though this _thing_ has just completely overpowered him out of nowhere, rendering him helpless against it.

"Then, don't," Jace says. Alec turns to him, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

Jace shrugs.

"I mean, don't," he says. "You're into him, obviously. And to be honest, I'm all for that, 'cause, well... Raj was kind of a tool." Alec pulls back a little, with a flat _really?_ look on his face. "What? He was. Is. Magnus is way more interesting." Jace catches himself. "Don't tell him that, though. I have a feeling he'd gloat about it."

Alec can't help the laugh that escapes him. Jace has only met Magnus once, and he still seems to know exactly how Magnus would in fact react to that kind of knowledge. Odds are, Jace would never hear the end of it.

"Seriously, though," Jace says, and it's enough to make Alec sigh in something like defeat. A few seconds of silence pass, before Jace continues. "So, what did happen? Why did you see him that night, what did you do?"

Alec decides to answer as simply and truthfully as he can.

"I broke up with Raj," he says. "Then texted Magnus because―" _Because it was the only thing I wanted to do,_ he thinks, but he doesn't say it. "Why not, you know? Asked if he wanted to hang out, and he came over, and―"

"Wait," Jace interrupts him. "He came over? To your place?"

"Yeah," Alec says, a bit hesitantly. "Why?"

"Nothing," Jace says after a second's consideration. "Carry on."

"Uh, so," Alec continues. "He came over, I made dinner, we hung out, had some wine and..." He heaves a heavy sigh. "Things got weird, and he left."

"Weird, how?" Jace asks.

"I don't know," Alec says, shaking his head. "I just― I wanted to do something." He gives Jace a pointed look to get across what he means. "And I think he noticed I wanted to do something, 'cause he just... He got weird, and he left."

Jace nods slowly, mulling this over. He exhales, leans forward and leans his elbows against his knees.

"So, it was a date?" he says, and Alec's patience suddenly snaps.

"Oh my g―" he says, letting out a harsh, frustrated breath. "No, it wasn't a date. Just like the time before that wasn't a date. Not really."

"There was a time before that?" Jace asks.

"Doesn't matter," Alec says irritably. "Point is, it wasn't a date."

"Dude," Jace says, eyebrows raised. "You made him dinner at your place. You had wine. You wanted to smooch his face. Sounds like a date, to me."

"And you sound like Izzy."

"Izzy's pretty smart," Jace says, cocking his head. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever," Alec says, frowning. "And there was no _smooching_ involved."

"Not for lack of trying, apparently," Jace points out, and Alec groans.

"Why are you like this?" he mutters.

"Like what?" Jace says. "Infuriating? Charming? Genius? Devastatingly handsome? You'll have to be more specific."

"An asshole."

"Oh, that," Jace says with a smirk. "It's a mystery. You know I'm right, though."

Alec meets his gaze, a serious, pointed expression on Jace's face, and _fuck,_ he is right.

Alec heaves a heavy, exhausted sigh, leaning back and resting his head against the wall behind him with a soft _thud._

"I don't know what to do with this," he admits, involuntarily. "I haven't even heard from him, since then."

"Have you texted him, or anything?" Jace asks, and Alec shakes his head.

"No," he says. "I figured since he seemed freaked about it, I'd give him space, or some shit." He waves with his hand lamely. "It's been four days, though. Still nothing."

He sounds more than tired, he realizes, he sounds _sad. Sad_ over not hearing from a guy he likes―shit _,_ he _likes_ him―rather than being sad over the four-month relationship that ended just a few days ago.

Jace hums in thought, before suddenly getting up from the bench and slapping Alec's arm.

"Then let's punch stuff some more," he says. Alec gives him a flat look. "Come on, you know it'll help."

He raises his eyebrows pointedly, and Alec relents with a sigh, getting up from where he sits. He supposes it can't hurt, at least.

 

Alec feels pleasantly raw and exhausted when he meets up with Izzy a couple of hours later. She has insisted the past week that they get together, and since Alec is off work tonight and his sister has a brief window of free time in her studies, they're having late afternoon coffee.

In all honesty, Alec is dreading any questions from his sister. She knows he and Raj broke up, but they haven't really talked about it, and Alec has been avoiding really talking to anyone for the past few days. He's been working every night since Thursday, distracting himself with cooking and running and even picking up an extra shift at the restaurant―anything to get Magnus off his mind. Not that it's been going very well, clearly.

Izzy is already waiting at a table in the corner when Alec enters the coffee shop they like to frequent. It's not too expensive, not too far away from Izzy's campus, and it has a cozy vibe to it that's just shy of hipster-territory. Alec will admit he has grown rather fond of the place.

"Hey," he says, putting down his workout bag on the floor as he sits down across from his sister.

"Hey, yourself," Izzy says. She nods at a cup sitting in front of him. "I took the liberty of ordering for you."

Alec looks down, has already smelled the lovely scent of black coffee wafting through the air. He gives Isabelle a grateful glance.

"Thanks," he says, shrugging off his hoodie and hanging it over the back of his chair. Izzy watches him as he rips open a sugar packet and pours some into his coffee. He can practically feel her eyes on him, and he looks up, raises his eyebrows at her.

"What?" he says, and Izzy tilts her head a little as she cradles her own cup in her hands. It's a cappuccino, Alec guesses; it's what she tends to order.

"How are you doing?" she asks, and Alec lets out the smallest sigh. So much for avoiding it.

"I'm fine," he says, stirring his coffee and taking a sip. Izzy looks doubtful. "Really, Izzy. I've already had this conversation today."

"But you haven't had it with me," Izzy points out. She doesn't sound upset or offended―it's just an observation. "And I'd like to know how you're doing."

Alec just watches her for a minute, dark brown eyes genuine and serious as they stay locked on his.

"I'm fine," he repeats, more sincerely this time.

"Good," Izzy says. She sips her cappuccino. "So, you're over Raj, then?"

Alec frowns, confused and surprised by the phrasing.

"Well, I'm―" he starts, shrugging. He doesn't really know how to answer that. "I guess? I mean, I'm working on it."

Izzy nods.

"So is Magnus what's bothering you?" she asks, and Alec freezes. Okay, there is no way he's _that_ easy to read. He just stares at his sister, brow still furrowed in slightly flustered confusion.

"What do you―?" he says, then cuts himself off as he's hit by a realization. His expression turns flat. "You talked to Jace." It's a statement, more than a question, and Izzy cocks her head in admission. Alec lets out a frustrated noise. "What? How? I saw him, like, half an hour ago."

"More than enough time to update me on the situation," Izzy says calmly, a little amused. "He seemed concerned, wanted to bring in some backup."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"That we're both really happy you finally dumped Raj," Izzy says simply. "And that we're both a fan of you moving on, whether it's on your own or by being with someone who's actually interesting and who actually appreciates you."

It's so blunt that Alec doesn't immediately reply, and when he does, it's to address the least complicated aspect.

"What's with all the recent Raj-hate?" he says, but there's no real heat in his voice.

"Oh, big brother," Izzy says with a small laugh, shaking her head. "It's not recent. And it's not _hate_ , it's just..." She sighs, turns serious. "He doesn't deserve you. Never did."

It sounds so simple when she says it like that, and it takes a minute for Alec to let it sink in. He supposes he knows that, on some level. It may have taken him months, but it was the main driving force behind him finally breaking it off. On some level, he knew he deserved better than what Raj was willing to offer.

He looks down at the table, runs his fingers along the handle of his coffee cup.

 _"You don't have to sit here and wait for him,"_ he remembers Magnus saying, that first night they talked. _"And if that's what he expects, he's probably not worth it, they never are."_

Not even five minutes into their very first conversation, and Magnus already had Alec's best interests in mind. It makes a strange feeling settle behind Alec's ribs, something warm and soothing and uncomfortable, all at the same time.

Before Alec can reply to his sister, he hears her shift in her seat, and he looks up. Her gaze is on the front door of the coffee shop, and Alec follows it. There's someone over there, and Izzy waves at them, Alec suddenly recognizing Clary, waving back with a big smile. Before he can process this, he notices a guy next to her, one he doesn't recognize. Except, wait―he realizes it's that guy from Izzy's snapchats the other day― _Simon,_ according to his sister.

"What are they doing here?" Alec asks Izzy in a low voice, turning to her.

"I told you they were coming," she says, genuinely surprised that he doesn't know.

"What?"

"Yes, I texted you."

Alec brings up his phone and sees that _shit,_ there is in fact a text from Izzy letting him know they wouldn't be alone. He must have forgotten to check his phone since before his workout with Jace.

"Great," Alec mutters, and Izzy gives him a look.

"Relax," she says. "Clary's my friend. And Simon is Clary's friend, so now he's also my friend."

Alec is about to object, about to say something along the lines of not wanting to put up with more people than necessary right now, but he doesn't have the time. Clary sits down next to his sister, while Simon, after a moment's hesitation, takes the vacant chair next to Alec.

"Hi, Alec," Clary says, with a genuine smile on her face. Alec hasn't actually met her since that night they all went out for drinks, but after the way Izzy and Magnus have both been gushing about her, and the way Jace talks about her like she's made of unicorns and rainbows, Alec is finding it hard to not like her as well.

He gives her a small, slightly awkward smile, feeling a little ambushed by the sudden expansion of his and Isabelle's group. Clary doesn't seem to mind.

"Alec?" Simon says, and Alec turns to him, frowning.

"Yeah?" he says, confused as to why Simon is addressing him by name. Simon pulls back a little bit.

"Huh," he says, before eyeing Alec up and down in his seat. The gaze is appraising, more than anything, but it still makes Alec feel weird. When Simon meets his frowning glare, he seems to realize how strange he's being. "Uh, it's just that―" He tries again. "I'm Simon. I've heard good things about you."

He smiles, and Alec's frown deepens. He turns to Izzy, who just raises her eyebrows, and then to Clary, who shakes her head with a confused expression.

"Well," Simon says, noticing, and practically stuttering at this point. "Not from them. I mean― From Magnus, mostly."

Alec swears he feels his stomach actually drop at the sound of Magnus's name, in that kind of context. _Magnus has been talking about me_. The thought causes an uncomfortable, hollow sensation in his gut, before it's suddenly replaced with a mix of butterflies and lead. He wasn't expecting that, and he desperately hopes that no one can tell how he's reacting. He may be blinking a few times more than normal, but that's about it. Hopefully.

"Really?" Izzy says. She sounds amused, most likely noticing Alec's reaction but ignoring it. "And what good things has he been saying?"

There's a certain tone to her voice, silky and inviting. Alec recognizes it as her flirting.

"No, I mean―" Simon fumbles, turning to her. His mouth opens and closes a few times, like that of a goldfish, as he gestures with his hands. "It's an expression, you know? Nothing specific." He turns back to Alec, eyes wide  behind his glasses. "Not that he hasn't been saying nice things! Just that, you know, nothing weird, or anything. I mean, he doesn't talk about you a lot. Well, I mean, like a normal amount. He says good things, like, reasonably often. Just―"

"Simon," Clary says, placing a hand on his arm and cutting off his rambling. He turns to her. "How about we get something to drink?"

Simon exhales sharply.

"Yeah," he says nodding, looking a little embarrassed. "Yeah, let's go do that."

He glances at Alec with an almost-apologetic smile, before giving Izzy a slightly more genuine one, and leaves the table with Clary. As they head for the counter, Izzy gazes after them.

"He's kind of nerd hot, isn't he?" she says with a smile to Alec, who doesn't immediately react. Izzy clearly notices, this time. "Hey, you okay?"

Alec clears his throat.

"Yeah," he says. He doesn't sound convincing, even to himself. "Yeah, I'm―"

He gives an overly nonchalant shrug, complete with a matching facial expression, and Izzy gives him a tired, but sympathetic and slightly amused look.

"Alec," she says, and he meets her eye. "What's the matter?"

Alec gives her a flat glare.

"Well, if you talked to Jace, you already know everything," he says.

"All I got from Jace is that you're being your usual, guilt-ridden self," Izzy says, not unkindly. "There's nothing wrong with liking someone, you know."

"Right after breaking up with someone else?" Alec says. "Pretty sure there is."

"Okay, be honest," Izzy says with a sigh, leaning over the table. "When was the last time you missed Raj?"

It's a blunt question, and Alec immediately opens his mouth to argue that of course he used to miss Raj, why else would he want to see him so often? But no words come out. Instead, he tries to think of actually _missing_ him―just riding on the subway, or being busy at work, or falling asleep, and suddenly just wondering what Raj is doing. And Alec realizes he can't really remember. He remembers feeling like that early on, during the first month or so of their relationship, and how thinking of Raj would make him smile, but after that...

 _So at least there was something there,_ he tells himself. _At some point._

Izzy seems to notice his train of thought―she always could read him like an open book―and presses on.

"And when was the last time you missed Magnus?" she asks evenly. "Or even just thought about him?"

 _Two minutes ago,_ Alec wants to say, but he doesn't. Izzy's words bring forth more than just images and memories; there's a warm sensation behind them, mimicking the calm and comfort and joy Alec feels whenever Magnus is around, and he tries really hard not to smile.

 _So it's the same,_ he thinks to himself. It's like what he felt about Raj, in the beginning.

Except, it isn't. As he compares the two sensations in his mind, he realizes that while he used to miss Raj, it wasn't the same. Missing Raj, looking forward to seeing him, was more like looking forward to a trip, or a purchase you've been saving up for, no matter how strange that sounds even to Alec's own ears. It was neutral. Exciting, but neutral, like Raj could have just as easily been replaced with something else that was new and exciting.

With Raj, Alec realizes, he would miss and long for the _relationship_ , the _boyfriend-_ thing. He would miss the _idea_ of having someone.

With Magnus, he misses the _person_.

The conclusion is so simple when it hits him that Alec just sits there for a few seconds, staring into space, and he barely even notices when Simon and Clary return to the table and start up a conversation. It's not until he's directly addressed that he pulls himself back to reality.

"Right, Alec?" It's Izzy's voice, and he looks up, only to see that all three of them are watching him.

"Uh," he says, straightening in his seat. "What?"

Izzy rolls her eyes.

"Never mind," she says, turning to Simon. "So, when's your next gig?"

She smiles as she says it, tilting her head a little as she leans her elbow against the table, chin in her hand. Alec narrows his eyes just a bit. Yeah, she is definitely flirting.

"Next week," Simon says. "It's not a huge deal, though. Just a coffee shop thing."

"Better than playing in a basement," Clary points out. "Or a garage."

"Fair enough," Simon admits, sipping his latte. "Still, though."

"Well, I'd love to come," Izzy says, and she actually sounds sincere. "Just text me when and where."

Simon breaks into a dumb grin, and Alec is slightly surprised when he draws the conclusion that this guy apparently already has his sister's number. He seems almost _smitten_ , actually, and Alec wonders if there's something here he doesn't know about. He makes a point of asking Izzy about it later.

Izzy throws her brother a brief glance, before turning to Clary.

"So, how's Magnus doing?" she asks, so casually that no one would suspect any ulterior motive. "I need to have a serious discussion with that guy about his drool-worthy wardrobe."

Alec's heart jumps uncomfortably at the sudden mention of Magnus, _again_ , and he especially forces himself not to think about how he has no trouble agreeing that Magnus is drool-worthy―although not necessarily just his wardrobe.

Clary glances at Alec, but it's so quick that he's almost sure he imagined it.

"Actually," she says, "he's working. A lot. I keep telling him to slow down, but with a  show like this coming up, it's nearly impossible to distract him." She sighs, sips her latte. "He's gonna end up starving to death, if he doesn't collapse into a coma first."

"Sounds about right," Simon chimes in, and Alec frowns.

"What do you mean?" he asks, involuntarily interested.

"Magnus has a way of―" Simon starts, gesturing with his hand as he searches for the words. "He tends to throw himself into work when there's a big project, and he becomes this crazy hermit until it's done."

"That might be a bit of an exaggeration," Clary says with a pointed look at her friend. She turns to Alec. "What we mean is that he tends to take on more than he should. He's really good at what he does, but he ends up being too hard on himself, sometimes."

"He gets caught up in it, basically," Simon says. "And he forgets to eat and socialize and stuff when he's like that, so he gets all cranky."

"I had to practically force him to come have lunch with me today," Clary says. "And even then, he went back to work early. It would not surprise me if he's forgotten to eat, since then."

Alec shouldn't feel worried about this, but he does. Magnus is a grown man and can undoubtedly take care of himself, and yet the thought of him not doing just that makes Alec frown in something like concern.

"You should bring him something," Izzy says, nudging Alec's arm pointedly and snapping him out of his thoughts. He opens his mouth to object, but even Simon chimes in, much to his surprise.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind," he says, and Alec throws him a glance. Simon just raises his eyebrows and looks away as he sips his drink, with a _just saying_ kind of look on his face. Alec looks back at Izzy and Clary.

"Yeah, no," he says, shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Clary asks. Surprisingly, she doesn't sound against it, either. Alec vaguely wonders if they've all talked about this beforehand.

"Because we haven't really talked in a few days," he says lamely, hearing how it sounds. "And I'm pretty sure me showing up is the last thing he wants, right now."

"That's not true," Clary says softly, shaking her head. "He'd wanna see you."

"Doubt it," Alec says under his breath. He doesn't even care how weirdly sad and petulant he sounds, stirring his coffee pointlessly, but Clary doesn't seem to care.

"Trust me," she says, and Alec looks back up at her. Her entire expression is sweet and open, sincere. "He would."

Alec wants to believe her, and as they switch back to other subjects of conversation, he slowly starts to feel like he actually might.

 

* * *

 

The other night, Magnus realized he'd forgotten his umbrella the moment he reached the first floor of Alec's building. He realized it when he left the elevator and heard the pouring rain even with the front doors closed, but there was still no way in hell he was going back up to Alec's apartment. There was no way―it took everything he had to leave, and he had to keep moving, or else he was going to end up doing something he'd regret.

So he braved the storm, got a cab and rode home completely soaked, spending most of the ride nervously rubbing his fingers together and going over the evening's events in his mind. Not even a cold shower and some therapeutic cuddling with the Chairman when he got home could calm him down. And now, days later, even after thoroughly discussing the whole situation with Clary and telling her what happened, he's still only halfway there. Granted, there are other reasons playing into his stress at the moment as well, but still.

He almost kissed Alec. And Alec looked like he _wanted_ him to. He looked like _he_ was about to. Just thinking about it makes Magnus's head spin, and he takes a deep breath and another sip of whiskey.

He's sitting on his couch in his apartment, sketches and pages and fabric samples spread out on the coffee table in front of him. He should know better by now than to think he's _actually_ prepared for a show, no matter how big or small. There's always _something_ ―models dropping out at the last minute, for whatever reason, fabrics not being delivered on time, the venue messing something up, some overconfident hairstylist cracking under the pressure only days in advance.

Magnus is exhausted. He's just a designer, sure, and just one of the designers involved in this show, but still. He's a perfectionist, and on top of that, he seems to have a gift for holding things together and keeping his cool―interns and co-workers alike tend to come to him with problems on a daily basis, and even more so when everyone is under pressure. In other words, he always ends up with more on his plate than he'd like. This time is no exception.

Clary insisted that he not bring all this work home with him―she always has been better at compartmentalizing―but Magnus didn't listen, as usual. So here he is, with a pile of seemingly haphazard but perfectly organized folders balanced near the table's edge, fabric samples overlapping in both random and deliberate ways, and outlines of the plans for the show. Magnus realizes a lot of this isn't part of his job description, but he can't help himself; he can't help but feel like things would fall apart if he didn't work it out. God knows, his co-workers and the event planners range from inexperienced yet skilled to downright incompetent.

It wouldn't kill Imogen Herondale to carry―or at least efficiently distribute―some of the load, being the boss and all. But Magnus supposes that arrogance comes with the territory of growing up in the business and then running your own company.

Doesn't mean he has to like it, though, or think it's fair.

Magnus's phone vibrates somewhere on the table, and he has to dig through some discarded fabric to find it. Sure enough, it's a text from an intern who's freaking out over something a most likely stressed-out superior scolded her for, and Magnus sighs, dragging a hand over his mouth. The intern is Zoe, who's very talented but new to the business and easily stressed, so Magnus calms his irritation and types out a friendly, comforting reply. There's no point in putting more pressure on the poor girl, not with her very first show coming up.

Magnus puts the phone down, buries his face in his hands. He's so tired. He feels like he's done nothing but work for the past few days, practically shutting himself inside the whole weekend. He hasn't even spoken to Alec.

The thought makes him feel sad and a little guilty. He knows it's unfair to treat Alec like this, when he did nothing to deserve Magnus being so distant. He didn't do anything wrong, after all. It was Magnus who freaked out, and how could he even explain why? How could he explain that being with Alec has become his favorite activity, and that just the notion of him suddenly being single and available is doing all kinds of things to Magnus's head and heart. Especially when Alec looks at him like that, like he did the other night, by the window. Magnus can't recall anyone looking at him like that in a very long time, and he remembers actually being _nervous_ about it _._ _Nervous_ that he might say or do something weird, _nervous_ about having Alec standing so close to him, watching him, eyes flicking to Magnus's mouth and fingers tightening on the wine glass in his hand.

It was exciting, a thrilling and bright feeling, and Magnus remembers his heart pounding as he realized that Alec was actually single now, suddenly completely present and _there_.

Then, it hit him like a truck; Alec was _single_. Alec was very close, watching his face, his mouth, inhaling and leaning in, and Alec was _single._ Alec was no longer unavailable, there was no barrier anymore, and against all odds, he seemed to actually be thinking the same thing as Magnus, right at that moment.

So naturally, with the excitement, Magnus felt something else; _panic. Panic,_ because Alec had just broken up with someone. He had just gotten out of a less than satisfactory relationship, and of course he'd want to distract himself with someone else―and Magnus was right there. Magnus, who has found himself falling so hard for this guy and whose chest still aches when he thinks about how wretchedly painful heartbreak can be, and who is not particularly willing to just throw himself into yet another person who sees him only as a pastime.

Not that Alec doesn't care―Magnus knows he does, unlike Camille. But he also knows that the heart can be misleading. Odds are, Alec didn't even realize what he was doing. And if the lack of contact over the past few days is anything to go by, he has probably already gotten past whatever impulse he had that made him see Magnus that way, even for a moment. It's a rebound-thing, Magnus knows that, and no matter how much he likes Alec and cares for him, he is not about to put himself in that kind of vulnerable position again.

It doesn't matter how pretty and shiny something is, he's learned, it doesn't necessarily mean it's real. Even if it is for him. And if protecting himself means giving up a friendship as well, then Magnus is willing to make that sacrifice.

Magnus gets lost in his work for god knows how long, completely losing track of time, his focus only intermittently broken by his phone buzzing with yet another text. So when someone suddenly knocks on the door, he's sure he misheard. It's not until there's another knock a few moments later, almost tentative, that he frowns, getting up from the couch. He abandons his now-empty glass of whiskey and heads out into the hall. His only guess is that it's Catarina stopping by to make sure he's still alive, or maybe Clary to scold him some more about working too hard.

In other words, he's stunned into complete silence when he opens the front door and sees Alec on the other side.

He looks vaguely surprised to see Magnus, as though he wasn't expecting him to actually be home, and he straightens a little where he stands. He's carrying a plastic bag, as well as an umbrella that Magnus instantly recognizes as his own, and as their eyes meet, Magnus just stares at him. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open, at a complete loss for what to say.

Alec takes a deep breath, holds Magnus's gaze, steadily. He looks just slightly nervous, but his voice is equally steady when he speaks.

"Hi," he says. "Can I come in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, no Alec/Magnus interaction for 99.9% of this chapter, but it's getting there and tensions are high -- Stay tuned~~
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_.


	10. That's What Microwaves Are For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by all the love you guys keep throwing at me, and I am so so grateful. That is all.
> 
> As I've mentioned before, I've made a playlist of songs I like to listen to while writing this fic, and you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyEUU7LV7pc&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL). Enjoy!

Magnus doesn't immediately reply, and the longer he takes, the more restless Alec feels. He resists the nagging urge to look over his shoulder, to the closed door behind him and toward the elevators down the hall. He can't help but feel like Raj is about to show up at any second―it would be just typical, and he honestly hasn't thought through what he might say or do if that were to happen.

Thankfully, Magnus doesn't make him wait too long. He blinks, as though coming out of a slight daze, and he nods.

"Of course," he says. He steps away from the door, allowing Alec to enter. He closes the door behind him.

"You, uh," Alec says after a slightly awkward pause. "You forgot this, at my place."

He hands Magnus the umbrella that has been at his apartment ever since Thursday night, and Magnus looks down, takes it.

"Thank you," he says, and Alec hates to admit that for the first time since they met, he actually feels uncomfortable. Meanwhile, he takes in Magnus's appearance; he's gorgeous, as always, his hair styled in a softer way than usual, and a loose-fitting, wine red shirt covering his torso―black embroidery trails over its chest and collar, the shirt's neckline so low that it's momentarily distracting. He looks amazing, but he also looks tired, Alec notices. Distracted, tense. Not even the smoky black eye-makeup does a great job of hiding that, and he remembers what Clary and Simon told him about Magnus's work habits. It might also be why he seems to have forgotten to shave; Alec finds himself appreciating that stubble so much more than is expected or appropriate.

Magnus seems at a loss for what to do for a moment, before he places the rolled-up umbrella next to his coat hanger, leaning it neatly against the wall. His gaze then flicks to the bag in Alec's other hand, and Alec reanimates.

"Yeah, I brought you some― some food." He wants to bang his head against the wall at how fucking dumb it sounds when he says it out loud, but Magnus just appears surprised when he looks up.

"What?" he asks. It's a reaction, more than a question, and Alec shifts where he stands.

"Yeah, I―" he says, swallowing. "I was making dinner for myself, anyway. Thought I'd drop that off―" He nods at the umbrella― "and just check up on you, I guess. Figured I might as well bring this."

He holds the plastic bag out, and Magnus takes it, slowly. He doesn't say anything. He looks... confused.

After a few moments of downright awkward silence, Magnus turns around and heads into the apartment. He catches himself after only a few steps, and looks over his shoulder.

"Oh, you can―" he gestures at Alec. "Come in. Please."

Alec isn't about to argue. He's starting to wonder if maybe this is the dumbest idea he's ever had, but it seems like it's too late to turn back now, either way.

He also does his best not to stare at Magnus's ass in those tight, black pants, as he follows him into the apartment. It's just not the time.

Magnus goes over to the kitchen area and places himself behind the island, puts the bag down on its smooth, shiny surface. Alec stays on the other side, watches as Magnus gingerly, but somewhat eagerly, extracts the two food containers from the bag.

"It's uh," Alec says, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's beef stroganoff. The real kind. Not that―" He clears his throat, looks down at the floor, and adds his next words in a murmur. "Not that that matters, or anything."

 _God,_ he feels like an idiot, like he's bragging. Magnus slowly takes one of the containers and pulls it toward him across the marble counter.

"Did you make this?" He sounds genuinely surprised, as well as confused, at Alec not just bringing takeout, instead. Alec looks up. He nods, and Magnus's eyebrows go up just a little. If Alec didn't know better, he'd say the guy almost looks touched. Magnus opens the container and lifts off the lid, inhaling deeply as the scent of the food reaches his nose. "It smells amazing."

He sounds as though he's describing a beautiful painting, and Alec shifts awkwardly as Magnus stares down at the food.

"Probably cold now, though," Alec says, but Magnus doesn't miss a beat.

"That's what microwaves are for, darling," he says conspiringly, looking up at Alec from under his lashes, a small smile on his face as though they're sharing a secret. It makes his whole expression look mischievous, and Alec can't help but smile back. He also can't help but feel a dumb little flutter in his chest at the unexpected pet name, because in just a second, the atmosphere is back to how Alec remembers; easy, light, and warm, any trace of awkwardness suddenly gone.

Magnus seems to hesitate for a moment. "You really didn't have to do this, you know. I am perfectly capable of feeding myself."

"Not according to Clary," Alec says, and Magnus looks vaguely surprised that Alec has even been talking to her.

"Well, Clary isn't always right," he says. Alec nods slowly.

"Right," he says. "So, what were you planning on having for dinner tonight?"

He says it in a light, somewhat teasing tone, and Magnus straightens his back a little, in that almost-haughty way Alec has grown weirdly fond of.

"Still deciding," Magnus says.

"Oh, okay," Alec says. "I guess I'll just take that back then, since you don't need it―"

He reaches for the food container, but Magnus pulls it towards him protectively.

"Well, no point now, is there?" he says. "You already brought it all the way here, it would be terribly rude of me _not_ to eat it."

Alec pulls back, smiles a little as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," he says. "That would terribly rude."

Magnus doesn't immediately reply, and they just stand there for a few seconds, gazes locked. Alec's smile doesn't falter, and Magnus is wearing a soft smile of his own. It's a lovely sight, to be quite honest.

"Well," Magnus eventually says, opening the second container to find perfectly cooked rice inside. "I suppose I have no choice, then." He turns around to get a plate from the cupboards, and he looks over his shoulder. "Did you want some, too?"

Alec shakes his head.

"No, I'm good," he says. "Already ate. Technically, those are leftovers."

He nods at the food containers, and Magnus puts a plate down on the counter.

"More for me then, it seems." His tone is light and slightly obnoxious as he says it, but Alec can't help to be anything but horribly endeared. "And of course you'd just whip up authentic beef stroganoff on a Monday night, like it's no big deal."

"It's not that advanced," Alec says a little self-consciously, taking off his jacket and putting it on the nearest chair. He's reminded of having a similar conversation last time he cooked for Magnus, and Magnus seems just as impressed as back then.

"Still more advanced than what most people seem to consider qualifies as beef stroganoff," Magnus says pointedly. "I once saw a mac n' cheese version."

He says it in a horrified tone, and Alec practically shudders at the thought. Magnus isn't wrong; the dish most people seem to refer to is usually nothing like the actual stroganoff Alec just made. He still can't fathom why and how noodles ever came into play, for instance. Not that he mentions any of this culinary nerdiness out loud.

"Thank you," Magnus says after a few moments, and his tone grows soft and genuine in just those two words. "For this."

There seems to be more in his thanks than just for the food, and Alec just widens his smile in return. He's fully aware of how sappy the smile must look on his face, but he doesn't even care.

Magnus seems to enjoy the food immensely, once he's reheated it and they've sat down on opposite sides of the kitchen isle. He admits a bit sheepishly, halfway through the meal, that he in fact hasn't actually eaten since Clary forced him out to lunch over seven hours earlier. Alec laughs, but can't help but wonder what Magnus would have done if Alec hadn't shown up at his door, unannounced, with a home-cooked meal in his hands.

 _Oh god,_ Alec still can't quite believe he actually came all the way here, unannounced, with a home-cooked meal in his hands. For Magnus, just for him. He risked bumping into Raj and having to awkwardly explain what the hell he's doing here, just to make sure Magnus had some proper food to eat.

Well, and just to see Magnus, of course. But Alec doesn't have to admit that out loud.

"So, how was your weekend?" Alec asks, a little tentatively. He's acutely aware of the fact that he hasn't heard a word from Magnus since he so suddenly left Alec's apartment four days ago, and it has been a stark contrast to how they'd text every day before that. Magnus doesn't seem bothered by the question, however. Instead, he just sighs.

"Busy," he says. "Full of work and more work and other fun obligations."

He sounds exhausted as he says it, shoulders slumping as he looks down at his plate and gathers up some more food with his fork. He didn't even bother getting a knife to go with it, instead just settled for eating one-handed, which would look completely normal with anyone else. But with Magnus, it looks strange, like the lack of sophistication and poise is a testament to just how tired he is.

Alec hesitates, runs his fingers along the patterns in the countertop.

"What kind of work?" he asks. He already knows that there's some big show coming up, from what he's heard, but he still wants to know more, wants to hear about Magnus's life and everyday things. He also prepares himself for the standard _it wouldn't interest you anyway,_ but that's not what he gets.

"Coordinating, mostly," Magnus says, with another sigh. "Making sure all the outfits and pieces come together as they should. A catwalk is the last place you'd want a wardrobe malfunction, after all. And aside from that, our head makeup artist has the flu and doesn't know if he'll be well enough in time for the show, and we still need a replacement for that faulty chiffon that was delivered last week. Those are just some of the items on the list of things I'm dealing with right now."

He gets almost rambly at the end, words flowing together as his speech gets just a little bit faster and more agitated. But he doesn't seem annoyed, at least not by the question. He seems more relieved to get the chance to vent. The answer to the question stuns Alec, however, and he doesn't quite understand it. He just stares for a few moments, mouth half-open as he tries to think of something to say in response. Thankfully, Magnus is too busy scraping his plate clean to notice.

"What, uh―" Alec starts, a little hesitant. "What's wrong with the chiffon you have?"

He feels like a complete ass for asking―he doesn't actually even know what chiffon is, and he's sure his tone is anything but confident. But Magnus replies, all the same.

"It's aquamarine," he says, as though that explains everything, his tone more like that of someone complaining to an understanding co-worker. "When I specifically asked for azure. It simply will not work." Alec has nothing to say to that. He just stares blankly at Magnus's face as Magnus looks up, and after a second or so of silent panicking, Alec is relieved to see Magnus smile wearily. "I suppose it sounds silly. But believe me, in the world of fashion, it's anything but."

"No, I get it," Alec says, a little too quickly, nodding. Then he frowns. "Well, I guess I don't, obviously. But―" He inhales, racks his mind. "I guess it's kind of like someone using thyme and rosemary interchangeably when cooking, to me. Sounds silly, but makes all the difference."

This time, Magnus is the one who stares blankly, as though taken completely by surprise at Alec's reply. For a moment, Alec worries that he said something wrong, or embarrassed himself, but the look that comes over Magnus's face then quells those concerns.

"If you say so," he says, sounding amused. His slightly lost expression and small smile says that he knows just about as much about herbs as Alec does about fashion, and something about that makes Alec laugh. Magnus mirrors it, the sight and sound of it both immensely pleasant, but after just a few seconds, they lapse back into silence. There's something comfortable about it, though, something still.

"This was excellent, by the way," Magnus says, a little softer, gesturing at his now completely empty plate. Alec smiles, soaks up the praise and feels almost embarrassed at just how much it means to him, hearing it from Magnus.

"Well," he says, "just making sure you don't starve."

Magnus's eyes crinkle a little when he smiles then, and Alec swears his heart stops for just a moment.

"My hero," Magnus says airily with a cock of his eyebrows, before something catches his eye over Alec's shoulder. "Chairman, no."

It's a soft, but urgent exclamation, and he gets up from his seat to head over to the couch in the middle of the open space. Alec turns in his seat and follows him with his gaze, watches as Magnus picks up his cat from the coffee table. Even from here, Alec can see that the table is littered with what looks like papers and bits of fabric, along with a very precarious-looking pile of folders near the edge, as though it's been pushed away as far as possible without ending up on the floor.

Magnus holds Chairman Meow against his chest with one arm, before picking something else up from the coffee table. It's his phone, Alec sees, as Magnus heads back to the kitchen area, and Magnus's eyes are glued to it. He sighs, gently drops the cat to the floor when he reaches Alec.

"What?" Alec asks, actually interested, and Magnus glances up at him.

"It's my friend," he says tiredly. "She's sent three texts in the last ten minutes, she's freaking out."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes," Magnus says, sighing as he rubs his forehead with his fingers, scrolling through the text conversation, the phone buzzing with a new text even as he does. "She's brilliant at what she does, but she tends to get hit by waves of insecurity the last few days before an event. It's nothing out of the ordinary."

Alec watches Magnus's face, realizes that this isn't work-related, per se. It is, but it seems to be more about supporting a friend than getting some particular task done, and Alec can't help but find it... moving. In some strange way. Magnus is kind, he knows this, it's the sole reason the two of them ever became friends, in the first place. But that doesn't mean it doesn't keep surprising Alec, in the happiest, most splendid way.

The sound of the phone buzzing again―with a call, this time―makes Magnus emit a tired, groaning sound, scrunching up his face in a way that is equally suffering and adorable.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking up at Alec with a genuinely apologetic expression. "I have to take this."

Alec nods, and Magnus answers his phone as he heads back toward the couch, away from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Magnus says, just barely managing his usual, smooth tone. "What? No, just―" He exhales. "Tessa. Tessa, calm down, take a deep breath. Now, what's wrong?"

Alec watches him for a few moments, the way he slowly paces along the couch, to the large windows, and back. There's something about his posture, something Alec hasn't seen before. It's purposeful, albeit tired and a little tense, Magnus's expression settled into the smallest, focused frown. Alec realizes that this is Magnus at work, a new side to Alec, and he marvels at how different it is. Gone is Magnus's easy demeanor and airy expressions, instead replaced with a keen focus that's almost intimidating, regardless of what it's directed at.

"No, listen," Magnus says, apparently interrupting the person on the line. His voice is firm, but soft, and Alec notices that even when he can't be seen, Magnus talks with his hands. "You've done this dozens of times before, there's nothing to worry about." He pauses. "My dear Tessa, who cares how big it is? Your planning is always impeccable and you always pull off every event flawlessly. This time will be no different, I promise you."

Alec slowly gets up from his seat, deciding that this conversation might take a while and that he probably shouldn't pressure Magnus by just sitting there, watching him. He instead busies himself with securing the lids on the food containers and putting them in Magnus's fridge―he quickly registers the lack of groceries in there, but what Magnus does have would actually make a half-decent meal or two. He then moves on to the cleanup, starts scrubbing the dishes clean in the sink. He has noticed that Magnus has a dishwasher, but he just needs something to busy his hands, so he opts for ignoring it.

Magnus keeps talking on the phone, his voice a soothing sound in the background as Alec cleans up. Alec feels something brush against his leg and looks down; Chairman Meow is rubbing up against him affectionately, and Alec smiles. It makes him oddly happy that Magnus's cat likes him, especially considering how reserved he was the last―and only―time they met.

Alec is just rinsing off a plate when he hears footsteps approach.

"I swear, sometimes it's like I'm just there for hand-holding," Magnus says with a sigh, but cuts himself off. "What are you doing?"

Alec looks over his shoulder, plate in hand.

"Just cleaning up," he says, and he's hit by a wave of self-consciousness as he says it.

"You really don't have to do that," Magnus says. He sounds almost distressed, and Alec raises his eyebrows.

"Would you stop saying that," he says. "I want to. Besides, you were busy, thought I'd help out."

Magnus looks at a complete loss for words at that, lips slightly parted as he just stares at Alec in stunned silence. Then he reanimates, practically hurries over to Alec's side by the sink, putting his phone down on top of the kitchen isle.

"You really don't have to," he mutters, but he doesn't sound too upset about it. He takes the plate from Alec's hand and grabs a towel, drying it off. Alec watches him as he does, savors having him this close for just a moment or two―the open collar of his shirt shows off his collarbones and part of his chest, and Alec can't help but stare.

"Your friend okay?" he asks after a moment, and Magnus cocks his head.

"She will be," he says. He sounds tired, still, and he puts the now-dry plate back in the cupboard where he got it earlier. "She just needs some encouragement."

Alec nods.

"I thought you were a designer," he says after a moment, a little hesitantly. "I mean, I don't know much about that business, but is all this practical stuff part of your job description?"

Again, he feels like a complete ass for asking, not to mention completely clueless, but Magnus doesn't seem to mind. He never seems to mind anything Alec asks or says.

"Technically, no," he admits. He reaches for a dishrag, but Alec beats him to it, snatching it up and causing Magnus to make a face. Alec makes a point of not saying out loud how cute it is. "But I do seem to have a talent for... staying level-headed, in the face of adversity. And it seems to make others think that my energy and capacity are both inexhaustible, so they end up coming to me with tasks that aren't necessarily in my job description."

Alec quickly wipes down the counter before wringing out the dishrag and putting it back, and he turns to Magnus.

"Then why don't you tell them that?" he asks. Magnus raises his eyebrows at him.

"Because I do it better, anyway," he says simply, and Alec, not for the first time, finds the confidence very appealing. "And once I get into it, I... I can't seem to get myself out, I get too involved, too invested. So I just let it happen, let them rely on me. And I will admit, it does provide a nice ego boost." He gives Alec a pointed look, and Alec smiles. "I can also be quite the perfectionist with my own work, there's always something that needs tweaking, but you can't imagine how satisfying it is to watch it all come together in the end. It makes it worth the extra effort."

"I think I can."

Magnus just smiles a little, keeping his eyes on Alec's as they both now just stand there, half-leaning against the kitchen counter. Alec isn't quite sure where to go from here, what happens next. He brought Magnus the food, like he meant to, gave back his umbrella. He even got to talk to him for a little bit, and even cleaned up after his meal.

It would be completely understandable for Magnus to ask him to leave, at this point, and go back to his clearly very busy schedule. At the very least, Alec should offer to leave, now that he has probably outstayed his welcome.

But the way Magnus is looking at him keeps him silent, keeps him frozen in place. There's something soft about his gaze, something kind and appreciative, and suddenly there's an impatient flutter in Alec's chest.

 _No,_ he reprimands himself. _No, not again._ He didn't come here for that, didn't come here to repeat the almost-move that made Magnus abruptly leave, last time. He came here to help out a friend, because regardless of his own feelings―which he has become acutely aware of, in the past few days, especially―Magnus clearly doesn't see him that way. Alec has to respect that, and he will.

But _god,_ Magnus is so gorgeous right now, and Alec can't quite look away.

It's only when Magnus's phone suddenly buzzes again, that he has to.

Magnus seems just as reluctant to have the moment broken, this reprieve from his busy evening, and he gives Alec a tired, apologetic look, before reaching for his phone. It's another text, by the look of it, and Magnus rubs his forehead as he makes his way to the other side of the kitchen isle and slowly starts pacing alongside it. He types out a reply, his expression back to the tight one from before, and Alec unconsciously follows him away from the kitchen area. He observes as Magnus's phone buzzes again, and Magnus actually groans in frustration this time, closing his eyes. Alec can practically see the way his shoulders tense up, and he suddenly feels very much like he's intruding.

"If you want me to go, I'll―" Alec blurts, gesturing toward the hall and the front door, but Magnus cuts him off.

"No," he says, opening his eyes and turning to Alec. He takes a deep, calming breath. "No, stay. I'm glad you're here, it's... soothing." He exhales, a soft look on his face. Then he seems to think of something, and he continues. "I mean, if you have to go, of course I won't keep you. I understand if―"

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay." Alec is surprised by the soft conviction in his own voice, especially since it's accompanied by him taking two steps forward, placing him right in front of Magnus. So close that Magnus pulls back just the slightest bit, vague surprise on his face. He doesn't seem to mind, though. Instead, he settles into it quite quickly.

"Then, you may stay," he says, a soft smile taking the edge off the obnoxious statement, and Alec nods.

"Good." He swallows, suddenly realizing how close together they are, and how very readily he just said those words, just now. "Anything I can do to help."

Magnus doesn't immediately respond, just watches him for a few moments, eyes skimming across Alec's face as he inhales slowly through his nose. For a second or so, Alec wonders if Magnus is as aware of him as he is of Magnus, if he's paying the same kind of attention to Alec's scent, if he can notice the way Alec's chest suddenly feels just a little bit tighter, with something Alec can't label as anything but _nervousness._

"Like I said," Magnus says, his voice just slightly softer than a moment ago, as he looks back up. "My hero."

Alec finds his gaze, and the sudden urge to kiss him is almost overwhelming.

Magnus's phone buzzes for the millionth time since Alec arrived, and Magnus looks down, breaking the spell. _Probably for the best,_ Alec thinks.

"Trouble?" Alec asks, voice slightly hoarse. He clears his throat.

"No," Magnus says, that frustration and exhaustion back with full force. "Yes. It's not even anything big, nothing they can't handle on their own―" A sharp sigh, and Alec wants to reach out and just put a soothing hand on his shoulder. He doesn't. "I have my own stuff to worry about, without all this extra crap." He looks up. "I still have no idea what to do with that headpiece for one of my designs, and I'd like to maybe work on that, but they just― Chairman. Chairman, no."

Magnus glances to the side and spots something, making him abruptly turn toward the couch. Alec follows his gaze. The small cat is on the coffee table again, watching something Alec can't see―probably a bug flying around―and he places a paw on the already precarious-looking pile of folders on the edge to get a better reach. Magnus takes a step toward him, tense. "Chairman, I swear to god, if you―"

But it's too late. The cat heaves his weight up onto the pile, immediately flailing under the sliding surface, and Alec watches as the stacked folders and papers come tumbling to the floor. Before there is any time to react, Chairman Meow has skittered off, startled, across the living room and into another part of the loft.

"Shit," Magnus says. He sounds distressed, almost worried―completely unlike himself―and he practically rushes over to the coffee table. To Alec's surprise, he drops to his knees in front of the couch and starts gathering up the mayhem of pages now littering the floor. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He says it under his breath, and Alec hesitates for about a second, before slowly heading over there, himself. The chaos looks worse, up close. Some of the folders have opened, splayed across the floor and spilling pages and papers and sketches everywhere, some having fluttered several feet away, and Magnus is quickly, but gently gathering them up. Alec bends down to pick up the ones out of his reach, before hesitantly kneeling down opposite Magnus, legs pressed against the carpet. It's a really nice carpet, fluffy and soft, and Alec tries to focus on that more than his helplessness about making Magnus feel better.

He looks at Magnus's face, but Magnus's attention is on the mess in front of him. There's something different about his movements, something jerky and rushed, very unlike the soft, fluid motions Alec is used to seeing. His shoulders look tense, and Alec presses his lips together, unsure what to do or how to help. Because he wants to help. He doesn't like seeing Magnus this way, all stressed out and wound-up, and it also makes him unreasonably annoyed with people he has never even met, for doing this to Magnus in the first place.

Alec looks down, gently shuffles the pages in his hands, and notices what's actually on them. Some are just covered in text and plans, but most are drawings. Some of them are sketches, rough outlines of bodies and scribbled measurements, others detailed and filled in with colors and patterns, with handwritten notes and comments around the edges. Alec flips through them, picks up a few more from the floor and eyes them just as carefully. There's something vibrant about most of these designs, something _playful_ and bright, but simultaneously elegant. Alec glances up at Magnus.

"Did you make these?" he asks, unable to help himself. He momentarily regrets interrupting Magnus in whatever mood he's in―especially from what he knows about his single-mindedness while working―but it seems to act as a brief distraction. Magnus glances at the drawings in Alec's hands.

"Most of them," he says absently, still with a tense edge to his tone. He cocks his head, as well as his eyebrows, adding in a dry tone, "It is my job."

He keeps gathering up papers, starts organizing them into piles according to some system Alec can't discern, and Alec does his best to help out. He gathers up more papers out of Magnus's reach, putting them in a neat pile next to Magnus's, before picking up some more. He's not about to attempt organizing them, he doesn't want to risk messing anything up, and he has no idea what system Magnus is using, anyway.

They don't speak for several seconds, Magnus not stopping. Alec swallows, licks his lips.

"Well," he says, very hesitantly, lest he say something wrong or out-of-place, "you seem pretty good at it. I mean, really good. Talented."

 _Shit_ , what an idiot he is, blurting the dumbest compliments. But it's too late now, and he just presses his lips together, looking down. To his surprise, Magnus's voice is soft when he replies―Alec wasn't really expecting him to reply, at all.

"Thank you, Alexander," he says, and okay, hearing his own name like that really shouldn't send a warm shiver down Alec's spine. He looks up at Magnus, who's looking down. It's not much, but he's obviously sincere, maybe just a little bit calmer, and that's all that Alec needs.

Magnus slows down considerably after that, still gathering up some stray drawings, Alec helping out, and then organizing them into piles, gently putting them back in their folders. When Magnus's phone buzzes again―it's lying on the couch now, where Magnus tossed it just minutes ago―Magnus throws his head back with an almost pained, frustrated noise. He turns toward his phone, but just as he makes a move to reach for it, Alec finds himself placing a hand on his lower arm.

"Just leave it for a minute," he says, as gently as he can. He doesn't immediately notice that he can feel the warmth of Magnus's skin through the thin, silky fabric of his shirt, not until Magnus turns to him, vague surprise on his face. At the same time, Alec realizes that this is the first time they've actually touched each other. Aside from that time on the roof, that is, when Magnus took his offered hand―god, just thinking about that night brings about all kinds of feelings. It's a strange sensation, as well, to suddenly have some kind of physical contact; it's like an anchor, drawing all focus to that one point where they're touching, and Alec wonders if Magnus is thinking the same thing. He's not pulling away, but Alec still slowly retrieves his hand.

"Okay," Magnus says quietly, and gets back to the task at hand. Alec watches him, really notices how flattering the dim light of the living room is for his features and, how a stray strand of hair falls over his forehead with a kind of elegance it shouldn't have. It takes everything Alec has not to push it back with his fingers.

The phone buzzes again, but this time, Magnus only sighs.

"I would just appreciate it if they gave me a minute of peace," he says in a tired voice, but Alec isn't really paying attention anymore. "I mean, all the stuff they need― It's not like _that's_ my job." His voice is getting slightly tense again, and Alec keeps watching his face, even as Magnus's eyes are on the papers he's still organizing. Alec's skin is thrumming, suddenly crackling with restless energy. "I'm a designer, not an event planner, or an intern, and I'm certainly not everyone's personal therapist. Just because I'm good at what I do doesn't mean they can just―"

Alec leans in and kisses him.

It takes a full five seconds before he realizes what he's done―the very real sensation of Magnus's lips against his own is almost overwhelming―and when he does, he immediately pulls away. _Shit._ His eyes widen, mouth slightly open in shock. Meanwhile, Magnus looks completely stunned, expression otherwise unreadable as he meets Alec's gaze, and Alec feels a sense of panic trickle in.

"Shit," he says under his breath, pulling further away and glancing at the floor. "Shit, I'm sorry." He goes over his options for about a split second, before deciding that he should probably just leave―this is exactly what he was _not_ supposed to do, Magnus does _not_ need this right now. _I fucked up._ He shakes his head, raising his voice just a little. "I'm so sorry, I― I shouldn't have done that, I was―"

He's not quite prepared when Magnus, in one smooth motion, drops his papers with a soft rustle, places his hands on either side of Alec's face, and tilts his head up to meet his lips in a kiss.

Alec is not prepared, but still, it only takes a split second for him to accept and embrace this unbelievable turn of events.

The kiss is urgent, goes from soft to hungry in a matter of moments, and Alec drops his own papers, puts a hand against Magnus's side as he rises up slightly from the floor, on his knees. Alec's fingers twist into the fabric of Magnus's no doubt expensive shirt, and with his eyes closed, he slides his hand up along his ribs, dragging the soft material across his skin. It elicits a soft groan from Magnus, which makes Alec's head spin, and before he has a chance to register what's happening and how this situation so suddenly shifted, Magnus is even closer. He pushes against Alec's body, opening his mouth and inviting Alec inside with his tongue, and Alec is helpless to resist―especially when Magnus smoothly and unceremoniously climbs onto his lap, straddling him, one leg on either side.

Alec doesn't object, wouldn't dream of it. Instead, he wraps his arms around Magnus's torso to keep him close, keep him still, which proves futile when he feels Magnus shift his hips against him. A startled, low moan escapes Alec's mouth as Magnus nips at his bottom lip with his teeth, both of them reduced to panting in a matter of seconds.

Magnus is on his lap, hot mouth on his and soft hands sliding down his neck, low noises of pleasure rising up from his throat, and Alec is about to lose his mind. He realizes that this is all he's thought about for days, on some level maybe even weeks. Now that he has it, the reality of it is almost overwhelming.

Sitting on Alec's lap, Magnus's face is just slightly higher up, giving Alec the perfect angle to drop to his throat and place a series of open-mouthed kisses against his skin. He feels Magnus's muscles tense as he holds him, the way those bejeweled fingers grab on tighter at the back of his neck. And those sounds... The shuddering, startled moan that spills from Magnus's parted lips is like music, and Alec groans against his throat. Magnus's tan skin is warm, soft, even better than Alec imagined, and it smells so, _so_ good. He trails the kisses down further, over those lovely collarbones and across layers of necklaces. He digs his fingers into the fabric of Magnus's shirt―it feels like silk against his palm, probably is―and uses his other arm to wrap around Magnus's lower back and pull him even closer against him.

 _God,_ his head is spinning. He feels high, completely dazed, can't believe this is happening, blood rushing through his body and further down, while Magnus just clings to him and breathes heavily by his ear, something so desperate about the sound. Alec isn't going to make it. He might actually die―he can't remember ever wanting anything this badly.

And that's when Magnus suddenly pulls away.

"Wait," he says, the word no more than an exhale, as he leans back and puts his hands on Alec's shoulders, gently pushing him away. Alec complies, albeit slowly and a bit confused, and his eyes blink open. Magnus's are still closed, and he's breathing heavily, just like Alec. He looks like he's trying to center himself. "Just―" He swallows. "Just wait a minute."

Alec can't really find the ability to talk right now, so he just nods, even though Magnus can't see. His face is flushed, soft lips parted, smoky black framing his eyes, and _god_ he's so beautiful.

Magnus takes a deep breath, exhales.

"What are we doing?" he asks, eyes still closed. Alec blinks in confusion.

"Um," he says glancing down at their tightly entwined bodies―sweet jesus, he can't believe Magnus is on his lap, pressed up against him―and Magnus opens his eyes.

"What are we doing?" he asks again, voice lower this time, almost as though he's saying it to himself. Alec swallows, tries not to stare at Magnus's flushed skin and lust-darkened eyes.

"I―" he starts, honestly surprised that he can even form words right now. "I don't know."

It's an honest answer; he has no idea how they ended up like this, when less than a minute ago, they weren't even touching. All he knows is that he doesn't mind―he _really_ doesn't mind―and that just the thought of Magnus somehow already regretting this is a very unpleasant one, indeed. He may or may not tighten his arms around Magnus as he thinks about it, just the slightest bit.

Magnus doesn't reply. His expression is unreadable, and his hands are still by Alec's neck, now tracing slow patterns into the skin exposed above the collar of his black T-shirt. It makes Alec shiver.

The air is thick and heavy around them, both of them still breathing unevenly, their faces just inches apart. Magnus watches Alec's face, his thumb slowly smoothing up along Alec's clean-shaved jaw, followed by the rest of his fingers, softly trailing over the skin. Alec's gaze doesn't waver, doesn't shift from Magnus's for a second, not until Magnus looks down at his mouth. And even then, Alec keeps watching his expression, dark eyes curious and thoughtful, as Magnus traces Alec's lips with two fingers. Somehow, it's intensely intimate, and Alec can't move. He can feel Magnus's breath against his face, that sweet mouth so close that he could just lean in by a fraction and recapture it with his own, or at the very least press a kiss to his gentle fingertips.

That's when Magnus's eyes snap back up to Alec's.

"I need some air," he says, the words mostly a breath, and he removes his hands from Alec's skin as he smoothly gets off his lap and stands up. Magnus inhales deeply, running his fingers along the side of his head, as though smoothing some invisible strands of hair into place. "And a drink."

With that, he turns around and heads over to the large windows. Alec hears some clinking of what he assumes is a glass and a bottle, but he doesn't look. Instead, he looks straight ahead, blinks. He makes a half-assed effort to get up, but ends up just falling back into a more comfortable sitting position, pulling his knees up in front of him, just as the sound of a door opening tells him that Magnus has gone out onto the balcony.

Alec takes a deep, deep breath, drags his hands down over his face, before he gets up and follows.

 

* * *

 

Magnus is vaguely surprised to find that it's dark outside. It must be past ten p.m. at this point, but he tends to completely lose track of time when he's deep in his work. Thankfully, though, the weather is warm, the night air balmy and pleasant. He leans against the stone wall of his balcony, looks out over the sparkling cityscape that is his view. He takes a sip of whiskey from the glass he just poured, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart.

He kissed Alec. Alec kissed _him._ And Magnus didn't only respond, he went way too far, his mind already buzzing and spinning from everything else crammed in there―Alec's lips on his was like a spark to a powder keg, making him catch fire in a matter of seconds.

Not that he didn't desperately want to already, and not that Alec seemed to mind, but still. This is why Magnus hasn't talked to him for the past few days, after all, aside from work. He knew this would happen, it was only a matter of time. The only surprise is that Alec was the one to make the first move.

 _Shit_. Magnus takes another sip, tries to think of what to do. He can't let this happen, he can't let himself get caught up with someone who only sees him as a consolation prize, no matter how much he wants to, and no matter how _real_ that kiss just felt. He can't.

The sound of footsteps behind him makes Magnus straighten a little where he stands. Even without turning to look, he can tell that Alec is hesitant, and he slowly comes up beside Magnus, placing his palms against the top of the stone balustrade, curling the tips of his long fingers over the edge. Magnus doesn't turn to him, just watches him out of the corner of his eye, as Alec takes a deep breath, and exhales.

"So," Alec says after what feels like a full minute of silence, the one word somehow very loud in the stillness of the night. "That, um..."

Magnus says nothing, just takes a sip of whiskey. He would bring the whole bottle out here and just chug it, at this point, but he should keep some of his cool. He needs to be at least mostly sober for this.

"That was... unexpected." Alec sounds vaguely surprised at his own words, and this time, Magnus does turn to him. Alec meets his eye, half-stuttering to elaborate. "I mean― I didn't exactly come here, planning to― do that."

He gestures with his hand, and Magnus just watches him for a few moments.

"No?" he finally says. He doesn't even hide his own surprise and slight confusion.

"No," Alec says. "Don't get me wrong, I've thought about it. A lot." He looks down, taps against the stone surface with his fingers. "Just didn't think I'd do it. And I wasn't really expecting you to... reciprocate."

He sounds a little uncomfortable, and Magnus thinks of how _talking_ doesn't really seem to be Alec's thing.

Magnus doesn't know what to say to that. He just looks straight ahead, swallows dryly. He wonders if he has ever felt this on edge about a situation like this, about this kind of conversation, like there's somehow so much at stake.

Magnus holds out his glass to Alec, thinking that maybe they could both use some relief, but Alec shakes his head.

"No, I'm―"Alec starts, but Magnus cuts him off by simply holding the glass out further. Alec meets Magnus's gaze, clearly sees the pointed look there, and sighs. He takes the glass, and Magnus heads back inside. He returns in a matter of seconds, a new drink in his hand, that matches the one now in Alec's possession, and he retakes his place at his side. He sees Alec take a sip of his own drink, out of the corner of his eye, and the way his face scrunches up just slightly at the taste is almost enough to make Magnus smile.

"Was it―?" Alec says, before starting over. "Was that okay? I mean, the―" He exhales through his nose. "Was I wrong?"

Magnus whips to face him, suddenly worried.

"No," he says quickly, shaking his head. He doesn't want Alec to think he did something wrong in responding to Magnus's kiss, not when Magnus is the one acting so strange. "No, you weren't. You're not. I―" He looks down, runs his finger along the rim of his glass. "I just have less-than-great experience with this kind of thing. And I suppose I... got scared."

He hates his own words the moment he says them, the way they make him so vulnerable in a matter of moments, and he wishes he could take them back or phrase them differently. But he can't lie to Alec, can't tell him some bullshit about not liking him that way, not when it would be the complete opposite of how he feels. Alec deserves more than that.

Alec seems surprised, at least judging by the way he shifts where he stands, apparently not having expected that answer.

"Okay," he says after a little while. "So you― You didn't mind?"

Magnus resists the urge to give him a flat look.

"I most definitely didn't," he says, almost wryly, and takes a sip of his drink. Alec nods.

"Okay," he repeats. "Then why― I mean, you don't... want to?"

He's clearly struggling to say what he wants to say, and Magnus takes a deep, steadying breath, gathering up all the courage he needs to say this out loud.

"Alexander," he says, turning to Alec. "I'm not rejecting you. Far from it. If I had just the slightest bit less self-control, I would kiss you right now. And I would keep kissing you, and this whole night would end up taking a very different turn." It's painfully honest, almost too suggestive for this context, and Magnus can't ignore the effect the words clearly have on Alec. He knows exactly what Magnus is trying to say, and the vague thought of it seems to interest him just as much as it interests Magnus―because Magnus is not exaggerating, he knows he'd be lost if he gave in like that. "But I won't. Not now, not tonight."

The words come out blunt and simple.

"Why not?" Alec asks.

"Because I―" Magnus hesitates, tries to find a way of phrasing it that doesn't sound cold. "I can't be sure that this is what you really want."

Okay, so that could have been phrased better, but Alec doesn't hesitate with his reply.

"It is," he says.

"Right now, it is," Magnus says gently, hopefully not patronizingly―he's pretty sure Alec knows not to take it that way. "But what about tomorrow, or a week from now? What about when this all blows over?"

"It's not gon―" Alec cuts himself off, licks his lips. He knows that Magnus is referring to his breakup, to the relief that comes with ending something that made you unhappy, and the freedom that comes with being able to pursue something else. "What are you saying?" he asks carefully.

Magnus hesitates, the words wrenching themselves out of his mouth so very reluctantly. But it has to be said. He has to be honest, he owes Alec that much.

"I'm saying that you just got out of a relationship," Magnus says, not unkindly, confirming what he just implied. "Just days ago. And that maybe it's best if we just―" He can't find the words, instead just gestures with his hand in a way that makes it clear what he means. _Maybe it's best if we just forget about it, let it go._

He hates suggesting it, it's painful, and it's even worse when he sees Alec's reaction. Alec inhales slowly, quietly, and turns to look straight ahead, pressing his lips together as he rolls them over his teeth. There's something distant about his expression, something controlled and hurt, and Magnus hates it.

Then, Alec suddenly lets out a breath.

"No, sorry. I can't," he says resolutely, shaking his head. "I can't do that."

It's not what Magnus expected to hear.

"Alec―" he starts sadly, but he doesn't get any further.

"No, listen," Alec says, turning to him. He looks determined, albeit a little apprehensive. "I get that you're―" He looks like he wants to say _scared,_ but he doesn't. He looks away, takes a breath. "I get that. I am, too. And I get that it's fast, and that circumstances aren't exactly ideal, but... I just―" He exhales sharply, meets Magnus's gaze. When he speaks, his voice is steady. "When I'm with you, when I think about you, I feel... good. Really good, in a whole new way. It's that simple. And I like that feeling and I don't want it to stop."

Again, it's definitely not what Magnus expected to hear, and he has no idea how to respond.

"And unless I'm somehow even more clueless than Izzy says I am," Alec continues, "I'm thinking that you probably feel that, too."

Again, it's not exactly eloquent―Alec never really is. He's concise and blunt, preferring to speak with actions, rather than words. But Magnus never thought such a non-poetic confession could make him feel like he was just presented with a dozen roses and someone's heart on a silver platter, and yet here he is, stunned by the honesty on Alec's face. He can barely even look at it.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Magnus asks after a pause, eyes now directed at the floor of his balcony―he's not sure when they both angled themselves toward each other, rather than straight ahead, but it seems they have.

Magnus sounds tense, but hopeful, and he doesn't even bother hiding it.

"I don't know," Alec says, a little hesitantly. He shrugs. "Try?"

Magnus looks up at him, a small smile tugging at his mouth, despite himself.

"You make it sound so simple," he says.

"Well, it is," Alec says. He cocks his head. "In theory."

Magnus lets out a fond laugh. It's more of an exhale through his nose.

"In theory," he agrees, taking a sip of whiskey, leaning with one elbow against the edge of the balustrade.

"I just," Alec starts. "I like you. I really do. And it's not new, or anything, I just didn't really get it before. I think it's been there for a while." Magnus heart stutters in his chest. "And if you like me too, then that's a good place to start, I think." He places both hands against the edge of the stone balustrade, leaning against it, before his expression shifts. "I mean, you do like me, right? I'm not just standing here, making an ass of myself―?"

"I thought I'd made it pretty clear that I like you," Magnus says, interrupting his concerned, brief rambling. He can't help the soft, slightly amused tone in his own voice, and he smiles a little. Alec looks relieved.

"Okay," he says, nodding, looking straight ahead, taking in the view. "Good." The word is more of a breath.

"So, trying," Magnus says. He'd be lying if he said that just the concept of it didn't fill him with a kind of thrilling joy and excitement he hasn't felt in years.

"Yeah," Alec says, turning back to him. "Just, something. If you want."

He smiles a little self-consciously, and Magnus takes a moment.

"Perhaps, slowly?" he suggests, the apprehension no doubt clear on his face. Alec's immediate reaction is surprised, but he nods.

"Okay," he says. "How slow?"

Magnus considers it.

"A few days, maybe?" he says, a little hesitantly. "Just wait before we try, just wait and see where we stand then, where this stands."

He gestures between the two of them, and Alec looks disappointed at the suggestion.

"You mean, where I stand," he says. It's a statement, not a question, and Magnus can't really argue. He knows exactly how he feels, and while he trusts Alec, he doesn't trust that what he feels is more than just infatuation, not in this context.

And while he's not about to say it out loud, there is the matter of Alec feeling something genuine simply being too good to be true.

Silence stretches on between them for a little while, the distant sounds of the city a pleasant hum in the background, until finally, Magnus thinks of something.

"Tell you what," he says. "Come to my show, this weekend. Isabelle can be your plus one if that helps, I'm sure she'd enjoy that. Just come, and we'll see each other, and―"

He searches for the words.

"See if it's still there?" Alec suggests. He doesn't sound too excited about it, still, but there's something soft and understanding in his tone. He doesn't need to specify what _it_ is, and Magnus nods.

"Yes," he says.

"And if it is?"

Magnus considers that, tries to wrap his head around the fact that he's even having this conversation, at all. It's too real, too exciting, too scary, all at once. But he wants it. _God,_ he wants it, and Alec might just want it, too.

"Then," he says, slowly, "we'll take it from there."

Alec nods, doing that pout Magnus has seen him do when he's thinking, and it's frankly adorable.

"Sounds good," Alec says. He sounds subdued, but hopeful. Magnus is too wrapped up in it to notice that the two of them have moved closer together, in tiny increments, over the course of their conversation―by now, they're as close together as they were before, when Alec so readily offered to stay simply because Magnus asked him to. Magnus's heart jumped in his chest then, just like it's doing now, only this time, he knows it's mutual. He knows that Alec is paying just as close attention to him as Magnus is to Alec, and it's a thrilling thought.

Alec's gaze lands on Magnus's mouth, before flicking back up to his eyes, and it feels like a dare and a question, all at the same time. Magnus knows he should be careful, that he really shouldn't push his luck. This is already complicated, and he doesn't need to make it worse.

He leans in just enough to cover the small distance between them, and presses his mouth against Alec's.

It's different, this time. There's no urgency, no heat, just slow, gentle exploration, and Magnus closes his eyes with a sigh as he moves his hands to Alec's waist. Alec willingly leans into the kiss, shaping his lips to Magnus's mouth and parting them just a little, enough for Magnus to push his tongue inside and relish the way the softest little noise rises from deep in Alec's throat. He slides his hands down to Alec's hips, tugs him just a little bit closer, prompting Alec to inhale deeply and smooth his palm up over the back of Magnus's head. His fingers play with the styled strands of hair, making Magnus want to smile, and for several, long moments, they just stay like that. Kissing, on Magnus's balcony. Like it's the simplest, most real thing in the world. Magnus thinks that in some way, it probably is, and for a while, he forgets about everything else even remotely troublesome in the world.

When they finally pull apart, it's reluctantly done, with little lingering pecks and amused huffs, until Magnus finally just leans his forehead against Alec's, eyes still closed. Alec sighs, a soft, content sound that makes Magnus feel all warm inside.

"I should have done this ages ago," Alec says in a murmur, almost to himself. "I should have kissed you on that roof. Don't know why I didn't."

"Because you are respectable to a fault," Magnus says fondly, head spinning from both the kiss and Alec's words; knowing that Alec was thinking the same thing as Magnus, even back then, is more than he can handle. Alec breathes a laugh.

"Don't say that," he says, his tone just slightly heavy at his next words. "If it weren't for Raj, I would have."

"Exactly." Magnus mindlessly runs his fingers along the seams of Alec's T-shirt. "You had him, and so you didn't. And I'm glad you didn't, even if I wanted you to. I'm not sure how I would have responded, considering. Also, I've never quite liked the idea of being someone's mistress, anyway."

Alec pulls away, just far enough to look into Magnus's eyes. His fingers are gentle as they caress Magnus's cheekbone.

"You'd never be just that," he says in a low voice. "I couldn't do that."

"I know," Magnus says, and somehow, he really does.

They don't move for what feels like minutes―Magnus isn't really keeping track, too busy savoring this moment―and it's only when Alec takes a deep breath that they do.

"Maybe I should go," he says, but he doesn't sound too happy about the idea. "Let you get back to work."

Magnus has to agree; regardless of how wonderful of a distraction Alec's visit has been, in so many ways, he still does have a ton of things to do. And he is almost entirely sure that if Alec stays just a minute longer, all his self-discipline and precautions won't mean shit.

"Maybe," Magnus agrees, but neither of them moves. Then Alec breaks into a smile, and the sincere joy in it gives Magnus honest to god _butterflies_ in his stomach.

"I'll see you this weekend," Alec says softly, before either of them has a chance to change their minds. His gaze flicks to Magnus's mouth, and he leans in, pressing one last kiss to his lips. "I'll let myself out."

Magnus nods, still vaguely stunned. He can only smile helplessly as Alec backs away, all the way into the apartment, before turning around to leave.

Magnus doesn't dare to move―too buzzed and giddy from excitement―until he hears the front door open and shut in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. 
> 
> (fun fact, Magnus and I share this thing of forgetting to eat while being deep in work/concentration. if only I had someone to feed me, too)
> 
> (also, again, idk why I keep thinking I know enough about food to be so detailed about it, I'm just going off of 75% personal experience, 15% google and 10% improv -- hope you like it, though!)
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_.


	11. Already Completely Charmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had the words to describe how awesome it feels to read all the comments for every chapter, I probably would have written them by now. As it is, it's a little overwhelming, and I am just so happy you like my story. Thank you <3
> 
> Check out [the playlist I made](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyEUU7LV7pc&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL)!

Magnus stirs his drink slowly, peers up at the smiling redhead sitting across from him. She looks like the cat that ate the canary, and Magnus glares for a moment, before looking back down. He purses his lips, feels her eyes on him as they sit silently in the middle of this crowded café, and he looks up yet again, for what feels like the hundredth time.

"What?" he asks flatly, but Clary just smiles wider, tilting her head as she puts her chin in her hand. She looks far too smug for Magnus's taste, and he directs his gaze back down to his hot cup of Belgian mocha. "If you have something to say, Clarissa, say it."

Again, Clary doesn't immediately reply. After a few seconds of waiting, Magnus meets her gaze, and she sighs.

"Called it," she says, and her smile turns into a full-on grin when Magnus rolls his eyes. She actually giggles, leaning back in her chair. She shakes her head. "Weeks ago, I called it."

"Yes, you did," Magnus says, with an almost irritable sigh. Not that he's actually mad, and Clary knows that. He just doesn't like her―or anyone, for that matter―being right. "But please, go ahead and gloat about it for a few more minutes."

"Oh, I'm gonna be gloating a little longer than that," Clary says, and Magnus raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "You like a boy, and you kissed the boy, he likes you back, and now you're all rosy and smitten."

"I am not," Magnus says. He realizes that he sounds almost childishly offended. "And _he_ kissed _me._ "

"Uh-huh," Clary says. "And so you just magically ended up on his lap, eating his face?"

Magnus groans.

"Why did I tell you about that, again?" he mutters.

"Because I'm your friend, and you owe me juicy details, once in a while," Clary says matter-of-factly. "Also, you looked like you were gonna explode if you _didn't_ tell me, so it was probably for the best."

Magnus supposes he can't argue with any of that. As soon as they got off work today, Magnus actually took a break from his list of duties and dragged Clary out to coffee so that he could tell _someone_ about what happened with Alec last night. He still can't believe it happened at all, and he just needed someone else to know. Preferably someone who wouldn't tease him about it to no end, so that ruled out both Ragnor and Catarina.

"Yes, well," he says, as a way of explanation, waving his hand. "There was a development."

"Oh boy, was there," Clary agrees with a laugh, but she presses her lips together, still smiling, when Magnus throws her yet another tired glare.

"There was," he says. "Which brings me to point number two. What do I do with it?"

Clary frowns this time, seemingly surprised.

"What do you mean?" she asks, teasing tone gone.

"I mean, what do I do?" Magnus repeats. "Don't get me wrong, I want this. So badly, you can't imagine." Clary makes a face as if to say, _pretty sure I can,_ but Magnus ignores it. "But he just got out of a relationship. And to be frank, he barely knows me. What if he just... likes the _idea_ of me, rather than me?"

He sounds vulnerable as he says it, he realizes that, and it's unintentional. It's also the first time he has explicitly stated this particular fear out loud so bluntly, and the idea of it hurts him more than it should.

Clary studies him for a few moments, twisting her mouth into a thoughtful expression, and she sighs.

"Look, Magnus," she says gently, leaning forward over the table. She keeps her eyes on him, green and sincere. "First off, from what I can tell, he wasn't particularly happy in that relationship. From what you've told me, and from what Izzy has told me, which is a lot, honestly, he wasn't happy with Raj. Especially not lately. It wasn't a matter of _if_ he'd end it, it was a matter of _when._ So I wouldn't worry about that part, if I were you."

Magnus can't deny that this helps him immensely. He's had the impression from the very start that Alec wasn't happy with Raj, after all, but hearing it from an unbiased source that also has more information, is surprisingly relieving.

"And as for the other part," Clary continues. "Of course it's _you_ he likes. I mean, have you met you?" This prompts a smile and a soft chuckle from Magnus, and Clary smiles back, satisfied at the reaction. "You're amazing. And also, it's not like you've known him any longer than he has known you. How do you know it's him you like, and not just the _idea_ of him?"

Magnus doesn't even have to consider it.

"I just do," he says, and it's only when Clary pointedly raises her eyebrows that he realizes the trap he just walked into.

"Exactly," she says. "You don't have to know a person well to like them. Sometimes you just _do_ , and getting to know them comes from that. And clearly you like him, and he likes you. He even said that, didn't he?"

Magnus nods. He has already told Clary every detail about last night.

"He did," he says, almost sheepishly, looking down at his warm drink.

"Then, relax," Clary says. "I know you're worried, and I know you think he'll just somehow get tired of you, but... Magnus, Alec isn't Camille."

Magnus glances up at his friend. Clary didn't know Magnus back when Camille broke his heart, but she was there for the aftermath, which dragged on so much longer than he's proud of. She knows everything that happened, every sordid detail, and she definitely knows how it has affected his ability to open up to anyone new that way, since.

"I know he isn't," Magnus says softly, stirring his mocha and watching the swirls it creates in the foam. "It's just... He's too good. You know?"

He looks up at Clary, who's wearing an almost sad expression on her face.

"No, he isn't," she says, shaking her head. She places a hand on Magnus's. "He's just good. And you deserve good. Give him a chance."

It sounds so easy when she puts it like that, and Magnus knows it should be. He sips his mocha, licks some of the foam off his lips, thinking.

"The timing of this is..." he says tiredly, shaking his head, and Clary makes a sound of agreement.

"Yeah," she says. "Although, can I just say how incredibly adorable it is that he actually brought you a home-cooked meal, because you were so busy? Told him it was a good idea."

Magnus straightens in his chair.

"Wait, what?" he says. "You talked to him?"

Clary shrugs, unbothered.

"I may have suggested he pay you a visit," she says, leaning back in her seat, then rolls her eyes when she sees Magnus's expression. "Don't worry. He was already asking about you and seemed concerned, all on his own. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd stopped by your place anyway, he just needed a little push in the right direction."

It occurs to Magnus that Alec did mention Clary telling him about Magnus's habit of not eating while preoccupied, and he realizes that the two of them most likely crossed paths through Izzy. He wants to be annoyed, but he's secretly grateful that his friend has his back, even when he's not there.

"So, he's coming to the show?" Clary asks, sipping her drink. Magnus nods.

"He is," he confirms. "I had to pull a few strings, which Imogen wasn't too excited about, but I've made sure there's room for him and his sister."

Clary perks up.

"Izzy's coming, too?" she asks, smiling. "That's great! I bet she'll love that."

"Hopefully," Magnus says with a smile, although he doubts that the Lightwood sister will be anything less than thrilled with the invitation. "Mostly, I had a feeling Alec wouldn't really be comfortable at an event like that on his own. He could probably use the support."

Clary notices the fond tone hidden beneath the layer of humor, and she smiles knowingly, sipping her drink.

The chill atmosphere is interrupted by the gentle jingle of the bell above the door to the café, and Magnus looks up to see none other than Simon scan the room with a slightly distressed look on his face.

"Your pet is here," Magnus says with a frown, and Clary looks over her shoulder, before slapping Magnus's arm in reprimand. He just smiles; she knows he doesn't mean anything by it.

"Simon," Clary calls out, surprise coloring her tone, and Simon's expression floods with relief as he spots her. He makes his way over and plops down in an empty chair, putting him right between Magnus and Clary at their round little table.

"Thank god," Simon says. He sounds almost out of breath. "My phone died, so I couldn't text you, and you weren't at work so I thought I'd check your usual hangouts around here, and this is the third one I've―"

"Whoa, slow down," Clary says, and Simon does. Magnus has always been mildly impressed with how Clary can rein him in with just a word. "What's wrong?"

Simon glances between Clary and Magnus, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I think I may have problem," he says. There's something determined and anxious about his expression as he glances back and forth between the two of them, and despite the fact that he just interrupted their coffee date, both Magnus and Clary can tell that this is no time to push him aside. Magnus meets Clary's gaze, eyebrows raised, and they silently agree to pick their own conversation back up later. They both turn to Simon.

"What kind of problem?" Clary asks, and Simon slumps, shoulders sagging, as though relieved that they didn't put him on hold.

"Okay, so," he starts, taking a breath. "Isabelle?" Magnus and Clary both nod in acknowledgment, Magnus slightly amused, since they were literally just talking about her. "Well, she's pretty amazing, right? I think I might really like her. Like, a lot. And she kind of asked me out."

Clary's face lights up with a grin.

"Simon," she says, nudging his arm. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, it's great," Simon says dismissively. "Thing is, um..." He seems to search for the words, eyes scanning the table's surface as he thinks. "You know, Raphael?"

Magnus can't help the little snort that escapes him, but he gestures at Simon to go on when he looks up.

"What about him?" Clary asks.

"Well," Simon says, scratching the back of his neck. "He's pretty amazing, too, you know. Grumpy as hell, but amazing. We've been talking a bit lately, and―" He shrugs helplessly. "I think I might really like _him_. Like, a lot."

Neither Clary nor Magnus replies, watching him, Clary's brow slightly furrowed in confusion.

"Okay?" Clary eventually says. "So, what's the problem?"

"The problem―" Simon starts, sounding a little agitated, before a waitress comes over to the table, interrupting him by asking if he'd like to order anything. Simon asks for a latte, and the waitress leaves, letting him return to what he was saying. "The problem is that I like them both. Like, equally. In the same kind of way. I mean, I think about Izzy, and I get really happy, and I think about Raphael, and I get really happy, and―" He makes a frustrated gesture, while still managing to look slightly smitten as he mentions the objects of his affections. "I mean, you can like more than one person at a time, right? I mean, romantically, or whatever. That's a thing?"

He sounds so concerned, and Magnus gives him a nod.

"It's definitely a thing," he says calmly, bringing up his cup of mocha to his mouth for a sip. He has never personally experienced said thing, but he has seen it happen far too many times for him to doubt that it's real.

Simon looks instantly relieved, but it's short-lived.

"Okay, but," he says, turning to Clary. "The thing is, I can't choose. I mean, they're both awesome, and I think they're both kind of into me, too. At least Izzy must be, and I agreed to go out with her, and everything." He looks a little self-conscious as he says it, as though assuming someone likes you is wildly inappropriate and conceited, but Clary calms him down.

"Simon, of course they're into you," she says, putting a hand on his arm. "They'd be crazy not to be. Besides, I've heard the way Izzy talks about you, and I doubt she'd ask you out if she didn't like you."

Simon's expression brightens a little at that, and Magnus is grateful that both he and Simon have such a supportive and comforting friend.

"Really?" he says, pushing his glasses up his nose, and Clary smiles.

"Really," she says with a soft chuckle. "And I don't really know Raphael, but―"

She turns to Magnus, as though asking for his input, and Magnus shrugs.

"He does seem to frown less since you two met," he says. "According to Ragnor, at least."

He's not lying; Ragnor has always been kind of the middle-man between Magnus and Raphael, and since they all had sushi at Magnus's place not too long ago, he has mentioned to Magnus that Raphael has been "obnoxiously cheerful". Granted, knowing Raphael, that probably just means that he's been rolling his eyes less and spent less time trying to kill people with his glares, but still. If he has indeed been charmed by Simon, it would make a lot of sense as far as an explanation for that is concerned.

Simon gives Magnus a tired look at the flippant tone, but he still smiles a little bit, and while Magnus and Simon have never exactly been best friends, it is nice to see him smile. Simon still seems a little apprehensive, though, and when the waitress returns with a hot latte, he thanks her and starts staring at his drink instead of speaking. After a few seconds of this wordless staring, he sighs.

"What if they don't like me if I tell them, though?" he finally asks. "I mean, no one wants to hear that they're not the favorite. Like, 'oh hey, I really like you, but I also like this other person, who, by the way, is of a different gender than you'. I mean, how's that supposed to go down? And I can't lie to either of them, that's not an option."

Magnus doesn't have an immediate answer for that, and neither does Clary. Although, Magnus can't help but find some comfort in the fact that he's not the only one with insecurities about whether or not someone's feelings for him are reliable.

It's after a little while of silence that Clary sighs, as though deciding something.

"Okay," she says. "There is something that might help. As far as reassurance goes, anyway."

"There is?" Simon asks, and Clary nods.

"Yeah," she says. "Although, I don't know if it's my place to say, since it's about Isabelle and not me, but... She did tell me she had an open relationship with her ex."

Simon's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Really?" he asks, interested.

"It was with this guy," Clary explains. "They'd both see other people, apparently, and it worked just fine. When they broke up, it was just because they didn't feel like that about each other anymore, it had nothing to do with the fact that they weren't exclusive."

This seems to be new information to Simon, who leans back in his seat, mulling that over.

"So," he says, running his fingers along the handle of his ceramic mug. "She might be okay with it? Or at least, open to the idea?"

Clary shrugs.

"Maybe," she says. "I doubt she wouldn't at least consider it, though. If she really likes you."

Simon nods slowly, chewing his bottom lip. It's not quite the same kind of situation, but it seems to be enough to make him slightly more hopeful.

"Okay," he says, with a sigh. He turns to Magnus, a slightly apprehensive look on his face. "And Raphael?"

The apprehension is clear in his voice, as well, and Magnus considers it for a moment.

"Well," he says. "He is the grumpiest person I've ever known." Simon's face falls a little at that, and Magnus continues. "But," he says, with a sigh, "I will reluctantly admit that he is also one of the most loyal, and passionate, in his own way. If he truly cares for you, if he likes you, I find it highly unlikely that he'd just... let you go." He waves his hand dismissively to illustrate the point. "At least not without trying, first."

Simon's face lights up at that, clearly feeling more confident than he did when he walked through the door. It's enough to make Magnus think that maybe, if this boy can handle his fears of facing his feelings for _two_ people, Magnus can probably handle facing his feelings for one.

 

* * *

 

"I never expected that you two hooking up would land _me_ with an invite to an Idris show," Isabelle says, the teasing tone in her voice just barely covering the obvious giddiness.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you're excited," Alec mutters dryly, adjusting his hair with his fingers for what feels like the millionth time. He can't seem to get it just right.

"I mean," Izzy says lightly, pausing in her application of matte, dark ruby lipstick. "I'm happy for you two. Obviously. But this is an unexpected bonus."

Alec just sighs, too busy trying to make himself look presentable. He can't remember being nervous about that before, not like this. Magnus has seen him in sweatpants, for god's sake, it shouldn't matter.

Then again, Alec didn't know how he felt, at the time. He didn't know that they were already more than just friends, even back then, and just knowing now that Magnus actually likes him, _wants_ him, changes everything. Suddenly, he wants to look his best, regardless of how ridiculous that sounds.

"Stop it," Izzy says next to him, as they crowd in front of Alec's bathroom mirror. Well, rather, Alec was in the bathroom and Izzy decided to squeeze in next to him. She pulls his hands away from his hair. "You look fine. Fantastic, actually. Magnus won't know what hit him."

Alec gives her a glare, but doesn't argue. He's actually really grateful that Izzy at some point last year dragged him out on a shopping trip, so that he could get ahold of a proper, well-fitted suit. Tonight, he's only wearing parts of it; black dress pants, a belt, and a black, button-up shirt, which Izzy says is appropriate for the occasion. Although, considering the fact that Izzy herself is wearing a short, tight dress made from some glossy fabric the color of dark gold, Alec doesn't know what to think. But he decides to trust her judgment, all the same. What other choice does he have?

"So," Izzy says, putting the cap on her lipstick and using her finger to wipe away some invisible smudge below the edge of her lower lip. "Nervous?"

Alec meets her eye in the mirror.

"No," he says. It's a blatant, transparent lie.

"It's okay if you are, you know," Izzy says easily. "I would be." Alec raises his eyebrows at her doubtfully, but she just smiles. "Meeting a guy for the first time since confessing hidden feelings and giving in to unbridled passion? Who wouldn't be?"

Alec rolls his shoulders a little, slightly uncomfortable at hearing his sister talk like that about _his own_ experiences. Which he still can't quite believe happened. He still can't quite believe that he _kissed_ Magnus, and that Magnus kissed him _back_. And very enthusiastically, too.

_Very enthusiastically._

Alec feels a slight tingle in his skin at the memory. He honestly isn't completely sure that he'll be able to face Magnus tonight without spontaneously combusting. It's been days since they last saw each other, since Alec gave Magnus a soft kiss goodnight and forced himself to leave his loft, using every ounce of willpower he had to do so. Since then, they haven't seen each other, haven't really spoken, even though Alec has desperately wanted to. But Magnus asked him to wait, for them to take it slow, so he will.

He will do whatever Magnus needs him to do, to convince him that Alec's feelings are nothing but completely and utterly genuine.

The only contact they've had since that night is a text from Magnus two days ago, saying that the invitations for the fashion show had been sent. Sure enough, just an hour or so later, a messenger showed up at Alec's door, hand-delivering said invitations and making Alec realize that Magnus must have gone through a lot of effort to make this happen on such short notice. The invitations, now waiting on the coffee table out in the living room, looked more like wedding invitations to Alec, with their fancy design and high-quality, stiff paper _,_ and he suddenly felt a little guilty for making Magnus go through all that extra trouble. The invitations even have Alec's and Izzy's names neatly printed on them, and Alec really hopes that Magnus got some intern to deal with that, rather than take time away from his own already overwhelming workload.

Needless to say, Izzy was beyond excited when Alec asked if she was free to go to the show, to begin with. She ended up shrieking in his ear over the phone, rambling on about what outfit to wear, intermingled with general exclamations of how excited she was and how she couldn't believe it. Alec didn't think she could get more excited than that, but then he told her about what really happened at Magnus's place―and what led to him being invited to the show, in the first place―and nearly went deaf from Izzy's loud reaction.

He would say that her excitement has calmed down since then, but realizes now that it's simply more contained. It's almost impressive.

Alec doesn't reply to Izzy's initial question, and she sighs, seeing the look on his face.

"You like him, right?" she says, and Alec nods. Just a week ago, he would have vehemently denied it, but now he can't imagine why he ever even tried to. "And he likes you." Izzy says it like a statement, this time. "He'll be happy to see you."

"What if he changed his mind?" Alec blurts. It's something that's been gnawing at him over the past few days, that maybe Magnus was into the idea at first, but has since then realized that he doesn't actually see Alec that way at all. In other words, the opposite of what Magnus said he was worried would happen. Izzy lets out a soft, kind laugh.

"I seriously doubt that," she says.

"How do you know?" Alec sounds petulant, but he can't hide the underlying, hopeful tone.

"I just do," Izzy says. "Trust me."

Alec wants to.

"It's just―" he starts, but hesitates. Izzy's gaze prompts him in the mirror. "That's a thing that happens, you know? He even admitted that. And sometimes people just don't feel that strongly, like―"

"If you compare him to Raj right now, I will slap you." Izzy cuts him off with a stern look, and Alec doesn't even bother arguing. He was actually going to mention Raj, was going to point out how he was eager in the beginning and then turned out to be no more than lukewarm towards Alec. It was one thing with him, since Alec's feelings were the same―it was a matter of disappointment, more than anything, maybe some kind of wounded pride.

But with Magnus... Alec isn't sure he could deal with Magnus's feelings only being _lukewarm._ He has no idea how it happened, but he can't imagine _not_ being with Magnus, at this point, can't imagine going back to not knowing him at all.

Izzy senses Alec's concern, and she puts her arms around his shoulders, leaning against his side and watching him in the mirror.

"It's gonna be great," she says, sounding so certain that Alec actually believes her. "Now, come on. Let's go."

 

They take a cab to the venue for the show, in a nicer part of town, and as soon as they step out of the car and see the milling crowd outside, Alec feels himself recoil.

"There are a lot of people here," he says, to no one in particular, but he's still surprised when Izzy doesn't immediately reply. He turns to her, and finds her standing with her phone in hand, smiling at the screen. "Hey."

Alec doesn't mean to sound blunt, but he can't really afford to have Izzy distracted or wandering off from him tonight; he has no idea what to do, as it is.

Izzy looks up.

"Sorry," she says, but doesn't sound like she means it at all. "It's just a text from Simon."

Alec frowns.

"How's it going with that?" he asks. The question comes from genuine interest as well as a need to distract himself from his own nervousness. Izzy shrugs lightly, which somehow looks odd with her polished appearance.

"We're going out tomorrow night," she says. "Should be fun."

She tries to sound casual about it, but Alec knows better. They haven't talked much about Simon, but the conversations they've had have Alec convinced that his sister is more into this guy than she wants to admit. Alec just hopes he's worth it. Although, he can't imagine Simon deliberately being an asshole―from what he can tell, it doesn't seem to be in his nature.

"Okay," Izzy says, after typing out a text and stuffing her phone into her clutch. She loops her arm through Alec's. "I'm ready."

Alec follows Izzy's lead, knowing that she's been to this kind of thing before, and before he knows it, they've made their way through the crowd of very well-dressed people milling around outside. They end up in front of a young woman who asks for their invitations, and Alec is almost too distracted by everything going on around him to hand his over, along with Isabelle's. The woman looks over the invitations, and for one irrational, panicked second, Alec is worried that something might be wrong―that would be just typical―but the second passes, and the woman looks up.

"Excellent," she says with a smile. She gestures for them to follow. "Please, come with me."

Izzy seems a little surprised at actually being led inside, but she gives Alec and excited nudge, and he lets her drag him along.

It's a pretty big place, Alec notices once they get inside, with chairs set up around a stage and a runway. In here, he just feels even more out of place, especially with all the people already finding their seats looking so comfortable and _stylish_ , and he self-consciously tugs at the cuffs of his sleeves. The woman who greeted them leads them all the way up to the runway, and gestures at the front row of chairs. Two chairs have Isabelle's and Alec's names attached to them, and Izzy looks stunned for a moment, before remembering to thank the woman, who leaves them once again with a smile. Izzy turns to her brother.

"Are you serious?" she says in a hushed voice, attempting and failing to hide her excitement, and Alec frowns at her, confused.

"What?" he says, and Izzy slaps his arm with her clutch.

"Front row?" she exclaims. "Are you kidding?"

There's a giant grin on her face, and somehow, it just makes Alec feel even more awkward about being here.

"Uh," he says dumbly, and Izzy rolls her eyes.

"Oh my god," she says fondly, taking her seat and tugging on Alec's arm to make him join her. Alec does, and as soon as he sits, he realizes just how close to the runway they actually are. They're sitting to the side, and they'll no doubt have a perfect, up-close view of everything up there once the show starts.

"So, this is..." Alec starts in a low voice, gesturing as he turns to Izzy. "Good?"

Izzy looks at him like he's the most lovable idiot in the world.

"Yes, big brother," she says. "It's good. The best, actually. I mean, inviting us on such short notice is one thing, but this?" She gestures around them, at the runway. "Yeah, it's good. Your man really came through."

She adds it with a slightly teasing, albeit impressed, tone, and Alec makes a choked noise.

"He's not my―" he says, but then cuts himself off with a deep breath and just looks straight ahead. He suddenly feels very warm, and weirdly nervous. Meanwhile, Izzy just laughs next to him, not at all unkindly.

It's another while before everyone is seated and the lights dim, the chattering conversation being reduced to a low murmur. Alec notices how the place is actually packed, photographers at the ready behind the rows of chairs, and he turns to his sister. She's already staring expectantly at the stage, just like everyone else, so Alec decides it's probably best to follow suit. It seems to be the right move, because after just a little while, the show begins.

Alec hates to admit that he wasn't particularly excited about just sitting here for what he assumed would be a long time, that he hasn't been for the past few days―all he's been excited about has been to see Magnus. But when the show actually starts, and the first few models make their way up and down the runway, he must admit that he's impressed. There's a certain fluidity to it, to both their movements and the rotation, rigid and controlled but at the same time natural and impulsive. The music and lights are perfectly in sync with it all, and he supposes that he can see the appeal.

Izzy is ecstatic, next to him. Her eyes shine so bright as she remains calmly sitting in her seat, but not even her poise can hide the excitement underneath. She gasps along with several others at certain twirls and outfits and reveals, and Alec alternates between glancing at her, the runway, and the rest of the audience. He had no idea a fashion show could be this captivating to anyone.

Then he gets into it, though. After all, aesthetically speaking, he can appreciate several of the outfits presented, and especially the creative ways in which they are displayed. That said, there are also a few that just don't make any sense, and he wonders if anyone else here agrees with that, or if it's just him.

He'd like to think that he can tell which designs are Magnus's, too, at least some of them. He knows that there are a few designers involved in this show, but some of the pieces just seem so... _Magnus._ Near the end of the show, there is one outfit in particular that catches Alec's attention; a dress made from several layers and different shades of dark blue and black, combined with glitter, jewelry and rhinestones that make it look like a moving night sky. Alec vaguely remembers seeing a sketch of something like that among Magnus's drawings the other night, and even if he hadn't, he could have guessed who the designer of this piece was. He'd be surprised if his assumption turns out to be wrong.

The model wearing the dress emphasizes the shimmering piece as she spins around at the end of the catwalk, and the ripple of impressed gasps that runs through the audience makes Alec feel oddly proud, though he can't imagine why.

The show is over quicker than Alec expected, but he still finds himself applauding almost as enthusiastically as Izzy when it is. He's slightly surprised to see all the models come back out on stage after it ends, taking a bow as though they just put on a play, but he's even more surprised when he sees that others have joined them. It's not a big group of people, just a handful, and Alec immediately recognizes Clary's mane of red hair as she grins at the crowd. Then Alec's gaze is drawn to the person standing next to her, and his heart stops.

Magnus looks utterly stunning, hair styled high and shimmering with subtle hints of glitter. He's wearing a well-fitted button-up shirt in dark emerald green, sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows to reveal strong lower arms, as well as bracelets and rings adorning his hands. There are several necklaces layered over his chest. His pants are tight and black, and the way they flatter every part of him is not at all lost on Alec, who just stares, speechless, swallowing hard.

Magnus's eyes go directly to where Alec is sitting then, as though he knows he's there―well, of course he knows, Alec reasons, since Alec's name was literally on this chair just an hour ago―and Alec swears he sees his breath catch. It makes something warm bloom in Alec's chest, and he blinks a few times more than is probably normal, taking a deep, deep breath as his gaze stays locked with Magnus's. He hasn't seen him in days, not even a photo, and the last time he did see him, Magnus was wearing an expression of complete, helpless affection as a result of their kiss―an expression very similar to the one he's wearing right now. He's already smiling from the crowd's reactions, but his smile takes on a different quality as he watches Alec, making Alec's own mouth shape into a grin.

That warmth in his chest changes as well, and suddenly it's more than just stunned affection; it's pride. He's proud of Magnus, proud of all the work he's done and how clearly it's being appreciated and celebrated in this moment, proud of how happy he looks to have Alec there, as well as everyone else.

It's a strange, new, and amazing feeling, one that Alec immediately decides he wants to have more of.

Magnus only looks away once Clary tugs him along, after she gives a wave and a scrunchy-nosed grin to Izzy and Alec, and Alec keeps watching them as they make their way backstage. He doesn't move from his own spot until Izzy nudges him.

"Come on," she says, sounding breathless and excited. She gets up from her seat, and Alec follows, his legs suddenly unsteady and soft like jelly.

 

There's an after party, apparently. Well, after _mingling_ seems more appropriate, since it's in an adjacent hall of the building and mostly involves people standing around having drinks. The atmosphere is easy and excited, though, as though everyone is still high off of the spectacle they just witnessed.

Alec isn't one of them. If he was nervous before, it's nothing compared to now―now that he's actually seen Magnus and what he looks like tonight, and knows that he'll be talking to him properly at any minute.

"Would you relax," Isabelle says, tugging at Alec's wrist and smoothing over the front of his shirt to stop his fidgeting. Her tone is vaguely annoyed, as their interaction is just becoming a repeat of the one they had in front of the bathroom mirror before they left.

"I am," Alec says, glancing around in a manner he knows makes him appear anything _but_ relaxed _._ "This just isn't really my thing."

The room around them is crowded, Alec feel oddly exposed despite the high ceilings and soft lighting. Rationally speaking, he knows that no one is watching him―they're all too busy mingling, eyeing the artwork on the walls and discussing the show and whatever else these people like to discuss―but he still can't help but feel that he sticks out like a sore thumb. Like they somehow just _know_ he doesn't belong here.

Izzy sighs, and just as a server walks past carrying a tray of champagne flutes, she swiftly grabs two while giving the man a pleasant smile. He walks off, and she hands one of the glasses to her brother, who just furrows his brow at her, almost disapprovingly.

"You need it," Izzy insists, and Alec accepts the drink with a sigh. He takes a small sip; at least it tastes good. He tries to get a handle on his nerves, while Izzy looks around the room. Unlike him, she looks like she fits right in, and he almost envies her for a moment. He reminds himself to properly thank her later, for standing by him through the night. "This place is gorgeous," she remarks absently, turning back to Alec while bringing her glass to her lips. Then her gaze catches something behind him, and she forces back a smile. "Speaking of gorgeous."

She says it under her breath, against the rim of her glass, but Alec still hears it.

"What?" he says dumbly.

"He's coming over," Izzy says airily, facial expression not giving away to anyone not listening what she's really talking about. "Right now."

Just as Alec's heart leaps into his throat―because really, who could she realistically be talking about, and he's just _not_ ready―Izzy's face breaks into a dazzling smile, eyes still on the person approaching.

"Magnus," she says brightly, and her joy sounds so genuine it makes even Alec feel happy. He downs half his glass and hopes the champagne will at least give him some kind of courage. "So good to see you again."

Alec turns around just in time to see Izzy putting her arms around Magnus and pulling him into a hug. They do the air-kiss thing Alec has never really seen the point of, before pulling apart.

"Likewise, my dear," Magnus says, and _god,_ hearing his voice for the first time in days makes Alec weak at the knees. He hates it, but it's simultaneously a fantastic feeling. Magnus turns to him then, and the way his face lights up is something Alec is sure he must be imagining―until Magnus speaks again, that is. "Alexander."

He says the name like it's a greeting, a question, a soft exclamation of awe and affection, and Alec has no idea what to do with all the intense feelings that stirs up in his chest. He opens his mouth, tries to think of something that might convey the same thing, or at least the same kind of ease Magnus simply radiates without effort.

"Hey," he says instead, like an idiot, and it's only made worse by the downright breathless sound of that one word. He feels his lips tug in a smile, though, and it doesn't help that Magnus give him a smile of his own. With that, they just stare at each other for a moment or two. Up close, Alec can see that Magnus's shirt looks glossy and silky, fitted against his chest and showing off a pair of strong-looking shoulders and upper arms. Two buttons are undone at his collar, just enough to reveal some tan skin. Alec absently wonders if dragging this shirt up along Magnus's chest would feel the same as it did the other night, soft fabric clutched between his fingers, Magnus's pliant lips pressed against his own.

Magnus blinks.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asks both Alec and Izzy, and again, Alec pulls himself out of his thoughts, still unable to really find a good way of articulating anything.

"It was amazing," Izzy says, coming to his rescue. She sounds just about as starstruck as she looked during the show. "Really, it was stunning."

"Yeah," Alec agrees, maybe a little too quickly. He nods. "Yeah, it was."

Magnus smiles, looking pleased and even a little moved. It makes Alec's heart stutter.

"I'm glad to hear that," Magnus says. "There were some bumps in the road, but it all came together quite nicely, I think."

As he says it, they're joined by Clary, who slides up beside Magnus and breaks into a grin as she greets both Izzy and Alec with a wave.

"Clary! Oh my god," Izzy exclaims, pulling her into a hug. "That was amazing, you guys did so good."

"Thank you," Clary says with a laugh. "It was a team effort." She pulls away from Izzy, then shrugs as she turns to Magnus. "Well, mostly."

Magnus rolls his eyes a little, but it's obvious that it's just because he's having a hard time accepting the acknowledgment and praise for his own, particularly large workload this past week.

"It went off without a hook," he says dismissively, fiddling with his ear cuff. "That's all that matters."

Clary and Izzy both smile, before Clary turns her full attention to Izzy, asking about her favorite pieces from the show. It seems to signal the end of the group conversation, and Alec's and Magnus's gazes slowly meet. For just a moment, they seem to both take in each other, eyes trailing up and down and then meeting again, Magnus's mouth shaping into a happy smile.

"How was your week?" Magnus asks, and Alec almost laughs at the utterly mundane phrasing.

"Good," he says, nodding. _I missed you_ , he thinks, but says nothing. "Yours? Busy, I guess?"

"Quite," Magnus agrees, with a pointed eyebrow raise. "All worth it, though."

Alec nods again, slowly.

"Did, uh―" he starts, fingers tapping against the side of his glass as he grasps for casual conversation topics. "Did the chiffon-thing work out?"

 _Oh god_. Someone should just stop him from speaking, ever again.

Magnus looks mildly surprised, and a little confused, but soon his expression softens into one of realization and slight, fond amusement, as he remembers their conversation from the other night and what Alec is referring to.

"Yes, it did," he says. He smiles wider, and despite the utter embarrassment Alec feels at his own lack of tact, Magnus thankfully only seems to find the question sweet, which helps.

"Good," Alec says. "I'm glad. That it all out worked out, I mean. You really weren't kidding, you know what you're doing. The show was great." He hesitates. "I really liked the, uh... The dress at the end. The blue, sparkly one."

The words come out on their own, and they're anything but smooth. But they are honest, and Alec swears Magnus actually _blushes―_ which totally can't be a thing that's happening, of course. Magnus Bane doesn't _blush._ And yet, here he is, hands half-clasped together in front of him, fingers rubbing together and trailing over rings, as though channeling sudden nerves.

"Thank you," Magnus says, and yes, he's definitely blushing a little underneath that highlighter, mouth formed into an almost bashful smile. Alec is also glad to know that he was apparently right, and that the blue dress in question was in fact one of Magnus's designs.

Izzy and Clary are already deep in animated conversation next to them, but Alec isn't paying attention. He's just looking at Magnus, bursting with questions and things to say, both about him and about the show, but especially about what tonight means. About the discussion they had, on Magnus's balcony.

Because Alec can definitely feel that something is very much still there. Maybe even more so, than before.

Their small group, surrounded by the larger crowd, is broken up when a young man carefully pushes his way in between Magnus and Clary. By the way he's flitting around, with an air that seems far less relaxed than that of the other guests, Alec guesses he must be an intern, or something.

"Magnus― Sorry," the man says, glancing at Alec before turning back to Magnus, very aware that he just interrupted their conversation―or  their staring, whichever would be more accurate. "Imogen needs you." He turns to Clary. "Both of you."

Magnus just barely suppresses a frustrated sigh, glancing at Alec.

"Can't it wait?" he asks, but the man just shakes his head.

"Not really," he says, almost apologetically. "She's talking to some big names, and wants to bring out the big guns. You know how she gets."

That seems to mean something to Magnus, who takes a deep breath, looks over at Clary, who just shrugs as if to say that they don't have a choice. Magnus sighs, softer this time.

"Thank you, Elias," he says, and the man nods, before leaving. Magnus turns to Alec. "I'm afraid we have some matters to deal with. Egos to soothe and hearts to convince. I'm sorry."

Alec shakes his head.

"No, it's fine," he says, and he really means it. "Don't worry about it."

Magnus looks relieved.

"Please, stay a little while longer," he says, making sure to glance at both the Lightwood siblings then. "I'll come find you."

With that, he and Clary turn around and start navigating their way back through the crowd. Alec watches them go _,_ and Izzy slides up beside him, arms folded, champagne still in hand. She keeps eyes on Magnus and Clary as they walk away.

"Smooth," she says amusedly, and Alec doesn't take his eyes off Magnus as he replies.

"Shut up," he says, finishing off the last of his drink.

 

Izzy and Alec do stay a little longer, Izzy intermittently reminding her brother that they can't stay _too_ late, since she has an early lecture to attend tomorrow morning. Alec just nods, feeling more stressed by the minute; if Izzy leaves, he's not sure he'd manage to stay here by himself, even if it would mean waiting for Magnus to finish whatever it is he's doing. It's already bad enough, and after another glass of complementary champagne, as well as having lost sight of Magnus in the crowd, Alec notifies his sister that he needs a minute. She absently hums in acknowledgment, eyes on her phone. Another text from Simon, most likely.

"Don't forget," she says just as Alec turns to leave. "We have to leave in the next half hour."

Alec nods, and walks away.

He gets a glass of water first, then makes his way over to a more secluded area in the corner of the large room, right by the windows. The windows are high and wide, with a nice street-level view that's at least a little bit distracting. Alec does his best not to check the time, not wanting to be stressed-out from waiting for Magnus and having Izzy's deadline hovering over his head. Speaking of, he looks over to see where Izzy is, only to find that she's gone from where he left her. Alec sighs, turns his attention back to the window, arms folded over his chest.

It's not until a few minutes later, that his solitude is interrupted.

"There you are," a voice says behind him, and Alec turns around, startled. It's Magnus, and just the sight of him sends Alec's pulse into overdrive. "I'm so sorry it took so long. These events are half for the sake of promotion, and you just get roped into one conversation after another. It can be demanding. But I've been looking for you, and Isabelle said I might find you here."

He has a light, but slightly nervous tone as he says it, and he gestures at the general area of the corner Alec is in. Alec sighs.

"Yeah," he says, glancing out at the crowded room. "Just a lot of people, you know?" He gestures vaguely with his hands. "Intense."

"Yes," Magnus agrees, following Alec's gaze and looking over his shoulder. "It can be a little overwhelming, for the uninitiated."

He says it with some humor, and Alec meets his gaze as he turns back.

"Izzy fits right in," he says dryly, and Magnus smiles.

"Oh, she's a natural," he says, and Alec mirrors his smile, immediately more at ease. The fact that they're suddenly alone―well, mostly―isn't lost on him. Magnus twists a ring on his hand with his fingers, seemingly thinking. "Thank you for coming. I know it's not your kind of thing, so I really do appreciate it."

Alec's response is immediate.

"You asked me to," he says, as though that explains everything, and Magnus looks a little surprised at the quick reply. His smile softens, and he tilts his head just slightly. His dark brown eyes are framed by smoky black, with a line of glitter beneath his lower lash line, and for what must be the millionth time at this point, Alec feels like he just wants to stare at him for an hour.

 _You can now,_ a voice tells him. _It's allowed._

The idea makes him positively giddy.

"So," Alec says after a few moments, deciding to be brave and bring this up as clearly as he can, especially since he'll probably have to leave soon. He clears his throat. "Would you say it's... still there?"

He says it a little awkwardly, but doesn't need to specify what he means, and Magnus doesn't seem to think it's blunt or surprising. Instead, he keeps their eyes locked for a long moment, before letting his gaze flit to Alec's mouth.

"I would," he finally says, looking back up. "It is for me, at least."

Alec's body floods with relief, and he's sure that's obvious from the way he just exhales. He wasn't aware of just how tensely he was waiting for that answer, up until now.

"Good," he says, nodding. He looks back down, brings his hand up to rub at a spot on his left palm. He can't remember feeling quite like this before. Even back when he had a crush on Jace, it was never like this, never this fluttery and somehow _high-stakes._ Like there is just so much riding on how this whole thing with Magnus goes.

Magnus seems to notice his distress―of course, he does―and he places a hand on Alec's left wrist, his thumb gently grazing the fingers of Alec's right. The sudden, skin-on-skin contact is like a jolt, and Alec looks up.

"Hey," Magnus says softly. He looks slightly concerned at Alec's apparent anxiety, but mostly he just looks fond, and so caring. "You okay?"

Alec nods, can't see why he wouldn't be okay. He holds Magnus's gaze for a few moments, before looking back down. He takes in the sight of Magnus's darker hand with its black-painted nails and several rings, resting against his own, which looks so plain in comparison. Alec moves without thinking, maneuvering his grip so that he's holding Magnus's hand in both of his own instead, eyes still on them. He smoothes his thumb over Magnus's knuckles, uses his other had to caress the back of his hand with his fingers. There certainly is a contrast between the two of them, but he decides that he kind of likes it. He takes a calming breath.

"You wanna go out, sometime?" he asks, looking up to meet Magnus's gaze. "With me?"

Magnus looks almost surprised at the question for a moment, and a little dazed from Alec's suddenly much more intimate touch, before his eyebrows go up slightly.

"Alexander, are you asking me out on a date?" he asks. He sounds suggestive and joking in a way only Magnus can, and Alec can't help but smile.

"Yeah," he says. He cocks his head. "Well, according to my siblings, we've already had a few. But yeah."

Magnus smiles. It looks almost _shy_ , in a way Alec hasn't seen before.

"I would love that."

Alec's smile widens, and his voice is little more than an exhale when he speaks.

"Great," he says, and they just stare at each other for a minute, Alec acutely aware of how Magnus's hand feels, the smooth skin and hard ridges of the rings on his fingers. How Magnus could have thought that Alec's feelings aren't real or genuine is beyond him; he can't even remotely ignore how utterly calm and content he feels with Magnus's touch as an anchor in this place, while a storm is somehow simultaneously building in his chest.

Their quiet gazing, and Alec's thoughts, are interrupted by the appearance of Izzy next to them.

"Hi, guys," she says with a just slightly teasing smile, before turning to her brother, expression turning apologetic. "We have to go. Well, I have to. So, if you wanna stay, I'll just head out."

She gestures in the direction of the exit, and for a moment, Alec is tempted to just stay, to keep staring at Magnus and holding his hand. But then he remembers that Izzy, with her limited income and expensive textbooks, will most likely take the subway to save money, and the big brother in him insists that he simply cannot let her ride home alone, at night, in that outfit. Alec shakes his head.

"No, it's fine," he says. "We'll go home. Just give me a minute."

Izzy looks a little surprised, but the expression turns pleased when she glances down at their entwined hands. She quirks a small smile.

"I'll be right over there," she says, and she heads over to wait by the exit. Alec takes a deep breath, turning back to Magnus.

"So," he says. "When? The date, I mean. When do you wanna go?"

Maybe it sounds too eager, but _fuck it_ , he thinks. Magnus already knows he's interested, and it has just been proven mutual enough for Alec to throw at least some caution to the wind. Magnus hums.

"Well," he says. "The aftermath of this shouldn't last too long. After the weekend, I should be free most nights for a while."

Alec feels a rush of eagerness, which is quickly pushed down.

"I have work every night," he says, disappointment shining through. "Until Friday, I think."

It's annoying, but there's not much he can do about it. Magnus is disappointed, too, that much is obvious.

"So, Friday?" he asks, and Alec nods.

"If that's okay," he says.

"It's more than okay." Magnus takes a small step closer, but it's enough to make the space between suddenly feel considerably smaller. "There's no rush."

 _I want to rush_ , Alec feels like saying, but he knows Magnus has a point. He also knows that this is Magnus rationalizing the delay to himself, because it's obvious that he is just as eager about the date as Alec is. Knowing that fills Alec with both confidence and giddy nervousness.

"Then Friday, it is," Alec says, trying to sound smooth but just ending up just sounding excited, and it makes Magnus smile.

"Can't wait," he says, shoulders swaying in that subtle way Alec has come to know as such a typically _Magnus_ thing to do.

Something stirs in Alec's mind then, and he realizes that this would probably be a good time for a kiss. A kiss goodnight, or goodbye, or both, especially since they've already had their first. But despite Magnus's half-expectant expression, and despite the fact that Alec wants _nothing_ more than to taste his lips again, he can't ignore the crowd around them. Suddenly, Alec realizes that he hasn't actually had a _public_ kiss in what feels like years, what with him being closeted his whole life and then dating someone else in the closet once Alec himself finally came out. He has a flash in his mind of that one time he leaned in to kiss Raj in public, early on in their relationship, only to have Raj physically recoil before looking around.

Intellectually, Alec knows Magnus would never do that, but the thought still makes a new kind of anxiety bubble up in his chest, and he isn't sure what to do with it.

So Alec panics, and brings Magnus's hand up to his mouth and touches the knuckles softly with his lips. He feels like an idiot the moment he does it, and Magnus looks mostly surprised when he looks back up.

"Goodnight," Alec says, and he quickly walks away, without looking back, before Magnus has a chance to reply, or inadvertently make Alec feel even more embarrassed by somehow reacting further to that downright ridiculous behavior.

Izzy watches from where she's standing, as Alec quickly approaches. She raises her eyebrows, which tells Alec that she just saw everything that happened.

"Did you just kiss him on the _hand_?" she asks as soon as he's within earshot, disbelieving and amused, as Alec just walks past her.

"Shut up," he mutters, but Izzy just laughs.

"No, I like it," she says, falling in step with her brother and looping her arm through his as they head outside. "Very old-school."

" _Shut up_ ," Alec repeats, but Izzy ignores him.

"Don't worry, big brother," she says, patting his arm as they keep walking. "I'm sure he's already completely charmed."

 _Maybe._ God knows, Alec definitely is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly moving along for these nerds. Up next: date night! (spoiler alert)
> 
> Also, I'd just like to say that I've never actually been to a fashion show, but I try. 
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, writing while irl adulting and such can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, just check out my blog and maybe treat me to a cup of coffee. That would be lovely  <3


	12. Unexpected Combinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. I have actually died, drowned from your onslaught of affection. I am updating this from beyond the grave. Thank you <3 now here, have date night chapter.
> 
> Check out [the playlist I made](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyEUU7LV7pc&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL) (it's like my own personal soundtrack)
> 
> (pro-tip: for extra immersion, listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6u8fqkDJMs) while reading (for most of the chapter, at least). minus the rain, I guess)

Time honestly cannot pass fast enough.

By Tuesday night, Alec is in the middle of a work shift, although it's a rather slow one. He's torn between being grateful and annoyed about that; a slow shift means time to breathe, but it also makes time pass so much slower until Friday. Friday, when he'll get to see Magnus again. When they're going on a date.

 _An actual date,_ Alec thinks. He never saw that coming, just a few weeks ago. Hell, even _one_ week ago. Somehow, he has ended up falling head over heels for that random guy who took pity on him in that hallway that night, and he's still trying to wrap his head around it.

Once Alec told Izzy that Magnus had said yes when he asked him out, she wouldn't shut up about it, and neither would Jace. Once the information got back to Lydia, it was mayhem, and they've all been teasing Alec about it, ever since. He can't complain, though. He's too happy to complain, too giddy and excited and practically counting down the minutes until Friday night.

 _God,_ he can't wait to see Magnus again. It's almost like a physical pull in his chest.

"How's it coming along?" The sound of Raphael's voice right next to him is unexpected, and Alec nearly jumps. He turns to look at his co-worker, who raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Alec's skittish reaction.

"Good," Alec says. "Should be done, soon."

He hates to admit how distracted he is, especially concerning something he's usually so unfailingly focused on.

"Don't worry about it," Raphael says, and Alec relaxes a little bit. He's not up for Raphael's abrasive attitude, right now. Then he realizes what Raphael actually said, and he frowns.

"What?" he asks, turning to him. Raphael just shrugs, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's a slow night," he says. "You got time."

"No, I know," Alec says, a little confused. "I just don't think I've ever heard you say anything like that before."

Raphael's perpetually flat expression changes into something almost self-conscious for a moment, before he clears his throat.

"Well, don't worry about it," he repeats, flicking his gaze away. There's something different about him, Alec notices, about his posture, his way of talking. The fact that he's even talking to Alec, or anyone here, at all―usually, their conversations are never longer than two sentences, at most.

"Wait, are you―?" Alec starts, narrowing his eyes as he just looks at Raphael for a moment. "Is this you in a _good mood_?"

He says it with some amount of confused disbelief, and he doesn't know how else to phrase it. Raphael, meanwhile, looks a little surprised for a second, before he gives Alec a flat look.

"It's been known to happen," he says, and Alec resists the urge to argue. He just nods slowly, eyebrows raised.

"Right," he says. "Any particular reason?"

He doesn't expect Raphael to answer, and he's not even sure why he asked, seeing as how they've never really been much for small-talk, exactly.

"Maybe," Raphael says, much to Alec's surprise. He looks down at the food on the stove in front of Alec for a few moments, arms still crossed, like he's deliberating. "Listen, you're not working Friday, right?"

Alec just blinks, completely surprised by the question.

"No," he says after a moment, thinking of how desperately grateful he is for that and that it's still too far away. "Why?"

Raphael still doesn't look up at him, just shifts a little as he clears his throat.

"Would you mind covering my shift?" he asks. It sounds very reluctant, but before Alec has a chance to object, he elaborates. "I'll trade you. I'll cover for you tomorrow."

Now _that_ catches Alec's attention.

"Why?" he asks again, and this time, he earns a glare from his co-worker.

"Does it matter?" he asks. "Do you want to, or not?"

Alec hesitates.

"Just let me check something, first," he says, mind suddenly buzzing with possibilities. He nods at the stove as he gets his phone out of his pocket, prompting Raphael to roll his eyes but nonetheless take over the cooking for a minute. Alec turns away, typing out a quick text.

 _You busy tomorrow night?_ he writes, sending it off to Magnus. Thankfully, Magnus is good at replying quickly, and he texts back in less than a minute.

 _Nothing I can't rearrange,_ he writes. _Why?_

Alec's heart leaps up in his throat for a second, from sheer excitement.

 _I can trade shifts at work,_ he explains, _so I get tomorrow night off. Maybe we could have that date?_

He hopes it's not too blunt or too forward―maybe Magnus was happy with their initial Friday-plans. Magnus's reply is immediate, though, putting his fears to rest.

_Nothing would make me happier._

The rush Alec feels at that is indescribable.

 _Great,_ he texts, even adding a happy emoji. _Seven sound good?_

_Perfect._

Alec can't help the sudden grin on his face―especially when Magnus adds a wink-emoji of his own―but he smoothes it out as he puts his phone back in his pocket and turns to Raphael.

"Deal," he says. "I take Friday, you take tomorrow."

Raphael just nods, but he does look a little relieved. Alec wonders what's so important that he needs to trade shifts, since that never happens, but decides that it's none of his business. He's just happy about this serendipitous development.

"Great," Raphael says in a flat, almost bored tone. He steps away from the stove and lets Alec resume his work. "Later, then."

Alec just nods, and Raphael walks away. Alec turns back to his cooking, heart suddenly thudding in his chest from sheer giddiness and excitement. Now he can't wait for _tomorrow_ night.

 

* * *

 

Magnus has to remind himself that he has actually been on dates before. He has done the whole routine, where you dress to impress and then spend an evening chatting with some person you barely know, and then either end the night awkwardly parting ways, or continuing it in someone's bedroom. Granted, Magnus hasn't actually been in anyone's bedroom, or had anyone in his own, for a very long time, but still. That's usually how it goes, and with either outcome, it's usually a disappointment at worst and one fun night, at best.

This time, it's decidedly different. He already knows Alec, actually _likes_ Alec, _really_ likes him, and it's making him feel uncharacteristically nervous.

Magnus goes over his outfit one last time, after mixing and matching and trying on enough items by now to leave a scattered pile of clothes on his bed. He's going on a date with Alec, a real one this time, and he needs to look the part.

After much consideration, he settles on a pair of black pants with thin white pin-stripes, tapered at the ankle and matched with shiny, black dress boots. A dark teal, button-up shirt covers his torso all the way up to his neck, as well as his arms all the way to the wrists. It's rather plain, at first sight, but the very subtle pattern in the half-matte fabric is enough to make it appear less plain when viewed at certain angles. Magnus also knows that the fit of the shirt does nothing but enhance and flatter his toned and muscled body.

As usual, there are layers of necklaces resting against his chest, several rings on his fingers, and tonight his hair has been meticulously shaped into a high, slightly curled style. He has forgone any glitter, for once. Tonight, his eyes are surrounded by only bold, smoky black, and Magnus glances at his matching black-painted nails to make sure the color hasn't chipped.

While he loves making himself look beautiful, and always has, he can't remember feeling quite this conscious about it in a long time. He wants Alec to look at him in a particular way, and while that notion feels silly, he also quite likes it. He likes the way Alec just takes a second and stares at him whenever they meet, eyeing Magnus up and down in a way he doesn't seem to be too aware of himself, and Magnus smiles a little as he thinks about it. He remembers the look on Alec's face when he saw him the other night, at the fashion show, the way his expression was so _awed_ , for lack of a better word, that it took Magnus's breath away.

He wants to see that look on Alec's face, wants to render him speechless and slightly stuttering. Then again, Alec wasn't the only one to react, the other night. Magnus is surprised he didn't just jump Alec right there, at the show, considering how incredibly delectable he looked in that well-fitted shirt.

And that hand kiss. _God_ , Magnus hasn't felt that flustered in years, remembers being completely stunned by the unexpected gesture. His skin seemed to radiate heat for several minutes afterward, where Alec's fingers and lips had touched it so softly. The fact that Alec just ran off immediately afterwards didn't exactly help.

Even if it wasn't on purpose, that man definitely knows how to leave someone wanting more.

Magnus checks the time and returns the scattered clothes to his walk-in closet, before heading out the door, putting on a black velvet jacket and giving the Chairman a little ear-scratch as he goes. He doesn't know what Alec has planned for the night, only that they're apparently going out to dinner, which honestly surprised Magnus a little when Alec said it. It seems like such a typical first date, and even aside from that, he's surprised Alec isn't the one cooking.

Not that he's about to complain, even a little bit. Any time he gets to spend with Alec is precious, and he's practically buzzing with energy once he gets downstairs and hails a cab. He wants this night to go well, _needs_ it to. Because somehow, Alec still seems interested, and his obvious display of interest the other night is enough for Magnus to take a bit of a leap.

He really wants Alec to like him.

Alec requested to meet up, and when Magnus arrives at the right place, he's glad he won't have to navigate alone, because he doesn't think he's actually been to this area before. Thankfully, Alec is already there, pacing back and forth on the corner of a rather slow intersection, and Magnus smiles as he walks over to him. As though sensing his presence, Alec looks up, and Magnus watches him react.

There's the look, Magnus observes, with some smitten satisfaction. Alec's lips parting as he eyes him up and down, inhaling slowly as though his brain has been put on hold for a second or so, completely frozen where he stands. Meanwhile, Magnus takes in Alec's appearance, a button-up shirt similar to the one he wore to the show, but in a very dark green rather than black, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Magnus suspects Isabelle had something to do with his choice of attire, and even without looking closely, he can guess that the green must bring out Alec's hazel eyes nicely.

Magnus also can't stop staring at how amazing Alec's strong shoulders look in that shirt, and he vaguely wonders if they'd feel as firm as they look, underneath his eager hands. How Alec always manages to look so completely stunning in just a common shirt and black pants, Magnus will never understand.

"Uh," Alec says after a moment, blinking. "You look really nice."

He kind of blurts it out, and it occurs to Magnus how differently he acts now that they've confessed how they feel, and now that they're _actually_ going on a date. He's still the same Alec, still confident and subdued, but there's a certain nervousness about him now that Magnus is pretty sure matches his own. He just has a better poker face than Alec does.

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus says with a smile. "So do you."

Alec glances down at himself, opening his mouth as though to object or explain, but he just exhales, instead.

"Thanks," he says, looking back up, a small, slightly self-conscious smile on his face. He keeps his eyes on Magnus's for a moment, before he clears his throat and gestures down the street, Magnus falling in step with him as he starts walking.

"So, may I ask where we're going?" Magnus says.

"You'll see," Alec says. "It's just right down there."

He points down the street, and sure enough, they reach their destination in a matter of minutes. The place is rather tucked away, with dim lighting and an inconspicuous exterior, the only giveaway being the sign above the entrance; _Alicante_ , it says, in tasteful, glowing letters. Magnus follows Alec inside―Alec even holds the door for him―and immediately gets the sense of this being a rather exclusive place. Alec seems perfectly at home as they're greeted by the hostess, however, and Magnus takes a moment to look around, vaguely aware of Alec giving his name and the hostess checking the reservations.

It's a nice place, that's for sure. Not swanky or over-the-top, but with subdued colors in shades of red, brown and earthy tones. The lighting is rather dimmed, each table with its own set of tea lights to create a sense of privacy even in this open space. Every single table seems occupied, but there aren't too many tables to begin with. It gives the place a more personal kind of atmosphere, despite it being full.

"Oh," the hostess says, and her surprised tone makes Magnus turn to her. She's got a smile on her face as she looks up at Alec from her list. "Of course." She glances between the two of them. "Table for two?" Alec nods, and the hostess smiles even wider. "Right this way."

She leads them into the restaurant, down a few steps and into the slightly lowered space. That explains the lack of bright lights from outside, Magnus reasons. Most of the dining area seems to be just slightly below ground level, and it makes it feel like a kind of exclusive oasis in the middle of the city. The soft murmur of the guests, combined with the soft lighting and the smooth piano jazz pouring from hidden speakers, gives it a very comfortable vibe.

They're lead to a table near the opposite wall, just a little bit more secluded than the rest, but still not enough so to feel isolated. They sit down, and the hostess leaves them with a pair of menus. Magnus just looks around for a second, taking it in.

"This is nice," he says, involuntarily and with more confused surprise than he would like. He turns to Alec. "Not that― I guess I'm just surprised you could make reservations on such short notice, since it seems rather busy."

Alec shifts a little in his seat.

"Well," he says. "Actually, I―"

"Alec!" A voice makes Alec look up, and he breaks into a smile.

"Hey," he says, getting up and immediately getting pulled into a hug by the man who just approached their table. Magnus remains seated, unsure what to do.

"Haven't seen you in a while," the man says, slapping the side of Alec's neck affectionately as they pull apart. He's rather tall, much older than Alec, with sandy blonde hair and stubble. Alec chuckles self-consciously.

"Yeah, sorry," he says, then takes a breath. "Hodge, this is Magnus," he says, gesturing at his date. "Magnus, this is Hodge. My mentor."

The man, Hodge, gives Alec a fondly exasperated look at the term, and Magnus raises his eyebrows.

"Pleased to meet you," he says, shaking Hodge's extended hand. Meanwhile, Alec sits back down across the table.

"Pleasure's all mine," Hodge says with a smile. He's wearing the typical attire of a chef, Magnus notices. "You must be something special. Alec doesn't usually bring friends."

He says it in a slightly ribbing, but friendly tone as he turns to Alec. To Magnus's surprise, Alec is suddenly smiling the way an embarrassed teenager would while being teased by a parent, and Hodge raises his eyebrows, as though picking up on something.

"And I've said too much," he says lightly, putting his hands together. He exhales. "Well, someone will be by shortly to take your order. If there's anything you need, just let me know."

"Thanks, Hodge," Alec says, and Hodge squeezes his shoulder, before leaving the table with a smile. As soon as he's gone, Alec lets out a breath, and then catches Magnus looking at him. "What?"

"I'm something special, huh?" Magnus says, not even bothering to hide his flattered amusement. Alec groans.

"I can't believe he said that," he says.

"So it's true?"

Alec hesitates.

"If you mean, do I usually bring people here?" he says. "No, I don't. Not like this." He sounds sincere, but almost a little embarrassed, as though he wasn't expecting to be called out like that. Magnus finds it hopelessly charming. "He's also the reason we have this table."

He taps against the white-covered surface of the square table between them, small enough to only seat two people. There are several feet of space between them and the neighboring tables, and there's a dark, wood-paneled wall to the side. Along with the tea lights, it makes it feel secluded, even _cozy,_ for lack of a better word.

They turn their attention to the menus in front of them, and Magnus skims through the selection.

"I don't know if I can decide," he says lightly. "Everything looks amazing."

"That's usually the issue, isn't it?" Alec says, and Magnus glances up at him. His eyes are on the menu, and Magnus has an idea.

"How about you pick something for me?" he says, and Alec looks up. He blinks, clearly surprised at the suggestion.

"What?" he says, and Magnus closes his menu, putting it down on the table in front of him.

"Anything you think I might like," he says. "I've got a feeling you're good at guessing things like that."

Alec just looks at him for a second or two, mouth slightly open. He looks stunned, and it's adorable.

"Uh," he finally says, looking down at his own menu. "Okay. Like what?"

"I don't know," Magnus says, almost playfully. "You tell me."

Alec glances up at him, before looking back down. Something about the set of his shoulders tells Magnus that he has now decided to take on this task, and seriously, at that.

"You allergic to anything?" he asks after a few moments of silence, and Magnus shakes his head. He just watches Alec skim through the menu, the way his brow furrows so slightly in concentration, and he can't help but smile fondly. _God,_ how has he already fallen so hard for this guy? He could stare at him for hours, discovering some new little detail he hasn't seen before, every single time. He can't wait to discover so many more things than he already has, can't wait to get to know every side of Alec there is.

Eventually, a waitress arrives at their table asking for their order, and Magnus hangs back to let Alec do the talking.

"The steak béarnaise, please, medium rare. And, uh―" Alec pauses, seemingly deliberating, before he quickly glances at Magnus and then simply pointing at something on the menu to show the waitress. She nods, writing it all down, and Magnus frowns as the waitress gathers up the menus. He catches Alec's eye, and Alec just shrugs lightly. "It's a surprise."

Alec says it so casually, and Magnus swears even the waitress has a little smile on her face as she leaves the table, after taking their drink order as well.

"Well, now I'm intrigued," Magnus says once they're alone, leaning forward across the table, arms folded against the surface. Alec mirrors him.

"You shouldn't give me this kind of power," he says seriously. Their faces are rather close together now, the candle light casting soft shadows across Alec's features. Magnus was right about his shirt; it does bring out his eyes.

"You say that as if you don't love it," Magnus counters, and Alec's mouth shapes into a slight smirk. His gaze flits to Magnus's mouth, before quickly darting back up again.

"Fair enough."

They have some wine while they wait, and Magnus tilts his head a little as he studies the man across from him.

"Don't take this the wrong way," he says. "But I wouldn't have guessed that this was your type of venue."

He gestures airily around them, referring to the fancy-yet-casual atmosphere, and Alec gets an almost sheepish smile.

"Yeah, it's not," he admits. "Not really. But I know the owner, so."

Magnus thinks of the man he just met.

"Hodge?" he asks, and Alec nods. "Mentor, was it?"

"Yeah," Alec says. "Well, more than that, I guess. He's been kind of like an uncle, my whole life. He's the one who first really got me into cooking, and after he and my parents fell out, we kept in touch."

"Fell out?"

"They used to be in the same business," Alec explains. "It's a really long story, but basically, Hodge wasn't a fan of how things were being run, and he'd always been more passionate about food, anyway. So he left, started his own restaurant, worked hard. When I was old enough, I started working a bit around here and he taught me a few things. I'm not sure I would've ended up trying to make a career out of it if he hadn't encouraged me."

Magnus nods, feelings the strangest little happy rush from just getting to know Alec better. Every little piece of information is like a shiny gem he tucks away in his memory.

"So why not make your career here?" Magnus asks.

"I don't know," Alec says, swirling his wine around in his glass absently. "I guess I kind of wanted to make it on my own, prove that I could. Not gonna lie, I mostly wanted to prove my parents wrong. They thought it was a terrible idea, and said that the only reason I was doing well was because Hodge was helping me out. Call me petty, but I couldn't have that."

"So that's when the burger-flipping started?" Magnus asks, recalling what Alec told him on that walk back from The Porch, what feels like ages ago. Alec huffs a laugh, seemingly a little surprised that Magnus remembers.

"Yeah," he says. "This was a little too exclusive for me, anyway." He looks around the restaurant. "But burger-flipping was a bit too far in the other direction. The Porch is just right, somewhere in the middle."

Magnus must admit that he sees Alec fitting in much better there, and he's glad that Alec agrees.

"And yet, you brought me here for our first date," Magnus says, almost teasingly, taking a sip of wine. First _real_ date, he reminds himself, but says nothing. Alec raises his eyebrows.

"You fit in here better than I do," he says, and Magnus cocks his head in agreement. Then Alec's expression grows a little more shy―a look which always contrasts so beautifully with his calm, focused exterior, in a way Magnus adores―and he looks down at the table. "And I guess I kind of wanted to... I don't know. Take you somewhere special, I guess."

Magnus knows he's not referring to _special_ as in expensive or fancy, but as in a special place for him, somewhere important. This restaurant is where he got started, a place he _doesn't usually bring friends_ , according to Hodge, and somehow, it makes Magnus feel immensely special, himself. It makes an odd pressure build in his chest, and he takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling rather warm.

He doesn't know what to say, but he's certain Alec sees the look on his face when their eyes meet, because he seems a little stunned by Magnus's reaction. He clears his throat.

"I'm glad I got to switch shifts," he says, clearly trying to steer the conversation onto something less personal. "That guy never does stuff like that, his Friday-plans must have been really important."

Magnus perks up a little at that.

"By the way," he says. "You don't happen to work with a certain Raphael Santiago, do you?"

The look on Alec's face goes from relaxed to surprised to confused to utterly baffled in a matter of seconds.

"What?" he says with a frown, then revises. "I mean, yes. I do. How do you―?"

"Long story," Magnus says. "Just curious. He's a friend of mine, and it was recently revealed to me that you two work at the same place."

Alec just blinks.

"Uh, yeah," he says. He appears to have a hard time processing this, much like Magnus did when he found out about the connection, himself.

"What's that even like?" Magnus says, frowning, intrigued. He'll take any chance to get some dirt on Raphael, but Alec still seems too stunned to oblige.

"Fine," he says. "He was the one who offered to trade shifts with me, actually."

Magnus pulls back at that, leans back in his chair. He frowns, mulls that over.

"You're right," he says. "That does not sound like him."

He sips his wine.

"Yeah, like I said," Alec says. "Must have had something important coming up, he was... In a good mood."

He sounds almost confused as he says it, and Magnus makes a noise of consideration.

"Maybe he's got a date," he suggests, and Alec actually scoffs.

"Yeah, maybe." He sounds as though he finds it just about as unlikely as Magnus normally would.

"What Simon sees in him, I'll never know," Magnus says good-naturedly, and Alec nods, before frowning again.

"Wait, Simon?" he says. "The nerdy one, with the glasses? Clary's friend?" Magnus nods. "I thought he and Izzy were―"

He trails off, gestures as though motioning between two people, and Magnus lets out a small breath.

"It's complicated," he settles on, deciding it's not his place to explain the arrangement Simon wants. "But nothing underhanded, I assure you."

Alec doesn't seem fully convinced, that frown still on his face. He looks almost suspicious now, as well as confused.

"You sure?" he asks. "'Cause if that guy's cheating on my sister, I'd like to know."

He sounds completely rational and level-headed as he says it, without any of the angry big brother-defensiveness that so commonly occurs in situations like these. Magnus gives him what he hopes is a soothing look.

"He's not cheating on her," he calmly explains. "Trust me. He wouldn't dare, and even if he did, he's not that kind of person. But it's between them, so that's all I'm going to say."

That seems to settle Alec's concerns, and he nods, his furrowed brow smoothing out.

"Okay," he says, leaning back in his chair. His eyes go to his glass, and he runs his fingers along the rim of it, momentarily deep in thought. The small movement draws Magnus's attention; Alec has such lovely hands. "I can't believe you know Raphael."

Alec's voice snaps Magnus's attention back to his face.

"I can't believe _you_ know Raphael," Magnus counters, and Alec quirks a smile.

" _Know_ is a bit of an exaggeration," he says. "We work together. Our conversation yesterday was probably the longest one we've had in months."

"Well," Magnus says, "I didn't even know he was back in New York until a few weeks ago."

Alec frowns.

"How does that even happen?" he asks. "He's been working there for months."

Magnus shrugs lightly, brings his wine glass up to his mouth.

"We do most of our socializing through a mutual friend," he explains. "And said mutual friend is a bit of a hermit, as it is."

He sips the wine, puts the glass back down, but still keeps it in a loose grip in his hand.

"You've got weird friends," Alec says good-naturedly, and Magnus cocks his eyebrows.

"You don't know the half of it," he says. He leans forward slightly, arms resting against the table as his hand runs its fingertips up and down along the wine glass. "Says the one whose siblings are smitten by two of them, by the way."

Alec smiles a little wider. His gaze flicks to Magnus's hand on the glass, before returning to his face.

"Jace is _very_ smitten, I'll give it that," he says. "Izzy is a little better at being cool about it, but she really seems to like that Simon guy."

Magnus is happy to hear that. Simon seemed quite taken with the lovely Isabelle, last time they spoke, and in an odd way, he can imagine them being a good match. He has a harder time seeing Raphael warm up to anyone like that, though. But the heart wants what it wants, and who is he to judge.

"And Clary seems smitten with Jace," he admits. "Do I need to be worried?"

Alec's eyebrows rise.

"About Jace?" he asks, clearly surprised.

"I can't help but be protective of my biscuit," Magnus clarifies, tilting his head. Alec sighs.

"Well, he can be a bit of an ass," he says. "But he means well. He's not an ass on purpose, he's a good guy. And the way he talks about her..." Alec shakes his head. "He hasn't talked about a girl like that, before. At least not that I can remember. He really likes her, I'm sure of that."

Magnus watches Alec's very sincere, handsome face for a moment.

"Then I trust your judgment," he says with a smile.

When the food eventually arrives, Magnus realizes that he's actually starving. A dish is placed in front of him, and he eyes the meal as the waiter leaves.

"So," Magnus asks. "What am I about to eat?"

He takes in the very delicious-looking spread; slices of medium-cooked meat neatly laid out with a bright orange sauce and asparagus, together with roasted sliced potatoes. It smells amazing.

"Coffee-rubbed filet mignon, with Romesco sauce," Alec explains, and Magnus raises his eyebrows.

"I can't say I've ever had that before," he says, and Alec huffs a laugh.

"I figured," he says. "It's a bit of a specialty for this place. I thought you might like it, though. It's very... you."

Magnus looks up at him, a small smile on his face.

"How so?" he asks. Alec shrugs lightly.

"I don't know," he says, seemingly a little awkward about explaining it―much like he got when admitting that he doesn't usually bring people here, and that he wanted to take Magnus someplace special. "It's... classic, but also eclectic. Colorful, lots of flavor. Unexpected combinations."

Magnus takes a moment to appreciate hearing the word _eclectic_ in such casual conversation, especially used in the context of describing him, and then his smile widens, turning amused, flattered and bashful, all at once.

"You sure put some thought into it," he says, looking down to hide the no doubt obvious blush creeping up his neck. He can't believe Alec makes him _blush._

"Told you not to give me that kind of power," Alec says, but there's something about his tone that makes Magnus think he might be blushing, too.

 _God_ , why is he like this?

Magnus cuts up some meat and tries it with the sauce, eyes widening slightly at the taste as he chews slowly. It's the oddest combination of flavors, smooth and sharp, all at once, the meat so tender and perfectly cooked. He can sense Alec watching him from across the table, and decides to spare him the agony of waiting for a verdict.

"This is amazing," Magnus says as soon as he's swallowed the first bite. He feels himself relax at the lovely sensation of good food, and he's fully aware of how awed he sounds. Alec lets out the tiniest breath of relief.

"Good," he says, getting started on his own food. "It was a bit of a gamble."

"Don't say that," Magnus says. "You know exactly what you're doing."

Alec picks up on his teasing tone, and their eyes meet with a smile for just a moment.

It really is a lovely meal, enjoyed with the pleasant atmosphere and murmur of conversation around them. Magnus finds himself laughing quite a few times during his and Alec's own conversation, Alec's sense of humor dry in a way he definitely appreciates. Nothing is quite like making Alec laugh, however, and Magnus resolves to make it happen as often as he can, from now on. By the time they're finished and the waitress from before comes over and clears the plates, Magnus has removed his jacket, feeling comfortable and warm and at ease. He also feels pleasantly full and satisfied, still slightly blown away by how well Alec chose that meal.

They don't feel too eager to leave anytime soon, however, and so the conversation continues.

"What's your favorite food?" Alec asks after a little while, and Magnus just looks at him pointedly as if to say _really?,_ considering the fact that they just ate. Alec cocks his head, a little self-consciously. "I feel like that says a lot about a person."

Magnus hums, trailing his fingers along his wine glass, which has been refilled since they arrived.

"As much as I appreciate good food," he says, "I don't really think I have a favorite, per se. Nothing that comes to mind, at least."

Alec nods.

"How about when you were a kid, then?" he says. "What was your favorite food?"

Magnus mulls that over, can't remember thinking about it in a very long time. Then something occurs to him.

"Mie ayam," he says, a fond smile shaping his lips as he says it. "Common, but delicious. My mother used to make it, back in Indonesia."

"You left when you were pretty young, right?" Alec says, and the fact that he remembers their conversation about that from several weeks ago warms Magnus's heart. Then again, he recalls everything Alec said that night, so maybe it isn't all too surprising.

"I did," Magnus says. "So while I don't remember exactly how her food tasted, I remember the feeling, so to speak. She would make it for me all the time. She'd sing a lot in the kitchen, too. It was nice."

He's not sure the sudden weight he feels shows in his expression, but Alec seems to at least notice the wistful tone that creeps into his voice, and the way his smile drops.

"Why'd you move away?" Alec asks, rather gently, as though he can tell it's a sensitive subject. Magnus takes a deep breath.

"My mother was very sick," he says, running his fingers along the table cloth now, eyes on the slight pattern in the fabric. "Not physically, but she was very unhappy, some days. Then those some days became most days, and she eventually had enough, I suppose. She took her own life when I was six."

It feels strange to say it out loud, especially after not having said it for a very long time, and saying it to Alec feels incredibly personal. But it's not uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Alec says, voice subdued, but still sincere. Magnus looks up.

"My father," he starts, before revising. "Well, step-father―he liked to remind me that they didn't actually know who my father was. He didn't take my mother's death very well. He was just apathetic about it, at first, but then he got all these crazy ideas and somehow whisked us both off to America, where things obviously didn't get much better. Then he started drinking a lot, started blaming me, and became violent." Magnus pauses, still tracing the patterns in the table cloth. He looks down. He's not sure how or why it's so easy to tell Alec this, but it is. He chose not to mention any of these details last time this subject was breached, during that walk home from The Porch, so long ago. It would have been too much, at the time. "The foster system here is far from perfect, but long story short, thanks to some very kind and committed people, I somehow ended up in it, got adopted, and eventually became a citizen. I haven't seen my father in twenty years, I don't even know if he's alive anymore."

Alec seems to process that, and Magnus looks up at him in the silence that follows. He's got a serious look on his face, and he seems to be struggling with finding some kind of response. Magnus smiles.

"I don't think about it much, these days," he says softly, reassuringly. "It's in the past. My adoptive parents were an old couple who died several years ago, and they fought really hard to give me a home. They were very kind, very loving, supported me through anything. They liked to call themselves 'retired flower people'." Magnus breathes a small laugh at that, which seems to make Alec relax. "I was very lucky. And it's also thanks to the foster system that I met Catarina, so a lot of good did come out of it, in the end."

He smiles a little wider, adding a lighter tone, and Alec's mouth tugs up at the corners, as though relieved, both at how Magnus's story ended and at the fact that he's not forced to respond. Magnus has long since figured out that Alec isn't always the best with words, and he respects it.

Magnus takes a breath.

"So, what's your favorite food, then?" he asks, lightening the mood as he leans over the table with his arms folded in front of him. Alec laughs.

"It's gonna be a boring answer," he says.

"Try me."

Alec inhales, still smiling.

"Pizza," he says, as though expecting Magnus to pull back in shock―which he does.

"You're kidding," Magnus says, but Alec shakes his head.

"I'm really not," he says with a chuckle, and when Magnus gives him a doubtful look, he elaborates. "Pizza is a very versatile food, you know. You can put anything on it."

"So just any pizza?" Magnus says, his tone mirroring his doubtful expression.

"Well," Alec admits. "I do prefer the Italian kind, with the thin crust and fresh ingredients."

"Ah, there's the foodie I know," Magnus says, and Alec laughs again. _God,_ Magnus loves that laugh.

"Fair enough," he says. "But thick, greasy New York pepperoni pizza will still always have a special place in my heart."

Magnus smiles.

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he says, and Alec shrugs, with a grin.

They keep talking for what feels like ages, the people around them just falling away, leaving the two of them encased in their own warm little bubble. Magnus is quite sure he has never enjoyed a date quite this much, at least not when it comes to conversation. Because somehow, he and Alec can't seem to run out of things to talk about.

"He was a rescue, actually," Alec says, in the middle of animatedly telling the story of how his family acquired Church, the cat. "Max desperately wanted a pet, and the rest of us secretly did too, and we managed to somehow convince our parents to get one. So we went to the shelter, and Max got to pick the cat." Alec chuckles at the memory. "I still don't know how or why, but he just fell totally in love with this grumpy, smush-faced thing, and while the cat wouldn't let anyone else near him, he seemed to like Max."

Magnus watches Alec speak, the way his face lights up a bit and gets more animated as he talks about his family and things he's passionate about. One hand is gesturing along with his words, while his other is still resting with its fingers against the side of his wine glass. Magnus's attention turns to those fingers, as he remembers how gentle they felt against his own, the other night.

"So we got him," Alec continues, oblivious to Magnus admiring gaze, even as Magnus looks back up to his face. "Next thing you know, we've got Church being carried around the house by a ten-year-old, but he'd hiss at me and Jace, and our parents. He likes Izzy though, or tolerates her, at least. And―"

Magnus reaches out and touches Alec's hand, and Alec almost flinches in surprise. He doesn't move, though. Instead, his gaze flicks to where Magnus's fingertips are now softly trailing over his fingers and the back of his hand, and he takes a deep breath.

"Uh," Alec says, looking back up at Magnus, who's still watching him. His previously gesturing hand falls to rest against the table. "Yeah, so that's how that happened. And, uh..." He licks his lips, something unfocused about his expression, all of a sudden, and Magnus smiles amusedly as he notices that Alec doesn't seem to mind this light, physical contact at all. "Then, we..."

He trails off again, and Magnus tilts his head.

"Yes?" he says, still smiling. Alec just blinks, Magnus's touch smoothing over the sensitive skin by his knuckles, between his fingers. For a second or two, Alec seems to really be struggling for something to say. Then he gives up. He closes his eyes, huffs a breathless laugh as he smiles.

"I forgot," he admits, and Magnus can't help but laugh.

"Did you, now?"

Alec sighs, full-on grinning now as he shakes his head.

"Not fair," he says, opening his eyes and meeting Magnus's.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, darling," Magnus says. He doesn't even hesitate to use the pet name, and the way Alec so subtly reacts to it makes him happy he used it. Then Alec's schools his features and leans forward slightly, still smiling, but more focused than before.

"Sure you don't," he says. There's something low and hoarse about his voice that sends a pleasant tingle up Magnus's neck.

It doesn't help that Alec turns his hand over and slowly starts trailing his fingertips across Magnus's palm, loosely tangling their fingers together and untwining them again, skin warm against skin as they keep coming back together, the two of them keeping their gazes locked as they just _touch._ It's not quite handholding, and it's feather-light, the touch itself so innocent―but it feels insanely intimate, sending sparks of electricity running through Magnus's fingers and up along his arm, so much so that it takes everything he has not to climb over the table and collide his mouth with Alec's, right now.

 _God,_ he wants to kiss him so badly, wants to kiss him everywhere, wants to taste him, wants to hear breathless laughs mingle with low moans and feel sweaty skin slide against his own.

Movement in the corner of Magnus's eye makes him turn to look, and he and Alec practically flinch away from each other as if burned, straightening in their seats.

"Sorry," the waitress says, clearly meaning it since she undoubtedly noticed what she just interrupted. She places two small plates in front of them, and Alec frowns.

"We didn't order anyth―" he says, but the waitress gently interrupts him.

"On the house," she says, and Alec seems to process that for a moment, before sighing with a small smile.

"Tell Hodge thanks," he says, and the waitress smiles as she leaves.

Magnus looks down to see that there's a slice of what looks like chocolate cake in front of him, but an amused huff from Alec makes him look up.

"What?" he asks, and Alec shakes his head.

"Crème brûlée," he says, gesturing at his dessert. "It's kind of an inside joke." Magnus glances at the ramekin in front of Alec, the surface of the dessert a perfect golden brown. He gives Alec a look urging him to elaborate, and Alec rubs his hand over the back of his neck, an almost embarrassed look on his face. "When I first started working here, I was still pretty new at this stuff, at all of it. Hodge said that crème brûlée is hard to make if you don't know what you're doing, and I didn't believe him. So he sort of dared me to make it."

"Did you pull it off?" Magnus asks, picking up his dessert fork to give the cake a try.

"No," Alec says, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I was pretty cocky about it, but I completely messed up. Repeatedly. I mean, I got it right eventually, but Hodge has never really let me live it down."

He says it fondly, and Magnus smiles.

"Maybe baking isn't where your talents lie," he says.

"Maybe," Alec says, picking up a small spoon. "I get it right sometimes, though."

Magnus slices through the cake and brings a piece to his mouth, expecting nothing but ordinary flavors of chocolate ganache and equally chocolate-y cake. Therefore, his eyebrows go up in surprise at the sharp taste on his tongue, and Alec watches him expectantly from across the table.

"Is that―" Magnus says, frowning as he tries to determine the flavor. "Chili?"

Alec tilts his head.

"Probably," he says. "Brings out the chocolate flavor. Do you like it?"

Magnus swallows the bite of delicious cake.

"I do," he says, surprise coloring his tone. "Love it, actually."

"I can imagine," Alec says, looking down, knocking softly against the hard, caramelized surface of his own dessert using his spoon. "I know they make a really good one here."

Magnus hesitates, before he gets another piece of chocolate cake onto his fork. He holds it out across the small table.

"Have some," he says, and Alec looks up. There are about three seconds of hesitation, during which Magnus sees several emotions cross Alec's face; confusion, surprise, a flickering glance around the room, before it finally settles on interest. He leans forward, eyes on Magnus's as he takes the piece of chocolate cake from the fork using his mouth, licking his lips to get rid of any stray crumbs as he slowly pulls back. Magnus takes a deep, deep breath, stunned by the sight and by how affected he is by it. Alec has a lovely mouth.

Alec chews the cake slowly, eyes on Magnus's the whole time. He nods.

"I can see why you like it," he says.

It's said so lightly said that Magnus can't help but smile, and Alec mirrors it, before they both turn their attention back to their desserts. Magnus feels like he's got a pleasant fire heating up his skin from within at this point, however, which he knows has nothing to do with the wine or the chocolate cake. It's making it hard to focus on anything else.

Of course, Alec has to make it worse by offering up a sample of his own dessert after about a minute, holding out a spoonful of crème brûlée. The look on his face is slightly amused, but also sincere, as though he's fully aware of just how cheesy this whole thing is. It just makes it more endearing, and Magnus complies, slowly taking the spoon into his mouth and letting the sweet, smooth texture of custard envelop his tongue. The way Alec watches his mouth as he does is not lost on him, and _god,_ it's actually a turn-on. Magnus feels slightly ridiculous about it, but despite barely having touched each other since that amazing kiss on his balcony over a week ago, it's as if they've just had a night of foreplay, just sitting here. Magnus doesn't know how else to explain the suddenly impatient heat in his gut, the way his skin seems to be crackling with restless energy.

For some reason, their conversation slows down after that, but not in a bad way. The atmosphere is still relaxed, still comfortable, but now it's... tense. The kind of tense that Magnus wants to break with a kiss, the kind that makes him want to repeat that night at his loft, when he straddled Alec's lap and felt him slowly grow hard against him, that mouth burning against his throat and making him dizzy.

 _No,_ it's probably best if he doesn't talk, at least not to any advanced kind of extent. He doesn't trust his voice, right now.

They eventually leave, Alec making sure to say goodbye to Hodge before they go, and soon they're heading down the sidewalk outside and away from the restaurant, walking side by side under the streetlights.

They don't speak for a little while, just wandering along and enjoying the bustle and life around them, which never seems to leave this city for even a minute. The silence between the two of them is pleasant, but still rippling with that tension from before, and Magnus swallows. He's not used to feeling nervous.

Magnus feels Alec's hand brush against his own, as they walk, and he briefly wonders if it was on purpose. _It could be._ He glances down between them, their hands so close, and he wants nothing more than to touch Alec's again. _This is ridiculous._

Magnus hesitates for another second, before gently touching the back of Alec's hand with his own, grazing his fingers over his skin, softly, but deliberately enough for Alec to notice. Sure enough, Alec looks down as well, and without a word, he takes Magnus's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. It somehow takes Magnus by surprise, just how readily he does it, but when their eyes meet, any thought even remotely close to complaining or questioning is gone. Instead, there's a soft, slightly hesitant look on Alec's face, before he looks back straight ahead. Magnus's mouth shapes into a small smile, Alec's palm warm and steady against his own.

They eventually start talking again, still walking in what Magnus assumes is an aimless direction. He's not sure what the plan is now, if there even is one, but he is sure that he doesn't want the night to end, just yet. The conversation quickly goes back to comfortable and lively, and they completely lose track of time, to the point where Magnus doesn't even realize how long they've been walking until they somehow end up outside Alec's apartment building. He knew it wasn't too far away, from something Alec mentioned earlier, but still―it can only mean that they've been walking for over an hour, at least.

"So," Magnus says, a little teasingly, as they finally stop moving. "Trying to tell me something?"

He nods at the apartment building, and Alec glances over his shoulder at it.

"Oh. No, I―" he says, before cutting himself off with a slightly embarrassed laugh. "It wasn't on purpose, I promise. I just have a lot of running routes around here and I kind of automatically head in this direction, I guess. Force of habit, maybe."

He sounds a little flustered, but Magnus still narrows his eyes at him, even though he personally can't imagine Alec having any kind of hidden agenda with anything.

"Uh-huh," he says doubtfully. "No subconscious drives?"

"I swear," Alec says, but he's still smiling.

"I don't know, Alexander," Magnus says, gleefully noticing the way Alec reacts ever so slightly at the use of his full name. "Leading me to your home, after a date, under the guise of simply taking a late stroll?" He shakes his head, eyes still narrowed. "Seems suspicious."

"Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with you," Alec says, surprisingly confident in his tone, as he pulls Magnus closer by the hand. "Because you're so fascinating to talk to."

 They're facing each other, standing here on the sidewalk, as though the people heading back and forth around them don't even exist. Magnus raises his eyebrows.

"So you thought you'd use trickery to lure me into your apartment?" he asks cheekily.

"I would never," Alec says. Then his expression grows just slightly more serious. "Taking it slow, remember?"

Magnus smiles softly.

"Right," he agrees, unbelievably appreciative that they're in agreement about that. Their gazes stay locked in silence for a few moments. "You think I'm fascinating?"

He says it with a certain amount of smug playfulness, and Alec laughs.

"Well, you're certainly not boring," he says. His eyes flit down to the ground for a second, that slight shyness Magnus likes shining through. Magnus chuckles, prompting a small groan from Alec. "And don't tease me, I'm trying to be smooth."

Magnus can't help but laugh properly at that, out loud, especially not when Alec looks up with a grin on his face. He looks pleased at making Magnus laugh, and there's something so unguardedly happy about it. It's quite a lovely thing to behold. Magnus is so distracted by it that he barely has time to react when Alec suddenly grabs the front of his jacket with both hands and yanks him closer, pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Magnus is shocked to realize that this is only their third kiss, and yet it's completely different from their first two. Their first was passionate, hungry, impatient. Their second was slow, warm exploration. This time, it's just... joy. The kind of kiss you plant on someone when you've been looking at them for so long, admiring them, watching them laugh, until you just can't take it anymore, and so you connect your mouth to theirs in an attempt to somehow dampen the fireworks threatening to burst out of your chest. At least, that's what it feels like. The warmth that shoots through Magnus's veins makes his head spin, makes him feel _giddy_ and _smitten_ and completely blown away, and his heart stutters behind his ribs. It feels new, bright, _pure_ , like he's seventeen years old and being clumsily kissed by a longtime crush for the very first time.

It feels _spectacular._

Magnus places his hands on Alec's waist, pulling him in closer and sighing into the kiss. He's still smiling, just a bit, can't help it. It definitely doesn't help when he feels that Alec is smiling, too. Alec pulls away by a fraction.

"I've wanted to do that for days," Alec says, a breathy laugh in his voice, and Magnus mirrors the sound, can't help himself.

"I wanted you to, the other night," he says, pressing their lips together in another brief kiss, and another. "Not that I'm complaining about the kiss I did get."

Alec groans, but still smiling as he tilts his head down to nuzzle against Magnus's temple, hiding his face.

"That was so weird," he says, sounding completely mortified at the memory of the hand-kiss. Magnus laughs, moving a hand up to the side of Alec's neck. The skin there is soft and warm, just as he remembers.

"A little," he admits. "But you made an impression." He nudges Alec a little, prompting him to pull back so that their eyes meet. "You always do."

Alec 's expression is soft, but soon grows determined, and this time, Magnus is ready when he leans in to kiss him.

Magnus meets him halfway, shaping his mouth to those gorgeous, full lips and parting them with his tongue. He doesn't even care that they're in public, instead lets out a soft almost-moan as Alec's hands move down to the small of his back, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. All of it combined reminds Magnus, in detail, of their first kiss, sitting there on Magnus's living room floor, wrapped up in each other. _God,_ Magnus could have devoured him, then and there―he would have, if things had been different.

But he knows, this time. He knows with more certainty that Alec wants this, wants _him_ , and it's enough to bring down at least some of his defenses and let him pour himself into the kiss more freely. After gazing at Alec all night, after feeling his eyes on him and touching his skin and listening to that lovely voice utter lovely words out of that lovely mouth for so long, Magnus wants nothing more than to just have all of him at once.

However, they are still in public, standing on the sidewalk outside an apartment building, and the setting is anything but private, despite the lack of a crowd around them. And so, they pull apart, very reluctantly, Magnus's hands at Alec's waist and neck, smoothing over bare skin and warm fabric, longing to touch so much more.

Alec's breath is heavier now; Magnus can hear it, feel it against his face. Alec moves a hand up, trails his fingers trailing softly along Magnus's jaw. He licks his lips, inhales, before letting out a breath that sounds almost frustrated.

"I really wanna ask you to come up," he says in that breath, voice low, and Magnus's fingers tighten their grips in response. He emits the smallest groan, realizing just how much the atmosphere has suddenly shifted from soft and playful to something far more intense.

"Please, don't," he says. "Because if you do, I will say yes, and..."

He trails off, shaking his head. Alec nods.

"I know," he says, and he really sounds like he does. "Me, too."

They don't have to clarify what they mean; it would be too fast, too much, too soon, for both of them.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to," Alec says, his tone a little lighter, and Magnus smiles.

"Doesn't mean _I_ don't want to," he says, and Alec lets out a soft huff of laughter. Magnus closes his eyes, inhales deeply, breathing in Alec's scent as their faces stay just an inch or two apart. "I really should go, though. If I leave the Chairman alone for too long, I'll never hear the end of it."

Alec makes a noise that's somewhere between agreement and surprise.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" he says, his tone light and sarcastic.

"Oh, you think I'm joking," Magnus says, pulling away far enough for their eyes to meet. "Chairman Meow is quite charming, but trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side."

Alec chuckles, nodding.

"I'll keep that in mind," he says.

Magnus hums.

"I wouldn't suggest you worry too much about it, though," he says, sliding both arms around Alec's waist and tightening his grip, tilting his head back just a little to keep their gazes locked. "He likes you."

Alec raises his eyebrows.

"Does that make me special?" he asks.

"Well," Magnus says. "It is worth noting that I never date anyone my cat doesn't like. So, there's that."

The fact that Alec seems equally pleased about that idea, as the idea of being liked by Magnus's cat, is incredibly endearing. He flicks his gaze down, avoiding Magnus's.

"I had a really good time, tonight," he says. There's something almost bashful about his tone, and it makes Magnus smile softly.

"Me, too," he says. Their eyes meet.

"When can I see you again?" The way Alec says it is contrastingly determined, almost commanding, as though it's not a matter of _if_ they'll see each other, but really just _when_. Such a little thing really shouldn't appeal to Magnus as much as it does, but it still makes a certain heat pool in his gut, amidst the softness.

"This weekend?" he suggests. "And maybe lunch sometime before that, if you're free?"

He hopes it isn't too pushy or too much―he can't really help himself, despite wanting to take things slow. He knows that Alec works afternoons and late evenings until the weekend, and this would allow them to see each other at least a little bit more, so hopefully Alec is into the idea.

Sure enough, Alec nods, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"I'm definitely free."

They leave it at that, finally pulling apart only when it really is time for Magnus to go, and he hails a cab. Several _just one more_ -goodbye kisses later, Magnus gets in the cab and rides off, feeling high and light-headed in a way he hasn't felt in years. It's ridiculous, to be quite honest, and a little embarrassing.

When Magnus gets home and is greeted by his irked cat, the feeling still hasn't faded; he even tells the Chairman as much, as he makes his way through the loft, sighing happily. It really is embarrassing, but if he ends up heavily falling back onto his bed, like some smiling, lovestruck protagonist in a romcom, well... No one has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, [this](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com/post/149351951368/id-just-like-to-let-everyone-know-how-badly-i) is the bottom half of Magnus's outfit (I just _really_ need to see the rest of it and his new outfits for season 2, you don't understand). Also, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of all the nice food these boys are getting, because damn.  
>  And thank god for friends who put up with my over-analyzing, because finding the right dish for Magnus wouldn't have been possible without their help <3
> 
>    
> Visit me on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox) and please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, updating this while irl adulting can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, check out [my tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) ( _#smimfic_ works there, too) and maybe treat me to a cup of coffee through the button I've got there. That would be lovely  <3


	13. If You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been over a month since I last updated, but there's been _a lot_ of stuff to deal with in that time irl-wise (such as a move back to my home country, which has been hectic and overwhelming on many levels). But here I am, with a brand spankin' new chapter, and I really appreciate how patient and supportive you all have been while waiting for it  <3 thank you. It really means the world to me.
> 
> And with that, please enjoy.
> 
> #smimfic

They have their lunch date, and it's just as lovely, albeit brief, as Alec expected. Over the weekend, they go to dinner again, this time to a small Ethiopian place that Magnus is partial to, and have another lovely time together. It's also then that they decide that they perhaps shouldn't be spending too much time alone together, just yet―at least judging by the way they end up kissing more intensely than is probably appropriate, right outside the restaurant, after finishing their meal. Both of them react to the kiss more than a little enthusiastically, and so they agree to keep their already established slow pace as well as they can.

Alec would be lying if he said he isn't at least a little impatient at this point, and he knows Magnus is, too. He still can't forget the way Magnus asked him _not_ to invite him up after their first date, that he would say yes if he did. It gave Alec all kinds of ideas, ideas that have been rattling around in his mind ever since, and knowing that these feelings are mutual isn't exactly helping. It took everything he had to resist asking, to even further delay what he wanted _so_ badly―what he _still_ wants so badly, even more so, now.

In the week following their first date, Alec finds it odd how quickly they settle in to some kind of routine—not that he's complaining. He and Magnus text every day, though not always in the form of proper conversations. More often than not, it's a simple _good morning,_ or _good night,_ or the occasional snapchat of whatever random things they see that they'd like to share. It always makes Alec smile, without fail, and he finds himself almost constantly looking forward to the next time he'll get to see Magnus. The brief lunches and coffee dates are barely enough, but he’s still grateful, because it's hard to find the time for more when their schedules don't always align.

The second weekend, they're both too busy to see each other at all, but they still make sure to text each other whenever work slows down. Magnus will send a snap of himself pouting as he sits in a meeting, and Alec will retaliate by taking candid shots of Raphael in the kitchen, to which he adds a plethora of drawn lines and various emojis, much to both his and Magnus's amusement.

Alec can't remember ever interacting so effortlessly with anyone besides his siblings, with the exception of maybe Lydia. With Magnus, everything is just so... easy. Which is oddly terrifying, in itself, but still easy. He likes it.

It has been almost two weeks since their first date by the time they get the chance to spend more than two hours at a time together, what with not only work getting in the way, but also life outside of their budding relationship. Alec remembers back when he was still dating Raj, how everything would always revolve around Raj's schedule and whatever times worked best for him. Alec would switch shifts and on rare occasions even pass one up altogether to make it work, but Magnus is adamant that he doesn't go through the extra trouble, when Magnus can't.

"It just doesn't seem fair," Magnus said the other day, and Alec was reeling for a full five minutes at how simply he said it. _It doesn't seem fair,_ that just Alec should adapt, and not him. Instead, they've been making the best of what they have, which Alec is actually so much more happy with; he would much rather see Magnus for just an hour or so every other day, than a few hours twice a week.

That said, he can't wait to finally get to spend an evening with him, without having to worry about the time too much.

"Hey, Chairman," Alec says as he steps in through the front door of Magnus's loft, Monday night, looking down at the tabby cat who immediately starts rubbing up against his legs. Alec closes the door behind him, as Magnus lets him in.

"Oh, okay," Magnus says, backing away with an affronted expression. "I see how it is. You just want me for my cat."

He starts walking down the hall, but barely makes it two steps before Alec has grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Not gonna lie," he says, grinning as Chairman Meow skitters off, "the cat is a perk." He wraps one arm around Magnus's waist, pulling him close, his other hand occupied with holding a plastic bag. "But I want you for you."

He means to sound joking, and he kind of succeeds, but the accidental sincerity in his tone doesn't seem to bother either of them. Magnus smiles, eyes flicking to Alec's mouth, then back up again.

"Well," he says, slipping his arms around Alec's waist as well, moving just slightly closer. "You're forgiven then, I suppose."

Alec nods, still grinning. He watches Magnus's face for a few moments, takes in the sight of those warm eyes, the shimmering black makeup surrounding them, and the way those lovely lips curve in a smile, so soft and inviting. He wants to kiss them, and so he does.

Kissing Magnus has become second nature to him, already. The way their lips move together, the way they both sigh into it and use their hands to touch and feel and just heighten every sensation―it's like coming home.

"So, what have you brought for us?" Magnus asks as they pull apart, much too soon, in Alec’s opinion. Alec holds up the bag.

"Supplies," he says, and Magnus smiles as they head toward the kitchen.

"And what are we making?" Magnus says as they approach the kitchen isle, where Alec places the bag of ingredients. Alec notices Magnus’s slightly apprehensive tone, and quirks his mouth in a smile.

"We are making lasagna," he says.

Magnus frowns a bit.

"I was expecting something a little more unusual, to be honest," he says. Alec raises his eyebrows at him.

"Well, it's not _just_ lasagna," he says. "It's sort of a family recipe. Even Izzy tried making it once, remember?"

"Right," Magnus says, nodding. He did mention it himself in a conversation not too long ago, after all, and Alec vaguely recalls how just the fact that Magnus remembered that was almost enough to make him fall head over heels, all on its own. "So this should go over well with her."

Magnus cocks his eyebrows, reminding them both that Isabelle and Clary are actually joining them for dinner, this time. Alec chuckles.

"Pretty sure she's over it," he says. "She's come to terms with her own lack of skill in that department."

"If you say so," Magnus says airily. "How can I help?"

Alec hums in thought.

"Well," he says. "We're gonna need something to make it in, for starters."

Magnus narrows his eyes at him, and cheekily pinches his butt as he makes his way to get a pan from a cupboard, which only makes Alec laugh.

As they get cooking, Alec realizes just how much he likes this, just how much he enjoys spending time together in such a―dare he say it― _domestic_ way. After only a few weeks of knowing Magnus, and after seeing him as nothing but a random, albeit attractive and intriguing stranger before that, this is where they are now. Somehow, they've ended up in Magnus's kitchen, cooking dinner, laughing and flirting with mellow music playing in the background, and Alec knows he could just swoop in and kiss this man at any time, without hesitation.

It's surreal, to say the least.

It's a little while later, after half a glass of wine and halfway through the cooking, that it's time to actually put the lasagna in the oven. They start creating the layers, and Magnus is tasked with adding the newly-cooked béchamel sauce. He starts pouring, but almost immediately, he is stopped.

"No, not―" Alec says, placing his hand on Magnus's as he notices the high volume of sauce escaping the pan at once. "Not too much, we need it for the whole thing."

Magnus raises an eyebrow at him.

"You're micromanaging the sauce distribution?" he asks, but there's an amused charm beneath the dry tone. Alec smiles, without any embarrassment, very unlike how he'd usually react to that kind of comment, were it from anyone else.

"What can I say," he says. "I'm a perfectionist."

Magnus grins, no doubt relating wholeheartedly to that particular trait, himself.

"Fair enough," Magnus says, and there's a fondness in his glitter-lined eyes that makes Alec's heart skip a beat. "I think I can take it from here, though."

"Just making it a teaching moment," Alec says, and Magnus nods, still smiling.

"And it's appreciated," he says. He keeps his eyes on Alec's, and Alec finds himself removing his hand from Magnus's, instead sliding his fingers up along his wrist. The texture of his bracelets is heightened against Alec's suddenly sensitive fingertips. With the sleeves of Magnus's dark red-and-black harlequin-patterned shirt rolled up to the elbows, Alec swears he feels Magnus's warm skin prickle underneath his touch.

"Good," Alec says in a low voice. "Gotta make sure you pull your weight, you know."

He adds it with some cheekiness, and he silences Magnus's offended huff with a kiss.

"You come into my house," Magnus says as Alec pulls away, "insulting me and my ineptitude?"

Alec chuckles, moving back a step or two.

"I wouldn't dare," he says.

"I may not be a food genius, Alexander," Magnus says with some offense, while carefully finishing up distributing the béchamel sauce. "But I am gifted in other ways."

Alec looks at him, watches his profile. He licks his lips, hesitates for about a second, before sliding back over to Magnus and moving up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist.

"That, you most definitely are," he says in a low voice, mouth brushing against the side of Magnus's neck as he presses that strong body against his own chest. Magnus hums.

"Really?" he says innocently, tilting his head just a little so as to give Alec better access. He puts the sauce down on the counter. "Please, do explain."

Alec huffs a soft laugh.

"You're creative," he says against Magnus's skin, pressing a kiss to it. "Funny. One of the smartest people I've ever met." He drags his lips along Magnus's skin, closing his eyes as he inhales, kissing the spot where that lovely neck meets that exquisite jaw line. _God,_ he smells so good. "Kind. Open. Genuine. Incredibly talented." Alec feels Magnus tense up just a little, as though he wasn't really expecting this kind of honesty and verbal worship, and that it's making him somewhat uncomfortable. So Alec places a kiss just below his ear, with a smile. "Not to mention, crazy hot."

He lowers his voice as he says it, just by Magnus's ear, and he's very pleased to feel the shiver that runs through Magnus's body as he does. It fans a little spark inside, one that hasn't gone out for even a moment since his and Magnus's first kiss. It only grows stronger when Magnus emits a soft, amused laugh.

"You charmer, you," he says with some sarcasm, but Alec can still hear the sincerity underneath. No matter what Magnus says, he's _flustered_ , and it makes Alec so much happier than it should.

"I try," he says.

He tightens his arms around Magnus  a little, smoothing his hands down and using them to push Magnus's hips back against his own, ever so slightly. He might be imagining it, but he hears Magnus suck in a sharp breath at that, and it's enough to trigger a surge of anticipation. He dips down to kiss Magnus's neck, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on those lovely hips, unconsciously pushing his own forward just a little bit to meet them. Magnus tilts his head a little further, a deep exhale passing his lips, the sound so blissful that it takes Alec by surprise.

This is still new, Alec thinks absently. While they deliberately avoided it at the start, and while they're still making an effort to take things slow, the withheld intimacy has more recently been mostly due to lack of time, and therefore lack of opportunity. But here, now, they're alone in Magnus's kitchen, pressed closed together and free of any immediate deadline or distraction.

It's enough to make a new, yet familiar, heat grow in Alec's gut, rising and building by the second.

Just as Alec is about to actually _grind_ forward, however―by sheer instinct, if not will―Magnus straightens a little and clears his throat.

"We should probably finish this," he says, but he sounds a little out of breath. It still yanks Alec back to reality, and he blinks.

"Right," he says, pulling away and moving over to the side, without looking at Magnus. It doesn't do much good; the air is suddenly so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife, and Alec swallows hard as they continue preparing the meal.

Once the layers are done, Magnus puts the lasagna in the oven and lets out a heavy breath, picking up his wine glass from the counter and emptying what's left, in one go. Alec watches him as he does it, staying at a respectable distance while feeling his hands practically itch to touch Magnus again. Magnus puts the now-empty glass down on the counter, leans back against the edge and meets Alec's gaze. There's something focused about his expression, and he sighs.

Magnus's eyes dart to Alec’s mouth for just a brief moment, before he surges forward, pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Alec is nearly knocked to the ground by the force of it, but he doesn't care. He isn't unprepared, isn't taken by surprise. Instead, he dives right into it, roughly grabbing Magnus's hips and tugging him closer. A groan escapes Magnus's throat, his hands immediately sliding up Alec's sides along with rising heat, strong arms pulling Alec even closer as Magnus steers him backwards, bumping him into the kitchen isle behind him. Alec emits a startled noise at the impact, but doesn't object, instead finds himself grinding slowly against the pressure of Magnus's hips against his own, drawing a low moan from Magnus's lips. It's the most tantalizing sound, and Alec sighs into his mouth as the kiss deepens, a hungry mess of tongue and teeth and heat.

Alec's mind goes completely blank, devoid of any thought besides _Magnus,_ and he's not even surprised when he grows hard―he's not even embarrassed. The way Magnus reciprocates is more than enough to distract him, and he slips his fingers below the hem of Magnus's tight-fitting pants, aching to go further.

That's when the doorbell rings, and they pull apart, panting.

Magnus's eyes are nearly black with lust-blown pupils, and Alec swallows dryly.

"That would be our dinner guests," Magnus says in the small space between them, his tone breathless. Alec nods.

"Yeah," he says, equally breathless. His hands are still in place, Magnus's fingers digging into the back of his shirt, and they both slowly pull away. "Yeah, that's probably it."

Magnus nods. His gaze darts to Alec's mouth―Alec wonders if it looks as kiss-swollen and inviting as Magnus's does to him―and his lips curve into a small smile.

"Maybe we should just... hold off on the kissing," Magnus suggests lightly. He cocks his head. "Just for tonight."

Alec laughs, nods.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," he agrees. It’s probably for the best.

Magnus steps away, smoothes down his shirt and absently and runs his fingers through his red-tipped hair. Thankfully, they both refrained from messing that part up, for now; Alec can't imagine the teasing he would have to endure if Izzy saw his hair all mussed from a very recent makeout session.

Magnus exhales, collecting himself.

"Right," he says resolutely. He looks over at the front door, then back at Alec. He leans in and pecks his lips, very briefly, before heading out into the hall. Alec stays where he is for another second or so, takes a deep breath and exhales, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He licks his lips. This man will be the death of him.

Izzy undoubtedly notices that there was a makeout session happening just seconds before she rang the doorbell, as does Clary. They give each other knowing looks as Magnus welcomes them into his home, giggling as they pass him by and head inside. Magnus, Alec notices, just rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Magnus, your place is amazing," Isabelle says as she enters the open space, twirling slowly on the spot to take it all in. She looks positively awed, and Alec remembers having a very similar reaction the first time he was here.

"Why, thank you, my dear," Magnus says, and while he says it lightly, it's obvious to anyone who knows him that he's flattered. "I'm so glad you both could make it."

"Of course," Clary says, heading over to the kitchen isle, where Alec has thankfully recovered and isn't too obviously flustered from his and Magnus's recent activities. Hopefully. "Hey, Alec."

Clary gives him a genuine smile, and Alec returns it.

"Hey," he says, and accepts the bottle of wine Clary hands him. "Thanks for, uh..." He trails off, instead just raises the bottle awkwardly, and Clary crinkles her nose as her smile widens.

"Wait, I know this smell," Izzy says, making her way over to the kitchen. Her eyes narrow as she sniffs the air, and her gaze falls on Alec. "Is that the Grandma Lightwood special?"

"You know it's not actually called that, right?" Alec deadpans. They've called it that since they were kids, but it is a bit misguiding, since their grandmother by no means invented it. Isabelle, however, just gives him a look, and he sighs. "Yes."

His sister makes an affronted noise.

"Way to rub in my failure," she says, folding her arms, and Alec raises his eyebrows at her just as Magnus makes his way past him.

"Told you," Magnus says in a low voice, and Alec gives him a look of fond annoyance. He hopes he's not too obvious about said fondness, but he can't quite help himself. Magnus is simply too endearing, whether it's on purpose or not.

"Whatever," Izzy says, throwing her hands up, as though she's magnanimously settling some kind of dispute. "I guess it's fine."

Clary smiles at her offended expression and bumps her hip with her own, making Izzy turn to her with a grin. Alec smiles a little as he sees it―his sister has never had many female friends, and he's glad that she and Clary have become so close.

They have some wine while they wait for the food to finish cooking, setting the table and talking amongst themselves. When they finally sit down, Alec realizes that he's starving, and he's immensely pleased to find that the lasagna is actually excellent. He's even more pleased when Magnus takes a bite and closes his eyes with a small moan.

"Darling, you keep outdoing yourself," he says, and Alec feels his face heat up a little, while both Clary and Izzy just smugly smile at them from across the table.

"It's not exactly a complicated dish," Alec says with the smallest shrug, as he takes a sip of wine. Magnus tilts his head at him with a pointed look.

"Which makes its excellence all the more impressive," he says smoothly, before pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek. Alec isn't sure which affects him more, the embarrassment at how their friends giggle and coo, or the fact that just Magnus's lips against his cheek is enough to make his heart stutter.

It's quite a lovely meal, Alec decides. He realizes that they haven't really spent time like this before, the four of them, not since that night at the bar. Things were so different then, so vastly different, and Alec can't quite believe how much has changed―not just for him and Magnus, but for Izzy and Clary, as well.

"So," Magnus says, once they've finished eating. They remain seated, enjoying the atmosphere and mellow vibe that has settled around the table. "How are things going with Clary's sidekick?"

He directs the question at Izzy, but Clary is the one who slaps him in the arm. Izzy laughs, before straightening a little in her seat.

"Well," she says, running her finger along her wine glass. "He told me about Raphael, and that whole thing, and... We've decided to give it a shot. The three of us. As in, dating."

Alec nods slowly. He's heard some of this from Izzy, but also a little from Magnus, enough to know what the situation is like.

"So," he says, drawing out the word. "It's like how it was with Meliorn?"

He glances around the table, hoping that he doesn't come off as narrow-minded or too blunt, since he has nothing whatsoever against the relationship in question his sister used to have. Sure, maybe he wasn't Meliorn's biggest fan, but that had to do with the man's air of pretentiousness, more than anything.

"Yes and no," Izzy says. "With Meliorn, there was an open relationship. We dated each other, and everything that entailed, but also saw other people if we wanted to. With Simon, it's..." She sighs, looking down at her plate as she searches for the words with uncharacteristic nervousness. _She must really like this guy,_ Alec thinks, just as Izzy looks back up. "I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to date _him._ I have no interest in seeing other people, while I'm with him. And Simon feels the same, except he also feels that way about Raphael. So, we talked about it, and decided to give it a try."

"All of you?" Magnus says, doubtfully. "Raphael, you, and Sherman sat down and managed to have a civil discussion about this?"

It's clearly a jab at how different their personalities are―Izzy's blatant confidence, Raphael's surliness, and Simon's awkwardness―and not at the arrangement itself.

"Shockingly, yes," Izzy says lightly. "I mean, it was a little weird at first, but Simon really tried. And while I will admit that I'd rather have him to myself, Raphael does seem pretty great." She notices Alec's slight eyebrow-raise. "Not that kind of great," she hastily explains. "He seems nice, and I already know Simon has good taste, but I don't see Raphael that way. And he doesn't see me that way, either."

Alec and Magnus both nod slowly, while Clary just silently listens. Alec guesses she must have already heard about all of this from both Izzy and Simon.

"So, you're sharing?" Magnus says, a little teasingly, eyebrows raised. Izzy smiles.

"In a way," she says. "Basically, I like Simon, Raphael likes Simon, Simon likes both of us." She shrugs. "We don't want each other, but we don't want to make Simon choose."

"So more like a time-share, then?" Magnus asks, making everyone break out into laughter.

"You're being crass," Izzy says, but there's no real heat behind it, as she knows she in reality has Magnus's full support.

"I prefer _lewd_ ," Magnus says lightly, taking another sip of wine. "But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you. It seems like it would be a good match. All of you."

Izzy beams at him, Clary nods, where she sits next to her.

"Agreed," she says. Izzy hums.

"Speaking of romance and budding relationships," she says, turning to Clary with a dangerous glint in her eye. "How are things with my brother?"

Clary straightens a little, but unlike other times she's been confronted about this, she doesn't seem uncomfortable. Instead, she smiles, a little bashfully, as she looks down at the table.

"Um, well," she says. "We're giving it a shot, too. We're officially dating, as of... two days ago."

Magnus makes a triumphant noise.

"I knew it," he exclaims, making Clary grin at him. "Well done, biscuit."

"Why, thank you," Clary says. "You, too."

Magnus glances at Alec.

"I did do well, didn't I?" he says in a low voice, and the fondness in it catches Alec off-guard. Magnus keeps his eyes on his as he slowly sips his wine, and Alec just _really_ wants to kiss him, right this second.

"Well then," Izzy says, raising her glass. "Cheers to all our love lives evolving."

She smiles, and the rest of the group follows suit. Alec feels like he should be awkward about all of this relationship talk, but he's not. He's surprisingly comfortable, actually, having dinner and toasting with his sister, her new friend and― his boyfriend?

Alec glances at Magnus, who smiles as he takes a sip of his drink, eyes on Clary. They haven't really talked about that, yet. Granted, just a few weeks ago, Alec was calling someone else his boyfriend, so maybe it's just a subject they've kind of been avoiding, but still. Raj never really _felt_ like a boyfriend, not like Magnus does. Not in the sense that Alec would daydream about just cuddling up on a couch and watch movies together, or in the sense that he felt like he could tell him anything and everything without judgment.

He's not sure what Raj was, in hindsight, but he's realized lately that whatever his relationship with Magnus is, Magnus feels like... a partner. It's something Alec is quite sure he has never felt before, and it's something he's quite sure he very much likes.

After dinner, and after nearly two hours of just talking around the table, Magnus gets up to start putting the dishes and leftovers away. Alec follows suit, but Izzy pounces on Magnus before he has a chance to do much of anything.

"Magnus, leave it," she says, flitting over to him and grabbing his arm, wrapping both her hands around it as she leans against his side. "You have something more important to attend to."

"And what would that be, my dear?" Magnus asks. There's a fondness on his face as he looks at Izzy, and it warms Alec's heart.

Izzy raises her eyebrows.

"A wardrobe tour, obviously," she says. "It's the only reason I've made an effort to become your friend, you know."

"Oh. Well, in that case," Magnus says, turning around with a small smile at Alec―which Alec returns―and leading Izzy to whatever endless place that somehow holds all of his clothes. They dive into conversation immediately while they walk away, and Alec shakes his head slightly as he resumes clearing the table.

He's barely even aware that Clary is still there until she speaks, after a short stretch of silence.

"Thanks for inviting us," she says, and Alec glances up at her. She starts helping to clear the table, and Alec shrugs minutely.

"It's Magnus's place," he says. "You should be thanking him."

Clary doesn't immediately reply, but Alec can tell she's looking at him, so he meets her gaze. Her head is slightly tilted, eyebrows raised.

"You know what I mean," she says, without an ounce of annoyance in her voice. She sounds oddly _fond_ , even, as though they talk like this all the time. "I'm glad you two... worked it out. Whatever was holding you back."

And just like that, it goes into too personal territory, and Alec grabs his stack of plates and heads over to the kitchen.

"Thanks," he mutters. Clary, however, being both patient and stubborn in equal measure, doesn't drop it there.

"I mean it, Alec," she says kindly, following with her own collection of utensils from the table. She puts them in the sink, next to the plates. "I haven't seen Magnus like this in a long time. Never, actually. Not in the time I've known him."

Alec looks up at her hesitantly, meets her gaze.

"Yeah?" he asks. Clary nods.

"Yeah," she confirms. "So thank you."

Alec frowns.

"For what?"

"For making my friend happy," Clary says with a smile. "And although we don't really know each other that well, I'm glad you're making yourself happy, too."

Alec doesn't really know what to say to that, and therefore just opens and closes his mouth a few times, before looking away. He nods, heads back to the table.

Thankfully, Clary doesn't push it any further than that, and it's not until after another full two minutes of silent cleaning up that Alec speaks again.

"You know," he starts, a little awkwardly. "Jace likes you." Clary looks up, a surprised expression on her face, an expression which is likely due to Alec saying something like that, more than anything. "He really likes you, actually."

Clary freezes in her movements for a second, before reanimating, looking down.

"I like him, too," she says, and the certainty in her voice is enough to completely convince Alec that it's the truth.

"Good," he says, nodding. "Then... Thank you, too. I guess." Clary looks back up, and Alec shrugs. "For making him happy."

She looks a little taken aback at that, but soon breaks into a smile, so genuine and happy that it actually rubs off on Alec. Thankfully, though, that's all either of them is required to say, and they finish up in relaxed silence.

 

* * *

 

While Magnus loves having people over, and while he has especially loved having Isabelle and Clary over for dinner, he can't wait for them to leave, at this point. He just wants to be alone with Alec, wants to make good use of this rare occasion where they don't immediately have to part ways.

He knows Alec will have to leave eventually, but damn it, he's going to savor every minute until he does.

Thankfully, their guests don't stay too long. It's late evening by the time they go, and Magnus closes the front door behind them with a sigh. The loft is silent now, as the music has stopped playing, and he takes it in for a moment. Then he hears Alec humming to himself in the kitchen, and he smiles, heading back inside.

He's met by the sight of Alec standing by the sink, doing dishes, and he walks up to him.

"No, leave it," he says, gently grabbing Alec's upper arm―and what a strong, firm arm it is―and tugging on it.

"It'll just take a minute," Alec says, and Magnus raises his eyebrows.

"You know I have a dishwasher for that, right?" he says.

"Not everything can go in the dishwasher," Alec reasons.

"Then, at least let me clean it up."

"I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day."

Magnus raises his eyebrows, expertly hiding how fuzzy Alec's casual concern makes him feel.

"Says the guy who cooked dinner," he says. Alec glances at him, but says nothing, and Magnus sighs. "Come on," he says, tugging on Alec's arm again and shutting off the faucet. "Drink break."

Alec seems to consider objecting for about a second, before he relents with a small smile, and abandons the cleanup, instead joining Magnus in the living room area. He waits as Magnus mixes them both drinks, nothing too fancy, and Magnus swears he can feel Alec's eyes on him. It's like a physical touch, and when he turns and meets Alec's gaze, that feeling only intensifies. The memory of Alec's hands on him bursts to the surface, of fingers slipping below the waistline of his pants and gripping him so tightly, of a hard bulge pressing against him as Alec sighs against his mouth.

Magnus hands Alec the drink and looks down, as he takes a sip of his own. This is dangerous. He can feel it.

"Well, that went well," Alec says, and Magnus looks back up, smiling at the casual comment.

"I think it did," he agrees. He cocks his eyebrows. "At least that's out of the way, now."

His joking tone isn't lost on Alec, who, despite it, frowns.

"What is?" he asks.

"Oh, you know," Magnus says, waving his hand dismissively. "First time hosting as a―"

He cuts himself off, feels a slight jump in his chest that startles him enough to make him stop talking. He presses his lips together, takes another sip of his drink.

"As a what?" Alec asks, still frowning. There is something in his voice, though, like he's asking something deeper, and hoping for―or dreading―a particular answer. Magnus swallows, looks down, swirls his drink around in its glass.

"I was going to say, 'as a couple'," he admits after a moment's hesitation. "But I don't―"

He doesn't continue, instead purses his lips to keep himself from saying anything else. He has no idea if that's how Alec sees their relationship, this blossoming thing they haven't really had a chance to define since it started. After all, the start of it wasn't exactly conventional.

"Sounds about right," Alec says then, to Magnus's surprise, and Magnus looks up. Alec shrugs, a little awkwardly. "I mean, if you... If you want."

Magnus blinks, hopelessly endeared by Alec's nervousness, but still distracted by his answer, itself.

"Do you?" he asks dumbly, and Alec glances away, nodding.

"Yeah," he says, turning back to Magnus. "I do, yeah."

Magnus lets that sink in for a moment, before a smile spreads across his face; he can feel how bright it is, how genuine.

"Good," he says. "Then that's settled."

Alec huffs a startled, but amused, laugh at Magnus's tone, and Magnus's smile widens. He can't remember the last time he had a conversation like this, and he's surprised by just how easy it feels, how _simple_ it all is. It really shouldn't be, all things considered, but it is. Just like that, they've gone from strangers, to friends, to something else, to... boyfriends. The thought makes Magnus giddy, in a frankly ridiculous way.

He glances at Alec's mouth, and leans in just the slightest bit, before catching himself.

"Right," he says, pulling back. "No kissing."

Alec grins, nodding.

"Yeah," he says. "Right."

They both just stand there for a few moments, looking at each other, until they both break into laughter, and Magnus turns away. It's a ridiculous rule for the night, but they both know it's the only thing that's going to keep all of this moving as slowly as they want. It hasn't been a problem before, not so far. Not until now.

Although, given the small amount of time they've been able to spend together since their first date, they haven't really been in a situation like this before, which changes things. Magnus is finding it unexpectedly difficult not to think about it, to his surprise, after spending the past two weeks in a near-constant state of innocent joy and butterfly-feelings. He and Alec haven't been alone like this before. Not since that first night, that first kiss.

Magnus glances over at the couch, at the edge of the carpet where he straddled Alec less than three weeks ago and nearly ate him alive, and a roiling heat immediately stirs in his gut. He swallows, looks back at Alec. Probably not a good time to think about that, right now.

"Stay for a minute, though?" he suggests, a little hastily; anything to get these particular thoughts off his mind. "I'd hate for you to leave, already."

He hopes he doesn't sound too pleading or needy, but Alec doesn't seem to think he does.

"I don't have anywhere I need to be," he says reassuringly, shaking his head. "I'd love to stay for a bit."

His voice softens a little, and Magnus smiles.

"Great," he says, fully aware of just how smitten he sounds. He's too far gone to care, to be honest.

They end up on the couch, flipping through the channels on Magnus's flat screen, talking as they share a drink. It's comfortable, easy, and for a little while, they're back to how it was before they started dating. Somehow, it feels like it did that night Magnus was at Alec's place, when Alec cooked him dinner and they hung out like friends.

Although, it wasn't entirely platonic, Magnus remembers that very clearly. He remembers the distinct layer of tension in the air, and while the tension tonight is different, it's just as present as it was that time.

Magnus, holding the remote, lands on a rerun of _Sex and the City_ , and he puts the remote down on the coffee table with a satisfied smile as he leans back. Alec, next to him, makes a low, rumbling noise of disapproval, and Magnus turns to him with an innocent eyebrow-raise.

"Not a fan?" he asks.

"Of that one?" Alec says, as Carrie Bradshaw appears on-screen. He shakes his head, turning his mouth down in a frown. "No. The redhead, I get. But the main character is a pain in the ass."

Magnus just stares, blinks in some kind of utterly stunned confusion.

"Oh my god," he says after a few moments, his breathless tone making Alec turn to him with a furrowed brow.

"What?" he says, and Magnus just keeps staring.

"You're a Miranda," he says. "Of course. It makes so much sense."

Alec just looks at him, frown still in place, eyes glancing to the side as though he's trying to work out what Magnus just said.

"I don't know what that means," he finally says, in a completely deadpan tone, and Magnus can't help but grin.

"Hey, no judgment," he says, turning back to the TV. "I'm more of a Samantha, myself. But to each their own, I suppose."

He can feel Alec still watching him perplexedly, still frowning.

"Right," Alec eventually says, turning back to the screen, as well. Magnus glances at him, props his elbow up on the backrest of the couch, leaning with his fingers pressed against his temple. He studies Alec's profile, the way he keeps that slight frown as he watches the drama unfold on the TV.

"How do you know the show, by the way?" Magnus asks curiously. "You don't really seem like the type."

Alec shrugs.

"Izzy," he says in lieu of an explanation, and Magnus smiles.

"Right," he says. "Of course."

"And, I mean―" Alec starts, shrugging again, this time with a slight, self-conscious head-tilt. "It's entertaining. Sometimes."

Magnus raises his eyebrows, intrigued.

"Is it, now?" he says, and Alec definitely picks up on his teasing tone. He turns to him, just the slightest hint of embarrassment on his face.

"Yeah," he says. "I have it on in the background, sometimes, while I do other stuff at home." Magnus adds a small, amused smirk to his eyebrow-raise, and Alec grows a little more defensive. "Hey, it's not my fault it's on so often at night, okay?"

Magnus lets a small laugh bubble up in his throat.

"No, no," he says, smiling as he tilts his head to the side, using the hand he was leaning on to rub some tired muscles in the side of his neck. "Like I said, no judgment."

He looks back at Alec, and is stunned to see that his gaze has suddenly changed; in just a second, it has gone from self-conscious to hungry, and Magnus immediately averts his eyes. He shifts a little in his seat, sips the drink that's still occupying his other hand, trying to ignore the way he can physically _feel_ Alec's eyes on him. He finishes off the drink, puts the now-empty glass on the coffee table, next to Alec's.

"So, you're not a fan, then," he says lightly, gathering his resolve and looking back at his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

Alec makes a face, shakes his head.

"No," he says. "Not really."

Magnus nods slowly, innocently fiddles with his ear cuff.

"Then you won't mind if I change the channel?" he says lightly, leaning forward and grabbing the remote off the table. Alec makes a small noise of protest, but it's too late. Magnus has switched the channel to some random reality show, and he turns to Alec, eyebrows raised in mock ignorance.

"Well, I mean―" Alec says, gesturing at the TV, before giving up with a huff and sinking into the couch. He licks his lips in blatant annoyance, and Magnus tries his best not to smile.

"You don't mind this, do you?" he asks, and Alec doesn't reply. He just watches the screen, and Magnus watches him expectantly, amusedly.

A full fifteen seconds pass before Alec reacts.

"Okay, just―" he says, leaning over slightly and reaching for the remote control in Magnus's hand, but Magnus immediately pulls it out of his reach.

"What's that?" he says, and Alec gives him a glare.

"Give me the remote, Magnus," he says, and Magnus just shakes his head with a frown.

"I don't understand," he says. "I thought you weren't a fan."

"Magnus." Alec reaches for the remote again, shuffles closer and stretches his arm across Magnus's torso. It's impressive, really, that Magnus can keep the remote out of his reach, given how long those arms are.

"Just say it," Magnus says. "Say, 'I'm a fan'." Alec seems to deliberate for about a second, before he attacks Magnus with a reluctantly charmed smile, scrambling over him to get closer to his target. "Alexander, say it," Magnus insists. "Admit it, and the remote is yours."

"Why are you like this?" Alec says, sounding strained as he climbs onto Magnus's lap, reaching for the remote that Magnus skillfully transfers to his other hand.

"Don't change the subject," he says, just as Alec's fingers wrap around his hand, capturing the remote. "Just say it. Say 'I like _Sex and the City._ I think Carrie's great'."

Alec actually laughs then, even as he tries to twist the remote control out of Magnus's grip.

"Not happening," he says, and Magnus can't help but laugh, as well. Then their combined fumbling somehow gets the standby button on the remote pressed, however, and the TV goes silent, making them both stop dead.

"Well," Magnus says smugly, a mock-affronted look on his face. "Now, no one gets to watch. I hope you're happy."

Alec looks over his shoulder at the TV and its black screen, before turning back to Magnus. He eyes him up and down, seems to realize that he's straddling his lap, hands placed against Magnus's shoulder and wrapped around his hand, respectively. He smiles a little.

"Kind of," he says, and _god,_ the sheer mischief in his voice is enough to make Magnus's skin heat up with a suddenly increased heart rate.

"Is that so?" Magnus asks, trying desperately to keep the cheekiness out of his voice, but failing. Alec hums the affirmative, prying the remote from Magnus's hand.

"Can't see any reason to complain, at least," he says. Magnus might be imagining it, but he swears that the words almost sound _suggestive,_ and Alec twists around to put the remote down on the coffee table behind him. Magnus may or may not eye his lovely, exposed neck as he does, and he smiles a little when Alec's gaze once again meets his.

"That makes two of us," he says, his tone matching Alec's. With some hesitation, as though pushing some kind of boundary, he places his hands against Alec's hips, and Alec's gaze darts down.

"You know," he says, looking back up, into Magnus's eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got ulterior motives."

 _Suggestive as well as bold_ , Magnus thinks to himself, pleasantly surprised at Alec's uncharacteristic straightforwardness.

"Now, why on earth would you think that?" Magnus says smoothly. He moves his hands down just slightly and flattens his palms against Alec's thighs, acutely aware of the rough texture of those well-fitted, black jeans against his skin.

"I don't know," Alec says, placing his hands against Magnus's chest. The touch burns through the soft, thin fabric of Magnus's silky shirt. "Call it instinct."

_This man is going to be the death of me._

"Well, you are very much mistaken," Magnus says. His hands slide back up along Alec's thighs, over his hips and the waistline of his jeans. The warm cotton of his dark T-shirt is soft against Magnus's fingers. "I am a man of honor, and I do believe we had an agreement."

Alec nods.

"We did," he confirms, pressing his fingertips lightly against the exposed skin just below the hollow of Magnus's throat. Magnus's button-up shirt is undone at the very top, just enough to draw Alec's gaze―not for the first time, tonight. Magnus can't ignore the way that gaze and light touch make him have to suppress a shiver, and his eyes dart to Alec's lips.

"No kissing," he says, without really meaning to. There's something breathy about his voice, he realizes, some of the playfulness now replaced by something else. Something less controlled.

Alec's eyes are still on the base of Magnus's throat, fingers trailing over some of the necklaces resting there, and Magnus observes the intent look on his face.

"No kissing," he agrees, his voice low, absent-minded. Magnus feels like he should be surprised when those nimble fingers undo a button of his shirt, but he isn't. Instead, he inhales slowly, deeply, sliding his hands further up along Alec's sides.

"Exactly." His gaze drops to Alec's mouth again, his hands finding their way underneath Alec's T-shirt. The feeling of his bare skin is jarring, warm and smooth, Magnus feeling those hard muscles against his fingers for the very first time, _finally_. He swallows hard.

In the midst of it all, Magnus can't help but find this amusing. It's like a game now; what started as a legitimate plan, born of some kind of necessity, has turned into a way of pushing boundaries, of playing, of simply _resisting_ something they both so desperately want.

But they're taking it slow for a reason, he reminds himself. Slow is good.

Alec's fingers are steady and certain as they undo another button of Magnus's shirt, trailing down to undo the next, and the next, parting the shirt as he goes. He lets his fingertips slide against the bare skin left in its wake, and Magnus closes his eyes, sliding his hands up along Alec's torso. He's barely aware of pushing the T-shirt further up as he goes, not until Alec's hands suddenly disappear from his chest, as he raises his arms above his head. And Magnus keeps going, takes the invitation and slowly pulls Alec's shirt off, before lazily tossing it to the side. He's not sure where it lands, and he doesn't care. They should probably stop, but he doesn't care about that, either.

When Magnus's hands return to Alec's body, he is acutely aware of just how bare it now really is, fingers sliding over hard muscles and soft skin, Alec's warm, intoxicating scent making Magnus dizzy. He gazes down at Alec's chest with hooded eyes, marvels for a moment at how unfathomably gorgeous he is, how unbelievably _lucky_ Magnus feels to have him like this, pressed against him, so close, _so close._

Alec's hand trails down past Magnus's chest, leaving little shivers as it goes, sliding down along the sternum and grazing the necklaces resting against Magnus’s skin. Magnus's eyes flutter shut again, and he swallows, leans his forehead against Alec's shoulder.

He hears Alec sigh, feels his chest rise and fall, the exhale tickling the hair just by his ear as Alec leans in closer.

Magnus can feel his own heart pounding in his ears, can feel it thudding against his ribs. The weight of Alec on his lap is so very palpable, and he slides his hands up along his back, fingertips pressing into his skin, pulling him just a little closer against him, firmly, determinedly. He needs Alec closer. He needs _more._

Alec's hands are at his stomach now, undoing the last of the buttons and slowly pulling the shirt out from where it's neatly tucked into Magnus's pants. The soft drag of the silky fabric against his bare skin is suddenly overwhelming, and Magnus sucks in a breath, curling his fingers against Alec's back. Alec swallows, his breathing getting heavier.

Magnus realizes then, with some surprise, that he's hard―he realizes it as Alec shifts against him, making him screw his eyes shut and grit his teeth. Alec is hard, too. Magnus realizes that with less surprise, given his own reaction, and he wraps his arms tighter around Alec's torso. He breathes heavily against Alec's skin, lips grazing and tasting just ever so slightly; he can feel Alec's heartbeat, quick and steady, racing with a kind of aroused certainty that makes Magnus feel weaker, yet stronger, all at once. With Alec wrapped in his arms like this, so warm and true and _real_ , he feels like he could take on the world, and win.

He feels invincible.

Alec's hands continue smoothing over Magnus's chest, his stomach, grazing his nipples and sliding back up along his neck. The necklaces feel cool against Magnus's heated skin, but he finds himself appreciating the contrast. It makes it all feel more real, heightened, completely undeniable.

Alec swallows hard. It's loud, in the fragile, charged space between them.

"Slow, right?" he says, the words little more than an exhale, a question that needs an answer and some kind of reassurance. The playfulness is gone now, and it takes a second or so for Magnus to register what he just said. He nods, breathing heavy as he pulls back, watching Alec's mouth with hooded eyes. Then he shakes his head. He takes a deep, deep breath, sliding his hands across Alec's strong back and splaying his fingers over the hard planes, and he shakes his head. Alec does, too, smoothing his hands in underneath Magnus's unbuttoned shirt and leaning in closer, strong fingers gripping his waist. He licks his lips, and Magnus swallows hard.

No, it's been slow for long enough.

Alec doesn't say another word, just pulls back far enough to look into Magnus's eyes, and after a few seconds of silent communication, he gets off Magnus's lap. He slides his hand down along Magnus's arm and takes his hand, pulling him off the couch as he stands, and Magnus willingly follows. It's only a second of silent hesitation, before Magnus takes the lead, entwining their fingers as he heads toward his bedroom, Alec trailing behind him.

Magnus moves in a haze, vaguely thinks of how long it's been since he had someone in his bedroom, like this. How long it's been since someone made him feel like this, made him _burn_ like this, made him _want_ this. He takes a deep breath. He wants this. He's almost overwhelmed by how much he wants it, and as soon as they step over the threshold and into his bedroom, Alec's hand leaves his. Instead, it moves to his hip, his other hand following suit, and Magnus closes his eyes as Alec's chest presses against his back.

Alec's lips are warm as they drag across the back of his neck, hands steady, soft exhale tickling Magnus’s skin, and Alec slides his hands up along his sides, over his stomach. They disappear underneath Magnus's unbuttoned shirt, and he smoothly pulls it off, while somehow managing to constantly touch Magnus's skin as he does. The silky drag is even more intense this time around, and Magnus lets out a heavy, dazed exhale.

The shirt is abandoned on the floor, but Magnus only pays it a split second's attention as he turns around in Alec's arms. His focus is immediately drawn to the way Alec's lips part with slow, heavy breathing, the way there's just the slightest sheen of sweat across his shoulders and chest―the way his breath hitches when Magnus's fingers slowly start undoing the fly of his jeans. It's _oh_ so satisfying, and Magnus watches that lovely mouth as he pulls the zipper down, slipping his fingers below the waistline and pushing just enough to make the pants slide down over Alec's hips.

It's been a good rule, taking it slow. But somehow, over the course of the night, the rule has indeed become a game, and still Magnus couldn't care less that they're both spectacularly losing that game right now.

Alec's hands finish what they started earlier, hours ago, as they skillfully unzip Magnus's pants and tug them down. The tightness of them offers slightly more resistance than Magnus met with Alec's jeans, however, and it's enough to make the two of them laugh quietly into the silence of the room. Magnus's eyes meet Alec's, hazel and warm and so utterly focused on him―the sheer adoration in them takes his breath away. And yet, he still pulls away by a fraction when Alec leans in closer, unable to stop playing this game they've inadvertently started. Through his slight surprise, Alec's lips curl in amusement, and _god,_ it's such a beautiful thing.

Magnus isn't sure how they end up on the bed, all clothes but underwear discarded and forgotten; he’s too distracted by the haze of sensations that is touching Alec, feeling Alec, smelling him and tasting him and hearing him breathe. His skin is so soft and lovely underneath Magnus's hands, palms sliding up along Alec's hard stomach and its hard lines, his sculpted chest smattered with dark hair, and heaving with steadily quickening breath as he lies on his back. Magnus meets his gaze and savors the way it then rakes over his body, eager hands following the trails left by hungry eyes―it's almost enough to distract Magnus from the obvious erection pressing against him as he straddles Alec's hips.

Magnus leans down, closer, grinds slowly with deliberate pressure, and Alec swallows hard, keeping their gazes locked. Magnus slides his hands up over Alec's shoulders and places them against the mattress, on either side of his head, trapping him and watching as he seems to deliberate his next move. Magnus can't help but quirk a small smile, half-fond and half-amused, and Alec licks his lips. His gaze flits to Magnus's mouth, before he grasps the overlapping necklaces dangling from his neck, wraps them around his fingers, and pulls.

It's done slowly, forcefully, but Magnus doesn't feel forced. He gladly lets Alec bring his mouth down to his own, only to close his eyes as those soft lips meet his, parting them with his tongue and feeding that fire soundly burning in his chest.

Magnus doesn't even care that he technically won this game. The taste of Alec is enough to make him forget that he has ever cared about anything else at all, and he slides his hands up along the sheets to rest on his elbows instead. That way, he can fully push his body down against Alec's, savoring how fantastic it feels to have that strong, bare chest pressed against his own. It prompts a low moan from his throat, and Alec tightens his grip on the necklaces, keeping Magnus in place as he deepens the kiss.

Magnus is certain he has never been quite this far gone before, for anyone. He'll happily surrender everything to this wonderful man, and he doesn't even mind.

Alec's free hand slides up along Magnus's side, across his back, down his spine, before dipping below the waistline of his boxer briefs, and Magnus groans against his mouth. Alec kneads slowly, pushing his hips upward to press their bodies closer together, and the moan it coaxes out of Magnus is nothing less than overwhelmed. He digs his fingers into Alec's hair, pulling on it lightly and making his boyfriend gasp into his mouth.

_Boyfriend._

It seems to be enough to make Alec impatient, moving both his hands down to Magnus's ass and pushing the underwear down as he goes. Magnus's necklaces, now free of the determined grip, drag against Alec's chest and collarbones, the feeling of cool metal making him moan, and Magnus closes his eyes against the sound. Seeing Alec lose control, even a little, is quickly becoming his very favorite thing.

Alec tugs a little more pointedly on the hot pink boxer briefs, and when Magnus pulls back a little, there's a smile on Alec's face. It's crooked, sly, hungry and coy, all at once, and Alec smoothes his hand down to the front of Magnus's underwear instead. The touch is gentle, but undeniably eager, and Magnus emits a groan at the sweet sensation of it, shaping his lips into a smile as Alec's widens.

_Point taken._

It's not exactly elegant, getting undressed―it never really is. But as Magnus rolls off of Alec and onto his back, he finds that despite the now easier access, getting his underwear off is still a somewhat ridiculous-looking affair. Alec even laughs, next to him, and Magnus smacks him with his hand, only prompting him to laugh harder as he tugs off his own boxers and tosses them away. He rolls onto his side just as Magnus gets rid of this last, frustrating hindrance, grabbing Magnus's hip and pulling him towards him, onto his side as well.

As they lie face-to-face, with nothing whatsoever between them now, Magnus is suddenly struck with just how intimate this is. He realizes just how long it's been, just how much he wants this, just how completely _right_ it feels, and he doesn't hesitate for another moment before pulling Alec in for a kiss.

Whatever playfulness that was just there, is once again gone. In a split second, it's replaced by smoldering, blistering heat, burning away any trepidation or concern, and Magnus moans into Alec's mouth as they press closer together. Skin on skin, hands sliding against sweaty backs and arms, fingers digging into hair and grabbing onto strong hips, panting breaths filling the quiet space between them―Magnus loses any sense of time, of place. There's only _Alec_ , and everything he has to give.

It's when Magnus's hand finds its way between Alec's legs, fingers wrapping around the lovely hardness there, that Alec's moans grow desperate, yearning. He thrusts shallowly into Magnus's closed fist, pulling him closer and breathing into him, grabbing his hair and claiming his mouth. It's _exquisite_ , and it takes everything Magnus has to pull away for just a second. There's a noise of frustrated disappointment from Alec's throat as he does, but Magnus soothes him with a finger to his lips―which Alec slowly pulls into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, and Magnus forgets how to think for a moment or two. Then he remembers, and he rolls over onto his back to more easily reach the bedside table, Alec trailing open-mouthed kisses across his chest, in the meantime.

 _God_ , Magnus isn't sure he'll actually survive this.

Alec is impatient and demanding when Magnus returns to his previous position, tugging him close and reclaiming his lips, but when Magnus opens the retrieved tube in his hand, Alec's mood shifts. Well, perhaps _intensifies_ might be a better word, because Magnus swears he hears an actual _growl_ as Alec latches his mouth onto his throat, biting and tasting and soothing it with his tongue, and it's enough to make Magnus's mind go completely blank.

It doesn't help when he covers his fingers in lube and tosses the tube away, before once again wrapping those fingers around Alec's cock; Alec moans brokenly against his skin, and he is gone.

Alec's fingers curl against his back, blunt nails digging into his skin, and Magnus sucks in a sharp breath. Alec slowly thrusts into his hand, pressing in closer and finding Magnus's mouth with his own, before suddenly pushing his weight against him and rolling him onto his back. Magnus finds himself suddenly pressed into the mattress, Alec's strong body on top of him, and the drag of Alec's cock feels so unbelievably good against his own. They're already too far gone to manage anything more advanced tonight, that much is obvious.

Still, it is exquisite.

Their kissing has been reduced to panting into each other's mouths, hands pushing and pulling and touching and grabbing, only intensifying the sensation of that delicious mix of wet and friction. Magnus can't even make sense of it anymore, his thoughts reduced to pure _instinct,_ and he arches against Alec's body as he feels the pressure begin to build. He's clearly not alone; Alec grinds down against him, worshipping his body with his hands, his breathing and movements getting more erratic by the second. Magnus knows neither of them is going to last much longer, and he moans loudly into Alec's neck, digging into that dark, sweat-damp hair with his fingers.

When it happens, it hits with surprising force. Magnus swears his vision whites out, the space of his bedroom filled with breathy moans and whispered words and names, born from relief and ecstasy and pure, unadulterated bliss, as he feels Alec's orgasm peak along with his own. It's overwhelming, stunning, only intensified by the way Alec's hands feel as they slide against his heated skin, how his muscles tense and coil underneath Magnus's palms, and how Alec sighs with such exhausted contentment that Magnus decides it's all he ever wants to hear, from now on.

They stay like that for a while, after, wrapped up in each other and pressing lazy kisses to each other's lips and skin and messed-up hair. Alec's eyes are shining as they meet Magnus's, and Magnus can't help the breathless laugh that escapes him at the sight. Alec mirrors the sound, and _god_ it is lovely. Magnus kisses his forehead as they stay entwined, hidden in this perfect bubble of untouchable bliss that Magnus never, ever wants to leave.

They eventually have to, though, for practical reasons, if nothing else, and Magnus closes his eyes with a heavy sigh as Alec gets up to go to the bathroom. He can barely even believe how utterly _perfect_ his entire existence feels, right now, his spent body spread out over sweaty, messy sheets as he tries to catch his breath.

Magnus opens his eyes when he hears the bathroom door open a little while later, and Alec enters his bedroom, scratching the back of his head as he makes his way back to bed. Magnus smiles a little at the lovely sight of this gorgeous man grinning as he makes his way toward him―and it doesn't help when Alec, like a true gentleman, swiftly cleans Magnus up like it's no big deal, before lying down beside him.

Magnus shifts slightly onto his side as he raises his arm, inviting Alec to crawl in next to him, underneath the covers. Alec accepts, and curls up against Magnus's chest, Magnus bringing his arm down over his shoulders to hold him close. Alec slides his hand down Magnus's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing their bodies together, nuzzling against Magnus's neck as he tucks his head underneath his chin. His taller frame fits perfectly against Magnus's own, and Magnus inhales, closing his eyes.

It’s after a long beat of silence, that Alec lets out a sigh.

"I should get going," he mutters against Magnus's skin, sounding very reluctant about the idea. Magnus groans softly, and Alec notices the protest. "You've got an early morning," he reasons. "And you need your beauty sleep, remember?"

Magnus buries his nose in Alec's unruly hair, breathes in that lovely scent he can't seem to get enough of. The fact that it's damp from sweat doesn't bother him in the least, considering how that happened, in the first place.

"Ten more minutes," he says, the words slightly muffled. Alec lets out something like a tired, amused huff.

"Magnus," he reprimands softly, but Magnus is quite sure he's not imagining the way that strong arm tightens around his waist.

"Five, then," Magnus suggests, and Alec seems to hesitate. He exhales, his breath warm against Magnus's neck.

"Five more minutes," he says, relenting. Magnus smiles, eyes still closed, and he presses a kiss to Alec's hair.

He can work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Yep. (also, I may or may not have used [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IUfGfOK3z0) as inspiration for the last part, the quiet couch scene in particular, so... Maybe check that out)
> 
> Visit me on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox) and please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, updating this while irl adulting can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, check out [my tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) ( _#smimfic_ works there, too) or maybe [treat me to a cup of coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A86592L). That would be lovely, and it would really mean the world to me. Thank you <3
> 
> You can also take a look at [the playlist I made](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bmweCdOFn8&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL) if you're up for it (it's like my own personal soundtrack for the whole fic)


	14. Flavors Of Vanilla And Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's been a stressful few months, so not only am I impressed with myself for pulling off even just a monthly update schedule, I'm so very grateful for all your patience and support and love <3 it's everything, and I really do love writing this, so thank you.
> 
> This chapter is a tad shorter than the rest, and there's mostly just shameless fluff for all your fluff-craving needs (bc reasons). Enjoy!

Alec wakes up with a literal weight on his chest. It's not too heavy, but enough for him to notice, and he slowly blinks his eyes open.

There is another pair of large, yellow ones staring right back at him, and Alec flinches. It's not enough to deter Chairman Meow, however, who just slowly sits up rather than lying curled up on Alec's chest, watching him sleep. Alec blinks.

"Hey," he says in a sleep-cracked voice. "Morning."

The Chairman says nothing, only squints, and Alec frowns. Then the cat takes a tentative step forward, softly sniffs Alec's nose, before giving it a small lick. A wet, scratchy, fine-sandpaper lick, and Alec pulls back a little bit at the sensation. This seems to offend Chairman Meow, who leaps off Alec's chest and off the bed. Alec watches him leave the bedroom, tail held high.

 _Bedroom_.

Alec looks around, notices that while this large, incredibly comfortable bed is definitely Magnus's, there is no Magnus in sight. The bed is empty, sheets bunched up and spread out, a tell-tale sign of both sleep and other activities. There are golden rays of light falling in through the window, between half-closed curtains, and a small smile curves Alec's lips. He lets out a heavy, content sigh as he lies back against the fluffy pillows.

There's a soft warmth below his ribs, new and bright and so, _so_ nice.

Alec contemplates waiting for Magnus to return to bed, then remembers that he had work today, and looks around to see if some kind of note has been left. There is nothing. Magnus's clothes are scattered on the floor, just like Alec's, and Alec frowns in confusion. Magnus wouldn't just leave without saying anything, would he?

Then he hears something. Soft music, the sound of opening and closing cupboards, coming from the hallway outside the bedroom. Alec's frown turns into a smile, and he decides to leave the warm comfort of the bed.

After putting on a T-shirt and boxer briefs, and after a quick visit to the bathroom, Alec heads out to the kitchen. The music and sounds grow louder the closer he gets, and sure enough, when he turns the corner, he's met by the loveliest sight imaginable.

Magnus is wearing a silk robe, deep purple and barely reaching his knees, and his black hair looks floppier and softer than usual. He hasn't noticed Alec yet, too busy humming along with the soft music spilling from the living room's large speakers, as he stands by the stove. Chairman Meow has leapt onto the kitchen isle, where he sits next to a bowl and observes his human, tail swishing back and forth.

Alec watches the scene for a few moments, a small smile on his face. He can feel himself radiating contentment, and he tilts his head to lean it against the wall.

Magnus turns around and spots the Chairman gingerly dipping his paw into the bowl nearby. He _tsk_ s at him.

"Chairman," Magnus scolds softly, picking up the cat and cradling it in his arms. "That's not for you."

Chairman Meow ignores him, licking his paw clean and not even looking at Magnus's face, and Magnus scratches behind his ears fondly. Then he looks up and notices Alec, standing near the end of the counter.

"Alexander," he breathes, as though taken by surprise but not minding it in the slightest. He gently drops the cat to the floor, and Chairman Meow saunters off.

"Smells nice," Alec says, still smiling. He can't seem to help himself.

Magnus hums in assent, eyebrows raised as his lips curve into a smile of his own.

"French toast," he says. He holds up a finger up as he turns back to the stove. "One thing I actually know how to make. And quite well, I might add." He grabs the spatula and uses it to push the toast around the frying pan, the pieces of bread soaked in the mixture from the bowl. He frowns. "Well, by normal standards, at least. Don't know how it'll live up to yours."

Alec tries to think of a way to say that it will, that just waking up in Magnus's bed and then finding Magnus making breakfast, talking to his cat, makeup-free and wearing that silk robe, is more than Alec could have hoped for, on its own. He doesn't know how to say it, can't quite explain how it makes his heart warm and happy and how it all just feels so _lovely_.

So he speaks with action instead, moves to Magnus's side and tilts his face up with one hand, meeting his lips in a kiss.

It's a soft kiss, so soft, full of the stillness and contentment of lazy mornings, and Alec can't think of any other way he would rather start his days. When he pulls away from Magnus's sweet mouth, Magnus doesn't move, frozen where he stands, spatula still in hand and hovering over the fizzing frying pan.

"Good morning," Alec says, running his thumb over Magnus's cheekbone. Magnus sighs, a smile shaping his lips.

"It most certainly is."

They don't move for a few seconds, just gaze softly at each other, until Magnus drags his attention back to the frying pan. Alec can't blame him; it's breakfast that's at stake, after all.

"I thought you had work, today," Alec says, his tone softly reprimanding. Magnus makes a distracted noise.

"I did," he says lightly. He seems to sense Alec's expression though, and he turns to him, only to roll his eyes. "I swear I _was_ going to work," he says. "But then we fell asleep last night, and I woke up to a naked, devastatingly gorgeous chef in my bed. And, well... my priorities shifted." He flips a piece of toast onto a plate. "Not to mention, I've been working my ass off lately, and I figured it couldn't hurt to work from home, for once."

Alec chuckles, kissing Magnus's temple as Magnus hands him the plate.

"Can't argue with that," he says. He accepts the plate and sits down on the other side of the kitchen isle, Magnus following only seconds later with his own helping of food. As he sits across from Alec, absently picking up a bottle of syrup he's already brought out, Alec can't help but stare. Never in his life has he been this excited about having breakfast with someone, about something so simple and innocent and everyday. And Magnus just looks _so_ nice.

Magnus meets his eye, and Alec looks down, cutting off a piece of his French toast and putting it in his mouth. He's not sure what he expected, but when he's hit by flavors of vanilla and cinnamon, his eyebrows go up.

"Please, rein in your astonishment," Magnus says dryly as he sees the reaction, pouring syrup on his food. Alec shakes his head, swallows his bite of toast.

"No, that's not―" he says. "It's amazing. I just didn't know what to expect, since I've never actually had your cooking before."

"Not sure this qualifies as _cooking_ ," Magnus says, cutting off a piece of his own toast and putting it in his mouth. "It's not exactly complicated."

He says it with his mouth full, and it's so endearing that Alec can't help but smile like a complete idiot. Then he notices a drop of syrup just below the corner of Magnus's mouth, and without thinking, he reaches across the counter and gently swipes it away with his finger.

"Which makes its excellence all the more impressive," he says, and Magnus stops mid-chew, staring at him. Alec is a little embarrassed about remembering the exact words from Magnus's unique compliment about his cooking last night, but the look on Magnus's face makes it worth it. As Alec pulls his hand away and settles back into his seat, he can see the smallest blush creep up Magnus's cheeks, and it's immensely satisfying.

After eating, Magnus makes them both a nice espresso, and the two of them just sit there for a little while, soft music filling the air and Chairman Meow purring where he now lies at the far end of the kitchen isle. The still morning is interrupted, however, by the loud vibration of a phone against the marble counter. Alec realizes that he left his phone lying there last night, and he picks it up, noticing a few missed texts from his sister. He opens them, and they all basically just ramble about how nice the dinner was and how amazing Magnus's home is and how lovely Magnus himself was during her and Clary's visit.

"Izzy says hi," Alec says. "She had a good time."

Magnus preens, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad," he says. He picks up his espresso. "So did I."

"It was a good night," Alec says, putting the phone back down.

"That, it was," Magnus murmurs in agreement, and Alec meets his gaze as he holds the small cup up to his mouth, sipping the hot drink. There's something sly about Magnus's expression, and Alec can't help but smile. Or just smile more widely, he's not quite sure―he can't seem to stop smiling for more than a few seconds, lately.

He will admit that he feels a certain kind of smug satisfaction in making Magnus react the way he did, last night. He wouldn't be exaggerating if he said that it was probably the best sex he's ever had, and he vaguely wonders if he should admit that out loud. It also occurs to him that most people wouldn't even count it as sex, but he couldn't care less about that―he has never understood why it wouldn't count, anyway.

Magnus holds his gaze, mouth tugging in a smile as he sips his espresso, and Alec just watches him, smitten. Then Magnus lowers his cup and averts his eyes, clearing his throat.

"Alec," he starts, and Alec immediately furrows his brow at the tone. "About last night―"

"Is something wrong?" Alec asks. He can't help but let his concern shine through, and Magnus looks up at him, alarmed.

"Oh, no," he says hastily, shaking his head. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is... absolutely lovely." He sighs as he says it, a dreamy edge to his tone, and Alec relaxes a bit. He waits for Magnus to elaborate, and Magnus seems to hesitate. "It's just... It's a little embarrassing."

He gives Alec a sheepish look, as though waiting for some kind of response, but Alec just waits patiently. Magnus sighs.

"It's..." he starts, running his fingers along the edge of the cup still in his hands, resting against the marble counter. "It's been a while, since I slept with anyone."

He seems a little reluctant to say it, and Alec definitely wasn't expecting that. He hides his surprise, though. Instead, he nods, pouting slightly in consideration.

"Okay," he says, vaguely noting―with some relief―that Magnus's definition of what happened is the same as his. "How long while?"

He can't help but be curious, and he's sure it can't have been that long. Magnus's reaction, however, tells a different story. He averts his eyes again, fingers instinctively moving up to fiddle with the ear cuff he hasn't put on yet.

"About a year," he eventually says, the words said in a rush, and Alec's eyebrows shoot up. This time, he can't hide his surprise.

"Wait, what?" he blurts. Magnus looks up at him.

"Give or take," he says. He rolls his eyes in thought, putting on an almost exaggeratedly thoughtful expression as he waves his hand dismissively. "Year and a half." Alec makes an odd noise, and Magnus brings his cup to his mouth, averting his eyes. "A year and nine months."

He practically mumbles it, and Alec just stares in slight shock.

"How?" he blurts, and Magnus looks at him in something like surprise. Alec fumbles to salvage this. "I mean―" He gestures helplessly, stuttering, trying to put it in a way that sounds reasonable. As it is, all he can think of is, "Look at you."

He gestures at Magnus as he says it, and immediately regrets blurting such a dumb thing. Magnus, meanwhile, looks stunned. He blinks, before looking down at his espresso, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"Well, thank you, Alexander," he says, some dry humor mingling with very real self-consciousness. "But that's not really the issue." He seems to hesitate, running his fingers along the lines in the marble counter. "It's more a case of not finding anyone I'd want to sleep with." He glances up at Alec then, almost shyly, before looking back down. "After Camille, I... threw myself into things. People, flings, parties. I guess I just reached a point where I didn't want to, anymore. It didn't bring me any happiness, and I just didn't see the point."

Alec hesitates, takes in the meaning of Magnus's words.

"And now?" he asks, almost afraid to hear the answer. Magnus meets his gaze, a sincere, small smile on his face. It's tentative, but there.

"Now, I do." Alec just stares, lets that sink in. Then he feels his face heat up, and he looks down at his own espresso, brings it up to his mouth and takes a fortifying sip. "I didn't make it weird, did I?"

Magnus sounds concerned, and Alec shakes his head.

"No," he says. He huffs a self-conscious laugh. "No, I'm just... surprised." He looks up, takes a deep breath, decides that he might as well be honest, too. "It's just― Before I met Raj, I, uh... I hadn't exactly been with a lot of guys." He makes a face, cocks his head. "Actually, just two. And no more than a few times."

He raises his eyebrows pointedly, and Magnus looks just about as surprised Alec just did at his confession.

"Oh," is all Magnus says. He seems to mull that over, pouts in consideration. "That's... surprising."

Alec can't help but laugh, and Magnus mirrors the sound.

"Yeah," Alec says, a little awkwardly. He smoothes his palm over the marble counter, just to occupy his hands. "I came out pretty late, and I don't know, being with someone just never seemed like a viable option before that." He shrugs. "Not to mention, I had a huge crush on Jace, growing up, which didn't help."

Magnus looks genuinely surprised, but it's mingled with an expression of intrigue, rather than any kind of jealousy.

"Oh, really?" he asks, sounding almost amused. "Do tell."

"There's not much to tell," Alec says, smiling at Magnus's tone. "My family took him in as a foster kid when he was ten. We became really close, and I just―" He waves his hand, and Magnus inclines his head in understanding. "Needless to say, he didn't feel the same. I never even told him. He figured it out, though, right after high school."

"How did he take it?" Magnus asks. Alec is relieved to hear that he sounds genuinely interested, his voice soft.

"He took it well," Alec says, remembering the conversation in question. "He didn't hold it against me, didn't make it weird. And by then, I was kind of starting to get over it, anyway." He chuckles. "He actually took me to my first gay bar. Now, that was an experience."

Magnus laughs.

"I can imagine."

"Izzy and Lydia were there, too," Alec continues. "Funnily enough, that was the night Lydia met her ex-girlfriend. Well, she wasn't her ex then, obviously. But yeah, it was eventful."

He laughs at the memory, at how awkward but determined Jace had been to at the very least make Alec feel comfortable with his new realization. Not that Alec hadn't realized his orientation before; he'd just kept it to himself for what in hindsight seems like an unfair amount of time, and he'd never expected to actually be comfortable with it.

A content stillness settles over Magnus's kitchen as the conversation once again dies down, the light spilling in through the large windows gradually shifting from morning-golden to a brighter shade. Alec realizes that he's never actually had this before. Nothing like this, nothing so _easy_. It was never even remotely like this with Raj, and he can't believe he didn't see that sooner.

"So," Magnus says after a long stretch of silence. It's not an awkward silence, though―it never is, between the two of them. "Any plans for the day?"

There's some apprehension in his tone, and Alec shakes his head.

"Not really," he says. "I don't start my shift until four. Why?"

"Well," Magnus says airily. "You're welcome to stick around here for a while. If you want to, of course."

Alec feels a tug at the corner of his mouth.

"I thought you were working from home today?" he says cheekily, sipping his espresso. "I wouldn't want to disrupt your schedule."

"I can be flexible," Magnus says, tilting his head, his eyes warm. Then he gets an overly nonchalant expression. "But if you have better things to do, I suppose I could―"

Alec doesn't let him finish. He puts his cup down, gets up from his seat and rounds the kitchen isle, angling Magnus's barstool around and placing himself between Magnus's legs. He narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, who just smirks up at him, even as Alec puts his hands on his waist. The thin robe feels so soft against his palms, and he notices that Magnus doesn't seem to be wearing anything underneath it. _Interesting._

"I don't," Alec says in a low voice. "And of course I want to stay."

Magnus's smirk turns into a smile, and Alec leans down to kiss it off his lips. Magnus eagerly reciprocates, the kiss soft and slow but still deep and heating up quickly, and Alec sighs against that sweet mouth. Magnus's hands find their way to his hips, sneakily sliding up underneath his T-shirt and over the waistline of his underwear, before he nimbly slips a few fingers just below the elastic. Alec hums softly in surprise, and pulls away from Magnus's mouth by a fraction of an inch.

"Don't you have work to do, Magnus?" Alec says, and Magnus tugs on the elastic, makes a petulant noise.

"Don't play dumb, Alexander," he says in a velvety voice. "It's tacky."

Alec laughs quietly, slides his hands down over Magnus's silk robe and slowly undoes the tied knot keeping it held together at the front.

"Just making sure," he says, and looks down as he slides the robe open across Magnus's stomach. He swallows. Magnus indeed isn't wearing anything underneath, and the way those dark brown eyes bore into Alec's when he looks back up tells him that Magnus is immensely enjoying Alec's reaction to this fact.

"Are you just going to keep staring?" Magnus asks, voice dropped low and playful, and Alec licks his lips. He leans in closer again, brushes his mouth against Magnus's and relishes the gasp that's coaxed out of him when Alec's fingers lightly graze the inside of his thigh.

"Gonna do a little more than that," Alec breathes, and without warning, he grips Magnus tightly and heaves him up out of the chair and up against his body. Magnus immediately locks his legs around his waist, arms around his neck, face barely an inch away from Alec's own. The open robe falls freely on either side, and Alec can feel him growing hard against him, their bodies pressed close together.

"You know I could just as easily carry you too, right?" Magnus says cheekily, and Alec hums, holding him closer and slowly, hotly, kissing his mouth.

"I do," he says. "And I look forward to that." He kisses him again. "But I'm gonna have to ask you to humor me, right now."

Magnus huffs a surprised laugh, and Alec feels him absently grinding slowly against his body.

"Just this once, then," Magnus says, and Alec kisses him deeply, laughing under his breath as he carries him off to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Few things feel quite as effortlessly perfect as having the solid, heavy warmth of someone else pressed close like this, someone you want, someone you care for and who feels the same.

Magnus keeps his eyes closed as he rests his head against Alec's chest, enjoying the steady beat of his heart, the way those lovely fingers absently play with his hair.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" Alec says, his voice vibrating through his chest. Magnus tightens his arm that's slung over Alec's stomach, Alec's hand trailing up and down along it.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he mumbles against Alec's warm skin. "Not that it would be too terrible, I'm pretty exhausted."

"Good exhausted?" Alec asks, and Magnus makes a noise of consideration.

"Well, I'm sore and tired all over," he says. "And I'm still floating around in a nice post-coital high, so I'm not about to complain."

Alec huffs an affectionately exasperated laugh.

" _Post-coital_ ," he says. "Nerd."

"What?" Magnus teases. "Not enough romance for you?"

He tilts his head up and meets Alec's gaze, and Alec raises his eyebrows, pressing a kiss to Magnus's forehead.

"Nah," he says. "I love it when you talk pragmatic to me."

Magnus snorts, an undignified sound that brings a bright grin to Alec's face.

"You would, wouldn't you?" he says, and Alec rolls his eyes. He tugs on Magnus's hair gently with his hand.

"You know me so well," he says, meeting Magnus's gaze, and Magnus smiles helplessly when he realizes that he actually does.

He settles back against Alec's chest, curled up against his side with one leg wedged between Alec's longer ones, exhaling slowly as Alec's chest rises and falls at a steady rhythm. Magnus wasn't expecting to ever feel this way again, to feel so terrified and safe, all at the same time. In fact, he has for a quite a while now made a point of _not_ putting himself in this kind of position, risking himself like this.

And yet, here he is, still sore from riding this man into the mattress just minutes ago. He's so utterly content, lying soft and satisfied and naked in bed with Alec for the second time in less than twelve hours, and he really, _really_ doesn't hate it.

Magnus lets these thoughts completely envelop him in a warm sense of security, as he trails his fingers along Alec's side, smiling a little when his boyfriend flinches ever so slightly. It seems he's a bit ticklish. _Good to know._

"You know," Alec says hesitantly, after what must be a full ten minutes of silence. "I'm glad Raj was late, that time. When I was locked out."

It takes Magnus a moment to process that. His hand stills, before he realizes that Alec is referring to their first proper meeting, what feels like ages ago, and he sighs. His hand starts moving again, the softness of Alec's skin so lovely against his fingertips, as a frightening warmth pools in his chest.

"Would it make me a terrible person," Magnus says carefully, "if I agreed?"

Alec seems surprised at that, judging from the way his hands still, as well. They soon slowly start moving again, continue to trace patterns on Magnus's body.

"Are you saying you were lusting after someone else's man?" he says in mock-seriousness, and Magnus nods, humming.

"Not at the time, but eventually," he says. "Although I never did anything about it, if you recall."

"I do," Alec says. His voice drops lower. "And I didn't realize at the time that it was driving me crazy."

Magnus swallows, a strange giddiness in his chest.

"Was it?" he says, and he feels Alec nod.

"Somehow, yeah." He sighs. "In more ways than one. Even when other stuff was a mess, being with you always just..."

He tries to find the words, shakes his head, and Magnus finds the words for him.

"Made sense," he suggests gently. He turns his head, and he and Alec just gaze at each other for a few moments, the two of them suspended in time.

"Yeah," Alec says. The word is just a whisper, and he closes his eyes as Magnus presses their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss.

"Imagine if you'd turned down my dumpling-offer," Magnus says lightly, pulling away barely an inch, and Alec emits a laugh.

"Not gonna lie," he says, "I was a little surprised."

"Oh?" Magnus asks in mock confusion.

"Well, I can't say I was used to being offered food by strangers while sitting on the floor outside an apartment that wasn't even mine," Alec says. "Not that I didn't appreciate it."

He moves his arms so that they circle Magnus's torso, pulling him closer, and Magnus exhales, smiling.

"I couldn't just let you starve," he says magnanimously, and Alec groans, pulling Magnus on top of him and smiling into the kiss he presses to his lips. Magnus settles against him comfortably, just stares as Alec's smile fades into a softer one, those gentle fingers moving up to slowly smooth along Magnus's temple.

"I'm really glad I met you," Alec says softly, looking up at him. The honesty is so evident it almost hurts to hear, the same honesty so bare and obvious on his beautiful face. "I really am."

Magnus doesn't even quite have a name for the feeling that suddenly washes over him, drowning him and allowing him to breathe, all at once. He doesn't know what to do with it, so he looks away, swallows hard.

"What's wrong?" Alec asks. Magnus can hear a frown in his voice.

Magnus exhales, leans his forehead against Alec's collarbone, eyes closed. Alec waits.

"I need to know you won't break my heart," Magnus suddenly says, his voice low. He doesn't sound hurt or sad―he sounds practical, rational, as though he's just stating a completely neutral fact, even though Alec must know that's far from the case. But Alec doesn't reply, not immediately. Instead, he stays completely still for a worryingly long time, and Magnus fears he just pushed some limit that shouldn't have been pushed.

"I can't promise that," Alec eventually says. His tone is soft, and so desperately honest. Magnus stiffens slightly at his response. It's not what he was expecting to hear, and his fingers curl against the sheets. Then, Alec continues. "But I can promise that I'll try my best not to." He secures one arm around Magnus's waist to keep him from pulling away, and Magnus thinks his words sound clumsy, but so real. Much like that night they had that talk on the balcony, when Alec bared himself and somehow convinced Magnus that whatever they had was something good and meaningful and worth exploring. "That I don't want to, that I don't even want to think about it. And I can promise that I'm just as scared that you'll break my heart, too. If that helps."

Magnus has no idea what to say. Of all the things he expected to hear, this was not one of them, and he's stunned into silence for several, long seconds. He can feel Alec tense underneath him, his pulse picking up just a bit, as though he's worried. Then Magnus exhales, his sudden smile making it sound like a breathless chuckle.

"You have a way with words, Alexander," he says. "Did you know that?"

A startled, soft laugh escapes Alec, and he shakes his head.

"No," he says. "I didn't know that."

Magnus lifts his head so that their eyes meet. Alec goes back to running his fingers along Magnus's hairline, his temple, his cheekbone and his jaw, so tender and slow. Magnus brings their lips together in a kiss, and Alec's arm tightens even more around his torso, bringing the two of them as close together as he possibly can. Alec's breath is warm against Magnus's face, the smell and feel of him so steady and comforting, and everything he needs.

"I promise I'll try," Alec says, his voice just above a whisper. There's a lightness to his tone, as though trying to disperse how heavy this is, but the sincerity of it is still near-overwhelming. Magnus smiles.

"So will I."

 

Somehow, by some miraculous feat of strength and discipline, Alec actually manages to tear himself away from Magnus's arms sometime in the early afternoon. He's impressed with himself, as is Magnus, who watches as Alec shrugs his jacket on in the hall of his home. He seems to lament the fact that Alec has to cover up, though.

"Shame," Magnus says, as he leans against the wall with a cup of tea in his hands. He has forgone the robe for a pair of low-slung, dark gray pants, but he's still very much shirtless, and his mussed hair does nothing but enhance the picture of perfect sin that he presents. Alec eyes him up and down, takes a deep breath.

"I have to, Magnus," he says for the millionth time, convincing _himself_ that he has to leave, more than anyone else. Magnus nods, sips his tea. "I can't stay."

Magnus raises his eyebrows innocently.

"I didn't say anything," he says.

"You were thinking it."

"That, I can't argue with." Magnus gives his boyfriend a sly smile, and Alec can't help but grin with exasperation.

"Stop," he says, but Magnus's exaggerated innocence persists.

"Again," he says, taking another sip of tea. "I've said nothing."

Alec groans softly, crosses the small distance between them and pulls Magnus to him, hands on his waist. His skin is so warm and _so_ inviting, and Alec licks his lips.

"I need you to be the responsible one, here," he says, and Magnus huffs in indignation.

"How dare you put that kind of pressure on me," he says. "We are both adults, and we both have work to do." Alec groans in something like disappointment this time, head drooping, and Magnus places two fingers under his chin, continuing in a lower, husky tone. "That said, if it were up to me, I'd tie you to the bed and keep you there for as long as I like."

He gently forces up Alec's gaze as he says it, meets his eye and makes Alec's heart leap into his throat. Alec leans in and kisses Magnus, slowly, before pulling away just a bit.

"Hold that thought," he says in a low voice. "Till next time."

Magnus's expression shifts to something equal parts surprised and intrigued, but Alec steps back before either of them has a chance to give into it. The fact that they've already spent the day in bed, Magnus staying home from work to do so, is bad enough.

The fact that most of _that_ time has been spent laughing and kissing and touching and doing all kinds of fun things doesn't make it much better, Alec sore and sated in so many ways that he's quite sure he's never felt anything like it before. It really is taking every ounce of discipline he has at this point, just to leave.

"I'll call you," he says, swooping back in and giving Magnus one last kiss, before forcing himself to open the front door.

"Have fun at work, Alexander."

The sight of a lazily smiling Magnus leaning against the doorway as he leaves is anything but easy, but somehow, Alec pulls through. He's left with all kinds of ideas and images in his mind as he goes, and he spends his entire shift at the restaurant annoying Raphael with his apparently insufferably happy grin.

 

* * *

 

Alec loses track of time. He knows, intellectually, that it has been only a few weeks since he and Magnus started dating, even less since they officially labeled themselves as an actual couple, but it feels like so much longer, and shorter, at the same time.

Sometimes, Alec gets so lost in it that he forgets that there was a time when he didn't know Magnus, when he didn't even know who he was or that he existed. This is all that matters, all there is, just gentle kisses and happy smiles, bejeweled fingers tracing skin and soft lips pressing against his neck―with teasing from friends and eye-rolls at the obnoxious, public affection. It's almost enough to make Alec forget what was before.

Until one evening, when he's laughing at something Magnus just said, as the two of them make their way through the lobby of Magnus's apartment building, and he sees a familiar face.

Somehow, Alec managed to forget that Raj still lives here. Since they broke up, he miraculously hasn't seen him even once, and he has come to associate the building with Magnus, more than anyone or anything else. Needless to say, it leaves him rather stunned when he sees his ex walking straight toward him, directly in his path to such an extent that any kind of interaction can't possibly be avoided, and he sees the same thought on Raj's face. When they both slow down, Raj heading toward the exit and Alec and Magnus heading for the elevators, the air grows tense as they all stop moving.

"Hi," Raj says, his voice steady, even as he very quickly glances from Alec's face, to Magnus's, down to their joined hands, and then back up again. Surprisingly, Magnus is the one to respond, rather than Alec.

"I'll just―" he says, trailing off as takes the bag of Tibetan takeout from Alec's hand and slowly moves to slip away from the situation. Alec gives him a brief, subtly panicked look, but Magnus just gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and an understanding glance, before letting go and heading toward the elevators.

Alec watches him leave, grateful and simultaneously annoyed that Magnus just left him in this situation, and it takes a few seconds before either he or Raj speaks. It's only when Magnus has disappeared behind elevator doors and given them some privacy―as much privacy as can be had in a lobby full of people―that the very tense silence between them is broken.

"So," Raj says, a little hesitantly. "You two...?"

He gestures vaguely with his hand, and Alec nods, slightly surprised at that being the first thing out of Raj's mouth. He notices the apprehensive look on Raj's face at his reply, and he elaborates.

"It was after we broke up," he says evenly. "I swear."

"I believe you," Raj says with a humorless smile. "You're not really the cheating type."

Alec doesn't really know what to say to that, so he just looks down at the marble floor, inhales deeply through his nose.

"So how are things with you?" he asks, looking back up. Raj's expression changes then, to just slightly pleasantly surprised.

"Actually," he says, "I got promoted."

Alec's eyebrows shoot up in genuine surprise.

"Shit, that's great," he says. He hopes Raj knows that he means it; he remembers all the times Raj would motivate himself with things like that whenever he was feeling particularly stressed from work. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Raj says, nodding. His small smile looks more genuine now, like he's growing a little more relaxed by the whole conversation. "Looks like all those long hours finally paid off."

 _And there it is again._ An awkward weight of silence lands between them, and Raj clearly realizes that he misspoke. He averts his eyes, while Alec makes another attempt.

"So, what does it mean, exactly?" he asks. "The promotion."

Raj makes an apprehensive noise, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm not gonna go into it," he says, and Alec hides the way the familiar phrase makes him bristle. "But, relocation. LA office."

Alec can't hide his surprise, once again.

"Wow," is all he manages to say, and Raj nods. That smile is coming back; he looks genuinely happy, proud. In some weird way, Alec sympathizes.

"Yeah," Raj says, like he can't quite believe it, himself. "They want me there by the end of the month."

Alec gives him a tight smile, wondering when the hell he can deem this conversation to be over, and leave. It's not that they last parted ways on bad terms, but it _was_ after Alec rather bluntly broke up with him, and for their first meeting since to be with Alec's new boyfriend right there? It's less than ideal, even Alec understands that.

"Listen," Raj says after a few seconds of silence, as though bracing himself for something. The tone alone makes Alec react, and he gives Raj his full attention. Raj frowns, licks his lips as he thinks of what to say, eyes directed at something to the right of Alec's shoulder. "I've been thinking, and... I'm not sorry for putting my career first. I felt like I should have been, when we were dating, but I wasn't. I'm not. And I don't think that―" He pauses, as though the words are hard to say― "coming out will be a priority anytime soon, either." He takes a breath, steadily meets Alec's gaze. "But I am sorry if I made you feel bad, like I didn't care. I didn't mean for that to happen."

It's definitely something Alec isn't expecting to hear. It sounds as though Raj actually has given this some thought, and he has no idea how to respond to it. He feels vaguely guilty for not thinking about it the same, but after a short storm of conflicting emotions and possible replies, he feels a calm come over him. Instead of saying anything, Alec just nods.

"Thanks," he says. It comes off blunt, but sincere, and he knows he's not imagining the way Raj's shoulders relax just a bit. Alec hesitates, and lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm happy for you, Raj. For the promotion. You deserve it."

Raj smiles. He's clearly surprised at the sincere comment, but also relieved, and Alec gives him as small smile in return. Despite everything that went wrong between them, Alec has no doubt that Raj put in the work required to get this far, and he's glad that at least that paid off.

A few moments of slightly less tense silence pass, before Raj clears his throat, glancing at his watch.

"I gotta―" he says, gesturing toward the exit, and Alec can't help the huff of disbelieving laughter that escapes him.

 _Of course you have to go,_ he thinks, but he refrains from saying it out loud. Instead, he just nods.

"Yeah," he says. "See you around."

"Yeah. " Alec starts heading for the elevators, when the unexpected sound of Raj's voice stops him again. "Alec?" he says, and Alec turns back around. There's a bigger space between them now, but it feels no different from how far apart they were even as a couple. Inches or several feet, it makes no difference, it seems. "You happy?"

Alec is so surprised by the question that he doesn't immediately know how to reply. So he just blinks, before giving the first, honest answer that comes to mind.

"Yeah," he says, nodding. And Raj nods back, his expression tired but friendly, before he turns around and heads for the building's exit.

Meanwhile, Alec steps into the elevator and heads up to his boyfriend's apartment, sighing as he leans back against the wall and thinks of sitting down with Magnus and sappily feeding each other delicious takeout.

Alec smiles. This feeling really is all that matters, all there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking and fluff and closure~~  
> Writing this was a treat ngl.
> 
> Visit me on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox) and please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, updating this while irl adulting can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, check out [my tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) ( _#smimfic_ works there, too) and maybe treat me to a cup of coffee through the button I've got there? That would be lovely  <3
> 
> You can also take a look at [the playlist I made](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bmweCdOFn8&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL) if you're up for it (it's like my own personal soundtrack for the whole fic, rather than specific scenes)


	15. Take Full Advantage Of The Open Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It lives! Yes, I know it's been a while (again), but I've been pretty preoccupied with stuff.
> 
> As for this fic, I have heart eyes thanks to all your amazing support, as per usual, and I would not be able to keep writing it without you <3 this chapter has some fun things happening, of different kinds, and... yeah. I hope you enjoy!

"So," Magnus says, glancing up from the sketches he has spread out across his kitchen isle. "LA, huh?"

"Yeah," Alec says from the other side of the counter, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. He's taking great care to keep it at a reasonable distance from Magnus's drawings. "Pretty far away from across the hall."

He gives Magnus a pointed look, and Magnus smiles coyly, secretly overjoyed about the news Raj gave Alec the other day.

"That is pretty far away," he admits, fiddles with his ear cuff as he frowns at a certain sketch and puts it aside. It's always hard to choose between designs, which ones to move forward with and which ones to leave behind for the time being.

Magnus hears a sharp exhale from Alec, and he can practically hear a smile along with it.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved about that," Alec admits, and Magnus looks up at him, only to see Alec averting his eyes. "Which makes me feel like kind of an asshole."

"My dear Alexander," Magnus says, leaning forward and making Alec look up. "There is nothing wrong with being happy that your ex won't be next door, anymore." He leans in a little further, and Alec meets him halfway in a brief kiss. "Besides, now I won't have to worry about him hearing us."

Alec's eyebrows rise, amused.

"Really?" he says, and Magnus nods.

"Mhm," he hums, leaning on his elbows to keep their faces close, careful to avoid the drawings. "I've been holding back."

Alec chuckles, mirrors Magnus's posture.

"Have you, now?"

His gaze flits over Magnus's face, a small smile on his own.

"You have no idea," Magnus says, shaking his head as he leans in for another kiss. Alec complies, and _god,_ it's like tasting actual sunshine. Magnus is pretty sure he'll never get tired of kissing this man, and he slips his tongue inside to deepen the sensation, Alec moaning softly against his lips.

If it weren't for Alec's phone vibrating against the marble counter just then, Magnus knows they wouldn't have been able to stay in the kitchen like this for much longer. As it is, Alec pulls away with a low, unhappy noise, and checks the screen with an apologetic glance at Magnus. He hums as he reads the message there.

"What?" Magnus asks, eyes trailing over the skin on display thanks to that lovely V-neck Alec is wearing. He does like that shirt.

"It's Izzy," Alec says, rubbing the back of his neck as he straightens. He sounds a little apprehensive, and Magnus frowns.

"Okay?" he says. Alec looks up at him.

"She's just reminding me," he explains, "to ask you about something."

Magnus pouts a little in thought, picking up on the tone in Alec's voice.

"Okay," he repeats, but as a statement this time. "What would that be?"

Alec takes a breath, exhales slowly.

"You wanna meet my parents?" he asks bluntly, and Magnus can't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"You want me to meet your parents?" he says dumbly, unable to hide the doubt in his voice.

"Well, 'want' may be an exaggeration," Alec says, a little awkwardly. "But there's this gala thing coming up, and they want all their kids there, mostly to show off what a lovely family they have."

He adds the last part with some sarcasm.

"And how does that involve me?" Magnus says.

"Well," Alec says. "I talked to Jace, and apparently, he's taking Clary as a plus one. Then I talked to Izzy, and she's even thinking about bringing Simon."

Magnus lowers his chin.

" _Just_ Simon?" he asks pointedly.

"Yeah," Alec says, lips tugging in a smile. "The fact that he's in a band and has no ambitions the high and mighty Lightwoods would deem worthy is bad enough. They don't need to know that he also has a boyfriend. At least, not yet."

Magnus laughs at that.

"Probably not," he agrees. He looks back down at his work while Alec fiddles with his phone, flipping it over in his hand in a restless gesture. After another moment or so, Magnus decides to spare him the stress. "So what's the gala for?"

Alec shrugs.

"Charity thing?" he says. "That's usually it. Probably some big donation the company made to an appropriate organization. So my parents need to make an appearance, and set a good example."

He says it rather dryly, and Magnus nods, looking back up.

"Well, I'd love to go," he says. "Any excuse to dress up is fine by me."

Alec breathes a laugh, smiling and clearly relieved.

"Thank you," he says. "It's next week."

"Excellent," Magnus says with a pleased sigh. "Plenty of time to pick an outfit."

He smiles, and Alec watches him for a moment, before leaning across the counter and bringing their faces closer together.

"Seriously," he says, and his tone reflects the word. "Thank you. You'll actually be the first boyfriend of mine they ever meet, and I know just meeting them is bad enough in itself. But at least it won't be a private setting, they'll have to restrain themselves."

His tone turns a little joking, and Magnus smiles mischievously.

"Does that mean I have to, as well?" he asks, and Alec leans in closer, plants a slow kiss on his lips. His stubble scratches against Magnus's chin, but it's quite a lovely sensation.

"I'll think about it," he says with a grin, as his voice drops a little lower. "Though, I mean, you could always try to sway my decision."

Magnus narrows his eyes.

"Stop giving me ideas, Alexander," he says, but Alec just hums, a low vibration that sounds almost like a purr.

"Make me."

 

* * *

 

Considering that Ragnor is a historian, one wouldn't think he'd be a particularly busy man, at least not in Magnus's opinion. But still, his friend manages to keep himself more than a little preoccupied on a regular basis, with traveling and conferences and whatever else his job requires. And Magnus is usually rather busy, himself. As such, their opportunities to just sit down and spend some time together are often rare―even rarer are such opportunities where Raphael can join them, as well.

"Still able to make time for us, even though you've become a respectable man, these days?" Ragnor asks dryly as Raphael sits down. They're having tea at Ragnor's place―an apartment that looks like it's confused about what century it is, decor-wise―and Raphael gives Ragnor a small glare. Smaller and less intense than usual, Magnus notes. "Though I suppose it was only a matter of time."

Ragnor raises his eyebrows as he sips his tea. Magnus is sitting next to him on the couch, while Raphael has occupied an old armchair opposite them, and he glances back and forth between his friends.

"Maybe," Raphael says, and Magnus waits for him to continue. But he doesn't, instead just reaches for the plate on the coffee table, only to find it empty, and leans back in his chair with a frown. Magnus pulls back a little.

"That's it?" he says, unable to hide his surprise at Raphael's very muted reaction, and Raphael shrugs. Magnus's eyebrows rise. "I see what you mean," he says, sipping his tea and glancing at Ragnor. "Obnoxiously cheerful, indeed."

Ragnor hums in assent, and this time Raphael rolls his eyes.

"No worse than you," he says. "Even Lightwood is being a pain in the ass. I can't believe you had to bring _your_ love life into _my_ workplace."

Magnus just smiles, giddy at the thought of Alec being just as insufferable about their budding romance as he is, especially in a professional setting.

"My evil scheme, all along," he says. "And thank you, by the way."

Raphael frowns in confusion.

"For what?"

"For letting us have our first date a few days early," Magnus says, a little smug about getting to inform his friend about his own involvement in the relationship he's so annoyed by. "You offered to switch shifts with him, a while back."

The confusion lingers, before comprehension dawns on Raphael's face, and he almost looks _embarrassed_.

"If I'd known, I wouldn't have," he says, a little grumpily, and Magnus _tsk_ s at him.

"We both know that's not true," he says. "I'd wager you had a date planned, yourself. With the illustrious Simon?"

He sips his tea, eyebrows raised, and Ragnor mirrors him by his side. Raphael glares between the two of them.

"None of your business," he says, but there's no real heat in his voice.

"Don't be like that," Magnus says in mock hurt. "It's been weeks. And you're by-proxy dating my boyfriend's sister, after all." He gasps. "We're practically related."

Ragnor makes a noise of amused approval, but Raphael is less keen.

"You take that back," he says, but Magnus just hums delightedly.

"Never." He sips some more tea, before taking on a more serious tone. "Speaking of," he says. "Isabelle is taking Simon to meet the parents. How do we feel about that?"

Raphael shrugs.

"How am I supposed to feel about it?" he says flatly. "I'm not the one dating her."

"By-proxy dating," Ragnor reminds him, and Magnus nods empathetically.

"You know what I mean," Raphael snaps, but even he has a hard time sounding harsh in the face of such warm, harmless teasing. "I couldn't care less what her parents think, especially of me."

"Well, what if you and Izzy actually end up getting along," Magnus says. "Maybe you two might even become friends, someday."

Raphael groans dismissively, getting up from his seat and putting his teacup down.

"Then I'll deal with that if it ever magically happens," he says. "Until then, she's just..." He gestures with his hand. "Someone."

He heads toward the kitchen, and Magnus and Ragnor exchange a look. By the time Raphael returns, the two of them seem to have already mentally established that they're on the same page.

"How _do_ you feel about it, then?" Ragnor asks, sipping his tea. "The arrangement."

Raphael slows his steps for a moment, frowning at his friend.

"Thanks for making it sound like a business deal," he says, before reanimating and taking his seat. He places a small plate of sweet crackers on the coffee table, having retrieved them from the kitchen, and Magnus gives Ragnor a pointed look.

"What my tactless friend means," he says, turning back to Raphael, "is that it's rare to see you this invested in another person, to begin with. Simon must be something special, and we're therefore both curious and pleased."

Raphael seems to process that, leans back in his armchair and taps the armrest with his fingers. It looks as though he's trying to determine if his friends are being genuine or not, but he appears convinced.

"Simon is..." he starts. "Odd. But he has a certain appeal, I suppose."

"Wow, such a romantic," Magnus says dryly, sipping his tea.

"He doesn't―" Raphael sighs. "He doesn't ask me to be something I'm not. There is value in that."

It takes Magnus completely by surprise, but coming from Raphael, the statement is somehow the most sincere and loving thing he has ever heard, despite its practicality. Raphael looks down, uncharacteristically vulnerable in his expression.

"And Isabelle isn't too horrible," he admits. "If Simon needs someone besides me to be happy, I'm okay with that. And if Simon is going to _be_ with someone besides me, I guess I'm glad it's her."

Magnus tilts his head, genuinely moved.

"Then we're happy for you," he says solemnly. Raphael looks up, and Ragnor raises his cup of tea.

"Hear, hear," he says, and Magnus swears Raphael almost smiles.

 

* * *

 

Having grown up a Lightwood, Alec is no stranger to fancy events. That said, he doesn't enjoy them much, and they have never really made him feel comfortable, regardless of all the instruction his parents used to give him on how to look and behave so as not to draw unwanted attention. Arriving with Magnus by his side, when the charity event finally rolls around, helps a great deal, while also making him more nervous. Were they anywhere else, he would feel a sense of pride at all the looks his boyfriend is attracting, but among these people, it's a kind of pride that's mixed with self-consciousness.

Magnus gently squeezes Alec's lower arm as they make their way into the hall. The event is being held at a museum, and it appears that the charity is for planting trees somewhere on the other side of the world; relevant enough to make the company look good, but far away enough for them to not have to actually get involved.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asks, and Alec nods, taking a deep breath. They're currently surrounded by formally dressed people who are too busy mingling and patting each other on the back to really notice Alec's arrival, and Alec takes some comfort in their distraction. But they do notice Magnus. In his ensemble of a deep-red velvet jacket, black pants, plenty of jewelry and obvious makeup, he's more conspicuous than Alec is in his classic, black suit. It's bound to attract some attention in this kind of crowd.

Magnus notices―of course, he does―and he sighs.

"Maybe I should have re-thought my outfit," he says, mostly to himself, and Alec turns to him. He knows that Magnus is concerned for Alec's benefit, rather than his own, and he shakes his head.

"No," he says, Magnus meeting his gaze. "No, you look amazing."

Not that _amazing_ is ever a word quite grand enough to describe what Magnus is or how he looks, but nonetheless, Magnus smiles at him.

"Thank you, darling," he says. "But I get the distinct feeling that not everyone here agrees with you."

Alec glances around.

"So?" he says, and Magnus raises his eyebrows a little.

"So," he says. "Maybe not a best first impression to make on the parents."

He gives Alec a pointed look, and Alec hums.

"I don't think it'll matter much," he says. He takes Magnus's hand, so warm and anchoring in his own. "Also," he says, lowering his voice a bit as he moves in closer, "it doesn't really matter to me what impression they get, anyway."

Magnus's eyes crinkle as his smile widens.

"I do love it when you're confident," he says, a little playfully, and Alec huffs a laugh.

"Yeah, well," he says. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

They make their way through the crowd, trying to find Alec's siblings; Alec is sure he could use a little confidence boost before facing his parents. Sure enough, they find Isabelle and Simon over by an exhibit that apparently holds pieces of an ancient urn from somewhere or other, and Simon is visibly relieved.

"Oh, thank god," he says at the sight of Magnus. "Finally, I'm not the only outsider."

Magnus raises his eyebrows, after giving Izzy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Not having a good time?" he asks, and Simon makes a face.

"He met mom and dad," Izzy says, in lieu of an explanation, and Alec nods in understanding.

"Which I think went pretty well," Simon cuts in, his expression more confident than a moment ago. He gets a dubious look from Alec. "I mean, sure, they're a tough crowd. But I think I'm growing on them. Slowly. Steadily."

He sips the free drink in his hand, and Izzy laughs, looking positively charmed.

"What mood are they in?" Alec asks, dreading the answer, and Izzy makes a pensive face.

"An okay one," she says, after some consideration. "Collected. Dad only mentioned a music career's lack of prospects once, when Simon told them about his band. So that's good."

Alec makes an impressed face.

"That is good," he agrees, while Simon and Magnus exchange a look of concern.

It's only once Jace and Clary have arrived and contributed to the sort-of pep-talk Alec needs, that Alec feels ready to face his parents. Not that he would ever be truly ready, but he figures that it's now or never. So while the others hang back and wish him luck, Alec leads Magnus through the crowd to find Robert and Maryse, who are currently in the middle of a conversation with a very old and very stiff-looking man. The moment Alec approaches, however, they excuse themselves, and Maryse greets her oldest son with a smile.

"Alec," she says, gripping his shoulders gently and kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you're here."

Robert gives him a nod, never having been one for overt physical affection in public, and Alec nods back.

"Mom, dad," he says, before taking a steadying breath. "This is Magnus. My boyfriend."

Magnus has stayed back during the Lightwood reunion, but steps forward with a polite smile at the introduction. Both of Alec's parents turn to him, with expressions that are unreadable, at first.

"Boyfriend," Maryse says, as though about to choke on the word. Then she forces a smile. "Pleasure," she says, but doesn't offer her hand to shake. Magnus takes it in stride.

"Likewise," he says. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Alec knows he's exaggerating more than just a little, but he appreciates the effort, and he watches for his parents' reactions. Robert is slightly more adept than his wife at hiding his irritation, and he at least shakes Magnus's hand.

"Robert," he says.

"Magnus Bane."

"So," Robert says, putting a hand in his pocket as his other holds a drink. "What do you do, exactly, Magnus?"

"I'm a designer," Magnus says.

"At Idris, actually," Alec cuts in, catching his parents' attention. "You worked with Imogen Herondale once, right?"

Maryse presses her lips together.

"Briefly," she says, and Alec decides not to ask anything further about that. He has decided to stay out of Lightwood Consolidated business for a reason, after all.

"Not bad," Robert chimes in, but while it could be perceived as a compliment, there's something about the tone that suggests he was expecting Magnus to be some kind of deadbeat. Alec grits his teeth, but says nothing, and Magnus smiles. It's a dazzling smile, but one obviously phony to anyone who knows him. Alec can imagine it works on clients, all the time.

"Well," Magnus says. "It does help pay for my penthouse."

Alec feels his lips tug in a smile, but he keeps it under control, and Maryse looks almost offended at Magnus's gall. She eyes him up and down properly for the first time, and it's obvious that she doesn't like what she sees.

"What happened to that other one?" she suddenly asks, turning from Magnus to Alec. It's a clear attempt at sounding conversational, casual, but it still fails rather miserably, and an odd tension settles over the situation.

"The other one?" Alec says flatly.

"Yes," Maryse says. "That... man you were seeing."

Her struggle to say 'man' is almost comical, but no one is laughing.

"Raj?" Alec asks, dumbfounded, doing his very best to keep his tone even. His mother inclines her head, and Alec takes a breath. "We broke up."

He says it simply, without room for argument, but his mother still presses her lips together slightly.

"Well, that's a shame," she says, but she sounds more annoyed, than anything. "He seemed more appropriate."

Alec bristles, and he can practically sense Magnus tense up next to him. There's a slow, deep inhale, and Alec places a hand at the small of Magnus's back, subtly enough for his parents not to notice. It seems to be enough to make Magnus's muscles uncoil at least slightly, though.

"He was also not the right guy for me," Alec says calmly. "And you didn't even know his name until now, so I suggest you spare me your judgment."

Alec watches, with some satisfaction, how that stuns his mother into silence for a second, before she recovers.

"Nevertheless," Maryse says. "He had a promising career, from what you told us, and he seemed to know what was best for him. I was hoping _that_ would have rubbed off on you, at the very least."

"No, I just got gayer," Alec says, before he can stop himself. Both Maryse and Robert shift uncomfortably, but say nothing. Magnus, meanwhile, tenses up again in what Alec can only guess is a withheld snort. "So, sorry, no career-switching for me. And let's not pretend who I'm dating makes any difference, by the way. It's the fact that I'm dating _guys_ that's the problem, and as of now, I'm dating Magnus. So I suggest you deal with it and show some respect, because he's not going anywhere."

The conviction in his tone surprises even Alec himself, and he feels Magnus straighten his back just slightly. Aside from that, Alec is surprised that his parents even remember, much less acknowledge, anything about his ex, although he supposes that they would remember, given that they were in the same―and in their eyes, only valid―business.

Every conversation Alec has ever had with his parents about his own career, as well as his sexuality, suddenly bubbles to the surface, and he feels his irritation rise with it.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Alec continues dryly, somehow managing to keep a level tone, despite being completely fed up with this whole thing, all of a sudden. "Your embarrassment of a son and his fabulous boyfriend are gonna go."

The words come tumbling out of him before he has a chance to stop them, and he immediately turns around to leave as soon as they're out. Magnus smoothly follows suit, and once they're out of earshot of Alec's parents, Alec takes a very deep breath.

"Darling, that was something," Magnus says in a low voice, and Alec lets out his held breath in a sharp exhale.

"I'm so sorry," he says. "I don't know what that was, I can't believe I said that. I've never said anything like that to them before."

"Oh god, don't be sorry," Magnus says. He sounds sympathetic, but amused, and he takes Alec's lower arm. "They had it coming. And I'm pretty sure we got a _harrumph_ from the lady standing next to us, it was amazing."

Alec laughs feebly, but he must admit it makes him feel better.

"Still," he says, as they keep moving through the crowd. "I didn't want to make a scene."

"Alexander." Magnus stops moving, and his grip on Alec's arm makes him stop, as well. He gives Alec a serious, but very soft look. "They really did have it coming. What they said and how they behaved was out of line, by any appropriate standards for this kind of setting, even objectively speaking. The fact that it was personal only made it more so, and you had every right to respond in kind." Magnus moves his hand up and adjusts the lapel of Alec's jacket, sliding his fingers up along the edge and giving Alec's cheek a quick, gentle stroke. The easy touch makes a pleasant heat rise in Alec's face. "Besides, you defended my honor. It was quite impressive."

Alec can't help but smile, the small curve of his mouth quickly becoming a grin, and he looks down bashfully, finding Magnus's other hand with his own.

"Probably wouldn't have done it without you, though," he says, and he can hear Magnus smiling when he responds.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," he says. Alec looks up at him, has a brief flashback to a certain evening the two of them spent together, conversing on a rooftop, the city lights spread out in front of them like a mirror of the night sky. Even then, Alec had already fallen so hard for this man, even though he didn't realize it at the time. Things were so different then, with so many things in the way, things stopping him from doing anything about it.

Alec makes it up to his past self by leaning in and pressing his lips to Magnus's, closing his eyes as Magnus makes a low, startled sound. It takes only a moment for him to melt into the kiss, however, parting his lips and sighing against Alec's mouth, his hand sliding down along Alec's chest and finding his waist. It's a rather chaste kiss, appropriate given the public setting, but there's a sudden surge of victory in Alec's chest all the same, and it makes him feel so very brave.

Magnus's eyes take a second too long to open again when Alec pulls away, and it's oddly satisfying to see.

"Wanna go home?" Alec asks. He doesn't say it suggestively, and Magnus doesn't take it that way.

"We just got here," Magnus says, and Alec makes a face.

"Yeah," he admits. "But I don't really feel like being around my parents more tonight, might as well just go."

Magnus nods slowly with a thoughtful pout, seems to mull it over.

"We could do that," he says. "Or we could take full advantage of the open bar that your parents are technically paying for, and get completely wasted, instead."

Alec just stares in surprise at the suggestion, while Magnus raises his eyebrows, waiting for a reply. It makes Alec laugh, and he laces their fingers together, turning to lead the way toward the open bar in question.

"That's actually a much better idea."

 

* * *

 

Magnus pats himself on the back, later that night, for a most excellent suggestion of a plan. Not long after he and Alec decided to indeed just make the best of the situation, Jace declared he was joining them as well, before quickly dragging Simon into the mix. Just shy of midnight, they're all more than a little tipsy, and even Clary and Isabelle end up giggling over free drinks. Jace also takes it upon himself to prove that he's very much capable of not only picking up Simon, but also throwing him over his shoulder like a fireman, which may or may not have been the final straw for the rest of the guests. It's at this point that Robert asks his children and their significant others to leave, as politely as an angry father can at such a high-brow, sophisticated event.

None of them mind. Instead, Magnus finds himself in a rather splendid mood when he and Alec pile into an Uber along with the rest of their group, all of them very intoxicated.

"I like you," Jace proclaims loudly, throwing his arm over Magnus's shoulders as they end up sitting next to each other in the far back, once the car starts moving. Magnus is squeezed in between him and Alec, and Alec is just gazing happily at his brother and his boyfriend, a drunk smile on his face. "I mean, you're a bit―" Jace gestures exaggeratedly with his hand. "But it's all good. You're alright."

"Thank you, Jason," Magnus says solemnly, his words slurring just a little bit. Just a little bit, he swears.

"That's not my name, bro," Jace says. His slurring is worse, Magnus decides. "But you know what? I don't even care." He slaps his hand against Magnus's chest, with surprising force. "You make mister grumpycat over here smile, and that's good enough for me."

Magnus blinks, turns to Alec, who just smiles wider, as though determined to prove Jace's statement right. _God,_ it's such a nice smile. Magnus wants to kiss it. It's only when Simon smacks his arm a little while later that he realizes he actually _is_ kissing it, and apparently has been doing so for more than a minute, by now.

"Oh my god, guys," Simon says, sounding tired and drunk, but not unhappy, as he halfheartedly keeps slapping Magnus's arm from the seat in front. "Easy on the PDA."

Magnus hums against Alec's mouth and leans into him further, swatting away Simon's hand while being annoyed by the seatbelt keeping him restrained. Jace has removed his arm and is now leaning forward to play with Clary's hair, as she sits next to Simon, but Magnus barely notices. He's too busy paying attention to the way Alec's fingers slide up along the side of his neck, trailing over the shell of his ear in a way that makes Magnus _tingle._

"Alright, this is our stop," Clary says, breaking through Magnus's haze. He pulls away from Alec and looks around. That can't be right, they left the gala just a minute ago. "Come on."

Clary nudges Jace behind her and gets out of the car, Jace following, and Izzy blows them both kisses through the open door.

"'Night, biscuit," Magnus calls from between the seats, and Clary waves, grinning, before Jace shuts the door. When the car starts moving again, Magnus isn't entirely sure where they are, if they just passed Jace's place or Clary's. It doesn't matter, though, because a moment later, Alec's hand is on his thigh and sliding further up, and it's the only thing in the entire universe worth focusing on.

Magnus knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, that they should probably slow down. Making out in the backseat of an Uber, with other people right there, isn't exactly appropriate or considerate, but Magnus is too happy to care. It's not until Simon nudges him again from the seat in front―an indeterminate time later―that he snaps out of it and looks up, trying to get his bearings.

"We're here," Simon says, nudging him again. "Get out."

Magnus blinks.

"Where―?" he starts, but Alec is already unbuckling both Magnus's seatbelt and his own.

"My place," he says, before getting out of the car with more grace than should be allowed for a drunk person, in Magnus's opinion.

"It was closer than yours," Izzy explains from the front, and Magnus gives her a nod.

"Well, have a good night then, you two," he says, following Alec out of the car and waving absently at the two friends left behind, as the doors close and the Uber drives off. He stands there on the sidewalk for a moment, then turns to his boyfriend. "Shall we?"

About fifteen minutes later, after making it up to Alec's apartment and taking off his velvet jacket, Magnus collapses onto the couch. He makes sure to text Catarina, asking her to check in on the Chairman before morning ("He could _starve,_ Alexander."). He knows she has the night shift at the hospital, and that she won't mind stopping by his place when she gets off around dawn. Once the text is sent, Magnus sighs heavily with relief as he puts his phone on the coffee table, and Alec shrugs off his suit jacket, putting it on top of Magnus's in the nearby armchair. He loosens his bowtie as he sits down on the couch, pulling it free from his shirt collar and tossing it aside, before leaning against Magnus.

Neither of them speaks for a minute, tired and hazy and drunk, and Magnus sighs.

"I'm sorry I made a bad impression," he says, slowly undoing the top few buttons of his black shirt. They feel constricting, all of a sudden. "I'm sorry I got everybody drunk."

Alec hums, the sound vibrating through his chest.

"That would probably have happened, either way," he says reassuringly, snuggling up against Magnus's side and putting Magnus's arm around himself. "Just like my parents would have been dicks, no matter what you said or did."

Magnus nods.

"You're probably right," he says with a sigh. "You're always right."

"Not always," Alec says. "Just... most of the time."

Magnus snorts, and Alec mirrors the sound, the two of them just laughing lazily to themselves for a little while. Then Alec sighs, hums against Magnus's shoulder. He sounds so content that Magnus can practically hear him smiling, and it's quite lovely.

"Caramel," Alec mumbles after a minute, and Magnus frowns.

"What?" he says, a shadow of his usual, eloquent self.

"You," Alec explains. He sounds about as fuzzy as Magnus feels, and his fingers trail up and down the newly exposed area below Magnus's throat, over his collarbones. "Your skin. It's like caramel. Kind of."

Magnus can't help but huff a laugh, surprised.

"As much as I want to roll my eyes at that analogy," he says amusedly, charmed by the way Alec manages to turn such a tired comparison into the most original and affectionate compliment. "I suppose I don't hate it."

Alec laughs as well, deep in his chest.

"Sorry," he says, a bit self-consciously. "I know it's dumb."

Magnus is about to reassure him that it's more endearing than dumb at the moment, coming from him, when Alec angles his head and presses his nose against the crook of Magnus's neck, inhaling deeply. He's still for a moment, but then surprises Magnus by slowly dragging his tongue up along the side of his neck, all the way up to his jaw, and Magnus's eyes go wide before almost immediately drifting closed. Alec did just _lick_ him, actually properly _lick_ him, but he's too drunk to pretend he doesn't like it in all its ridiculousness. Alec makes a soft sound of consideration.

"Doesn't taste like caramel," he mutters. He sounds like he's making an observation, more than anything, and Magnus hums.

"Well, sorry to disappoint." He's surprised by how breathy his voice suddenly is, but he doesn't care.

"No," Alec says, shaking his head. Magnus can feel his hair tickling against his skin. "Still good. Still sweet." He places a slow, open-mouthed kiss just below the underside of Magnus's jaw, making Magnus shiver. "Still you."

His voice has dropped to just above a whisper, and he gets up to straddle Magnus's lap, trailing his mouth down to the hollow of Magnus's throat as he traps him with his body. Magnus tilts his head back against the couch, and his lips part as Alec unabashedly licks up along his throat, across his adam's apple and up to his jaw. It pushes a low moan past his lips, the atmosphere suddenly and very abruptly shifted. It feels like the mood in the car, except without the social limitations that entailed.

"So this is drunk you," Magnus says, mostly to himself. "I like it."

" _You're_ drunk," Alec says, but there's no heat behind the words. Magnus makes a noise of assent.

"I am," he admits. "But you're the one pretending I'm candy."

Alec lets out a soft groan against Magnus's skin.

"No pretending necessary," he murmurs, just loud enough for Magnus to hear it, and Magnus heaves a heavy, happy exhale as Alec keeps burning and marking his skin with his mouth.

Everything feels hazy and warm, and Magnus doesn't even realize that his eyes are still closed until Alec's mouth disappears, and the tip of his finger taps softly against Magnus's stubbled chin. Magnus lifts his head and opens his eyes, meets Alec's hooded, hazel ones.

"Don't move," Alec says, in a halfway-playful and halfway-hot tone. Magnus shakes his head.

"I have no intention to," he says. It's true; he's very comfortable where he is right now, and he feels like the room would be spinning if he stood up.

He closes his eyes again, vaguely aware of Alec getting up from the couch and moving around the apartment. Soon enough, Alec returns, and Magnus opens his eyes when he feels Alec tug gently on his shirt.

"Take this off," Alec says. There's nothing commanding or impatient about his tone; he sounds casual and relaxed in a way so typical for anyone who's comfortably drunk, but Magnus immediately complies, nonetheless. He unbuttons the shirt with surprising dexterity and shrugs it off, lazily tossing it to the side, but he isn't really paying attention to what Alec is doing. He just feels those big, strong hands smooth down along his bare chest, and it feels so good that he just tilts his head back against the couch again, closing his eyes. Alec climbs back onto his lap, and suddenly, there's something just-barely-warm running down along Magnus's sternum. He frowns.

"What are you―?" he starts, but then Alec's mouth is back on him, hot tongue and lips sliding up along his chest, and Magnus lets out a low, deep moan. He lifts his head only when Alec has reached just below his collarbones, and instead starts kissing up along his neck. He moves up so that their faces are level with each other, Magnus's eyes half-closed as Alec brings their mouths together in a kiss, slowly and lazily parting Magnus's lips and pushing his tongue into his mouth. It takes Magnus about half a second to recognize a new flavor along with the one he already knows as Alec's own; caramel.

 _Salted caramel_ , Magnus's brain supplies, even in his drunken state. He opens his eyes more fully.

"What's that?" he asks, intrigued, as Alec gently bumps their noses together.

"Candy," Alec says, his voice low and his breath warm against Magnus's mouth. It's all Magnus needs to bring him in for another kiss, gripping the back of Alec's neck and savoring the sweet and salty flavor on his tongue and lips.

"I like it," he says, the words no more than an exhale. He twists his fingers into Alec's hair, moans into his mouth as Alec grinds down against him, slowly and so perfectly. Alec's hands are hot as they slide down along his sides, and Magnus has no objection when they start undoing the fly of his pants, instead focuses on undoing the buttons of Alec's shirt. As soon as he succeeds, he pushes his hands underneath it, splaying his fingers over Alec's back and feeling the way those hard muscles move beneath warm skin, making Alec sigh against his lips.

It's incredible, really, how quickly these things develop. In a matter of seconds, Magnus has gone from sleepy to unbelievably horny, and Alec isn't much better, palming at Magnus's erection through his underwear. It makes Magnus groan, chasing after Alec's mouth when he pulls away―but Alec is ruthless, and Magnus makes a disappointed sound at the sudden lack of physical contact. Alec makes up for it, though; he twists where he sits and gets a small jar from the coffee table, picking up the spoon already resting against its edge. He brings it up in front of him and drizzles velvety caramel onto Magnus's chest in a smooth, soft stream, with an expression of complete focus. It feels a little warm against Magnus's skin, and he realizes that Alec must have taken the time to heat it up just a bit, earlier.

Magnus can't help the fond, undignified laugh that escapes him.

"This is ridiculous," he says, and Alec just nods, a dopey smile on his face. Whatever else Magnus was planning to say is lost when Alec leans down and slowly licks up the caramel he just put there, and Magnus feels a shiver run through his entire body as he does. His pulse is already so fast, breathing quick and shallow, but he pulls himself together for a second, just long enough to dip two fingers into the jar Alec is holding. He realizes, somewhere in the back of his drunk mind, that there's probably some rule about _not_ using your fingers for that, but Alec doesn't seem to care. Instead, he observes with intense fascination as Magnus trails his fingers down along his chest, leaving sticky, soft caramel in his wake.

The way Alec moans deep in his throat is almost enough to make Magnus come, right there, as he slides his tongue across hot skin and savors the way salty and sweet mingles so perfectly. Alec grabs the back of his neck and brings Magnus's mouth back up to his own, a new kind of fervor behind the kisses, now. It's breathtaking.

Somehow, along with several lingering kisses and even messier additions to both of them of what is essentially just liquid sugar, Alec slides off Magnus's lap and moves further down, kissing along his stomach as he goes. Magnus isn't about to stop him, every nerve heating up and crackling with eager anticipation.

"You are full of surprises, Alexander," Magnus says, before the feeling of Alec's tongue against his skin makes him gasp, Alec slowly tasting the caramel that has now trickled down to just above the waistline of Magnus's underwear. "Though, I probably should have known there would be some extra perks of dating a chef."

Alec hums absently in agreement, halfway to a laugh, as he slips his fingers beneath Magnus's pants and yanks them downward. It prompts Magnus to lift his hips just enough to let the tight clothing slide halfway down his thighs, his boxer briefs soon following, and his head is already spinning with just the implications of that.

Alec isn't bothering with slow teasing anymore, by the looks of it.

The moment those lovely lips wrap around him, Magnus swears he sees stars. He gasps sharply, gripping the edge of the couch as his other hand moves to the back of Alec's head, where it threads fingers through his hair; he can already feel his entire world shifting.

"Oh, god." He can barely form words, lips parting with heavy breaths as Alec slowly works him over with his mouth, and it's just _too much_ already. He keeps his eyes closed, utterly certain that he'll completely lose it if he gets so much as a glimpse of what Alec looks like right now, settled between his legs, those strong hands sliding up along his thighs and his stomach, moving down to wrap around the base of his cock as that wicked mouth continues to drive him crazy.

Magnus nearly sobs with the feeling of it, caught in a warm, sparkly haze of soft heat and some kind of profound affection, and he's not quite sure how to handle it. He looks down, and sure enough, the sight of Alec slowly and languidly going down on him is dazzling. Magnus takes a deep breath as he watches for a few seconds, a tight heat churning in his gut.

"Get up," he breathes, barely forming words. He gently nudges Alec, who slowly pulls off and blinks up at him dazedly. "Up. Up on the couch."

Alec obliges, albeit a little clumsily, but Magnus pays it no attention. Instead, he pulls off the rest of his own clothes completely―in an incredibly ungraceful manner―and stands up on surprisingly wobbly legs. Well, not so surprisingly, perhaps; the combination of alcohol and Alec's mouth on him is more than enough to make him lose most of his muscle control. He stumbles through the living room and into Alec's bedroom, digs through the nightstand drawer with what he drunkenly thinks must be excellent dexterity, before finding what he's looking for and heading back out to the couch.

Alec is sitting there comfortably now, having tugged off his white dress shirt, his mussed hair sticking out in all directions. Magnus just watches as he tosses the shirt to the floor, lazily sitting with his legs spread and leaning against the backrest of the couch.

"It's way too hot in here," Alec mumbles, and Magnus just nods in agreement, before tossing the tube he just retrieved onto the couch.

"Uh-huh," he says absently, straddling Alec's lap and making his boyfriend look up. Alec blinks, eyes him up and down, eyebrows raised.

"You're really naked," he says, as though it's a pleasant surprise, and Magnus hums.

"Yeah," he says, honestly barely having thought of it, himself. He cups Alec's face with his hands, Alec's fingers already gripping his hips. "You should, too. Get naked, I mean. Right now."

Alec licks his lips, nods.

"Right," he says. "Yeah. Yeah, good idea."

Were he sober, Magnus would have groaned in embarrassment―or maybe even laughed―witnessing this ordeal, but as it is, he is very much drunk. So instead, he does his best to kiss Alec even as Alec unzips his own pants and tugs them down over his hips, messily kisses Alec's neck and jaw and pulls his hair, while Alec stops undressing in three-second intervals to reciprocate.

Finally, his clothes are off, and Magnus feels the satisfying heat of Alec's erection pressing up against him. He emits a moan that is perhaps a little louder than necessary, and Alec nips his bottom lip with his teeth, with much more care than most drunk people could probably be credited with. Magnus fumbles next to him, before his hand finds the lube he brought, and grabs it.

"Oh, that," Alec says absently as he notices. "Right. Good."

He goes back to kissing Magnus, prying his lips apart with his tongue and digging his fingers into his hair, making Magnus gasp against his mouth.

"I thought so," Magnus says breathlessly, fumbling with the tube and opening it. "I just―" He makes a startled noise as Alec moves down to tease his nipples with his tongue, and lets out a low groan. "Just really need― Right now."

Alec hums in agreement, tightens his arms around Magnus's torso as he worships his body with his mouth, humming delightedly. Then he looks up and snatches the lube from Magnus's hand, squeezing some of the thick liquid onto his fingers and nudging Magnus with his other hand. Magnus complies, gaze locked with Alec's as he shifts so that his boyfriend can easily prepare him with his fingers. Magnus gasps, wrapping his arms more comfortably around Alec's neck. Alec licks his lips.

"We're all sticky," he says teasingly, as their bare chests press together, and it takes Magnus a moment to get what he means. He had almost forgotten about the liquid caramel still wet on their skin, and he groans, biting his lip as he feels Alec's fingers start to slowly work him open.

"I wonder whose fault that is," he says hoarsely, and Alec actually laughs. It's a lovely sound, rumbling through his chest and spreading through Magnus's every nerve like soft, sweet heat. Alec's focus doesn't waver, though, and Magnus screws his eyes shut as he feels that heat transform into something so much more demanding. He emits a desperate sound, which Alec clearly notices, dragging his lips up along Magnus's throat.

"You good?" he asks, his breathing heavy and any trace of laughter gone. Magnus nods.

"So good," he replies, capturing Alec's mouth in a deep and somewhat sloppy kiss, but Alec doesn't seem to mind. He tastes like caramel. "Amazing."

Magnus isn't sure how they manage, but he soon finds himself pushing down on Alec's cock, arms wrapped tightly around Alec's shoulders, as his mouth falls open in a low, drawn-out moan.

"Oh, that feels good," Alec murmurs harshly against his neck, and Magnus is pretty sure he wouldn't say it out loud in a less intoxicated state. "Oh, god."

He digs his fingernails into Magnus's back, and hearing him say something like that, so unguardedly and with such pleasure and _affection_ , does things to Magnus that he barely knows how to deal with. So he just presses closer instead, finding Alec's lips with his own as he slowly starts moving properly, riding him at an agonizingly slow pace. Alec moans against his mouth, drags his nails down along his back, and it coaxes a startled noise past Magnus's lips.

"Please," he finds himself breathing, but he has no idea what he's asking for. Yet, somehow, Alec does. He always does, and he pulls Magnus closer against him, thrusting upwards to meet his movements and make them both unravel even faster. It pushes a strangled sound out of Magnus's throat, and he clings tighter to Alec as they move together, panting into each other's mouths, hands sliding against sweaty skin that's still sticky from the caramel.

It shouldn't be all too surprising that neither of them lasts long, considering. Magnus can already feel his orgasm building with the subtlety of a tsunami, and the moment Alec moves his hand down and touches him, it breaks. Just a few strokes of Alec's fingers, and Magnus is coming, euphoric babbling and breathless moans spilling from his mouth, and Alec hungrily captures them all with a kiss.

Magnus keeps his body pressed close against Alec's. He hisses a breath through his teeth at the feeling of Alec moving inside him, suddenly oversensitive and raw, but he still savors every moment of it. When Alec comes, it's with strangled sounds and a tightened grip, arms locked around Magnus's body as his skin flushes along with his sweet release, keeping them both suspended in time for a few, precious moments.

It's only when it's over that Magnus realizes how exhausted he suddenly is, and he swallows hard as he leans his forehead against the edge of the couch's backrest, eyes closed. His breathing is ragged, his throat dry, and he can hear Alec breathing right by his ear, strong hands limply sliding down his back as muscles relax. Alec hums a little, a content, happy sound.

"I can't believe," Magnus says once he finds his voice, still panting, "that you have salted caramel at home. The fancy kind. In a jar, and everything. Who has that?"

The short sentences are punctuated by heaving breaths, and Alec laughs exhaustedly.

"I do," he says. His hands move up along Magnus's back and shoulder blades, fingers tangling into his damp hair. Magnus sighs heavily, plants a lazy kiss against Alec's throat. Then he summons the strength to lift his head again, and he pulls back to meet Alec's gaze. Those bright eyes look less drunk than they did, just like Magnus feels a tad more sober―but instead, Alec looks high, just like Magnus feels. Magnus bites his bottom lip, his breathing slowly evening out.

"We should shower," he says after a minute, mostly thinking out loud. Alec hums.

"Probably," he says. "We, uh... I think we made a mess."

Magnus looks down, vaguely registers the mix of various fluids covering them both, and he nods solemnly.

"I believe you're right," he says, looking back up. His mind still feels a little hazy, in a way no recreational substance has ever quite managed to do, and he takes a deep breath, tilting his head. His fingers find their way to the base of Alec's neck, playing with the strands of hair curling there. "But... it would require moving."

"Mhm," Alec says, nodding. "That's usually how it works."

"Which... would be less than ideal, right now."

Alec keeps nodding.

"I'm not sure my legs will work," he says, and Magnus narrows his eyes. He leans in closer, plants a slow, open-mouthed kiss against this lovely man's lips.

"I'll carry you," he says, and he makes sure to keep that promise once they actually find the resolve to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many fun uses for food, guys. It's all about imagination.
> 
> Visit me on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox) and please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, updating this while irl adulting can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, check out [my tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) ( _#smimfic_ works there, too) and maybe treat me to a cup of coffee through the button I've got there?  <3
> 
> You can also take a look at [the playlist I made](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bmweCdOFn8&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL) if you're up for it (it's like my own personal soundtrack for the whole fic, rather than specific scenes). Enjoy!


	16. From A Tiny Hat Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update? Yes, 'tis. It's been five months, but here I am, back with a new and shiny chapter for you all to enjoy (fun fact: I started this fic 13 months ago. what). I do apologize for the delay--while I do adore writing in this AU and have no set ending anytime soon, it was for the longest time the _only_ thing I wrote. As in, I needed a little break, and work on other things. Not to mention, work on myself (boy, these past few months have been eventful for me, personally). Because of all this, I can't really say when the next update will be, but it is coming (eventually). Until then, enjoy this! And thank you for being so patient  <3
> 
> #smimfic

"Ready for our double date?"

"It's not a double date," Alec says, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt.

"Fair enough," Magnus admits. "It's a... quintuple date? Wait, no, there are still only two sets, as it were. Double date plus one?"

"I wasn't nitpicking the mathematics of it," Alec says dryly.

"Oh, I know, dear," Magnus says. "You were just expressing your aversion to such a cliché concept. I'm just offering a different take."

Alec throws him the most tired glare he can muster, but Magnus just smiles, pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek as he walks past him.

"So helpful," Alec says flatly.

"I do my best."

Alec sighs, but the tired annoyance has already been replaced with contentment. There's something so soothing about the two of them just casually preparing for a night out, at Magnus's place. He's not sure he'll ever get over the novelty of it, or the ease, or the _rightness_ of is.

"I'm just surprised they're all gonna be there, to be honest," Alec says, turning to Magnus. "I mean, last I checked, Izzy and Raphael weren't exactly BFFs."

"They're still not," Magnus says with a shrug. "But maybe they get along better now. Maybe the power of Simon's puppy-like charm has brought them together."

"Maybe," Alec says. "Enough to get his girlfriend _and_ his boyfriend to go on a dou―"

Alec stops himself, but Magnus catches it, turning smoothly on the spot.

"A what?" he says slyly, making his way back over to Alec, who shakes his head.

"Nothing," he says. "Dinner."

"A double date?" Magnus suggests innocently.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, that's not what I said."

"This is a safe space, Alexander," Magnus says solemnly, slipping his arms around Alec's waist and pulling him close. "You can say it."

Alec sighs, thinking. He leans down just slightly, enough for Magnus to meet him halfway in a kiss, just a brief touch of lips.

"Nope," Alec says, pulling free from his boyfriend's embrace, and Magnus emits a disappointed groan.

"Very well, then," he says. "Whatever you wanna call it, we leave in twenty minutes."

Alec gives him a flat look, while Magnus turns around to head to his bedroom, and Alec goes back to unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves to roll them up. It occurs to him that he didn't even have to go home to get this shirt; it was already hanging in Magnus's closet since the last time Alec put it there. His designated spot, set aside by Magnus to accommodate Alec's―in comparison to Magnus's―rather small collection of clothes, has steadily been growing over the past few weeks. Especially since Raj finally moved out recently, Alec has been to his own apartment less and less. Considering how close by it is to The Porch, it's just easier to stay here rather than go home between shifts.

The soft trill of a ringtone grabs Alec's attention. Magnus's phone is lying on the kitchen isle, and Alec checks the screen.

"It's your boss again," he calls in the direction of Magnus's bedroom, and even from here, he can hear the exasperated huff of his boyfriend.

"Of course, it is," Magnus says, said exasperation just as obvious in his tone, as he makes his way into the kitchen and grabs the phone. He takes a deep, calming breath, before answering. "Imogen, hi."

Immediately polite and business-like, Magnus still gives Alec a frustrated look as he walks back to his bedroom, phone pressed to his ear. He must be making some finishing touches on his look before they leave, and he's nothing if not a good multi-tasker.

Alec feels a bit bad for him. He knows that Magnus is a busy man, but every now and then, it's as though the pressure is just a little bit higher, and Magnus clearly doesn't appreciate being ordered around. In all honesty, Alec is surprised someone as individual and independent as Magnus has been able to put up with it for so long, from his boss or otherwise. Alec can see the toll it takes on him at times, and it's frustrating to know that he himself can't do much about it.

Thankfully, this particular call doesn't take too long. On time, Alec and Magnus are both out the door and headed to dinner with their friends, and Magnus is making an obvious effort not to think about work.

They meet up with Izzy, Raphael, and Simon at the restaurant, a small, Italian place that Simon apparently favors, and Alec is frankly surprised at how easy it all is. As they all sit down at a table in the corner of this low-ceilinged, dimly lit place, Alec quickly realizes that he had nothing to worry about with this. Granted, he has never been on a double date before tonight, never really had the opportunity to, but the concept alone makes him feel oddly reluctant. Perhaps it's a combination of the fact that it's not a conventional double date, and the fact that Alec feels comfortable with everyone at the table already, but he ends up having a really good time.

The meal goes by with plenty of good food and conversation, laughter and drinks, and while Alec has already gotten a positive impression of Simon, it's nice to have it reinforced as he gets to know him better. Raphael is as quiet as usual, but it's obvious that he's enjoying himself, and Alec is glad.

Alec observes the three of them for a moment, across the table from him and Magnus, Simon sitting between his two partners.

It's odd―Alec doesn't know how else to put it. While he has been aware of their relationship for weeks now, seeing it is a different thing. Izzy and Simon are a great match, that much he has already figured out based on the times he's seen them together, and from the way his sister talks about the guy. He doesn't know Raphael that well, aside from working with him―spending time with him like this is a little weird, for sure―but even Alec can tell that Simon brings out something good in him. Though he doesn't necessarily smile a lot, there is something about Raphael's expression that's softer than Alec is used to, warmer, unguarded in the way he looks at Simon.

The oddest thing of all, Alec thinks, is how well the _three_ of them work together. While it's clear that these are two couples, more than anything, there is no tension. No animosity, no irritation, no jealousy from what he can tell. Instead, it's relaxed, balanced, Izzy's romantic affection for Simon mirrored in Raphael, albeit expressed somewhat differently. Where Izzy is loud and all smiles, not shy about both casually touching and kissing her boyfriend, Raphael is more subdued. He opts for a gentle hand on Simon's arm, or a soft curve of his mouth in response to things Simon says and does.

And Simon fits with both of them, seamlessly. Meanwhile, there is a clear, mutual respect between Izzy and Raphael, somewhere in the background, providing another layer of stability and ease. Come to think of it, Alec can imagine the two of them would work well together, too. They probably have more in common with each other than with Simon, but their compatibility is expressed in a strictly platonic way.

Watching them all interact makes Alec happy, he realizes. For Izzy's sake, but also due to how they would never even have met if not for Alec meeting Magnus. Much like Jace and Clary wouldn't have met, either.

Alec glances at his boyfriend, in the middle of saying something to Izzy, across the table. It looks like Magnus approaching Alec that night in the hallway changed more lives, than just theirs.

"So, Alec," Izzy says, about halfway through the meal. Just the slight shift in tone, alone, tells Alec she has something particular in mind. "Brother dearest. Any plans the coming week, or so?"

Alec narrows his eyes.

"Why?" he asks. Izzy shrugs. On her far left, Raphael's expression is completely neutral, but Simon's reveals that he at least has an idea of what this is about.

"No reason," Izzy says, swirling her drink in her glass, in a casual gesture. "I mean, yeah, there's a reason. But nothing bad." Alec keeps watching her, with some dubiousness, until she caves. She sighs. "Mom wants to have dinner."

Alec stiffens.

"What?" he asks, the one word all he can muster in his suddenly tense tone.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Izzy says tiredly, putting her glass down. "It's not what it sounds like."

"Then what is it?" Alec says.

"She wants to talk," Izzy explains. "Like, really talk."

"About what?" Alec leans back, unable to refrain from being defensive.

"You," Izzy says, with a shrug. "Us. Our family. Jace is coming, too."

"Really?" Alec says flatly, doubtfully.

"Yes," Izzy says.

"Doesn't exactly sound like mom," Alec says. "What about dad?"

"He's on a work trip," Izzy says. "Can't make it."

Alec keeps his eyes narrowed, can't help but be suspicious of this whole thing. Their mother never has family dinners like this, at least not for any other purpose than making a good public impression, or to prod her kids about their futures. Not to mention, emphasize her disappointment, at the same time.

"She wasn't so communicative, last time," Alec points out, with some irritation. "Dad wasn't, either."

"I know," Izzy says patiently. "You know I'm the first to agree with you about how... difficult, our parents can be. But mom wants to make it right."

"Make it right?" Alec can't help the doubt in his tone.

"Yes," Izzy says. "Believe it or not, what you said at the gala got to her." Alec scoffs, glancing away. "It did, Alec. Our mom may be a hardass, but she's not made of stone. She doesn't want to fight with us, she wants a relationship."

"Izzy, I'm sorry," Alec says, "but a dinner and a vague intention to be a happy family isn't gonna make up for a lifetime of judgment and unreasonable expectations. I'm not eager to spend a night just fighting."

"I'm not saying that." Izzy sounds just as resolute. "I'm saying that mom wants to try and make it better, and that if we don't give her that chance, we might end up regretting it."

"If I may," Magnus carefully interjects, and everyone's attention turns to him. He looks a little hesitant, but Alec knows he wouldn't just butt in for no reason. "While I realize that your family is vastly different from mine, and that the situations aren't the same... As someone whose relationship and experience with his parents was never particularly great for a number of reasons, I'm suggesting that this might be worth considering."

Alec holds his gaze, silently. Magnus doesn't look away, but is clearly aware of what a personal matter he's inserting himself into, and he watches Alec with a serious, albeit open expression. Alec can't deny that he has a point. He knows that his situation with his parents is nothing like Magnus's with his own, but he also knows that's not the point Magnus is trying to make. It's not about making Alec's issues look tame compared to his, but about reminding Alec that while his are long since irreparable, Alec's aren't. Alec doesn't have to stubbornly spend his life at odds with half his family. And if his mother really does want to try to avoid that, he supposes he can't really reject her.

Alec nods, and Magnus seems to relax, relieved that his input wasn't taken the wrong way.

"Fine," Alec says, turning to his sister, whose expression lights up with soft hope. "But on one condition. You tell her about this―" he gestures at Izzy, Simon, and Raphael― "and I'll go. My stuff is out in the open with her, yours should be, too."

Izzy seems surprised at that, even a little reluctant, but Alec isn't about to budge. He leans back in his chair, folds his arms. He knows it's a somewhat petulant thing to do, but it's legitimately difficult to _not_ revert back to childhood when arguing with a sibling.

Izzy seems to consider it, glances at Simon, then Raphael, then back again. She sighs.

"Fine," she says. "Deal."

"Really?" Alec says. He must admit, he was half-expecting her to say no. Especially considering the emotional blackmail he just used. Which he's not too proud of, to be honest.

"Yes," Izzy says. Simon lights up with a smile, while Raphael raises his eyebrows ever so slightly in subtle surprise. "I'm not ashamed of it. Sure, I'm not looking forward to the inevitable mess explaining it will involve, but it's fine." She cocks her eyebrows. "At least it'll take some attention off your family-disappointing ass."

Her mouth shapes into a smirk as she says it, and Alec can't help but scoff, smiling.

"Good point," he says. "That's all that matters."

"It's settled, then." Izzy raises her glass, prompting Simon to do the same―and Raphael, once Simon nudges him with his elbow. "I tell mom about my boyfriend's boyfriend, and you try to make peace."

Alec heaves a sigh, before raising his glass. Magnus does the same, next to him.

"To family," Simon says with a little too much enthusiasm, but Alec can't help but chuckle along with the others.

He glances at Magnus as he sips his drink, and will admit he feels a little lighter.

 

* * *

 

It's not too late by the time they return home. Home, as in, Magnus's loft. Magnus realizes they haven't really discussed this, but Alec does spend a lot of time here, when he's not working. And for someone who so highly values his own space, and who's wary of letting anyone share it just like that, Magnus doesn't mind it at all.

Alec heaves a tired sigh as he heads into the apartment, then lets out a noise of pleased surprise.

"Hey, Chairman," he says, and moments later, Magnus sees the cat abandon rubbing up against Alec's legs to trot over to his other human. Magnus scoops him up in his arms, couldn't care less about the cat hair getting on his clothes, now that he has nowhere in particular to be for the rest of the night.

"You're in a good mood," Magnus says, and the Chairman purrs in response as Magnus rubs his ears.

As if on cue, Alec stops dead when he reaches the lounge.

"Oh, come on," he says, and Magnus joins him to see what's wrong. He holds back a snort. There's a sock lying on the floor, in full view, and a pair of boxer briefs left over by the kitchen isle. Magnus holds his cat a little closer to his chest; this isn't the first time the Chairman has done this.

"Why does he keep going into _my_ drawer?" Alec exclaims, but he sounds more aghast than irritated, and he shrugs off his jacket, throwing it over a bar stool.

"Well, he's still getting used to you having your stuff here," Magnus suggests, watching as Alec picks up the lone sock in front of him and starts looking around for its mate. "Encroaching on his territory, and all. He's just throwing a tantrum. Or making you feel welcome, I'm not sure. Either way, it's not that bad."

"You're not the one whose face he tries to nap on at night," Alec points out, while Magnus gently drops the cat to the floor and takes his own jacket off.

"He's just being affectionate."

"I have perpetual little red dots on my skin, from him showing affection with his claws."

"He's kneading," Magnus defends. "He just likes you, wants to put his scent all over you."

Alec stops looking around and just gives Magnus a flat glare.

"Regardless," he says, but again, with a tone void of any real anger about this. "He needs to stop getting into my drawer and dragging my socks and underwear out all over the place." Alec looks around again, and adds with some baffled indignation, "How does he even get in there?"

Magnus looks over at his cat, who's now perched on the armrest of the couch, watching Alec essentially destroy the handiwork he so proudly displayed. Magnus smiles.

"He's so smart, isn't he?" He can't help the utter fondness in his tone, and Chairman Meow turns to him, gives him a slow, content blink.

"Sure, yeah," Alec says, noticing the exchange between the cat and his human, and he gestures at the cat. "If he's so smart, how about you teach him some manners." Alec gets down on the carpet and reaches in underneath the coffee table, where he seems to have glimpsed the missing sock. "You know, tell him to _not_ steal my things."

"Please," Magnus says, "you know I'd lose all respect for the Chairman if he suddenly started doing what I asked."

Alec emits something between a groan and a laugh, before he makes a triumphant sound and pulls back his arm, sock in hand. He sits down more comfortably, legs crossed, and pairs the sock with the already acquired one. Magnus tilts his head, watching him.

"I can't quite decide if you look more ridiculous or adorable, right now," he says, and Alec looks up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Why?" he says easily. "'Cause I'm on the floor?"

"Mostly that, yes," Magnus says. Alec nods slowly.

"You could come down here," he suggests. "Even out the playing field."

Magnus rolls his eyes in consideration, humming.

"How about no?" he says, looking back at Alec, who heaves a disappointed sigh.

"Fine," he says, tossing the balled-up socks onto the couch. He holds out his hand. "Then help me up, at least."

Magnus realizes a split second later he should have seen the deception coming, but he still doesn't until he has grabbed Alec's hand and been pulled downward, scrambling not to fall flat on his face. As it is, he ends up straddling Alec's lap, and he finds that he doesn't mind at all, just marveling at Alec's impish grin as they both settle down more comfortably.

"Oh, you fiend," Magnus says, placing his arms over Alec's shoulders, Alec's hands finding their way to his waist.

"In my defense," Alec says, "a lesson had to be taught."

"And what's that?" Magnus says. "Not to mock you?"

Alec hums, presses a kiss to Magnus's lips.

"Maybe," he says, shifting slightly underneath his boyfriend's weight. "Something like that."

Magnus nods slowly. He just watches Alec's eyes for a moment, that lovely face, with its stubble and crooked smile. He trails his fingertips along the jaw, Alec's gaze dropping to his mouth.

"You know," Magnus says, his tone low and sultry, bringing their faces closer together. "This is where he had our first kiss."

Alec hums.

"Really?" he says, sliding his hands up along Magnus's sides. Magnus nods.

"Yeah," he says. "Right here. Just like this."

"I don't know," Alec says in a low voice, still watching Magnus's mouth. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Magnus emits a mock-affronted groan.

"You sure?" he says, pressing his lips to Alec's in a kiss. He can already feel molten lava moving beneath his skin, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh, that," Alec says between slow kisses, his voice faltering just slightly as Magnus gets more comfortable on his lap. Magnus nods, humming. There's a small, but dazed smile on Alec's face, and seeing it is doing all kinds of things to Magnus's self-control. Alec digs his fingers into Magnus's shirt. "I think I remember that." He pecks Magnus's lips. "I made a move."

"It was a good move," Magnus comments, already breathing heavily. Alec pulls him closer.

"It was," he agrees, and offers no resistance when Magnus pushes his weight against him, making Alec land on his back against the fluffy carpet. Alec groans, drags blunt nails down Magnus back, making Magnus moan against his mouth. "Even if you did freak out about it, a bit."

Magnus makes a defensive noise.

"With good reason," he says, grabbing Alec's free hand and lacing their fingers together, as he presses their joined hands down against the carpet by Alec's head. He keeps their mouths connected, deepening the kiss even as he settles so he's lying on top of Alec, rather than straddling him. His thigh presses against the erection already straining against Alec's jeans, and it's just _heavenly._ He remembers wanting to do this back when they first kissed, the first time they sat together right here, entwined. "And it worked out, didn't it?"

Alec gasps as Magnus grinds slowly against him.

"Only 'cause I talked you into it," he says breathlessly, using his hand that's clinging to Magnus's back to push Magnus's body harder down against his own.

"No one likes a smartass, darling," Magnus says, moving down to trail his tongue along Alec's throat, tasting the hot skin and relishing in the sweet sounds this coaxes from Alec's mouth. He smoothes his hand up underneath Alec's shirt, muscles tensing beneath his fingers, heart pounding―

Magnus swears his phone is out to get him. Its ringtone, while relatively soft and tasteful, sounds shrill to his ears as it cuts through the mood and kills it stone dead. At the sound of it, Chairman Meow lets out a sound of surprise and leaps off the couch, while Magnus drops his forehead to Alec's shoulder with a groan. Alec exhales heavily underneath him.

"You don't have to answer," he says, slightly out of breath, but Magnus just groans again.

"No, I do," he says, forcing himself up into sitting position with a sigh, straddling his boyfriend's hips. "I do."

He gazes down at Alec, spread out and flush beneath him, and emits a sad noise of longing. He leans down and gives him a quick kiss, before getting up from the floor.

"That's the fifth time, tonight," Alec says, sitting up as he watches Magnus walk over to the side table near the balcony doors.

"I know," Magnus says tiredly, rubbing his forehead as he picks up his phone. The screen flashes with yet another message from Imogen. He received two more during dinner, alone. "What can I say? They're persistent. And picky."

Alec stays put on the floor for another moment, before he gets up with a heavy sigh. Magnus reads the text sent by his boss, and emits a teeth-gritted sound of irritation as he feels prickling anger rise in his chest.

"What?" Alec says, and Magnus turns around.

"Apparently, they've finally decided that the design I suggested 'isn't a good fit for the brand's image'." Magnus says it with dry irritation he doesn't even try to hide. He reads Imogen's message again, while Alec makes a sympathetic noise.

"Well, that's bullshit," he says. "How come?"

"Never know." Magnus sounds downright bitter, this time. "I just―" He cuts himself off with a sharp sigh. "I wish it weren't constantly up to someone else what I create and present. While I do love my job and wouldn't trade it for anything, it does get frustrating to have your abilities so―" he gestures irritably― "restricted."

Alec shrugs.

"Why not just start your own brand?" he says, and Magnus just stares at him. He frowns, surprised at the complete ease of Alec's tone, not to mention the sharp shift in subject.

"Because," he says after a stunned moment, for lack of anything else. He mirrors Alec's shrug. "It's not that simple."

"Well, yeah," Alec says, cocking his head as he turns around and heads over to the drink cart. "But you've got the skill, you've got the experience, you've got the clientele and recognition, not to mention the financial means. And you already practically run your department, anyway." He pours a glass of whiskey as he talks, and gives another shrug. "Just sayin', that's a good place to start."

Magnus just looks at him, Alec's back turned. The suggestion makes something tingle along his spine, something exciting and bright, and Magnus closes his eyes with a smile, shaking his head.

"Don't give me any ideas," he says, opening his eyes again. Alec turns back around, holds Magnus in place with an almost stern look as he walks over to him.

"I'm not," he says, handing Magnus the drink, which Magnus gratefully accepts. "I'm saying you already have the ideas, _and_ the means. I'm just suggesting a way to use them. And you're clearly underappreciated _and_ underutilized, where you are."

Magnus shakes his head.

"Alec―" he starts, but Alec cuts him off.

"Look, you're smart, you're talented, you're charismatic as fuck," he says, and Magnus can't help but huff a laugh at the description. He holds Alec's gaze as he brings the whiskey glass to his mouth. "And more importantly, tons of people know it. They _know_ how good you are at what you do, and no one's gonna just drop you, if you leave. You're good at it. You're so damn good, Magnus. And you're dedicated." He says it lightly, but the conviction is there, and Magnus's chest warms at the way he says it, the way Alec's expression is one of resolute affection. It's an odd mix, yet one he often manages to pull off. "It's part of why I love you."

Magnus's heart stops, and he freezes mid-sip.

"What?" he says.

It seems to take Alec a moment to realize what he said, and Magnus sees the shift when it happens. His expression goes from open and vaguely confused to distressed, and his lips part as he scrambles for a proper response.

"Uh―"he says, blinking. "I―" Then he presses his lips together, frowns in a contrastingly resolute expression. He nods. "Yeah. I love you. That's what I said."

Magnus just stares for a second, utterly surprised. Though he realizes he really shouldn't be, and it's this realization that makes him reply.

"I love you, too," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, to the point where Alec looks almost surprised at the tone itself. He blinks.

"Okay," he says, almost hesitantly. A few seconds of silent staring ensue, before he reanimates. "Right. Okay, good."

Magnus raises his eyebrows.

"That's it?" he says lightly, in some mock offense. "So pragmatic, as always."

Alec shrugs, folding his arms.

"Well, yeah," he says. "You know, I know. We both know, now. It's all good."

He sounds deceptively casual about it, and Magnus narrows his eyes. He takes a step closer, slowly puts his glass down on the side table, along with his phone, all while keeping his gaze locked with Alec's.

"Yeah?" he says. He doesn't sound accusing, instead just lightly curious, and Alec nods. Even as he glances away, just a little flustered by Magnus's intent gaze.

"Yeah," he says. "I mean, I've never... actually _said_ that to someone, before. Who wasn't a family member." He shrugs again, meets Magnus's eye. "It's a little weird, but good weird."

"Good weird?" Magnus says, leaning in a little closer. His stomach does an odd swooping thing at the prospect of him being the first person Alec has said _I love you_ to. Romantically, at least. Alec nods.

"Yeah," he says. He places his hands on Magnus's hips. "Mostly just good, though."

Magnus smiles, and places a slow, warm kiss against Alec's mouth, as his arms wrap around his waist.

"Good," he says. "And, agreed."

Alec smiles, a radiant, soft expression that makes Magnus's chest glow.

"Okay," he says. He pauses. "And I still stand by my suggestion, by the way. You should start your own brand."

Magnus groans, leans his forehead against Alec's shoulder.

"I can't just―" he waves a hand dismissively, without looking up― "start a brand, willy-nilly. It's a whole process."

"Didn't you tell me, just the other day," Alec reminds him, "that Coco Chanel started her fashion empire from a tiny hat shop?"

Magnus sighs, an almost petulant sound.

"Yes," he relents.

"Right," Alec says, smoothing his hands up over Magnus's back. "And that's a lot less than what you have to start with, right now. Just sayin'."

Magnus lifts his head. Alec watches him, eyebrows pointedly raised.

"Sounds great, in theory," Magnus says dryly.

"Magnus," Alec says patiently. "I'll admit I'm no expert on the fashion world―"

"Barely even a novice, to be honest."

"―but I do know a thing or two about business," Alec says, ignoring Magnus's teasing interruption. "And you do have a solid base on which to build something of your own."

Magnus narrows his eyes.

"See, it sounds easy when you say it," he says, as though annoyed by this. "And it's not like people would call or text me any _less,_ if I were in charge, by the way."

"Well, you'd be in charge," Alec points out. "They wouldn't be calling to make you do stuff for them, they'd be calling because they're doing stuff for you. And, you could always get an assistant."

Magnus raises his eyebrows, does his best to not betray how appealing all of this sounds.

"An assistant?" he says, with a small smile. "You're willing to introduce such an obvious rival for my affections?"

Alec makes a thoughtful face.

"I'm not worried," he says easily. "Pretty sure you'd never do something as tacky as banging your secretary."

Magnus's smile widens.

"Good point," he says, pressing up closer against his boyfriend. "You know me so well."

Alec hums in agreement.

"Which is how I know you'd be good at this," he says, lightly, but with confidence. "Like, really good."

Magnus's gaze drops to the bare skin exposed above the collar of Alec's shirt, and leans in to plant a kiss against his clavicle. Alec tenses up slightly, and Magnus smiles against his skin.

"I'll think about it," he says. It's mostly to end the conversation, but he finds himself seriously reminding himself to actually do so. "But right now―" he places an open-mouthed kiss against the side of Alec's neck― "I'd like to pick up where we left off, when we were so rudely interrupted."

Alec exhales, a low almost-moan.

"Whatever you say, boss," he says cheekily, his tone distinctly different in its hoarseness now. Magnus can't help but grin as he brings their lips together in a kiss.

 

* * *

 

"What would I even name it?"

Alec looks up from his cutting board, in the middle of chopping up a variety of vegetables for tonight's meal.

"What?" he says. Magnus's expression is pondering, distant, a slight frown on his face as he stares at something Alec can't see.

"It would have to be something good," Magnus muses, and Alec keeps watching him for a moment, waiting for him to elaborate. When he doesn't, Alec straightens where he stands.

"Wanna fill me in, here?" he says, and Magnus turns to him, as though just now realizing he was talking out loud. Alec knows what he's talking about, of course, but he still does the courtesy of asking.

"Well," Magnus says, almost apprehensively. "I've been thinking about... what you said. The other day."

Alec raises his eyebrows.

"I don't know," he says, in mock-ignorance. "I've said a lot of things in the past few days."

Magnus gives him a flat look.

"You know what I mean," he says. "The brand-thing."

Alec smiles, puts the knife down as he leans with his elbows against the counter, arms folded.

"What about it?" he says. He may be a little too smug about having prompted this train of thought with his recent suggestion, but he doesn't care. Seeing Magnus a little self-conscious is always fun.

Magnus exhales.

"I want to," he says. He does it with some apprehension, as though admitting it out loud is a little frightening. "I mean, I'd like to. It _would_ allow me to put out whatever I want, and give me full creative freedom. I wouldn't have to answer to someone else's vision of how things should be done. And despite the extra workload it would entail, I'd be able to do things on my terms, rather than adapt to people just piling work onto me."

He pauses, and Alec watches him for a moment.

"But?" he prompts, and Magnus presses his lips together.

"I suppose, I just..." He takes a breath. "I never really expected to be able to. Getting to where I am was always my goal. And of course I've entertained the idea of having my own company, what designer hasn't? It just never seemed like something I could do, both in regards to time and circumstance, and just― It's odd, considering it doable, all of a sudden."

Alec doesn't immediately reply, just regards Magnus for several seconds. Then he sighs, gently pushes the cutting board aside in favor of taking Magnus's hand in his own, resting them both against the marble surface of the kitchen isle.

"I get it," he says. "I mean, not exactly. But I get... wishing for something, and wanting it, but never really going for it. And then, you can, and it's just... It can be a bit paralyzing. For a minute. Knowing that you can actually have it, all of a sudden." He pauses, while Magnus listens. "Both personally, and career-wise, I've been there. And both times were a bit scary, for a number of reasons."

He thinks of how badly his parents reacted when he made it clear to them that he actually wasn't going to follow in their footsteps, instead choosing to pursue something like cooking. He remembers them trying to talk him out of it for months, financially cutting him off in an attempt to wear him down―and them failing on both accounts. He remembers finally getting his first real paycheck as a chef, enough to actually pay rent, and how satisfying it was to finally get there. He remembers how terrifying it was to come out, and how satisfying that ended up being, too, in so many ways.

He knows that Magnus is aware of all of this, and Magnus seems to consider it, working his jaw as he mulls it over.

"I know," he eventually says, nodding slowly. He trails off, and Alec heaves a sigh.

"You know I'm here if you need me, right?" he says. "I wanna help, if I can."

Magnus gives him a tired smile.

"I know that, too," he says. "And I think I might actually give it a try. As in, actually doing this."

Alec smiles, nods. He presses a kiss to Magnus's knuckles, making Magnus's face light up in an almost bashful kind of smile.

"And you're gonna do great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd wear the shit out of Magnus's designs, just sayin'.
> 
> Visit me on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, writing while irl adulting and such can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, check out [my tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) ( _#smimfic_ works there, too) and maybe treat me to a cup of coffee through the button I've got there?  <3 Thanks
> 
> You can also take a look at [the playlist I made](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bmweCdOFn8&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL) if you're up for it (it's like my own personal soundtrack for the whole fic, rather than specific scenes--aka no, it's not really meant to be listened to while reading the chapter, per se, but you do you).


	17. Three Minutes Is Pushing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It rises! Has it been 7 months since my last update? Yes. Is this several months later than I both anticipated and kinda-sorta promised? Also yes. But as Magnus would say, it's in the past -- so here's a spanking new chapter for you.
> 
> As you may have noticed, I have now settled on a total number of chapters for this fic, namely 20. And I'm really going to try and post the last few ones within the next couple of months. Really. I haven't worked on this fic for a while for a number of reasons, but it seems like now is a good time for rounding it out, so yeah, that's the plan. For real tho, I'm sorry for the delay, thanks for sticking with this <3
> 
> #smimfic

"Have you thought of a name, yet?" Clary asks. Magnus pouts slightly, as he gazes out the window, hands locked behind his back

"I thought today was about finding a place?" he says, and Clary gives him a pointed, amused look.

"So you're telling me you haven't thought of a name?" she says dubiously. Magnus glances at her.

"I didn't say that."

"Well," Clary says, "do you feel like sharing?"

Magnus takes a breath.

"Bane," he says. Clary frowns, he can hear it in her voice.

"Just 'Bane'?" she says, and Magnus turns to her.

"Yes," he says. "It has weight, it's short, simple. Mine. It has double meaning. And besides, a single last name is usually a good way to go, in terms of branding."

Clary nods slowly, eyebrows raised.

"Good point," she agrees. "I guess I was just expecting something a bit more―" She waves her hands around, wiggling her fingers, and Magnus smiles.

"Normally, perhaps," he says, turning back to the view. "But I've thought about it, and while other options were tempting, I didn't want to overthink it. And I kept coming back to this one. It seems appropriate. Especially since I gave the name to myself, to begin with."

"I like it." Clary exhales. "It sounds... ominous. But in a good way. Big. Dark-ish."

Magnus's eyebrows rise as he turns to her with a small smirk.

"I'm glad."

That is kind of the theme of his designs, after all.

Clary's smile widens, and she turns back to the large window, with a sigh.

"So, what do you think about the place?" she says, folding her arms. "Ninth time's the charm?"

Magnus turns to look, as well. The view is pretty decent from here, up on the fourth floor, not too high and not too low, in a calmer but charming area. Not too far away from his apartment. The space itself is part of a remodeled warehouse, with exposed brick and beams, and the window Magnus is gazing out of is only one of several. This one, however, is in a large, half-moon shape covering most of the wall, reaching the floor and creating a dome-like effect to the relatively high-ceilinged room. Like Clary's comment suggests, this is indeed the ninth place they've looked at, the previous eight just not up to par, one way or another.

Magnus hums, turns around and surveys the space.

"I like it," he says in a low voice, so the realtor won't hear. She's currently on the phone on the other side of the spacious room, but he doesn't want her to know that he's already practically bought the place.

"Me, too," Clary says. "It's got a lot of potential."

"I'll need to do something about this," Magnus says, gesturing at the peeling layers of a painted wall and the wooden ceiling. "And with some personal touches, I should be able to purge the hipster from the place."

Clary chuckles.

"Well, you'll have help," she says. "We'll make the most of it."

Magnus gives her a smile, before turning back to the room.

"It's not big," he says. "Considering. But it'll only need to accommodate me, really. And you." He throws Clary a glance, almost a little anxious that she has somehow changed her mind about leaving Idris and joining him in his own venture. Her confident expression says she hasn't. "I'd work from home, but―"

Magnus shakes his head.

"You need a workspace, Magnus," Clary says, with the tone of someone who has told her friend this several times, already. She was the one who suggested that Magnus look into options in earnest, in terms of a place to work out of. "Keeping it all at home, it gets... cluttered, after a while. Mentally, if nothing else."

Magnus nods.

"I know," he says. He remembers the early days of his career, when his tiny studio apartment would be flooded with fabric and mannequins and sewing equipment, as well as boards where he would have the room to draw. His current home is definitely bigger―but he's still hesitant to make it his office, as well. He likes to keep his professional and personal lives separate.

"And besides," Clary says, her tone shifting to something a little more suggestive, "your place must be a little more crowded, these days."

Magnus turns to her with a frown.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well, with Alec practically living there." Clary shrugs, a deceptively casual gesture.

"He doesn't live there," Magnus says.

"I said 'practically'," Clary points out. "You are spending more time at your place, than his. Right?"

"That's true," Magnus says, making a vaguely objecting gesture, with a frown. "But let's not get carried away."

"Uh-huh," Clary says, as Magnus starts making his way around the space, closely surveying it for what must be the tenth time, since they arrived. "Does he have a toothbrush at your place?"

Magnus frowns.

"Of course, he does," he says. "That's pretty standard."

"Does he have a drawer?" Clary continues. "Closet space?"

"Yes, but―"

"Does he have a favorite coffee mug?" Clary is relentless, trailing behind Magnus as he goes. "His own phone charger? A key?"

Magnus opens his mouth to object, or explain, or whatever―he ends up just emitting a somewhat exasperated sigh.

"Yes, yes, and yes," he reluctantly admits, before turning around to face his friend. "Why is that a big deal?"

Clary raises her eyebrows in a _really?_ kind of expression.

"He's basically living there," she says. "And you know that. Why _is_ it a big deal? To you, I mean."

"It's not," Magnus replies, a little too quickly.

"Magnus," Clary says, a little tiredly, but understanding. Along with a look and folded arms, it's enough to prompt Magnus into a proper answer. He sighs, glances over at the realtor, who's still on the phone.

"Okay," he says. "So it's been a while since I was in something this serious. I haven't had a live-in situation, since―"

He gestures vaguely, and Clary gives him a flat look.

"You can say her name," she says. "She's not Voldemort."

Magnus exhales.

"It was the other way around, then," he says. "I'd just spend all my time at Camille's place." He looks away, a little uncomfortably. "I didn't like it, even then. It felt... unequal. But it just kind of happened, anyway."

Clary nods.

"And you're worried Alec is doing it for the same reasons?" she says.

Magnus presses his lips together in lieu of a reply. He remembers what Alec used to say about him and Raj only ever seeing each other in Raj's home. Raj had never even been to Alec's. When Magnus mentioned these concerns to Alec, however, Alec insisted that it wasn't the same. That Magnus does make efforts to spend time with Alec anywhere, whenever he can, including at Alec's place, and that it _is_ more practical for the both of them to be at Magnus's, if nothing else. And that he simply likes it there.

"Besides," Magnus remembers him saying, "the Chairman has claimed me, now. Also, your bed might be the most comfortable thing I've ever slept on, in my life."

Magnus could not argue with that.

Clary sighs.

"Look, I get it," she says, no doubt reading Magnus's thoughts clear on his face. She tends to do that. "But what you guys have... It's different. It's different from you and Camille, it's different from him and Raj. There's nothing unequal about it." She puts a soothing hand on Magnus's upper arm. "I'm a hundred percent sure that Alec wouldn't spend so much time at your place, if he didn't want to."

"How do you know?" Magnus asks. He doesn't like how unsure he sounds.

"Because you respect each other enough to be honest about that," Clary says. "You'd tell him, if it was the other way around. Right?" Magnus considers that for about a second, before nodding. He would, in a heartbeat. "Exactly. You need to trust him."

Magnus knows that. He knows, but having someone rationally say it out loud helps.

He takes a breath, straightens his back, and Clary notices it as a cue to change the subject.

"We'll have to fix up the bathroom," Magnus says, absently fiddling with his ear cuff as he looks over at the door leading to said bathroom. The room is both small and in iffy shape, but it actually has a shower as well as the basic necessities. "And update the kitchenette, which clearly hasn't been touched since nineteen-seventy-three."

Clary huffs a laugh, throws a glance at the decidedly 70s' orange backsplash and the cheap linoleum counter.

"Well, you're not wrong," she says.

"Like I said," Magnus says. "Big enough for two, at least."

Clary turns back to him, a small frown on her face.

"You―" she starts, as though looking for the right words. "You do know that if you asked, people would go with you. When you leave Idris, I mean."

Magnus furrows his brow.

"I can't imagine they would," he says evenly, rationally. "Working at a major brand, with top designers? It's kind of a dream job, not to mention a solid step in terms of the career ladder."

"Well, yeah," Clary says. "But there are plenty of us who feel a little... stifled. Just like you. I mean, what we're allowed to actually do, how far outside the box we're allowed to go―it's pretty narrow. There's not much climbing to do if you're not able to create freely, or learn, or try new things." She pauses. "Besides, people like you."

"Well, I appreciate that," Magnus says, and he means it. "But I'm not their boss."

"You might as well be," Clary points out. "You do twice as much work as you need to, you treat people with more respect than any of the actual bosses do. Half the stuff we do wouldn't come together without you. Don't tell me you don't know that, 'cause I know you do, and I know you get a kick out of it."

Magnus doesn't even bother arguing with that, instead just glances to the side, somewhat sheepishly―and wordlessly―agreeing with Clary's estimation.

"Still," he says, shaking his head. "I doubt I could just Jerry Maguire my way out of there."

"True," Clary says. "Jerry Maguire didn't pull it off. You would."

Magnus meets her gaze, which is sincere and determined, and without an ounce of pandering or false confidence.

"I couldn't ask anyone to do that," Magnus says, a little softer. "This whole thing, it's―" He sighs, gestures with his hand. "It's a risk. Just taking it on my own is enough, and the fact that you insist on going down with me is something I still don't understand."

"It's not just a favor I'm doing for a friend," Clary says. "I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it was a good idea. And I'm not going down with you, because you're not going down. I really do think you can pull this off."

Magnus considers that, something warm and uncomfortable stirring in his chest. It's the good kind of uncomfortable, the same but somehow different from Alec's encouraging and confident words about this endeavor when it first came up. It was the push Magnus needed to entertain the idea, and Clary's reaction was much the same as Alec's, which only helped. Even Isabelle was excited about it, half-jokingly saying that she'd be happy to model any future creations for free―and that she would probably steal the clothes, after.

It's been three weeks now, since Magnus first decided to actually give this a shot. An honest one. It has involved paperwork and going over finances and every risk imaginable―and he has come to the conclusion that it's actually doable. And that even if it were to fail, it wouldn't leave him starving or homeless, by any means.

"Look," Clary says. "Let's just casually mention that this place is the right fit, and then grab it. And then, when you officially leave Idris, we'll get to work on properly building this thing. Okay?"

Magnus gives her a tired look, at her laying it out so casually, like it's an easy feat. But he will admit it helps ease his mind, somewhat.

He sighs.

"Very well," he says, heading over to talk to the realtor―who is finally off the phone and absently studying a worn part of the wall, which will need fixing―Clary in tow. "But you're buying lunch, after this is done."

Clary nods.

"Deal."

 

* * *

 

It's hard to focus, with Magnus's lips attached to his neck. Alec can't quite breathe properly, eyes closed as he rests his hands on Magnus's hips, pulling him closer and leaning back against the living room wall. He feels like he's in withdrawal, getting a small dose of what he's been craving for days, his fingers digging into Magnus's hair, his head spinning.

Magnus is just as eager, that much is obvious―until Alec slides his hand up underneath his shirt, and he pulls away.

"We really shouldn't," Magnus says, but his voice is heavy and his teeth are gritted with restraint.

"Yes, we should," Alec says, leaning in and capturing Magnus's kiss-swollen lips with his own. Magnus exhales happily, but seems to be the more disciplined of the two.

"You're already late," he says, pulling a little further away this time and placing his hand against Alec's chest.

"You're the one who says there's always time for a quickie," Alec points out, his tone half-teasing and half-serious. Magnus gives him a tired, amused look.

"And there is," he says. "But three minutes is pushing it."

Alec groans, leans his head back against the wall. He lets out a sigh.

"When was the last time we spent more than half an hour together?" he asks, but it's done without accusation or resentment―he knows they can't help this particular issue. Still, Magnus's expression is a little sad when he replies.

"I know," he says. "It's already hard enough to get our schedules to work, and now I've just added to it."

"Hey," Alec says, determined to keep Magnus from feeling guilty about any of this. "It's for a good reason. You're building something, that needs to take its time." He presses a light kiss to Magnus's lips, careful not to fan whatever flames they just managed to subdue for a bit. "This can wait."

Magnus gives him a pointed, narrow-eyed look.

"That's not what you said thirty seconds ago," he says, and Alec rolls his eyes with an exasperated smile.

"What can I say," he says. "I've grown."

Magnus cocks his eyebrows.

"You sure have," he says, looking down at Alec's crotch, and Alec shoves his shoulder lightly. It only makes Magnus laugh, but he obligingly steps back, all the same. Alec lets out a long-suffering sigh.

"Fine," he says. "I'll go to work. I guess."

He can't help the petulant tone, but it's said with a smile, so it's not that bad. Magnus nods.

"Good idea," he says, nudging Alec away from the wall and ushering him toward the front door.

He's already dressed, aside from a jacket, seeing as how he was just going to head into the living room to grab his phone, when a kiss from Magnus launched them both into an impromptu makeout session. God, it really has been too long. It's the most intimacy they've really had the time or energy for in over a week, what with Magnus working on his own business aside from his work at Idris, and Alec working mostly evening shifts. Magnus wants to get things in order, he says, as much as he can before launching the whole endeavor properly. Alec gets that.

Still, it means that they miss each other even more often than usual, even with Alec spending the night here a lot and Magnus coming by the restaurant when he can.

"Ships in the night," Magnus said when Alec lamented this, the other day. Maybe he's right.

But despite the longing and frustration, Alec knows it's only temporary; once things calm down, they'll be able to remedy this unfortunate situation. He knows this, and Magnus does, too―Alec isn't about to make him feel guilty for finally pursuing something he has wanted for a long time.

Alec puts on his jacket and turns to Magnus with a sigh. He watches him for a moment, takes in the sight of him in a loose, patterned shirt and a tired smile. His stubble has become a full-fledged goatee by now. Alec likes it.

"I'll be back around midnight," Alec says. "I'll try not to wake you."

Magnus smiles softly.

"Don't worry about it," he says. "I'm a heavy sleeper."

"I've noticed," Alec says, pulling him closer by the waist.

Magnus hums.

"Now that I've gotten used to your adorable little snores," he says, and Alec makes a noise of tired objection.

"We've been over this," he says. "I don't snore." Magnus responds by simply imitating Alec's apparent, soft snoring, and Alec sighs tiredly, but with a smile. "Alright. I'll see you later. Or tomorrow."

Magnus nods.

"Can't wait," he says. He gives Alec a light kiss. "Now, go. Don't toil too hard."

"Well, now that Raphael is all sappy and in love," Alec says, "it actually shouldn't be that bad."

Magnus chuckles, opens the front door behind Alec.

"Go," he says, gently shoving his boyfriend out into the hallway. Alec gives him a disgruntled look, but makes sure to give him another kiss, before leaving.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Alec can't say he's excited about dinner with his mother, his family. He almost feels a little bad about his lack of excitement, especially given Izzy's insistence that it's a good idea, and a sincere one on behalf of their mother. Alec supposes that's good enough. Still, he doesn't have to like it.

They had to postpone it a few times―this dinner was supposed to happen almost two weeks ago, but things kept getting in the way. Izzy's studies, and work, for Maryse as well as her sons. Alec was secretly relieved about that. Now that he's walking up to the front door of the house he grew up in―the place undoubtedly expensive, but tasteful―he suddenly feels a little nervous.

It's easier to be resentful of someone when they make no effort to change, after all.

"Alec," Maryse says, visibly relieved when she opens the door, as though she was half-expecting him not to show. She smiles. "I'm glad you came."

Alec nods, before somewhat awkwardly handing over a bouquet he bought before coming here. He hasn't exactly made an effort to dress up―it's not really expected, in this case―but he figures it's a nice gesture to accept an extended olive branch with something in return, especially if it concerns your mother. Despite their issues, it's not like he has ever hated her. And Maryse appreciates the gesture, her smile genuine as she accepts the flowers.

"Thank you," she says. "They're lovely. Come on in, dinner's almost ready."

Maryse may not be one for cooking most of the time, but she has actually gone through the trouble, on this particular occasion. And she's good at it, that much Alec knows from when he and his siblings were younger―helping her in the kitchen was where he first found his love for food. Sadly, as her responsibilities within the company grew and her kids got older, the cooking sessions became less frequent.

Alec appreciates her making the effort, this time.

Maryse goes to put the flowers in water while Alec heads inside, where he's immediately ambushed by Izzy.

"Hey," she says, all smiles as she hugs him. When she pulls away, her expression is a bit more solemn. "Thanks for coming. I know mom really appreciates it, even if she doesn't say."

"She kind of said," Alec says in a low voice, so his voice won't carry into the kitchen. Izzy looks a little relieved then, and she gives his arm a squeeze.

"Does this mean we can eat, now?" a voice says from the stairs, and Alec looks up. Max looks like he just woke up from a nap, but Alec knows it's likely not the case; it's just the messy hair and perpetual exhaustion of an overachieving seventeen-year-old doing its thing.

"Hang in there, little brother," Izzy says. "Jace should be here soon."

Max groans, making his way down the stairs.

"I'm starving," he says, and Alec raises his eyebrows.

"Is that why you're so tiny, still?" he says. "Lack of food?"

Max gives him a flat look as he reaches the first floor.

"We can't all be freakishly tall," he says, but Alec just laughs as he pulls him into a hug. Max isn't that much shorter than him―he's about Jace's height.

"Maybe you'll catch up," Alec says, ruffling his brother's hair. "You did have that one growth spurt, already."

"Yeah," Max says, "ages ago."

"Still going, I'm afraid," Izzy says as Alec and Max pull apart. She folds her arms, shakes her head. "If only any of you had any fashion sense. At least then I'd have some nice hand-me-downs."

Jace arrives not much later, and after some hellos and hugs, they all sit down to eat. Alec isn't surprised to see his father missing―even back when they did do semi-regular family dinners, he rarely attended.

"So," Maryse says once they've all started eating, and something about her tone feels deliberate enough to make all her children look up. She sighs, straightens her back a little. "I suppose you all know by now that I invited you here for more than just catching up." She sounds uncomfortable, but sincere. Alec can't blame her; the Lightwoods have never been particularly warm and fuzzy. "And it's because, well... There have been some changes, and I'd like to see it as an opportunity, rather than an ending."

Alec frowns. He knew she wanted to rebuild some relationships, but this sounds serious.

"What is it?" Jace asks evenly, sympathetically. Maryse turns to him.

"Robert and I are getting a divorce," she says. "I know it's been a long time coming, and we've refrained due to how it would affect our public image. But it seems that now, he wants to start a family." A pause. "With Annamarie."

Alec closes his eyes, tightens his jaw. They've all known about their father's affair for over a year, but they never really talk about it, and despite her children's insistence, Maryse has refused to divorce him. Just like Robert didn't want the spectacle of a divorce, either. But he doesn't even live in this house anymore, instead lives with Annamarie Highsmith, whom he apparently fell in love with when they met. Meanwhile, none of it has been made public. Isabelle in particular argued that people couldn't possibly have such old-fashioned prejudice against divorced women anymore, especially not one in such a high position as Maryse―she is the CEO of Lightwood Consolidated, after all, not her husband.

Personally, Alec thinks it has just as much to do with personal feelings as practical ones, if not more so. Maryse admitted to him, in a particularly vulnerable moment, when she first found out about the affair, that she hadn't been in love with their father for some time by then. That they had fallen out of love well before that. But it still hurt. It was the betrayal of it that hurt, and Alec knows that pain must have lingered ever since then, any time she's reminded of Robert and the woman he now loves.

"Son of a bitch," Jace says under his breath. It's an exclamation as much as an insult, and Alec glances at him.

"It's alright," Maryse says, but it's a little stiff. "It was inevitable. We all knew it would happen, eventually."

"Still," Izzy says, shaking her head. "I hate that he's put you through this." She pauses. "Can you get ahead of it?"

They all know what she means; if Maryse is the one to make the divorce public, it allows her to control the narrative, not Robert―the man who had an extramarital affair, which has so far stayed under the radar. There aren't exactly celebrities in their business, in the sense that people care enough about their personal lives to dig into them. Still, who does what, in this case, can make all the difference for their careers. Especially for Maryse, who despite her position still has doubters solely based on the fact that she's a woman.

"I think so," Maryse says, taking a sip of wine. She seems relieved that this is going over well with her children, and that she's met with support, rather than scorn. It makes Alec sad to think that she may have ever doubted that. "If it's done quietly. Making it clear that we've been separated for some time, and that it doesn't come as a shock. That the process is already underway."

It's clear that she's thought about this, always pragmatic in the face of crisis.

Alec nods. This is the most sincere honesty he's heard from his mother in the longest time, and while it's refreshing and reassuring, he can't help but feel guilty again. Sure, he has had good reason to keep his distance and resentment, but when it concerns your mother, it's hard not to care.

"Anyway," Maryse says abruptly, with a tight smile of false ease. "Now that that's out of the way, how about you all? What's going on with you?"

There's some tense silence for a few moments, but while there's clearly more to be discussed here, Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Max all seem to decide that it's best to drop it for now. Being this vulnerable is something they know their mother has a hard time doing, and that it needs to take its time. At least, Alec understands now why she wanted to reach out to her children in a more deliberate way. With their father, her husband, so definitively cutting ties to start something new, what relationships she has must feel all the more important. Even if Robert will always be their father, and would never change that particular role, himself.

"Actually," Izzy says, breaking the silence, as though emboldened by Maryse's confession. "I have something to say." Alec frowns, but then he realizes what she's about to say, before she does it. "You know Simon?"

Maryse looks a little confused.

"Your boyfriend?" she says, almost hesitantly. The word _boyfriend_ sounds somehow unfamiliar, coming out of her mouth.

"Right," Izzy says. She takes a breath. "Well, _he_ has a boyfriend."

More silence, as Maryse's brow furrows. Alec glances at his brothers, as they all just watch this unfold.

"I don't follow," Maryse says.

"Simon and I are together," Izzy explains. "And he's also together with this guy, Raphael. But Raphael and I aren't together."

It's reasonably phrased, but it's still a concept that Alec knows most people have trouble grappling with.

Maryse takes a long pause.

"So," Maryse says. "The three of you...?"

"Are in a relationship," Izzy finishes, "yes. Sort of. I'm with Simon, but Raphael and I are totally platonic."

Maryse just looks at her for a few seconds, before looking straight ahead and taking a sip of wine. She doesn't seem upset, just confused and a little stunned, so they let her take her time, especially after the emotional bomb she herself just dropped. She turns to her sons.

"Did you know about this?" she asks them all, and there's no judgment there. Which surprises Alec, to say the least.

Jace and Max nod, as does Alec.

"Yeah," Alec says. "I know Raphael, too. We work together, at the restaurant."

This seems to surprise Maryse even more, and she makes a thoughtful sound, takes yet another sip of wine.

"Well," she eventually says, after a long, pregnant pause, "I don't quite know what to say to this."

This seems to discourage Izzy, who slumps a little in her seat, just barely noticeably to anyone who doesn't know her.

"It's okay," she says, but she sounds oddly hurt.

"I don't mean it like―" Maryse says, turning to Izzy, but she cuts herself off with a sigh. She presses her lips together, seems to choose her next words carefully. "I won't pretend to understand. Just like I don't quite understand some other choices." She turns to Alec then, before meeting her daughter's gaze again. "But I've realized lately that perhaps I've been a little hard on you. All of you. And with everything happening with Robert, I... I suppose it's put things into perspective."

Izzy's expression changes, and she smiles softly.

"Thanks, mom," she says, putting her hand on Maryse's, prompting her to take it.

Maryse smiles back, a little apprehensively, but sincere, and Alec feels a warmth spread in his chest. It's new, but at the same time not, and he suddenly realizes just how much he has missed this. He loves his family, always has and always will, and he feels relieved to admit that this night has somehow given him new hope and encouragement in that particular department.

It's enough to help the rest of the dinner run smoothly to the point of being pleasant, and Alec is glad he came, after all.

 

* * *

 

He doesn't really notice Magnus has come home, until Magnus has crawled into bed. Magnus's bed, which Alec has taken the liberty of sleeping in, like so many times before. They barely slept in the same bed for a week now, and when they have, they haven't had much energy for anything but just that―sleep. Not to mention, getting up at different hours makes things difficult.

Still, the telltale dip of the memory foam mattress is enough to softly startle Alec awake, and he blinks his eyes open.

In the darkness, all he can see is the shape of Magnus, settling underneath the covers and lying on his side, opposite Alec. As a few seconds pass, Alec's eyes adjust to the low light, and he can make out Magnus's face, just barely―he doesn't seem to have noticed that Alec is awake. When Alec shuffles a little closer, however, he does notice.

"Hey," he whispers, bringing his hand up to cup Alec's face, sliding down his neck. He presses a light kiss to his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Alec exhales, closes his eyes for a moment. He doesn't know what time it is, but it must be well past midnight―he should go back to sleep, they both should. Except he can't. Not this time. Instead, when he opens his eyes again, he feels rather awake.

It's as though the recent abstinence suddenly bubbles to the surface, at the mere feeling of Magnus's warm skin against his own, and Alec shuffles even closer. In an instant, Magnus's body, his smell and presence, is all he can even remotely focus on, enveloping him and overwhelming his senses in the most splendid way.

Magnus clearly notices the shift, and he inhales deeply.

"I told you to go back to sleep," he reprimands softly, but Alec hears a small smile in his voice.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep," Alec says, voice contrastingly low and heavy with languid arousal. He slides his hand up along the back of Magnus's neck, with perhaps a little more pressure than necessary, dragging his nails against the back of his head. Magnus sighs, a low and lascivious sound, as though pleasantly surprised. Alec isn't even sure it's on purpose, but it still makes liquid heat spread beneath his skin. He presses in a little closer.

Magnus seems like he's about to say something, but he doesn't, and Alec brushes their lips together, like a dare. He shivers when Magnus's hand finds its way to his waist, smoothing down along his side; his hand isn't cold, but it still feels cool and contrasting against Alec's sleep-warmed skin, and Alec's muscles coil as it slips below his underwear and down over his ass.

It's not difficult, this. It's a song they both know well by now, effortless and intuitive, and Alec feels Magnus's lips meet his own with a barely-there, feather light touch. He responds in kind, slides his tongue against Magnus's bottom lip, making Magnus gasp in something like restrained surprise. Alec slowly, instinctively moves his hips against his body, and Magnus swallows. Alec can feel him getting hard, pressing up against him through thin, stretched layers of cotton.

Alec wants to say he missed him, as though they haven't seen each other almost every day lately, albeit for what feels like only minutes at a time. It's difficult not to, when Magnus tightens his grip on Alec's body and presses them so close together, _so close._ But he says nothing―he doesn't have to. Instead, Alec stays silent, and with an exhale, Magnus's lips crash into his own.

It's everything, as always. Being with Magnus is just... massive. Consuming. It's quite unlike anything Alec can remember feeling before, and he can't imagine how he ever went without it. And right now, it blocks out every and any other thought on his mind.

The kisses quickly become hungry and deep, slow but determined, and Alec sighs, slipping his tongue into Magnus's mouth and just relishing the taste of him. Magnus breathes heavily, his fingers moving back to the waistband of Alec's boxer briefs and tugging on them pointedly, with impatient albeit very little force. It sends a rather clear message, and Alec happily helps him along as he pushes them down, getting them off in a matter of seconds.

It escalates quickly, from there. Any thought of sleep entirely forgotten, Magnus's underwear soon follows, and Alec lets out a shaky moan at the feeling of having Magnus pressed up against him, as close as they can get. Seconds and minutes blur together, until Magnus's hand is suddenly between Alec's legs, slick with lube―Alec isn't even sure when he handed Magnus the lube to begin with, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

Magnus's fingers are gentle as they work him open, slow at first, letting Alec adjust to the sensation as he breathes harshly between kisses. He has missed Magnus― _so damn much_ ―and he grips his hair just a little too tightly as he moans against his mouth, restlessly moving his hips in a slow rhythm. He slides his hand down along Magnus's side, over his back, marveling at how exquisite those hard muscles feel against his palm, coiling and moving beneath warm, tan skin.

Magnus curls his fingers _just right,_ and Alec gasps, digging blunt nails into his back. Their mouths slide together, hot breath mingling with hungry sounds and eager tongues, and Alec swears he hears his heart pounding in his ears. He needs Magnus, needs him _now._

His boyfriend seems vaguely surprised when he pulls away, sliding his hand down over Magnus's chest, his stomach, further down. Alec keeps his eyes locked on Magnus's in the dark, his gaze burning and curious as Alec slowly works him over with his hand. Magnus's jaw clenches, a low groan escaping his throat, and it makes the hairs stand up on the back of Alec's neck, makes everything else fall away. Alec presses a kiss to his lips, hard and deep and starving, before pulling away again with a meaningful look. Without a word, he gently, pointedly, removes Magnus's hand and shifts onto his back, before settling on his other side.

It doesn't take any coaxing or explaining beyond that. Magnus immediately moves in closer, pressing up against Alec's back as he trails searing kisses along his shoulders and his neck. He slides his hand back down, pushing his fingers back inside and making Alec gasp and move against him. Alec closes his eyes, reaching his hand back to grip Magnus's hair, Magnus's tongue sliding up along the side of his neck. It's so perfectly unbearable.

Thankfully, neither of them is in the mood to draw this out for too long. Eleven days have felt like an eternity, and when Magnus finally pushes inside, it's just sheer _heaven._

Few things feel as fantastic as having Magnus's warm chest pressed up against his back, Alec would say. Hot and slick with sweat, a strong arm wrapped around Alec's waist, splaying fingers across his stomach and his hip. Gripping tightly as he moves into Alec, slow and deep. Breathing heavily by his ear, groaning, eagerly reciprocating as Alec angles his head back to capture his lips in a messy, breathtaking kiss. The sensation of pure _want_ and _bliss_ is overwhelming, and Alec can't help the noises that escape him once the pace really starts picking up, Magnus somehow softly ruthless in his ministrations. Just as always.

It's exactly what they need. And though they both spend the entirety of the next day pleasantly sore and sleep-deprived, it's completely and utterly worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, writing while irl adulting and such can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, check out [my tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com/setmeinmotion) ( _#smimfic_ works there, too) and maybe treat me to a cup of coffee through the button I've got there?  <3 Thanks
> 
> You can also take a look at [the playlist I made](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyEUU7LV7pc&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL) if you're up for it (it's like my own personal soundtrack for the whole fic, rather than specific scenes--aka no, it's not really meant to be listened to while reading the chapter, per se, but you do you).


	18. Half-Amused And Fully Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end, friends, and I never cease to be overwhelmed by the love this fic keeps getting. You're all good bros. This chapter is a pretty chill one, not that long, mostly soft things. We all need soft things, sometimes.
> 
> As always, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyEUU7LV7pc&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL) is the playlist I made as a general soundtrack to the whole fic (aka not necessarily meant to be listened to while reading, but you do you), and also as always, please enjoy!
> 
> #smimfic

There's something so exciting about seeing an idea come together and be realized. Magnus knows the feeling well; it's what happens every time he brings a vision to paper and from paper to real life, eventually seeing whatever he created worn and appreciated by real-life people.

In this case, it's a matter of interior design, rather than the wearable kind. It's been a few weeks since he got started on his new workspace properly, and he hasn't wasted any time. He also likes a hands-on approach, which the construction workers kindly put up with when he gets perhaps a little too into micromanaging the renovations. Clary has more than once had to steer him away when she's come to visit, insisting that the hired workers indeed do know what they're doing. Eventually, Magnus makes sure to stick to purely the aesthetics of it; the building and renovating may be beyond his skills, but everything else, he's more than happy to do himself.

 "Hey." The sound of Alec's voice makes Magnus turn away from a wall he's been intently staring at for the past twenty minutes. He smiles.

"Hi," he says, as Alec gingerly makes his way across the sawdust- and paper-covered floor. He frowns a little as he looks around the room, which appears a lot more spacious with the new light fixtures installed, along with the white, protective paper and torn out kitchenette. Not to mention, cleaning all the grime off the windows, especially the largest one, helps.

Alec gives Magnus a small smile as he reaches him, almost in the middle of the room, and gives him a quick kiss.

"Brought you something," he says, holding up a bag in his hand. Magnus makes an intrigued sound.

"And what might that be?" he says.

"Takeout," Alec says, and elaborates when he sees Magnus's ever so slightly disappointed expression. "From that Greek place you like."

Magnus immediately perks up, lets out a sigh of longing as his stomach rumbles, right on cue.

"I want it," he says. He means to put it a bit more eloquently, but it's all his tired, hungry brain can muster.

Alec smiles crookedly.

"Good," he says. "'Cause I'm starving, and I figured we could eat together, for once."

"Hold that thought," Magnus says, holding up a finger as he turns back to the wall. "I just need to figure this out." He frowns at the two almost-identical swatches of paint on the wall, the only wall without exposed brick. "I'm thinking that maybe the warmer shade would work better, but the other one really opens up the room. And I still haven't decided on the tiles for the kitchenette, so I need to settle that first, or vice-versa, and―" Magnus stops mid-sentence when he glances at Alec and sees his absently smiling expression. There's something soft about it, almost amused. While it warms Magnus's chest, he suddenly feels a little silly, and he lets out a small laugh. "Sorry, I get a little carried away. I'll―"

"Yeah, I know," Alec interrupts calmly. He places a hand on Magnus's waist and slowly pulls him closer. "And I like that about you." He gives him a light kiss. "You're passionate. And you know how to channel that passion, and be productive with it. Not many people can do that. I'm proud of you."

It's such an oddly pragmatic compliment, but something about the simply worded rationality of it just makes it all the more sincere, to Magnus's ears. He smiles.

"And you keep saying you don't have a way with words," he says, and Alec looks away with a grin. Magnus follows his line of sight, directing his attention back at the wall. He sighs, gestures helplessly at the color swatches. "Still can't decide on this, though."

Alec ponders it for about a second.

"That one," he says, pointing at the swatch on the right, the warmer one. Magnus gives him a baffled frown.

"You sound very sure," he says. Alec shrugs.

"It looks better," he says.

"How?" Magnus turns back to the wall, still frowning.

"I don't know," Alec says easily. "Just does."

Magnus gives him another look. It seems like such a simple choice when Alec says it, and his expression is calm and confident as he keeps his eyes on the wall. Magnus decides to try and look at it with this in mind―and after some consideration, eyes trained on the color sample in question, he has an epiphany.

"I think you're right," he says, with some hesitation. Alec glances at him.

"'Course I am," he says, and Magnus sighs tiredly, with a small smile.

"No, I mean, really," he says. "It does work better with the exposed brick, and it looks just as good in natural light as it does in artificial. And it's neutral, but not bland."

Alec huffs a laugh.

"So, it looks better."

Magnus gives him a nudge, the two of them now both facing the wall properly, Alec's hand at the small of Magnus's back.

"Well," Magnus says, "you try staring at the same thing for hours, and see if you're so clear-headed about it then."

"Good point," Alec admits. "But I probably wouldn't stare at it that long, in the first place." He gives Magnus a pointed eyebrow-raise, teasing him for his sense of perfectionism. "I'd just go with the one that looks best."

"Maybe I just needed a fresh pair of eyes," Magnus suggests, his tone mock-confrontational.

"Maybe," Alec says.

"Mhm," Magnus says. "I was gonna say, 'less trained eyes', but I thought that might sound patronizing."

"Just a little," Alec says cheekily. "I'll make sure to say something like that, though, next time I ask you to taste-test something and you just say, 'fine'."

Magnus narrows his eyes, and Alec responds in kind.

"Let's just go back to you being proud of me," Magnus says, and Alec breathes a laugh.

"That works," he says, pulling Magnus a little closer to his side and pressing a kiss to his temple.

As he does it, Magnus notices a construction worker just stop dead with a bundle of wrapped-up wires in his hands, in the middle of making his way across the room. He just watches them for a few seconds, and Alec seems to notice him just as Magnus does. Alec frowns at him, something suddenly so aggressively unimpressed about his expression.

"Can I help you?" Alec says, his tone matching said expression, harsh and salty. It's enough to make the man immediately look away and get back to work.

Magnus pouts slightly in consideration, following the man with his gaze, before turning back to his boyfriend.

"You know," he says thoughtfully, "I'd say I'm kind of proud of you, too."

Alec looks confused.

"Why?" he says.

"Well, while that might have been just shock on his part, more than anything, you told him off pretty quick." He gives Alec a soft, pointed look. "You wouldn't have done that, back when we first met."

Alec seems to process that for a moment, no doubt remembering how being with Raj practically put him back in closet, in public, and how lowkey he had to be about it all. His mouth shapes into a smile.

"Yeah," he says. "Guess not." He looks around, before gently nudging Magnus away from the spot. "Come on. Food."

They retreat to a corner of the open space, on the opposite side from all the renovation currently underway. The ceiling is a little lower here, a little slanted, and together with a small protruding wall, it creates something of a den. The single window here is aligned with the floor, just big enough to be at Alec's shoulders when he sits down beside it. There isn't any furniture around yet, aside from a few folding chairs, so the floor will have to do.

"So you seem to have things under control, here," Alec says, handing Magnus a plastic container of food. It's not exactly fancy, but Magnus doesn't care. Alec went out of his way to get food specifically from one of Magnus's favorite restaurants, even though it would have been a detour on the way here, and that alone makes all the difference. "How's the client list?"

Magnus cocks his head, eyebrows raised.

"Actually," he says, opening the container, "better than I expected. Somehow."

Alec frowns, grabbing a container of his own.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well," Magnus says, a little apprehensively. "Apparently, there are more clients than I thought who are partial to my work, over at Idris. Not that I would ever steal clients, of course." He feels the need to point this out―it would be a dick move, and is frowned upon for a number of reasons. Alec nods, and Magnus knows he would never assume otherwise, anyway. "But they've made it pretty clear that they'd happily continue working with me, under my own label."

"That's great," Alec says. "Told you."

Magnus gives him a tired look.

"Yes, you did," he admits. "Though, forgive me for doubting it, all the same."

"Understandable."

"And," Magnus starts, somewhat uncomfortably, "I talked to Clary, earlier."

Alec watches him, in the middle of taking a bite of food, expecting him to continue.

"And?" he prompts after a few seconds, and Magnus sighs.

"And it seems she talked to some people at Idris, after all," he says. "Even though I was... undecided, on that particular matter."

Alec lowers his container, giving Magnus his undivided attention.

"Okay," he says. Magnus presses his lips together.

"Apparently," he says, can't help the reluctant tone in his voice, "there are a couple who want to join me in my endeavor."

Alec's eyebrows go up, as though surprised, perhaps by Magnus's delivery of the news, more than anything.

"That's awesome, though," he says. "Right?"

"Well, yes," Magnus admits. "And Clary does insist that she technically didn't ask them―" He gestures airily, in an unsuccessful attempt at trivializing the whole thing― "but that rather, she mentioned it, and _they_ asked if I'd consider them joining."

"Who?"

"Maia, and Aline," Magnus says. "Which I rather like, actually, seeing as how they've always been two out of my three favorite co-workers, over there."

The third would obviously be Clary, but he doesn't need to clarify that.

"Uh-huh," Alec says. "I'd say congratulations, but you don't seem too happy about this."

"No, I am," Magnus says, nodding. "I am. Just―" He looks down at his food, pokes around in it absently. "I don't know what they're expecting." He looks back up at Alec. "I mean, I'm not even sure how much I'll be able to pay them, to begin with. Or even at all. Which Clary also told them, apparently."

"And?"

"And they said it didn't matter," Magnus says. "But it does, I know it does."

"Did it matter to you?" Alec asks, putting some food in his mouth. "Back when you first started out?"

Magnus ponders that, takes a bite of food, himself. He chews, swallows.

"No," he admits, almost petulantly.

"Exactly," Alec says. "The good and bad about this kind of job, right? You need hands-on experience, which is pretty much the only way to climb the ladder, whether you've got an education, or not. But you also get paid next to nothing, while _getting_ that experience." He shrugs. "My line of work is kind of the same."

Magnus considers that.

"It makes so much sense when you say it," he says with a small frown, as though unhappy about that. Thankfully, Alec picks up on the levity beneath, and smiles.

"Look," he says, putting down his food container in his lap, to give Magnus his full attention. "You've got clients, you've got co-workers, you've got a space that you've already managed to make your own. You've got ideas for stuff you could never do at your old job, and the means to make them happen. Not to mention, a solid budget." Magnus breathes a laugh, and Alec's smile widens, though there is something deliberate and sincere about it. "You're gonna be fine." He leans in and gives Magnus a kiss. "I promise."

 

* * *

 

The sound of the front door opening makes Alec perk up, and his attention immediately turns in the direction of the sound. Chairman Meow, having heard the same noise, leaps off the kitchen isle where he's been quietly observing Alec for the past twenty minutes, in favor of trotting out into the hall, tail held high. Seconds later, Magnus's delighted greeting of the cat carries into the apartment, and Alec straightens where he stands. He suddenly feels a little more alert.

"Hey," Magnus says, smiling, as he makes his way inside and spots Alec. The Chairman is slow-blinking in his arms, Magnus absently scratching behind his ear; as Magnus comes closer, Alec can hear the cat purring.

"Hey," Alec says, finishing his cleanup of the counter and putting aside the knives and cutting boards. "Didn't think you'd be home, yet."

"I'm not _that_ early," Magnus says with a slightly puzzled frown. He inhales. "Something smells nice."

Alec just nods, pressing his lips together in a half-smile.

"Yeah," he says, trying to shift the focus of the conversation. "So, Clary couldn't make it, huh?"

"Afraid not," Magnus says, gently dropping Chairman Meow to the floor. The cat only stays there for a second, before jumping back up onto the counter and headbutting Magnus's hand, demanding more ear-scratches. And as always, what the Chairman wants, the Chairman gets. "Luke's back in town, and she never passes up a chance to see him."

"That's her sort-of dad, right?" Alec asks, frowning. He vaguely remembers Izzy mentioning the guy, and Clary didn't elaborate when she earlier today let him know she wasn't joining them tonight.

"Sort of," Magnus confirms, the Chairman tilting his head with his eyes closed as Magnus finds a sweet spot behind his ear. "He essentially raised her with Jocelyn, after her birth father went to prison." He waves his hand dismissively. "Tax evasion, embezzlement, that kind of thing. White-collar criminal, but still as nasty as they come. From what I've heard, it's good riddance that he's behind bars."

Alec nods slowly. He didn't know any of this beforehand―probably because it's just never come up, and it's not like he and Clary are close enough for it to warrant him knowing.

"But yes," Magnus says, with an easy smile. "Luke is pretty much her father, for all intents and purposes. Since they lost Jocelyn a few years ago, especially. Needless to say, Clary takes every chance she can to spend time with him."

"Where's he been?" Alec asks, absently gathering up the stuff he's put aside, organizing them a little more deliberately.

"Chicago," Magnus says. "He moved there for work about a year ago, but apparently he misses his hometown."

"I would, too," Alec says; as a born and raised New Yorker, he couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

"Agreed," Magnus says. He stops scratching Chairman Meow's ear, and the cat looks at him expectantly. Magnus just raises his eyebrows, shakes his head. "No, that's it. That's all you're getting." The Chairman keeps watching him, headbutts his hand gently, but Magnus persists. "No, you little diva. Go on. Shoo."

He cocks his head, and it seems like he doesn't even need to physically urge the cat to leave for him to do just that. Alec watches as the Chairman takes his time walking over to the far end of the counter, irritably swishing his tail as he goes, before jumping off the edge in perfect, graceful silence. Alec turns back to Magnus, takes a breath.

"So, uh," he says with an exhale, "I made you something."

Magnus frowns, as though surprised. Not surprised that Alec has cooked, of course, but rather because he seems to notice the particular edge to Alec's tone. Like he's nervous. Almost. Alec doesn't actually feel that nervous, but maybe his expression betrays him anyway.

"Oh?" Magnus says. Alec nods, and Magnus sits down on a bar stool across from him. He waits as Alec turns around and gets a bowl, which he then presents, slowly sliding it across the marble surface of the kitchen isle.

Magnus just looks at the bowl for a few moments, and his confusion gives way to soft surprise.

"I thought I recognized that smell," he says, and there's something gentle about his voice. He looks up and smiles. It's the kind of smile that never fails to make a soft, warm glow spread through Alec's chest. "You made this?" He sounds a little stunned, almost moved, and Alec nods. "I'm impressed."

Magnus says it a little teasingly, this time, and Alec smiles.

"Don't be," he says. "It's not that complicated." He cocks his head. "Though, I did do a test run first, just in case. Hope I got it right."

"I'm sure you did."

Magnus sounds very confident. It's odd; Alec is never worried about whether or not his cooking is up to par, and instead definitely sees it as a sure skill of his, but it's a little different, this time. It means something, this time. And while Alec realizes he can't exactly be expected to make the exact version of mie ayam that Magnus remembers from his childhood, he wants at least the gesture and its intention to be clear. Which it appears to be.

"Thank you," Magnus says, still softly smiling. Alec nods slowly.

"You're welcome," he says. He leans over the counter and presses a kiss to Magnus's lips. "Happy birthday."

Magnus pulls back a little, complete shock written across his face, and he just stares for a second.

"How did you―?"

"Clary told me," Alec interrupts. "'Cause according to her, you might not have done it, yourself. Looks like she was right."

Magnus looks a little sheepish at that, and he drops his gaze. While Clary ended up having to make other, last-minute plans, she assured Alec that Magnus wouldn't mind, and that he would prefer a private, quiet evening anyway. Besides, given his own views on family, Alec can't exactly blame her for bailing, on this particular occasion.

"I'm not much of a birthday-person," Magnus admits. "These days, anyway."

"I figured," Alec says. "Can I ask why?"

Magnus looks up.

"Of course, you can," he says softly. He pauses, inconspicuously glancing to the side. "Can we do it over dinner, though?"

Alec snorts, and Magnus looks back with a smile.

"Yeah," Alec says, with a nod.

He gets another bowl of food and two pairs of chopsticks, handing one to Magnus, who gazes at his food for a moment, before digging in. Alec watches him expectantly as he eats, tries not to be too obvious about it, and relaxes a little when Magnus emits a low, happy sound. Magnus looks up, and nods, a happy expression on his face. Alec takes that as a win.

"So," he says, fishing for some noodles with his chopsticks. "Not a birthday-person."

It's more of a statement, than a question, but Magnus answers it like a question anyway.

"No," he confirms. "It's not for any particular reason, I'm just not a big fan of it. I used to celebrate with overblown parties and too much attention. And it was always fun." He gives Alec a pointed, almost conspiring look, before his expression drops a little. "But then it stopped being fun. In the end, I always just ended up feeling kind of lonely, rather than celebrated."

"Why?" Alec asks.

Magnus shakes his head, looks back down at his food.

"Of the dozens, sometimes hundred or so people who would show up," he says, "none of them were my friends." He puts some food in his mouth, finishes before continuing. "Except for a handful." He meets Alec's gaze. "I realized I preferred being with just them. And then, when Cat became busier and Ragnor started traveling more, that became harder to do. Sometimes, they and Clary insist on at least something small, before or after my birthday, but mostly I've just stopped in terms of celebrating."

He shrugs, but it looks a little awkward, like he's trying to trivialize something that's actually important. Alec nods slowly.

"I get that," he says. "I guess." He fills the following seconds of silence with pensive eating, before settling on what to say. "Birthdays were never really a fun occasion, in my family. I mean, they were. But it was more about... rites of passage, than celebrating." He inclines his head. "One year closer to graduating, one year closer to university, one year closer to taking over the company, one more year of being groomed to do so. Birthdays kind of lost their appeal, after a while."

Magnus hums.

"Sometimes it occurs to me how different we are," he says lightly. "How different our lives have been." He cocks his head. "I like it, though."

Alec smiles, nodding.

"Me, too."

Magnus just watches him for a moment, and Alec lets himself gaze for the duration of it, getting lost in Magnus's soft, content expression. Then Magnus breaks the moment, taking a deep breath as he looks back down at his food.

"I'd think Isabelle wouldn't let your birthday go unnoticed," he says. "Or Jace, even."

Alec breathes a laugh.

"They don't," he admits, a little ruefully. "But thankfully, they've learned to accept that I'll never be a birthday party person. Usually, it just involves dinner, or a night in. A cake."

"Not homemade, I hope?" Magnus says, and the slight distress in his voice is endearing.

"No," Alec assures him, realizing that Magnus is referring to Izzy baking, rather than Alec himself. He knows Alec isn't much for baking, at all. "Izzy tried, the first few years after we all moved out, and somehow failed more spectacularly every time. The breaking point was a couple of years ago, when she accidentally put in salt instead of baking powder, and... well, it was a mess."

Magnus chuckles.

"I can imagine," he says. He pauses. "I wouldn't mind celebrating with you, this year."

Alec's mouth shapes into a soft smile.

"I'd like that," he says, and Magnus nods, satisfied.

"You know," Magnus says after a moment, picking up a piece of chicken, "I haven't actually had this, since I was little."

Alec's eyebrows rise.

"Really?" he says.

"Really," Magnus confirms. "I mean, I did, about twenty years ago. But it tasted so wrong that I just gave up on it. There's plenty of good Indonesian food in this city, I have no doubt there's some excellent mie ayam, that's not the issue." He inclines his head, thinking. "It's probably just that when I had it the first time here, everything about my mother and leaving home... It was still pretty fresh. Especially since I'd been kicked out of my father's house, at that point, and I hadn't really had much of a life here, up until then. The dish was supposed to be comforting, but it didn't taste the same as I remembered, so it just backfired, instead."

Alec watches him for a little while, as he eats in silence.

"I'm guessing this doesn't taste the same, either," he says, tries to keep his voice even, rather than apprehensive.

"Like I said," Magnus says, looking up. "Twenty years ago. I was fifteen at the time, homesick, angry, and everything sucked. The circumstances are pretty different now." He adds a small smile. "This actually _is_ kind of comforting."

His expression is so warm and vulnerable then that Alec actually looks away, back down at his food, like it's too much. He nods.

"I'm glad," he says. A few seconds of silence follow, before Magnus puts his fingers under his chin and lifts his gaze, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"This is the best birthday I've had in a while," he says. "Really, thank you."

Alec smiles softly, doesn't bother pointing out that Magnus already thanked him, just minutes ago.

"You're welcome."

Magnus sighs contentedly as he pulls back and settles in his chair, turning to his food and savoring some more of it. They're both half-done, by now.

"This really is good," he says casually, and Alec gives him a flat, amused look, ready to remark that it's just food and that it's really not a big deal. Mostly to cover up how much he appreciates Magnus's praise. But Magnus keeps his gaze down, and Alec frowns. "Almost like I should consider keeping you, as my own personal chef."

Alec just watches him, waits for him to elaborate. He can tell that there's more to it than a throwaway comment, and Magnus's hesitation proves it. When he keeps his gaze averted, Alec presses.

"How personal?" he asks. Magnus looks up, as though vaguely surprised by the question. He shrugs delicately.

"I don't know," he says. There's a split second's hesitation. "Like, live-in."

He just holds Alec's gaze, as though waiting for a reaction, and Alec nods slowly.

"Well," he says, a certain lightness to his tone, as he decides to tease Magnus a little, rather than immediately show that he understands what he means. "Then I'd have to move in here."

Magnus inclines his head.

"You would," he agrees. It's conversationally done, but Alec hears and sees the apprehension. Alec licks his lips, tries to restrain a small, amused smile from taking shape on his face.

"If you're asking me to move in with you," he says, "you could just, you know, ask."

Magnus opens his mouth as if to retort, but it seems there's no casual banter to be found, at the moment. Instead, he looks back down at his food.

"Well, yes," he admits. "I suppose that's what I'm... insinuating."

"Hmm," Alec says. "'Insinuating' implies that you're being subtle."

He puts some noodles in his mouth, and Magnus gives him a suffering, fond glare, through his eyelashes.

"I just," he says, glancing away and gestures vaguely with his hand. "I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position."

Alec frowns, genuinely surprised by that reasoning.

"Why would it put me in an uncomfortable position?" he says. "I practically live here, already."

"Sure," Magnus agrees, a little hesitantly. "But that's not the same." He meets Alec's eye, and there's nothing patronizing about his tone. Only caution. "You still have your own place. A person can stay with someone else for the longest time, but as long as they have another home, they always have somewhere to escape to. It's not the same kind of... commitment. With your own place, you're not trapped, you can still leave if you want to. Go back home."

Alec just stares at him. He understands Magnus's logic, he really does; it's solid, and Alec agrees. Spending almost all of your time somewhere is not the same as living there without another option, no matter how much it feels like it is. But still. He can't imagine why Magnus would think he has something against that, in this particular instance.

"I don't wanna _escape_ anywhere," Alec says, firmly, but without offense. "And I wouldn't be trapped. I'm here 'cause I wanna be."

"I know," Magnus hurries to say. "And I'm not implying otherwise. I just know how... easy it can be, to change one's mind."

Alec holds his gaze for a few moments, before he sighs.

"I feel like we went over this, already," he says, a little dryly. "Months ago."

He gives Magnus a pointed look, and Magnus glances away, somewhat sheepish.

"We did," he says. "But that was different."

He definitely recalls the conversation they had on his balcony, that night. Right after they kissed for the first time, back when Alec was still newly single and Magnus essentially suggested they just pretend the kiss never happened, that they pretend there wasn't weeks' worth of sexual and romantic tension between them, already. Alec knows he didn't mean it, that it was just a kneejerk reaction to the idea of being vulnerable, while knowing from experience just what the odds were of it all crumbling apart.

But that doesn't mean that Alec is about to be any more lenient now than he was that time.

"No, it wasn't," Alec says, shaking his head, and Magnus turns back to him. There's something careful about his expression; despite his usual vulnerability, it seems that there are still moments when he remains guarded about anything romance-related. "We took a leap, even when we were both afraid to. And I don't know about you, but I think that worked out pretty great." Magnus breathes a laugh, and Alec knows he agrees. "And this is the same. Except this time, we know there's something solid to build on. We fit." He lets the words linger in the air for a few moments. He shrugs. "And if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. And if that happens, we'll deal with it then. Though, personally, I'm feeling pretty optimistic, not gonna lie."

Magnus's lips have shaped into a small, slow smile as Alec was talking, and now he just looks at him softly, calmly.

"Can't argue with that," he says. "Any of it."

"Good," Alec says, nodding. He takes a breath, suddenly a little dizzy from the implications of all of this. "So, do you want me to move in here? I mean," he hurriedly adds, "we could share my place, but the location's not nearly as good, and it's really small, and the Chairman would hate it―"

"I would love for you to move in here," Magnus interrupts him calmly, some amusement in his tone, and Alec exhales sharply.

"Okay," he says. He smiles, a little tentative, all of a sudden. "Then it's a deal."

"Oh, of course," Magnus says sarcastically at the practical phrasing, and he frowns. "A deal. We'll draw up the paperwork, set the terms, and then embark on this project of indefinitely sharing our living quarters. A merger, as it were."

"Exactly," Alec teases, grinning. "First motion from me will be to put a padlock on my underwear drawer."

"But that's the Chairman's favorite drawer," Magnus says, hurt.

"Hence the padlock." Alec inclines his head pointedly, picking up some chicken with his chopsticks. "That cat is way too smart for his own good."

"Isn't he talented?" Magnus says proudly, looking over at said cat, who's currently in the middle of some very flexible grooming that may not be ideal to watch while eating. "He's got drawers and doors figured out, imagine when he learns how to use the internet. He'll take over the world."

"He would be a benign leader," Alec says solemnly. "At least to us."

"Indeed," Magnus says. "All those years of spoiling him would finally pay off."

Alec chuckles, and they silence they settle into is comfortable and warm. Just like always. Aside from back when the tension between them was at its peak―which was just as exhilarating as it was frustrating and scary―Alec can't remember them ever sharing an awkward silence. It's a comforting thought.

After a few minutes, Magnus sighs, something so utterly content about the sound, as he pushes his now empty bowl aside.

"That was excellent," he says with a sigh, a dreamy edge to the sound. "Every day I feel more grateful about having a chef for a boyfriend."

He turns to Alec with a cheeky expression, and Alec gives him a flat look.

"I don't do this for just anyone," he says. "You're lucky I like your satisfied-face." He sees Magnus's expression shift into a more intrigued one, and he revises. "Food-related satisfied," he says tiredly.

"Uh-huh," Magnus says, folding his arms against the counter and leaning forward slightly. "Just that. Sure."

Alec narrows his eyes.

"Well, I don't hate the other one," he sourly admits. "But that―" He gestures at Magnus's face― "is the one I'm referring to, right now."

Magnus makes a show of considering that, lips pursed in a thoughtful pout as he looks up at the ceiling. He nods.

"I'll take it," he says, looking back at Alec, who just shakes his head with a smile. He finishes off the last of his mie ayam and places the bowl aside. He's actually quite happy with how the meal turned out, and he's glad Magnus agrees. "Have _you_ ever thought about starting your own business? Open your own restaurant."

Alec meets Magnus's eye. He shakes his head.

"Not really," he says, then half-shrugs. "I mean, I've thought about it. But nah, I'm happy where I am."

"Well, considering how much you like organizing things and bossing people around," Magnus says pointedly, "and how good you are at it, I can't help but ask."

Alec will give him that.

"Maybe," he admits. "Someday. Who knows. Right now, though, I just wanna make food. And so far, the people I work with haven't given me too much of a headache, in terms of not doing their jobs right."

Magnus smiles.

"Well, that's a relief." He pauses, and Alec frowns, can tell there's something more on his mind.

"What?" he asks, and Magnus doesn't even seem surprised that he noticed.

"It's gonna sound silly," Magnus says.

"Try me."

Magnus takes a breath, twists one of the rings on his fingers, in a slightly anxious gesture.

"I just feel," he starts, "like this wouldn't have happened without you. Me starting my business, that is. I mean, I have the skills and experience to do it, of course, that's not what I'm talking about. I just mean that without your... confidence in me, I may not have put those skills to good use. Not yet, anyway." He smiles a little. "So I'm grateful for that. And I suppose, I just... want to return the favor, somehow."

Alec just watches him for a few moments, oddly moved.

"I don't think that's silly," he says. "And I appreciate the credit, but you would have done just fine on your own." He interrupts Magnus before he has a chance to retort, holding his hand up as Magnus's mouth opens. "But I get it. And I am glad I could help." He hesitates, tries to think of a good way to say this. "But when it comes to returning the favor, as you put it, helping me. You already have. Maybe not in a career-sense, but... You have." He shakes his head, presses his lips together. "I feel better, since we met. Not... trapped."

He gives Magnus a look, and Magnus smiles a little at the use of that particular word, considering their previous conversation.

"And to be honest," Alec says, "that's always been the one part of my life I could never quite figure out. Couldn't get it right. I tried, but it never really worked, even after I came out." He half-shrugs, as though to underplay the utter sincerity of it all. "Now it works. And it's good. Really good." He exhales. "So yeah. You've returned the favor."

Magnus seems to process that, and while Alec does feel vulnerable, saying it, it doesn't feel as scary as it used to. Instead, it feels strangely easy.

"Well," Magnus says after a little while. He looks down, takes Alec's hand in his own. His palm is warm and soft, the rings cool in contrast. "Then I'm happy."

He smoothes over the back of Alec's hand with his thumb, before bringing his hand up to his mouth and planting a kiss against his knuckles. And Alec smiles, half-amused and fully content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize this whole (relatively short) chapter consists of just two separate conversations being had over food, but it is what it is. Stay tuned.
> 
> Visit me on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, writing while irl adulting and such can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, check out [my tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com/setmeinmotion) ( _#smimfic_ works there, too) and maybe treat me to a cup of coffee through the button I've got there?  <3 Thanks


	19. Something Eye-Catching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end draws near, and here is the penultimate chapter. As always, I have died several times over from the sheer love shown in the comments and I am so grateful, thank you.
> 
> Shit's coming together. Enjoy.
> 
> #smimfic

Despite six months of dating, waking up with Alec is something Magnus has surprisingly little experience with. What with their schedules constantly overlapping and Alec working mostly evening shifts, finding time together hasn't always been the easiest feat; what shocks Magnus more than anything is how little of a strain that has actually put on their relationship.

So when Magnus opens his eyes to find Alec sleeping beside him―in _their_ bed―the pale February sun softly falling on his face from the half-covered window, Magnus can't quite contain the overjoyed pressure in his chest. Sure, it's been about two months now since Alec officially moved in, but still―it seems the novelty hasn't quite worn off, just yet.

Magnus just lies on his side for a couple of minutes, watching Alec sleep, facing him, hoping it's not done in a creepy way. After a little while, he reaches out with his hand and slowly drags the tip of his finger from Alec's forehead and down along the bridge of his nose, and his boyfriend makes a disgruntled face in his sleep that makes Magnus let out a quiet snort. He repeats the gesture, flicking the tip of Alec's nose, but it's not until his third attempt that Alec seems to really notice. He groans, sleepily swatting with his hand, blinking his eyes open and focusing them on Magnus. He squints.

"What?" he says flatly, and Magnus raises his eyebrows with a surprised laugh.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" he says. "Hi, good morning. How are you?"

Alec definitely hears the chipper, amused sarcasm, and he groans a little louder this time, shifting closer and burying his face against Magnus's bare chest.

"Sleep, though," he says, his voice muffled, and Magnus chuckles, pulling his fingers through Alec's unbelievably mussed hair.

"I wouldn't be so heartless as to wake you up before it's due," Magnus says. "The alarm will go off in five minutes. Just thought I'd extend our morning. Be a little selfish."

Alec pulls away just enough to look up at Magnus with a pleased, tired, and somewhat suspicious expression.

"A little?" he says, voice still cracked with sleep.

"Just a bit," Magnus confirms. He tilts Alec's face ever so slightly with his hand, enough to plant a kiss on his lips. "Morning breath is still an issue, though."

Alec, the fiend, just opens his mouth and pointedly exhales, making Magnus cringe dramatically. Meanwhile, Alec just laughs, even as Magnus rolls onto his back in protest.

"Listen," Alec says, "if I can deal with yours, you can deal with mine, or else this isn't gonna work out."

"Oh, well there's our dealbreaker, I suppose," Magnus says. "Who knew that my reluctance to accept we're not at our best in the morning would be what tore us apart, in the end."

Alec shuffles a little closer, places his chin on Magnus's shoulder, and when Magnus turns to him, narrow-eyed, Alec's expression is basically that of a puppy who knows just how cute he is. It's only half-intentional, of course; Alec wasn't even aware of his skill at looking so soft until Magnus's pointed it out a few months ago, along with its effect on Magnus himself. Since then, Alec has learned to effortlessly pull it out whenever he sees fit, especially when manipulating Magnus is involved.

Magnus grunts, as though in defeat, and presses a kiss to Alec's lips, prompting a happy, smug smile on his lovely face. It really is quite the sight to wake up to.

A small, trilling sound gently disturbs the moment, and they both look over at the foot of the bed, a slight weight making the mattress dip. Magnus smiles as Chairman Meow slowly makes his way up along the bed, tail held high, and doesn't bother stopping him when he unceremoniously steps up onto Magnus's chest and lies down. The cat blinks slowly, a content purr vibrating through his chest as he gets comfortable, and Alec reaches up to rub his ears. The Chairman's claws dig into the duvet in response, in a slightly painful expression of affection, and Magnus smoothes over his soft fur with his palm.

"He's so spoiled," Alec says, but there's nothing but fondness in his voice.

"Only the best for the most important man in my life," Magnus says, and Alec retrieves his hand and moving it to rest on Magnus's upper arm, instead. Magnus turns to him. "No offense."

"Oh, none taken," Alec says easily. "I've already accepted that I'll never come first." Magnus presses his lips together, uses every ounce of discipline he has not to make a dirty joke, and Alec seems to realize what he just said. "No," he says warningly. "It's too early in the morning for that."

"Alexander, you're really just making it harder for me not to say anything," Magnus says, Alec's warning left open for more interpretation. He pauses, unable to resist. "Very hard."

Alec groans.

"Really?" he says. "In front of the cat?"

He gestures at the Chairman, and Magnus covers the cat's ears.

"You do realize he lives here and already knows what we do with our time, right?" he says pointedly, his voice low, and Alec shakes his head.

"No," he says petulantly, shuffling away and rolling over onto his other side. "I am not acknowledging or discussing your cat's awareness of our sex life."

"He's an adult, Alec," Magnus says, "I'm sure he can handle it."

"I'm not listening."

Magnus turns to the Chairman, uncovers his ears and nudges him gently. The cat takes the hint and leaps off his chest and onto the floor, allowing Magnus to roll over and press himself up against Alec's back. He nuzzles against his hair.

"He's kind of your cat too now, you know," Magnus says cheekily, and Alec, apparently unable to be legitimately annoyed, huffs a laugh.

"Fair," he says, and that's that. He sighs. "I gotta get up."

"Uh-uh," Magnus protests, wrapping his arms around him and holding him in place. "The alarm hasn't gone off yet."

"Well, it will in less than a minute," Alec points out, halfheartedly struggling against Magnus's embrace.

"Then you'll get up in a minute," Magnus says, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"See, this is exactly my point," Alec says. "I gotta get up before you start doing this."

"Doing what?" Magnus asks innocently, planting another kiss.

"That," Alec says. "Working your magic. You're gonna make me late again."

Magnus grins, a little smug.

"Don't blame me for your lack of discipline," he says. He kisses Alec a little slower this time, warm and open-mouthed against his neck, tightening his arms around him, and Alec shudders. Then his phone plays some pre-installed alarm ringtone, and Alec makes a sound of refusal.

"Nope," he says, shimmying out of Magnus's grip. "Nope."

Magnus half-tries to keep him there, but Alec smoothly―or not so smoothly―slips out of his arms and down onto the floor by the bed. Magnus gives him an offended look as he gets up and turns off the alarm, but Alec just cocks his eyebrows.

"I do not have time for this," he says, pointing at Magnus, but Magnus can't really take him seriously when he's half-naked and messy-haired, with that distinct flush in his cheeks. All the same, Magnus groans, rolling onto his back. He looks away dramatically, and Alec exhales, leaning down and giving him a kiss―he makes sure to pull away before Magnus can pull him back in. "I'm making breakfast."

He says it like an amused peace offering, and Magnus gives him a narrow-eyed look, but softens when he sees Alec's crooked grin.

"Fine," he says, mock-serious. "You're forgiven."

Alec sighs as he straightens and starts heading out of the bedroom.

"And you're ridiculous."

Magnus doesn't wallow in Alec's utterly unfair treatment for too long. Instead, he makes sure to get up and join him in the kitchen; any early morning isn't that tempting, but it helps when you can spend it in good company.

"I might be home late, tonight," Magnus says as he approaches the coffee maker, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've got meetings all day, and I still have the premiere dress for that socialite to work on."

Alec pauses in his scrambled eggs-making―though Magnus isn't sure you call it just scrambled eggs, since Alec seems unable to _not_ turn even the simplest meals into gourmet dishes.

"What?" Alec says, confused. "How late?"

Magnus shrugs, pours himself some coffee. He can see that Alec already has some sitting on the counter, and he kindly prepared a cup for Magnus, as well.

"I don't know." Magnus turns around to lean against the kitchen isle, blowing on his hot drink. "Late enough to miss dinner. Sorry."

Alec frowns, and after a few seconds of watching Magnus, he sighs.

"You forgot, didn't you?" he says, and Magnus blinks.

"Forgot what?"

Alec shakes his head, but it looks more fond, than annoyed.

"We're meeting up with Jace, Izzy, and Simon," he says, somewhat exasperated. "For dinner. Which was planned over a week ago."

Magnus just gapes at him, before closing his eyes with an exhale.

"Shit," he says. "I did forget." He recalls making these plans, now that Alec mentioned it, and he can't believe it slipped his mind. He never forgets obligations like that, always makes a point of writing them down. He opens his eyes, shakes his head. "I'm so sorry, I've just been really busy, and―"

"It's okay," Alec says with a chuckle. "I'm sure they'll understand. It's just a get-together, there's no special occasion, or anything. You'll just make it, next time."

"No, I'll make it tonight," Magnus says, putting his coffee cup down and crossing the small distance between the kitchen isle and the stove. He puts his hands on Alec's hips. "You have my word."

"You clearly have a lot on your plate," Alec says. "Work is more important. Especially  with this client, and especially when the company's still so new."

"Alec," Magnus says, giving him a pointed look, one he knows Alec correctly interprets as him not backing down. "I made a promise to come, the moment the plans were made. I will shuffle my work schedule, and I'll be there."

He gives his boyfriend a kiss, and Alec hums.

"I'm just glad our schedules match up now," he says. "Mostly, at least."

"Couldn't agree more," Magnus says. "And you're sure you're okay with trading some late shifts? I know you prefer working dinner, rather than lunch."

"I'm sure I'll survive switching a few shifts a week," Alec says with an exasperated smile. He pulls Magnus a little closer, presses a kiss to his forehead. "It's worth it, anyway."

Magnus smiles.

"It is, isn't it?"

 

* * *

 

"Oh, this is perfect," Seelie says, eyeing the dress, reaching out and feeling the fabric between her fingers. "Absolutely divine."

"I'm glad to hear it," Magnus says. He gestures vaguely at the garment. "The raw silk details were a bit of a gamble, but I find that it goes rather well with the rest of the design. Adds some texture."

Seelie shakes her head, awe in her expression as she studies the gown and its deep, midnight blue details.

"Well," she says, "the request _was_ for something eye-catching, and you certainly delivered." She looks up at Magnus, a small smile on her face. "Just as I knew you would."

"You flatter me, Miss Queen," Magnus says smoothly.

"All truth," Seelie says, giving him a pointed look. "You know I never lie."

She steps away from the dress and sinks down into one of the two armchairs in the corner of Magnus's office. The place has really come together over the past few months, and it's just as appropriate for receiving clients as it is for designing and sewing. Clary, Aline, and Maia all have their own desks and work areas by now, and Magnus is genuinely impressed by how the space doesn't feel at all cluttered. Though, considering how late in the day it already is, all three of his employees have gone home, leaving the office empty aside from Magnus himself and his guest.

"Magnus," Seelie says with a sigh, looking around the room and its scattered idea boards and half-done garments, as she picks up the dainty cup of tea from a side table. "You really must share your gift with the world."

"I thought that's what I'm doing, right now," Magnus says with a frown, but teasingly. Seelie sips her tea.

"You know what I mean," she says as she leans back. "Step out of the shadows, as it were. Claim some space for yourself."

Magnus lowers the garment in his hands, gives Seelie a look.

"I like the space I've claimed, just fine," he says easily.

"Please," Seelie says, placing her fingertips against her temple, elbow leaning against the armrest of her chair. "You're telling me that Magnus Bane is content working in silence, like this? I thought you left Idris to... make more noise."

She gestures airily, takes another sip of tea.

"Then, what would you suggest?" Magnus asks, mostly humoring her at this point. Miss Seelie Queen is a notoriously fickle woman, and any interaction with her takes tact and poise. Despite being no older than twenty-one, she has already done the most with her family's fortune, climbing even further up the ladder of the rich and powerful elite, both here and in her native England.

"You could always join my court," she says, almost teasingly, a small smile playing at her lips. "We're always looking for more talent."

Magnus does his best to hide his sudden, slight discomfort behind a smile.

"Now _that_ is flattering," he says politely, thinking of Seelie's carefully selected and curated entourage of protégées and managed creatives. She tends to be at least somewhat involved with the most successful artists in any field―though the success she provides tends to come at a price. "But I'm afraid I rather enjoy my autonomy."

In all honesty, Magnus counts himself quite lucky in landing Seelie as a client, at all, though she is the one who sought out him. She does have an eye for diamonds in the rough, and while Magnus definitely isn't one in that sense, his own brand is still rather new. Seelie enjoys being the one to bring new trends into the spotlight, which is why she tends to be partial to smaller designers―she appears more important and influential by boldly presenting new trends, while the designer she goes with gets more recognition. It's a nice symbiosis. Magnus has only previously worked with her through Idris, and he's glad she decided to give his own brand a chance.

Seelie watches him carefully for a few moments, mulling over his polite rejection. She smiles.

"Very well," she says. "Let me know if you change your mind. I'm a very patient woman."

"Considering the time you've allowed me to create the very best for you," Magnus says, "I have no doubt."

Seelie laughs warmly, before checking the diamond-encrusted watch on her delicate wrist.

"I really must be going," she says, putting the now-empty teacup aside and smoothly rising from her seat. Without being asked, Magnus takes her dust pink coat from its hanger and hands it to her, and she gives him a politely grateful smile. "I trust that everything will be ready on time?"

"Of course, my dear," Magnus says confidently, reciprocating when Seelie leans in and air kisses his cheeks.

"Thank you," she says graciously. "I have every faith in your abilities." She heads for the door, but turns around when she's almost there. "And do think about what I said, about making some more noise. Plenty of us are aware of your skills, and while we are more than happy to keep you to ourselves, there are plenty more who deserve a piece, as well." She gives him a shrewd look. "Good evening, Magnus."

As the door closes behind her, Magnus lets out a heavy exhale. He turns to the dress, almost ready aside from a few minor adjustments―it's good that he has a deadline, or else he'd never stop tinkering with it. He considers Miss Queen's words. Perhaps he should do something bigger, put his brand on display in a different way. Back at Idris, shows and such were more of a treat for the public than promotion, given the vast and glowing reputation they already had. With Bane, it's different. Just like Seelie said, his client base is already large for a brand so new, thanks to the impression he made on so many before his own company took shape.

He can't help but feel uncharacteristically nervous, however, as he considers it. Perhaps that's the reason Bane's emergence has been softer and slower than Magnus would normally prefer; less of an audience if things were to go wrong.

He shelves those thoughts for now, instead gathers up his things and closes up for the night. He ignores the tugging need to stay and work on the dress, like he planned as late as this morning; he did promise Alec he wouldn't miss dinner, tonight. Even though Alec can be infuriatingly and movingly understanding in equal measure, Magnus would prefer not to let him down, even with something so small.

The thought of a nice meal with friends, as well as the love of his life, is enough to put a smile on his face and forget all about work, at least for now.

 

* * *

 

Alec hates to admit that he's actually a bit surprised to see Magnus arrive at the restaurant on time; he knows his boyfriend is very rarely late, but given the fact that he'd forgotten about this dinner to begin with, some tardiness wouldn't be too strange.

"Mr. Bane," Izzy says with a smile, holding out her hand across the table as Magnus approaches.

"Lovely Isabelle," he says, taking her hand and kissing it, before sitting down next to Alec. Given the odd-numbered company, they've opted for a round table, Simon and Izzy on Magnus's right and Jace on Alec's left. Once Magnus has taken off his jacket and sat down comfortably, he gives Alec a kiss in greeting, and Alec can't help a small smile. "Told you I'd make it."

Magnus says it in a low voice, low enough for only Alec to hear, and Alec raises his eyebrows.

"Well, I still took the liberty of ordering you a drink beforehand," he says. He cocks his head. "Just in case."

Magnus smiles.

"And that's why I love you."

"Hey, Magnus," Simon says. "Long time, no see."

"Indeed," Magnus says, turning to him. "Where's your third half?"

"Visiting his sister," Simon replies. "Just for the weekend, though. He basically forced her to let him come visit. College, man."

Magnus chuckles. Raphael may seem like he's made of ice, but he does have a massive soft spot for his loved ones if you get close enough to see it.

"And Clary?" Magnus asks, turning to Jace, who shrugs.

"Hanging out with Luke," he says. "It's like they're making up for all the time he was gone, they've spent most of the past month together."

"I get it," Simon says, grabbing another piece of bread from the basket on the table―he's already had a few, from what Magnus can tell. "Luke's pretty awesome."

"He does seem really nice," Izzy says. "Doesn't he?" She directs the question at Alec, who just blinks in surprise. He's only met the guy twice, but will admit that he has gotten a good impression from him so far, so he nods. Izzy seems satisfied. "Remember when mom used to take us on those daytrips every week?" she continues with a smile. "And we always fought over where to go?"

" _You_ fought," Alec points out, remembering it clearly. "'Cause you always wanted to go to the mall."

"The mall has plenty of things to do that don't include shopping," Izzy says defensively. "I was being thoughtful."

"Sure, you were," Jace says.

The conversation stays on the topic of parents and family a while longer, even as their food is brought out and they spend a few minutes just gushing over how good it is. Alec glances at Magnus's plate, and narrows his eyes with a smile when Magnus meets his gaze; it's somehow fun to see that Magnus's palate has become a bit more evolved over the past several months.

"Honestly, we really should just set her up with someone," Jace says, a little dryly, as he takes a sip of water. "I know she loves her work, and she's good at it, but it won't be enough for her. Not in the long run, not really."

"Is it for any of us?" Simon says solemnly, and smiles when Izzy gives him a flat, amused look. There's also an exchange of something else Alec can't quite identify, something almost conspiring. He's gotten the sense that Izzy's been wanting to say something for the past twenty minutes, but that she's been holding back.

"Maybe you should set her up," Magnus says, somewhat to Alec's surprise. "Maryse deserves some love in her life."

Alec frowns.

"Since when are you a fan of my mom?" he asks, and Magnus shrugs delicately.

"'Fan' may be an exaggeration," he says. "But she's starting to grow on me." Alec just stares at him. "Once you get past that granite exterior, I find that she's actually quite civil. She has a kind heart. In her own way."

Alec supposes he can't argue with that. He's just surprised to hear it from Magnus, of all people; Maryse hasn't exactly been welcoming him with open arms since he and Alec got together.

"And besides," Simon chimes in, "from what I've heard, she's had a pretty rough time. What with her husband being a cheating bastard, and all." He seems to catch himself, realizing that he's talking about Alec's father, after all. "I mean, he's― I'm sure he's a great guy, you know, cheating aside. Cheating isn't that bad. Except that it is, but you know, you can't just judge a person based on _one_ thing they've done, that would be cra―"

"In this case," Alec says, interrupting Simon's nervous rambling, "you're right. He is a cheating bastard. Still my dad, and still not a bad person, but yeah. He's a cheating bastard, there's no getting around that, really."

"I can't believe he's marrying her." Jace's voice is full of resentment, and he shakes his head. "He fucks up, and he's the one who gets the happy ending?"

"Whoa," Simon says. "That's dark. It's not they're eighty years old, their lives aren't over."

"And mom will be fine," Izzy says confidently. "Trust me."

Jace seems to notice the tone in her voice just as Alec does, and their eyes meet across the table, before both turning on their sister.

"Iz," Alec says suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "What did you do?"

Izzy glances at Simon, then gives a delicate, nonchalant shrug, her expression now one that might look sheepish on someone else.

"I may have already set her up," she admits after a moment, and Alec's suspicion turns into confusion.

"What?" he says, briefly meeting Jace's equally confused gaze. "With who?"

Izzy looks a little more legitimately sheepish, this time. She looks down at the table, picks at the edge of her napkin absently, glances once again at Simon before replying.

"With Luke," she finally says, as though anticipating the reaction.

"Wait, what?" Alec says, one feeling once again giving way for another; this time it's surprise. "Luke, as in Clary's dad, Luke?" Izzy nods, while Alec sees Magnus and Simon exchange a look, in the periphery of his vision. "Why? How did you―? Wait, she said yes?"

"She did," Izzy says, looking back up. "Honestly, I didn't think she would, but I guess she's full of surprises."

Alec just opens his mouth and closes it again, unable to properly react to this. He turns to Jace, who shakes his head, indicating that he had nothing to do with this, before he turns to Magnus.

"Did you know about this?" Alec makes sure his tone comes off as baffled, rather than accusing, because that's what it is. Magnus shrugs helplessly.

"No?" he says, but elaborates when he sees Alec's expression. He sighs, gestures a little as he glances away, as though not too keen on getting involved in whatever this is. "But I admit I support the idea." He looks back at Alec. "Like I said, Maryse deserves a little love in her life. And so does Luke. And apparently, they both want to go on a date, so what's the problem?"

"No, there's no problem," Alec says, shaking his head. "I'm just... surprised. I didn't even know she was open to meeting someone at all, let alone..." He gestures vaguely, can't quite find the words.

"I know," Izzy says. "But I think that with the divorce finally going through, and dad about to actually marry someone else... Maybe she feels a little freer now. Like she can make her own choices, without thinking about him, or the company. And remember what she said once? That she and dad fell out of love a long time ago?"

Alec sighs. He does remember that, and it's the main reason he was so glad his parents were finally getting divorced―which seems like an odd thing to be glad about, but when two people are miserable together, they just shouldn't be together. Plain and simple. He's still bitter about the fact that his father has been in a loving relationship all this time, while his mother has been alone, carrying the weight of his betrayal, as well as the company image, on her shoulders.

Magnus is right; she deserves some love in her life.

"By the way," Simon says, "if I may butt in here. I know Luke, okay? I've known him my whole life. I'm not exaggerating, he is a great guy. Probably the most responsible person I've ever met, but still totally chill. Not to mention, he's hilarious." He cocks his head. "When he wants to be."

"And you think he'd be a good fit for my mother?" Alec asks, a little dubiously, a little flatly.

"Sure," Simon says. "Or else I wouldn't have suggested it."

He pauses, as though realizing he just said something he wasn't allowed to, but Alec, nor anyone else, is surprised to hear about his involvement in this whole scheme.

"You've met her, right?" Alec says, instead.

Simon seems to briefly think back to that charity event that feels like a lifetime ago, when they all ended up getting drunk and thrown out, and he winces.

"I have," he says, a little apprehensively, before getting some of his certainty back. "But from what I've heard, she's gotten... softer, lately." He glances at Izzy, and Alec figures she must have told him everything. "And if nothing else, I mean, they're adults. If they hit it off, they hit it off, and if they don't, they don't. Pretty sure they can work it out on their own."

"I get that," Alec says a little irritably. "And I'm not saying they can't, but this is my mom, and―"

"Alec," Jace interrupts gently. His expression is sympathetic, but kindly surprised in a way that mirrors Alec. "I get it, I do. But she can handle herself, okay? And if Luke is half as great as Clary says he is, and even half as great as he seems from when I've met him... Who knows? Besides, she needs to get back out there. She wants to, you know, even if she doesn't really admit it. Maybe a date with a hot cop is just what she needs to do that."

He adds it a little cheekily, and Alec exhales, relaxing a bit in his seat. He wouldn't have given this much thought just six months ago, but since Maryse has begun to mend her relationships with her children, he has come to feel rather protective of her again. Like he used to, when he was younger. It's a good feeling, he must admit, and amidst the apprehension, he's happy that his mother is giving dating a chance. Maybe it'll be the push she needs to get back out there, like Jace says.

Once dinner is done, Magnus invites everyone back to his and Alec's place for a nightcap, but both Jace and Simon decline―both have early mornings. Izzy, however, being a student, can afford to push her bedtime a bit, so she says goodnight to her brother and her boyfriend before taking Magnus up on the offer. It's how the three of them end up in the lounge, with some wine, Izzy flipping through one of Magnus's sketchbooks as she sits on the comfortable couch.

"I cannot believe how talented you are," she says, shaking her head. "It's a gift."

"As much as I appreciate that sentiment," Magnus says, "I do have a slight aversion to that phrasing."

Izzy looks up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it implies that it's somehow something you're just born with," Magnus says. "And yes, innate talent is a thing, a certain predisposition for certain things. But getting good at something takes practice, no matter what it is. That―" He gestures at the sketchbook― "is the result of years and years of constant, painstaking practice. To praise someone's talent alone kind of negates all that, in my opinion." He shrugs. "It's what keeps artists so severely underpaid. People think we just whip stuff up out of nowhere, no effort required."

Izzy nods.

"That's a good point," she says. She turns to Alec. "And I'm sure my brother would agree."

Alec shrugs, a little startled by being pulled into this, but he agrees.

"It's true, though," he says. "I wasn't born knowing how to cook. Just like you won't become a forensic pathologist overnight."

"Alright," Izzy says tiredly, but with a smile. "Your point has been made." Her expression softens as she looks at Magnus. "You really are amazing at what you do, though."

"Oh, I know," Magnus says flippantly, getting up from his seat, empty glass in hand. "That was never in question."

Alec smiles to himself as Magnus picks up the wine bottle from the coffee table, frowning as he realizes it's empty, as well. He heads over to the kitchen, bringing it with him.

"So, what's next?" Izzy asks, raising her voice a little so Magnus can hear her.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well," Izzy says, "you've got things rolling, you've got plenty of work, amazing clients. What's next?"

Magnus pauses, putting the empty bottle down on the marble counter, and Alec watches him. He seems a little lost in thought, all of a sudden. Then he reanimates, heading back toward the lounge.

"Not sure," he says. He says it easily, but there's a layer of something else in his voice. "We'll see, I suppose."

Izzy throws Alec a glance, then refocuses on Magnus.

"You should have your own show," she suggests, excitedly but with an underlying note of seriousness. Alec turns to Magnus, about to agree, but then sees the apprehensive look on his face as he pauses his step.

"No," Magnus says, shaking his head. "Not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Izzy says.

"Because it's too soon," Magnus says, with the tone of someone both surprised and a little outraged that she'd even ask. He continues over to the wine stand in the corner of the lounge. "I _just_ got this off the ground."

"Exactly," Izzy points out, following Magnus with her gaze. Alec watches silently. "Start it off with a bang. And you've gotten it off the ground pretty quick, in the first place, thanks to your numerous fans." Magnus gives her a flat look over his shoulder, twisting his mouth in that almost childishly annoyed way Alec has grown so fond of. "You don't think those same fans and contacts would make a show of yours a success? Not to mention, Seelie freaking Queen?"

Magnus pauses at that, takes a breath, glancing over at Alec, as though for support. Alec shrugs; this really isn't his area, but Magnus likely knows he'd agree with Izzy, anyway.

"Be that as it may," Magnus says, turning back to Izzy, gesturing vaguely. "It's still... presumptuous. Overconfident, bordering on obnoxious. _Too much_ of a bang, so to speak."

"Uh-huh," Izzy says, unfazed. She raises her eyebrows. "Sound like someone you know?"

It seems to take Magnus a moment to catch on, and when he does, the look he gives his friend is one of exasperation, appreciation, and even some self-consiousness.

"I like to think I'm not presumptuous, at least," Magnus says, but it's lightly done. "But I get your point."

He turns back to the wine selection, but Izzy is relentless.

"Your brand reflects _you,_ right?" she says. "Everything from the designs, to the name, even to your office. It's bold, big, loud and tasteful. Don't tell me doing a show like this isn't something that would fit right in with that."

Alec can tell that she just said the magic words―he has seen this before, how Magnus reacts to it. Something about his posture changes, his chin tilts upwards just a little as he considers the idea, eyes unfocused, hands stilling as he thoughtfully rubs his fingers together. Alec smiles, both from amusement and fondness; an inspired Magnus is something he particularly enjoys seeing.

Sure enough, Magnus smoothly turns around to face Izzy, who doesn't seem too surprised by his reaction. Magnus narrows his eyes, holds up a finger.

"You make a good case," he says, as though a little reluctant to admit it, yet unable to hide the interest underneath.

"I do, don't I?" Izzy says with a smile. "And you have a bunch of designs ready to go, right?"

"I do," Magnus admits, some kind of suspicion in his voice.

" _And_ you'd have at least one model," Izzy says, gesturing at herself, not even bothering with any humble pretense. "And what about Tessa? Hire her, and you know it'll be a success."

Magnus sighs, almost irritably. "I hate how much sense you're making."

"Just think about it," Izzy says innocently, with a shrug, as though this whole thing was just a throwaway idea without any pressing or encouraging on her part. "Doesn't hurt, right?"

"Right." Magnus turns back to the wine, picks a bottle and heads back to the couch. "Miss Queen actually agrees with you."

He sounds almost a little apprehensive, that same self-consciousness from a moment ago shining through.

"Wait, what?" Izzy says, sounding excited again. "What did she say?"

"That I should 'make some noise'," Magnus relays, a little dryly. "Your shared choice of phrasing is uncanny."

He grabs the corkscrew and carefully opens the wine bottle, Alec finishing off his glass in the meantime. Once the bottle is open, he places his glass on the coffee table and slowly slides it across, getting a fond look and smile from his boyfriend as he refills it.

"Well, that settles it, then," Izzy says, accepting a refill of her own. "If someone like her agrees with me, I must be right."

Magnus just sighs, turns to Alec as though hoping for support.

"Can't argue with that, to be honest," Alec says. "And you know it'd be a success. What's holding you back?"

Magnus presses his lips together, pours a glass of his own and leans back against the couch cushions.

"I'm not sure," he admits. He swirls the wine in his glass, stares down into it. "Fear of failure, perhaps."

There's a certain dryness to his tone as he says it, but Alec can tell he's being honest.

"Well, that's a relief," Alec says, prompting a surprised frown from both Magnus and his sister. "I mean, it's nice to know even you get insecure sometimes."

Izzy lets out a laugh, and Magnus sighs, smiling.

"I definitely do," he admits. He holds up a finger. "Rarely, mind you."

"Well, you have no reason to, in this case." Izzy nudges him. "Trust me, it's a good idea."

Magnus turns to Alec, who just holds his gaze. He tries to convey the same thing as Izzy, the same support, the same unwavering confidence; he knows Magnus could pull this off, just like he knew starting his own brand would be a success. He has no doubt. And thankfully, as expected, Magnus seems to understand every unspoken word of that.

Magnus exhales, rubs his forehead with his fingers. He suddenly seems tired, but inspired.

"Fine," he says, picking up his newly refilled glass from the coffee table. "Here's to Bane's first runway show. May it _not_ fail spectacularly."

Magnus keeps his carefully optimistic expression as all their glasses clink, but Alec can see the inspired ideas already shining through the surface. And it's a beautiful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made the oh so creative choice of making up a name for the seelie queen by turning her title into an actual name, and yes I am weak for the Luke/Maryse pairing, it's how I roll. On that note, how will Magnus's show go? Will aliens crash the party? Will this fic take a wildly different turn in the eleventh hour? Probably not, but stay tuned for the final chapter to make sure~~
> 
> And as always, I feel the need to point out that I am not an expert, or even above-average really, in any of the professions of these characters. I apologize if there are any annoying mistakes caught by those better versed in the fields -- that's on me, in such case I just haven't done enough in-depth research. Just go with it tho, it's for the sake of the story.
> 
> Btw [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyEUU7LV7pc&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL) is the playlist I made as a general soundtrack to the whole fic (aka not necessarily meant to be listened to while reading, but you do you). It's rad.
> 
> Visit me on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, writing while irl adulting and such can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, check out [my tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com/setmeinmotion) ( _#smimfic_ works there, too) and maybe treat me to a cup of coffee through the button I've got there?  <3 Thanks


	20. What A Power Couple We Would Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. It's time, the end of an era. Can you believe that I started this fic two years ago? Because I can't. I mean sure, there were a couple of months-long gaps here and there, but still. Two years. Wild.
> 
> Anyway, I am and will forever be stunned by the amount of love this story has gotten. It's really amazing, and I'm so fucking grateful for it -- thank you. So much. All your kudos and lovely comments have kept this fic alive; it started as a small AU oneshot and grew into something much bigger that I have simply adored writing and developing. If anything, I'd like to dedicate this final chapter to all of you. You're rad. Thanks for sticking with it <3
> 
> #smimfic

Alec has become quite familiar with Magnus's office, by now. Over the past few months, it has really come together, and has achieved that perfect combination of professional and personal. Alec has no trouble getting in when he arrives late at night; it's nearing midnight, but he has his own key, and it's not like he really expects Magnus to open the door if he knocks―he's way too deep in whatever his focus is on, at the moment.

Sure enough, Magnus barely even looks up when Alec unlocks and steps inside door, closing it behind him. He makes sure to lock it, too; he knows Magnus likes to minimize the risk of being disturbed.

"Hey," Alec says, heading into the open, carefully designed space. The lights are low, dimmed down to something more like mood lighting, emphasizing the city view outside. Magnus practically jumps, turning around where he stands near the large, half-moon window.

"Alexander," he says, a little flustered, a little relieved. "I thought you weren't coming until after your shift."

Alec gives him a patient look.

"My shift ended almost an hour ago," he says evenly, making his way across the floor. Magnus looks confused, blinks as he turns to the large, tastefully statement-piece clock on the wall. He shakes his head.

"I must have lost track of time," he says, turning back to Alec. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alec says with a small laugh. He presses a kiss to Magnus's lips, slow and lingering, the touch unusually still and calming in the empty room. "I come bearing gifts."

He holds up the paper bag in his hand, the Porch's logo printed neatly on the front. Magnus sighs, shoulders relaxing a little.

"Your bags are so much nicer than average," he says absently, eyeing the bag and its twine handles. "Looks boutique-ish."

He gestures at the bag lazily, almost touching it, before turning around and heading over to a large board on the wall by the even larger window. Alec frowns, blinks in confusion at Magnus's odd phrasing.

"Uh," he says, glancing at the bag and lowering it. "It's not... that nice, but okay. It's―" He cuts himself off, realizes there's no point. Magnus seems to be in some kind of daze, only half-present and mostly thinking out loud. Not to mention, he hasn't really slept or eaten properly in days. "You okay?"

Magnus looks over his shoulder at him.

"Hm?" he says, eyebrows raised. "Oh, yes. I'm fine."

Alec gives him a doubtful look, but Magnus has already turned back around. The board is covered in photos and sketches and notes, and while Alec is certain there's some system to it, it all looks like a jumbled, overlapping mess. He looks around, notices that the desks of Clary, Aline, and Maia are not that much more organized in comparison, but at least their owners have gone home for the night. All that remains are the numerous fabric samples and half-done garments attached to several sewing mannequins.

"Everything under control?" Alec asks carefully.

"Of course," Magnus says. Looking at him, you'd never know he was pretty strung-out, at the moment; keeping his poise and appearance is a skill he has that many envy. But Alec can tell, and it annoys him that their work has been overlapping recently, giving him less time to look after his boyfriend.

Because look after him, someone has to do. Alec knows he might go a little overboard sometimes, but he knows Magnus appreciates it.

"You're doing the thing again," Alec says after a minute, putting the bag of food on the side table by the armchairs. "You know that, right?"

"What thing?" Magnus asks absently; he doesn't sound like he's really focusing on the question, but rather just humoring Alec.

"The hermit-thing," Alec says. "You've basically been locked in this room for a solid week, now. You've barely been home."

"Not enough space at home." Magnus really does sound only half-present, eyes still on the board, skimming through the notes and lists, unpinning something and putting it somewhere else. Alec watches him silently. He knows Magnus gets like this, though he has never seen it in action before, not in the middle of it. He remembers it happening back before they even became a couple, when he caught the tail end of it, Magnus at that point more stressed than immersed. When Alec brought food over after not hearing from him in four days.

And then they kissed on the floor, Magnus breathing heavily on his lap and Alec gripping and dragging soft silk across warm skin, hard muscles moving beneath his fingers as Magnus moaned against his neck.

Alec shudders at the memory, eyes dropping to Magnus's mouth; his lips are moving as he whispers under his breath, thinking out loud.

"I get that," Alec says patiently, pulling himself back to the moment. "But from what Aline tells me, everything is pretty much done for the show."

Magnus throws him a pointed glance.

"It's never done," he says, moving away from the board and heading to his desk. Alec exhales, rolling his head back and closing his eyes.

"What I mean is," he says, turning around to follow his boyfriend with his gaze, "that all this stuff, it's not going anywhere. Just... Would you cut it out, for a second?"

Magnus sighs. He doesn't sound annoyed, but he does sound stressed.

"I will, when it's done."

"You just said it's never done," Alec points out, and Magnus stops mid-motion, a folder of sketches in his hands. Just since Alec arrived, he has seen Magnus remove and add papers to said folder at least three times. "I get that you're under a lot of pressure. But you're just beating yourself up over some little thing or other not being perfect, and you try to make it perfect, but it's never gonna _be_ perfect."

He keeps his tone soft, but even, and Magnus turns to him. He looks oddly insecure, in a different way than Alec has ever seen him.

"I know that," Magnus says quietly. "But I can try."

He swallows, turns back to his task. Alec sighs, licks his lips.

"Magnus." He says the name gently, but it's enough to make Magnus pause. Alec carefully pries the folder from his hands and puts it down on the corner of the desk―the desk which is shockingly empty and in order, despite the mayhem around it. It stands in front of the large window, facing the room, which creates a sense of something like a throne to anyone entering the office. "Just take a minute." Magnus looks up at him, and he actually looks kind of grateful. He inhales, exhales. "It's gonna be fine. Okay? It's gonna be great, just like everything else you've done so far."

"But―"

"Does Tessa have everything ready with the venue?" Alec interrupts calmly. Magnus nods. "And no one has canceled? All the shipments have come in on time?" Another nod. "Then just breathe. You can stop, just for a minute."

Magnus just watches him, before a heavy breath escapes his lips, and his shoulders drop.

"I can do that," he says, some lightness creeping into his voice. Alec smiles.

"Good," he says, pressing a kiss to his lips. Something jolts to life in him when he does, suddenly wide awake, and Alec goes in for another kiss. Still light, still chaste, but slow this time, more deliberate. It seems to seep into his very bones.

Magnus smiles as he pulls back, bringing his hand up to Alec's cheek.

"Thank you," he says. "A minute is probably what I need."

He looks away, and Alec watches him, a sudden impatience building and coiling in his gut.

"How about five?" he says. Magnus gives him a questioning look, then inclines his head as he considers it.

"Five is enough time to get distracted," he says, half-serious and half-joking. "Can't risk that."

The desk chair has long since been pushed away from its regular spot, nothing but a hindrance for Magnus when he's wandering back and forth and never really sitting down. So when Magnus grabs the folder again and opens it on the desk, he leans forward with his hands against the surface, offering Alec a suddenly very pleasant view of what he looks like in those pants. And that waistcoat. And that shirt. How even when he's still, the expensive fabric tightens over his strong shoulders, his long necklaces visible above the collar, resting against that warm, lovely skin.

Alec slides up in front of Magnus, making him straighten while still holding the now-open folder, Alec placing himself between his boyfriend and the desk.

"Pretty sure a five-minute break won't kill you," Alec says, plucking the folder out of Magnus's hands and closing it. His gaze drops to Magnus's lips before returning to his stunning, brown eyes. Magnus notices.

"Oh, really?" Magnus says, tilting his head. "And what do you suggest I do with such a five-minute break?"

Alec exhales, looks up at the ceiling, as though mulling it over.

"I don't know," he says, putting the folder aside. He backs up closer to the cleared desk and effortlessly heaves himself up onto it, legs over the edge. It seems to take Magnus a little by surprise, eyes darting down and then back up again. "What _could_ you do with such a five-minute break?"

For a moment, he worries that maybe Magnus will be immune to even this particular distraction, but it seems that he isn't. Instead, Magnus narrows his eyes at him, a small smile tugging at his mouth, and Alec can tell any other responsibilities have officially been put aside. Even if just for five minutes. Magnus moves in a little closer, eyes on Alec's as he places his hands on his thighs and slowly pushes them apart.

"Good question," he says, placing himself as close to Alec has he possibly can, now standing between his legs. Alec's heart is already beating faster than it was just twenty seconds ago, Magnus's face only inches away from his own. It's strange, how he's still not quite used to this. It always feels somehow new, thrilling, shining and bright, despite how undeniably comfortable it has become. He knows exactly what Magnus feels like, how he tastes, what he likes and what he can do―novelty mixed with familiarity is an exquisite combination, in this particular case. "I could think of a few things."

Alec raises his eyebrows.

"That sounds pretty suggestive, you know," he says.

"Does it?" Magnus asks innocently.

"Mhm," Alec says, nodding. "Almost like you're trying to seduce me."

Magnus gets a very grave expression.

"I would never," he says, before softening back into the look he had just moments ago. "Though, I could point out―" He slides his hands up along Alec's thighs and hips, eyeing him up and down, as Alec casually unbuttons his waistcoat― "that you seem to be the one doing the seducing, here."

Alec hums, before his gaze drops to Magnus's neck, and his lips follow, placing an open-mouthed kiss against that soft, rapidly heating skin. Magnus lets out a breathy moan, and it makes Alec's hair stand on end. Magnus smoothes his hand up along the back of Alec's neck, fingers carding through his hair; there's something very deliberate about the gesture, a shift in mood that is hungrier, impossible to ignore. Especially when Magnus exhales heavily just by Alec's ear.

"You do realize there's a huge window behind you, right?" Alec says in a low voice, eyes on said window. He can tell what Magnus is thinking, but despite his own warning, he seems unable to keep the arousal out of his own voice.

"Well," Magnus says, moving his arms so that Alec can slide his waistcoat off and drop it to the floor, "maybe I have a bit of an exhibitionist streak." Alec pulls back and meets his eye, amused. Magnus cocks his eyebrows. "In a perfectly consensual way, of course. Not the flasher-kind."

"Of course," Alec says, nodding. He can't help the smile on his face, and Magnus eagerly reciprocates when he leans in for a slow, deep kiss.

He goes on to smoothly undo the buttons of Magnus's shirt―he's done it often enough for his hands to go by muscle memory―and then slides his hands up along Magnus's sides, dragging along the shirt as he goes. Magnus helpfully frees his arms to let Alec pull it off, and it's hard not to stare once it _is_ off. The low lighting of the room, along with the white glow from outside, gives Magnus's bare torso a particular kind of appeal. Alec licks his lips, tosses the shirt to the floor before yanking Magnus even closer with a tight grip on the waistline of his pants.

"I think I can live with that," Alec says in a low voice, and captures Magnus's startled laugh with his lips, pushing his tongue inside and immediately shifting the mood back to _hungry_ more than anything else.

Magnus is quick to respond, groaning against Alec's mouth as he tugs at his shirt as well, pulling it off a little less gracefully than Alec did his, but just as efficiently. It coaxes a laugh out of both of them, and when their mouths come back together, Alec's hands loosen their grip on Magnus's pants. The pants aren't as tight as usual, but enough for Alec to easily be able to tell that Magnus is already hard. He unbuckles the belt with nimble fingers, Magnus's kisses growing a little more impatient in response, and Magnus pulls away slightly when Alec unzips his fly and pushes the black pants down just a bit.

"Huge window," Magnus reminds him, his breathing heavy against Alec's mouth.

"Uh-huh," Alec says absently, pushing Magnus's pants down a little further and sliding his hands down over those tight boxer briefs. They leave very little to the imagination, beneath his palms. "I know."

Magnus lets out something like a purr, and Alec can hear him smiling.

"Now, who's the exhibitionist?" Magnus says, something amused and dangerous about his tone; it's a delicious combination.

"Maybe I like showing you off," Alec says, matching it rather well, trailing along Magnus's jaw with his lips. He can feel Magnus's hands smooth up over his back, fingertips pressing hard into his skin, as Alec's hands slide down a little further. A low, vibrating exhale from Magnus as he moves one hand up to again twist his fingers into Alec's hair, and Alec is already gone.

When he uses his grip to pull Alec's head back with just the slightest bit of force, a distinct, warm shiver runs across Alec's skin. Magnus's dark, black-lined eyes study him intently, accompanied by a slow smile.

"Well," Magnus says, voice low and hoarse. "Can't argue with that, can I?"

The moment their lips meet again and Alec's eyes fall shut, there's a new kind of determination in the air, hot and crackling, and Alec moans as Magnus presses their bodies closer together. It's intoxicating, and when Alec is pushed back down onto the cool surface of the desk, Magnus's mouth trailing down over his chest and his stomach, it's hard to think of anything else, at all.

 

* * *

 

"You really need to restock that fridge," Alec says, and Magnus turns to him.

"How dare you come in here and criticize my snacks," he says evenly.

"These aren't snacks," Alec says. "These are carrots."

He holds up the offending bag of baby carrots, and Magnus gives him a flat look.

"I'm sorry," he says, "but as much as I love trans fats, chips aren't going to sustain me, throughout the day."

Alec hums, in equal parts disapproval and agreement.

The food he brought has been eaten, the containers now sitting empty on the floor, along with Alec and Magnus. The two of them somehow ended up here, leaning back against the front-facing drawers of the desk, gazing out through the large, half-moon window facing the city. Magnus feels utterly content, relaxed. Sated. He hasn't been able to really slow down for days, and he's grateful that Alec noticed that―and that he was so pleasantly creative in his efforts to remedy it.

They're both half-dressed, and Magnus has even put his shirt back on, though left it unbuttoned. They didn't even bother to get completely undressed before; there was too much eagerness, too much impatience, and Magnus will admit that there's even something particularly hot about engaging in very sexual activities while still keeping your clothes on. It sounds crude, but he realizes he really needed that particular distraction.

"Fair," Alec says, eyeing the baby carrot in his hand before putting it in his mouth. The crunch of it is loud in the dim, silent space, and Magnus smiles at how Alec actually got up to grab snacks from the kitchenette earlier mid-afterglow. Even if he doesn't classify carrots as snacks.

"You don't want something like this?" Magnus finds himself asking, gesturing at the view through the window.

"Like what?" Alec asks, getting the last baby carrot from the bag and tossing the bag aside.

"This," Magnus says, now gesturing around them. "Something of your own."

"We've been over that," Alec says good-naturedly. "I'm fine where I am."

"I know," Magnus says. "But I've seen the look on your face when it comes up. When I talk about how good the independence and executive control feels."

He says it with some drama in his tone, and Alec gives him a glance.

"Maybe," Alec says after a moment's consideration. Then he sighs, looks straight ahead. "Don't know if I'd be good at it."

"Running your own restaurant?" Magnus says. "You're basically born for it, you have the business mind for it. And being a leader is in your blood. At least, from what Raphael has told me."

Alec frowns.

"Raphael said that?" he says dubiously.

"Well, not in so many words," Magnus admits. "But he does speak highly of you. In his own way."

When Alec meets his eye this time, he looks a little more convinced, a little less suspicious. Magnus does his best to convey the honesty of his words; Raphael _has_ said things like that, and Magnus knows Alec must be aware of how Raphael wouldn't work so seamlessly with just anyone as he manages to do with Alec. There's respect there.

Finally, Alec sighs, looks away again. His knees are pulled up in front of him, arms resting against them, and Magnus just appreciates the view for a few moments. A shirtless Alec with hair mussed from eager fingers―it's quite the sight.

"You should think about it," Magnus says. "For real. Unless you really don't want to, of course."

Alec swallows, clenches his jaw in something like anxiousness rather than irritation.

"Maybe," he says. "Someday."

Magnus hums in agreement.

"Me climbing up through the fashion world, and you through the culinary one." He pauses. "What a power couple we would be."

He says it somewhat dramatically, but with a definite note of seriousness. It would be pretty cool, after all.

Alec smiles, exhales a laugh as he looks absently into space for a moment. He does this sometimes, Magnus has noticed. Just gets lost in his thoughts for a little while, only saying a fraction of them out loud. When he does, though, it tends to carry weight, as though carefully selected among all the noise.

"Maybe we should get married," he calmly suggests, and Magnus blinks.

"What?" he says dumbly, heart stuttering in pure surprise; he was not expecting that. Alec nods.

"Yeah," he says. Magnus can't quite interpret his words, his tone so rational and level-headed.

"I can't tell if you're joking," Magnus says with narrowed eyes, and Alec turns to him.

"I'm not," he says, as though that was obvious. "Unless you want me to be, in which case, I guess I am." Magnus just looks at him, and Alec sighs. "I'm probably not joking."

He looks straight ahead again, leaning his head back against the desk with a soft _thud._ Magnus just watches him quietly for a few moments. He frowns.

"Are you being serious?" he asks, almost suspiciously. Alec throws him a glance, before looking away again.

"Kind of," he says. There's some apprehension in his voice, now. "Yeah."

A pause.

"So, this is how you propose?" Magnus says, can't help the fond amusement amidst the confusion. Alec exhales, presses his lips together.

"Look, forget I said anything, okay?" he says, but Magnus is not having it.

"Oh, no," he says, shaking his head, shifting where he sits to instead fold his legs against the floor. It allows him to more comfortably turn to his boyfriend. "You started this, you have to see it through."

Alec groans, drags a hand down over his face.

"You're making fun of me," he says.

"No, I'm not," Magnus says, softly outraged. Alec gives him a pointed look, and he cocks his head. "Okay, maybe a little bit." Alec lets out another exhale, this time a little more defeated, as he leans forward and directs his gaze at a point somewhere around where the wall meets the floor. Magnus holds back a smile, puts a hand on his lower arm. "But if you just outright asked me, I probably wouldn't."

Alec looks almost disgruntled, now. Magnus swallows, keeps his expression even and open, as he himself starts to worry that maybe Alec actually didn't mean it, after all. That it was just a whim, a throwaway comment. And at the same time, Magnus is trying to wrap his head around the idea of being asked, in the first place. Of being chosen. For life. It's dizzying.

Alec turns to him slowly, looks a little annoyed, and he takes a breath, exhales. He licks his lips, rolls them over this teeth.

"Fine," he says, almost petulantly. "Will you marry me?"

By the way he asks it, it sounds like a pragmatic question, like he's tiredly asking for a practical favor. It would be considered unromantic, perhaps, but Magnus can't think of anything more _Alec._

Magnus keeps his eyes on him for a few moments, as Alec searches his expression. Then he nods.

"Yes, I will," he says simply. Alec blinks.

"Really?" he says.

Magnus sighs.

"You're gonna have to be a little more confident than that, darling," he says, nudging Alec's legs so that they're not in the way as Magnus moves to his lap. He straddles him comfortably, placing his arms loosely on Alec's shoulders and around his neck, his fingers immediately, habitually, starting to twist and smooth over the short strands of hair.

"I am confident," Alec says with a small smile, considerably lighter than a moment ago. He puts his hands on Magnus's waist, and Magnus hums in thought.

"I'm not feeling it," he says gravely, and Alec sighs―it sounds fondly exasperated, this time. He leans his head back against the desk, smoothes his hands up along Magnus's sides.

"I wanna marry you," he says. "And if you wanna marry me, I'd say we're in agreement. Simple."

Magnus narrows his eyes, his mouth shaping into something more like a smirk, than a smile.

"Well, now you're just being cocky."

Alec grins, slides his hands up along Magnus's back, underneath his open shirt, and uses this new grip to pull him closer. Magnus doesn't stop him.

"Don't make me take it back," he warns in a low voice, and Magnus makes a softly affronted noise.

"Don't you dare," he says, and Alec just laughs as he presses a kiss to his lips.

"Nah," he says. "Let's get married."

Magnus nods, smiling into another kiss.

"That's better."

 

* * *

 

Time passes at a pace that makes Alec feel dizzy, leading up to Magnus's show. It happens seemingly overnight, and Alec suddenly finds himself standing in the middle of the venue set up for the event, people rushing back and forth around him. Tessa, whom he has only met a handful of times  before, looks surprisingly put-together as she directs and delegates tasks to everyone; the headset she's wearing adds a nice touch. Meanwhile, Alec slowly makes his way past the rows of chairs set up around a sharply outlined path, where the models will be walking once the show starts. Unlike the first and only other show Alec has been to, this runway isn't raised up, but rather at floor-level.

Aside from Alec, none of the attendees have arrived, yet. He knows they'll start showing up within the next half hour or so, though.

He heads over to a corner of the large space to get backstage, balancing a paper tray of cups in his hand, and is immediately met by complete disarray. It's loud, first of all, chatter and the sound of hair dryers filling the air, and Alec just stands there for a second, stunned. It occurs to him that he never saw this side of it last time he was at a fashion show, and he finds himself even more impressed; to keep everything so put-together and effortless while scrambling to do so behind the scenes is a skill he can appreciate and respect.

He looks around, models half-dressed and flustered hurrying past, and he coughs as a whiff of hairspray practically hits him in the face. Maybe coming back here was a bad idea.

He spots Magnus then, and decides that it wasn't. His fiancé―Alec still can't quite wrap his head around the new title, even though it's been a couple of weeks now―is in the middle of talking to someone. A model, Alec guesses, judging by the way the distinct outfit he's wearing hugs his body like it was made just for him. He seems concerned about something, but whatever Magnus says seems to put him at ease. Sure enough, he soon leaves, just as Alec starts making his way over.

Magnus's expression immediately turns less composed when he's left alone, before it turns surprised and then almost apologetic when he spots Alec. He opens his mouth to say something, but Alec beats him to it.

"I know, I know," he says, dodging a rack of clothes being hurriedly wheeled past. "Busy, I know. Just brought some fuel."

He hands Magnus a coffee, and his expression once again changes, this time to exhausted and grateful.

"God, I love you so much," Magnus says, the words coming out as more of an exhale, as he accepts the offered paper cup. Clary whizzes past and stops dead in her tracks when she sees Alec, her hands full of what looks like a plethora of scarves. Alec is sure there's more to it than that, but he doesn't bother guessing. Instead, he wordlessly holds out the paper tray, presenting the remaining three cups of coffee, and Clary's expression mirrors Magnus's.

"Thanks," she says, giving Alec a genuinely appreciative look as she grabs the coffees for her, Maia, and Aline, before hurrying off again. Alec turns back to Magnus, who is already sipping on his own, hot drink. Magnus sighs.

"I really needed this," he says. "Thank you."

Alec quirks a smile. "Go get 'em."

He gives Magnus a quick kiss, before turning around to leave the way he came; he knows this is no time to linger, and Magnus doesn't seem to mind. Alec throws a glance over his shoulder―he sees him close his eyes as he takes another sip of coffee, as though taking a ten-second break amidst the backstage chaos, and Alec smiles, before he exits the chaos to head back out front. It's impressive, really, how well-contained the madness is behind the scenes.

In his absence, however brief, a few other people have shown up. Others with the same exclusivity as himself, in regards to knowing Magnus personally. Namely, pretty much everyone in their small social circle.

Simon's hand is in Izzy's, but beside them, Raphael still doesn't look like a third wheel, in any sense. From what Alec has heard from Magnus, Raphael isn't really one for shows of affection in public, but he doesn't seem to mind that both his boyfriend and Isabelle are. In fact, after giving Alec a quick greeting, he steps away for a minute, and Alec sees him lean in and whisper something to Simon. Simon nods, and he smiles as Raphael kisses him on the cheek, hand on Simon's arm. He then gazes after him with the exact same kind of affectionate contentment he turns and gives Izzy a moment later.

Alec will admit that he never really thought about the whole idea of polyamory before Izzy mentioned it, even found the concept of an open relationship to be foreign. But he has never really had anything against it, either. Just because it's not for him―he can't imagine wanting to be with anyone but Magnus, or dealing with Magnus wanting to be with anyone but him―doesn't mean it's not for others. And his sister seems genuinely happy, as well as Raphael and Simon, both of whom he has actually come to think of as friends. And that's more than enough for him.

"How's he holding up?" Izzy asks. Alec exhales, somehow by-proxy tired from just being around all the backstage stuff for a minute.

"Good," he says. "Busy, but this is his element, so―"

He shrugs, any further explanation simply redundant. He glances over at Raphael, who's in the middle of discussing something with Tessa. The Porch was hired to cater the after party, but both Alec and Raphael declined working tonight, given that Magnus is the one at the center of it all; they'd rather be here as moral support. Still, it seems that Raphael can't resist checking in that everything in that department is running smoothly.

Izzy nods.

"Good," she says, though a little stressed, by the looks of it. "I should get back there, actually. I'm already a bit late."

"Knock 'em dead."

She gives Alec a hug, and Simon a quick kiss, before heading over to the backstage entrance Alec just left. Alec hears Simon sigh, something so happy about the sound.

"She's actually really excited about this," he says, and Alec turns to him. Simon says it with a smile, proud and smitten, all at once. "And nervous. Not that she'd ever admit that."

Alec smiles. When Izzy offered to model at the show, she was joking―until Magnus seriously asked her to do it. She was a little stunned at first, but happily accepted once Magnus made it clear that he wouldn't ask just to be nice, but rather because he knew she'd be great at it. Alec can't really argue with that.

"She used to put on fashion shows when were kids," Alec says fondly, though he knows Izzy would be a little embarrassed to hear him talk about it. "Eight years old and boldly mixing our dad's ties with our mom's favorite pearls. And my t-shirts." He frowns a little at the memory, but Simon just laughs.

"A trendsetter at a young age," he says. "Why am I not surprised."

"I like to think she showed a nice, entrepreneurial spirit," Maryse says, gently cutting into the conversation. She seems to have just arrived, her coat folded over her lower arm, and she smiles as she sees Alec.

"Mother," he says, giving her a quick hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Well, we were invited," she says, a little awkward, but sincere.

"And we appreciate you being here," Alec emphasizes, speaking for both himself and Magnus. Maryse's smile turns a little more certain.

"Hey." The conversation is once again interrupted, this time by a bright-eyed Clary, clearly rejuvenated by the caffeine boost Alec brought. She throws her arms around Simon, before doing the same with Luke, who follows closely behind Maryse. "Just wanted to see you guys before it starts."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, kiddo," Luke says, hugging his surrogate daughter tightly against his chest. When she pulls away, smiling, he ruffles her hair in an obnoxious gesture. "Proud of you."

Clary giggles, swatting his hand away but without any ounce of malice on her face.

"We got you the best seats in the house," she says, a little haughtily. "I know fashion's never been your thing, but―"

"I will make it my thing," Luke says confidently, and while it makes everyone smile, Alec glances at his mother―there's a certain kind of affection in her eyes as she looks at Luke that is very hard to miss. Much like the kind Luke directs at her the moment she looks away.

After some idle conversation, Luke and Maryse go to find their seats. As they walk away, Alec's eyes are drawn to where Luke's hand rests at the small of Maryse's back, and it makes a strange warmth rise in his chest. He hasn't seen his mother like this in a very long time, not in years. She seems lighter, more at ease, in a way he remembers her being back when she'd let him help her in the kitchen as a kid, or when she'd actually smile as her kids talked about their passions. Before the expectations on them became too real, too important, blocking out everything else.

Suddenly, Alec is so grateful that Izzy insisted on setting their mother up. Luke seems like just the kind of person she needs in her life.

"You know what this means, right?" Alec turns to his right, where Clary has come up beside him, arms folded as she watches Luke and Maryse walk away.

"What?" Alec asks.

"If they get serious," Clary says, looking up at him with a shrewd expression and a teasing smile, "we'll basically be siblings."

Alec considers that for a moment, and then lets out something like a tired groan, though he can't help but smile.

"Sure," he says. He cocks his head. "Though, by that logic, you and Jace would be siblings, too."

Clary gives him an appalled, amused look.

"Ew," she says, pulling back a bit. "And also, no, 'cause Maryse is not his biological mom, and he was never legally adopted. And I'm not actually related to Luke. So there."

"Good to know you've clearly given this some thought," Alec says, eyebrows raised. Clary nudges him with her elbow, and he chuckles.

"I gotta get back there," Clary says, with an exhale. She glances at the curtain leading to the backstage area, before turning back to Alec and Simon. "See you on the other side."

Alec gives her what he hopes is an encouraging nod, while Simon wishes her good luck, and she leaves, heading back into the fray.

The place really starts filling up then, people suddenly crowding to find their spots in this open space, murmuring and talking amongst themselves. Alec can sense the excitement in the air, and it makes him feel both optimistic and proud. Even if he himself hasn't been involved in any of this.

"Hey," Simon says, pulling him out of his thoughts. Raphael has reappeared by his side, and they're both watching Alec. "You should go see Magnus."

"No, he―" Alec starts, gesturing in the general direction of the backstage area. "He's busy, he doesn't want―"

"Trust me," Simon says, his expression equal parts good-natured and confident. "He'd appreciate it. Go. Give your man a pep-talk."

Alec sighs, but decides not to argue; he has a feeling Simon is right. So he gives Simon and Raphael a nod, before going over to the backstage entrance, weaving through the settling crowd as he goes.

He finds Magnus immediately. He's standing just behind the curtains leading out to the floor-level stage, the heavy fabric letting through only a strip of light between them, which falls on Magnus's pensive face. He looks nervous, even as the models and stylists and such settle down around him, getting last-minute things in order. No one else would think he looks nervous―he seems just as collected as ever. But Alec has long since learned the many, small nuances of Magnus's expressions and body language. And he is nervous. So much so that he nearly jumps when Alec walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Alec says, a little more gently than intended. "You okay?"

Magnus nods, eyebrows raised, in that way he does when he's overcompensating.

"Never better," he says, with a smile.

Alec watches him for a few moments, even as he looks away again, his expression tense, but composed. Alec licks his lips, sighs.

"Magnus." He keeps his voice steady and calm, hopefully reassuring in its confidence. Magnus turns to him, and he takes Magnus's hands in his own; he can practically feel things click into place as he does. "This is what you're good at. What you're amazing at. You've done this before."

"Yes, but that wasn't―" Magnus can't help but protest, but Alec gently cuts him off.

"No, it wasn't the same," he agrees. "There's more at stake when it's just you, I get that. It's just _your_ stuff. But that's also just it, right? It's _yours._ " His eyes wander over Magnus's face for a moment, before landing on his hair. It's styled into a mohawk today, a style which Magnus seems to have quite grown partial to in the past couple of months. Alec reaches up and  touches the product-tamed hair lightly, plucking off a barely visible, stray speck of dust, and sighs as he meets Magnus's eye again. "And the Magnus _I_ know would only be motivated by that, and not freaked out."

He says it in a way clearly meant to provoke, and Magnus gives him a fond, narrow-eyed look.

"I'm not freaked out," he says.

"Good," Alec says. He cocks his head toward the runway beyond the curtains. "Then get out there and do your job."

He softens the matter-of-fact tone with an amused, crooked grin as he sees Magnus's expression; he knows Magnus tends to appreciate his overall pragmatic approach.

Magnus exhales, almost a little annoyed, but not really.

"Fine," he says, a small smile on his face. "Go."

He nudges Alec gently, shooing him, and Alec chuckles.

"Good luck," he says, relieved, as he leans in and presses a kiss to Magnus's lips. "You got this."

 

* * *

 

It's different this time, compared to any other fashion show Magnus has been to or been involved in. Which is obvious, of course, given that this show _is_ different in so many ways. But still. There's a different kind of anticipation in the air, a different kind of tension, and when the lights finally go up, Magnus feels an uncharacteristic tightness in his chest.

The moment the first model makes her way onto the runway, however, the tightness transforms into excitement. Elation. Confident pride, when he hears the gasps and murmurs of the people in the audience. Unlike at Idris, Magnus has had the opportunity to not only design pieces in various, eclectic styles, for different genders as well. In other words, not just in traditionally female styles―Idris always considered itself more traditional, and there were plenty of ideas Magnus wasn't allowed to pursue, as it was. This time, he hasn't had to take any of that into consideration. Having had a hand in everything from music and venue to design and choice of models, it's as nerve-racking as it is liberating.

The show runs rather smoothly, to Magnus's genuine surprise. Aside from a few hiccups, that is. Izzy fumbles a step on the runway, but improvises and turns it into a graceful turn. Maia misplaces a headpiece for one of the male models, but miraculously finds it just seconds before he exits through the curtains. Magnus himself momentarily mixes up the order of certain outfits to be displayed, before pulling it together again, mostly thanks to Clary acting as a back-up. All in all, the show ends up being a success, and before Magnus knows it, it's over.

Not really over, though. When it does end, the response is overwhelming, and Magnus beams along with his fellow designers as they take a bow. He spots Alec in the front row, Jace beside him, along with others he has come to consider more family, than friends. Even Ragnor and Catarina have made sure to attend―Magnus remembers them adamantly insisting they'd be here, even when he assured them he'd understand if their schedules didn't allow it.

At the after party, he's stunned by the interest in the show, his brand, his work. His work, which he makes certain to emphasize isn't just his own. He wouldn't be anywhere near where he is without those who left Idris along with him, whose hard work have helped make all of this possible.

"You were brilliant, darling," Magnus says to Isabelle when she approaches him, just as an interviewing journalist walks away. He pulls her into a hug, and as she hugs him back, Magnus swears he can feel her shaking just a little.

"That was amazing," she says, grinning brightly when she pulls away. "I messed up for a second, but I think it turned out okay."

"More than okay," Magnus assures her. "You made it something new. You sure you won't give up a medical career for this?"

He says it teasingly, and Izzy nudges him playfully.

"Tempting," she says, "but no. Though I would love to do this again, at least."

She gestures vaguely around them, at the milling crowd and the excited murmur of voices, as the attendees all talk and discuss amongst themselves.

"Of course," Magnus says with a serious frown. "Couldn't have done this without you."

"I know," Izzy says. "It would have been a mess."

"An absolute disaster."

Izzy is once again sidetracked when she spots Simon and Raphael and goes to join them. Magnus watches as they end up talking to Luke and Maryse, who are standing awfully close. Magnus must admit that puts a smile on his face.

"Told you it'd be amazing," Alec says in a low voice from behind him, low enough for only Magnus to hear. He presses a kiss to Magnus's neck, just below his ear, and Magnus shivers.

"That, you did," Magnus admits, turning around. Even while holding a glass of celebratory champagne, his hands go straight to Alec's waist, pulling him in just a little closer. Alec, no drink in hand, responds in kind. "And you were right. And I'm grateful for the support. Not to mention, the inexhaustible patience."

"Yeah, well now that it's finally over," Alec says flippantly, "I guess I can stop pretending. I'll be moving out tomorrow."

"Try that, and see what the Chairman has to say about it," Magnus retorts. "Plus, I feel like a marriage works best under optimal conditions. Living separately, especially with shared custody of a child―"

"We need to talk about the fact that the cat isn't actually our child―"

"―it can get very complicated, very quickly." Magnus raises his eyebrows. "So maybe it's best if you just stay."

Alec lets out a long-suffering sigh, as though seriously considering it, before he breaks into a smile.

"Well, shit," he says, leaning in for a kiss. "You got me there."

Magnus makes a self-satisfied noise as their lips meet.

"And that," he says, "is how I'll be keeping you around for the foreseeable future."

"Uh-huh," Alec says, amused. "Might wanna keep your voice down, though. Seeing as how no one actually knows there will even be a marriage, just yet."

"Good point." Magnus looks around. "Still," he says, grabbing a champagne flute from the nearest table and handing it to Alec, "I suppose that's just another thing we can celebrate, however quietly. To us."

He holds up his glass, and Alec clinks it, smiling.

"To us."

 

* * *

 

The ripple effect of Magnus's show becomes evident within weeks. Along with Miss Queen's appearance wearing one of his creations at a movie premiere, word quickly spreads among people outside of the immediate circle aware of Magnus's budding  empire―which is what Izzy likes to call it. It keeps him as well as his employees busy, to the point where he has to accept the fact that he can no longer handle all the administrative tasks himself, alongside it. Despite Alec's teasing, he does end up hiring an assistant, a quiet but outgoing nineteen-year-old named Madzie―Alec doesn't understand how the two conflicting personality traits can go together, but with Madzie, they somehow successfully do.

While Magnus did have trouble letting go of some of his control at first, he has quickly come to accept his new assistant, and appreciate how good she is at her job. Despite the less-than glamorous work and the sometimes irregular hours, she is determined to pursue a career in fashion, and Magnus seems to feel some responsibility in helping her achieve that dream. He says it's the least he can do, what with her patiently and attentively making coffee and running errands as well as handling obnoxious clients and making intricate schedules to keep track of everything that running a company entails.

Meanwhile, Alec experiences some unexpected perks as well, professionally speaking. With the increased attention on Magnus's brand, there is increased attention on the man himself―as well as the one he's dating. Well, engaged to. Not that anyone knows that. And while Alec isn't a fan of that kind of attention, an inadvertent effect of it is people being brought to the restaurant where he works, out of curiosity or genuine interest, he can't be sure. Either way, it draws more eyes to the Porch, which no one minds in the least.

If anything, it brings the conversation with Magnus to mind, the one they had when Alec decided to suddenly propose. That is, following Magnus's example and starting something of his own, as well. Alec would be lying if he said the idea hasn't been somewhere in the back of his mind since he first started on his career path―it's only recently that is begun to turn into something more tangible.

 With all the shifting ground and changes in even the most everyday things, it's comforting to do something as mundane as having a celebratory brunch. Not because of Magnus's career boost, or Alec's, but because of Isabelle; she just finished up her exams, and wants to celebrate finishing her first year of med school. Alec couldn't be prouder, to be honest.

"Where are they?" Magnus says, a little impatiently, looking over at the front door of the restaurant. "I'm starving."

Alec chuckles. They're currently sitting at the bar, waiting for the others, and Magnus is in an unusually cranky mood.

"You'll live," Alec says. "And it's not like we have a table yet, anyway."

Magnus groans, in a way totally unbecoming of an actual adult.

"I don't care," he says, sighing into his mimosa, sitting on the counter.

Alec leans in and kisses his cheek.

"Hang in there," he says. "If you pass out, you'll collapse, and you'll make a scene at this very elegant place. Can't have that, can we?"

Magnus glares at him, eyes narrowed.

"You're right," he says dryly. "Priorities."

Alec smiles cheekily, and Magnus straightens where he sits, with a deep inhale.

"I just feel like when I stop," he says, "I'm exhausted."

"I thought you'd delegated most of the boring stuff," Alec says, almost reprimanding. Magnus hears it in his voice and glances at him, a little sheepishly.

"Most of it," he says. "Some."

Alec sighs.

"You do realize that's what you hired Madzie for?" he says. "Not to mention Clary, Aline, Maia―it's in their job description to make sure Bane runs smoothly."

"I know, but―" Magnus pauses, presses his lips together. He nods, leans in and kisses Alec on the mouth. "I will make sure to rein myself in. At least get it under control, once we're wed."

He says it a little dramatically, and Alec breathes a laugh. It's been almost two months since he proposed, and it still makes him giddy to be reminded of it. They don't even have rings or anything―it hasn't really been a priority, and Alec personally doesn't really care. Maybe they'll get something else, instead. Something more personal, less ostentatious.  But regardless, hearing or even so much as thinking about their engagement makes him... calm. Excited, overjoyed, but in a way so balanced and steady, in a way no one and nothing but Magnus has come close to making him feel.

"Should we tell them?" he says. Magnus looks up at the ceiling, with a thoughtful pout.

"Well," he says, "they'll find out eventually, won't they? Once they get the wedding invitations, at least. Whenever that ends up being."

"I'm serious," Alec says with a tired chuckle, reaching out and taking Magnus's hand. He looks down, trails his fingers over the rings already there, before turning his attention back up to Magnus's lovely face. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually one for big displays of affection. Weddings included. But still."

Magnus's eyebrows rise slightly.

"Oh, you don't like weddings now?"

"In my defense," Alec says, smiling a little at Magnus's tone, "the first wedding I'll ever go to will likely be between my father and the woman with whom he cheated on my mother."

"Good point," Magnus agrees. "Unless Lydia gets married first. How long have she and John been engaged, now?"

"A couple years." Alec shrugs. "They're busy people. Pretty sure they just haven't gotten around to it, yet."

"Well, what about you, then?" Magnus leans a little closer. Alec gets the impression he'd shuffle the stool closer if he could. "I mean, you're the one who proposed, so I'm guessing you have at least some idea of when and how a wedding would take place."

Even just the word _proposed_ still feels odd, but in a good way; asking was an impulse, but the decision to do it was nothing but well thought-through, even if Alec wasn't really aware of that at the time. Alec's mouth turns down in a thoughtful frown, and he shakes his head.

"Not really," he admits. "I just wanna be married to you. And if that's done with a proper wedding, or just signing a piece of paper, I don't really care."

Magnus hums.

"See, all I'm hearing is, 'why yes, Magnus, you may plan a massive wedding'," he says lightly, teasingly. "'Get a five-story cake and a hundred white doves, and maybe even―'"

He's cut off when Alec unceremoniously puts a hand over his mouth.

"You, go ahead and do that," Alec says, completely calm. "But I'll be staying in the car."

Magnus chuckles, the sound just barely muffled by Alec's hand, and when Alec pulls his hand back, there's a smile on Magnus's face.

"Fair enough," he says. "Not that I would ever plan something so tacky." He pauses. "And it's not like there's any hurry, anyway."

"No, there is not." Alec runs his fingers over Magnus's knuckles, the skin soft beneath his fingertips. "It'll happen when it happens. If anything, I think we both might be a bit too preoccupied for something like that, right now."

"Agreed." Magnus gives Alec a brief kiss. "So that's a no on telling them, then? For now, at least?"

Alec studies his face for a few moments, tries to discern whether or not it's what Magnus truly wants. He nods.

"Yeah," he says, as he sees Izzy enter the restaurant, Raphael, Simon, Clary, and Jace in tow. "Sounds good to me."

Izzy waves at him, and Alec waves back, nudging Magnus as he gets up. Neither of them mention their conversation to the others, and Alec is glad.

He likes keeping it private for a while, just for the two of them.

 

* * *

 

Magnus remembers when he didn't feel this way, heading home from work. For one, his job used to mean just as much frustration as it did joy, even though he didn't quite realize it back then. Second, he didn't have anything to come home to―the company of a devoted cat is precious, of course, but sometimes not quite enough. Now, all of it is different. Somehow, in just a year―almost to the day, now―everything has changed. Exclusively for the better.

Who knew that a chance meeting with a beleaguered, rain-drenched stranger in an elevator would trigger all of that.

Magnus heaves a heavy, exhausted sigh as he now steps into the same elevator, on the ground floor. It's empty aside from him, which isn't that odd, considering it's past ten p.m. on a weekday―most residents in this building are of the less-rowdy, nine-to-five kind. Magnus takes full advantage of the privacy, leaning his head back against the wall and half-closing his eyes. He's so tired. But pleasantly so, somehow. He's tired from working his ass off, but doing it for something he truly loves and enjoys. And that makes all the difference.

Of course, it helps knowing that Alec has promised to go get takeout. Magnus let him know when he left work earlier, and as always, the man he loves seems to see it as his personal mission to make sure that Magnus never goes hungry. Magnus smiles to himself. It's quite endearing, really.

The soft _ding_ of the elevator jars Magnus back to the present, and he blinks, straightening as the doors open on the twelfth floor. Suddenly, he can't wait to just get home and have some dinner with his fiancé.

He doesn't get very far down the corridor, slowing to a halt as he notices someone outside his door, sitting with his back against the wall, his arms resting against pulled-up knees. It's a strange―but familiar―sight. Enough to put a warm, almost giddy smile on Magnus's face, when he realizes who it is.

He starts walking again, his steps slightly muffled against the carpeted floor, and Alec looks up. He smiles, a little sheepishly, but with genuine, happy surprise. They keep their gazes locked as Magnus makes his way over to him and stops right outside their door, with a pointed, curious head tilt.

"I locked myself out," Alec admits. He sounds a little embarrassed, but good-naturedly so. Magnus can't help but breathe a laugh.

"Did you, now?" he says, and Alec nods.

"That's what happens when you do stuff on an empty stomach," he says sagely. "You forget things. Important things, like phones, and means to get back into your home. Food's still warm, though."

He holds up the plastic bag sitting on the floor next to him―the logo on the side belongs to the Chinese place just around the corner―and Magnus takes a moment. Then he glances at the closed front door, before sitting down cross-legged opposite Alec, on the floor, leaning back against the wall. He's exhausted and hungry, and there's no rush.

"Well, thank god for that," he says seriously, taking off his jacket as Alec's mouth curves into a crooked, amused smile.

"Yeah," he says, sighing as he opens the plastic bag and looks into it, apparently accepting that they're not going anywhere just yet. Meanwhile, Magnus just watches him, takes in the utterly ordinary yet somehow breathtaking appearance of the man in front of him―a vision in sweatpants, unlaced boots and unkempt hair. Magnus considers himself rather lucky, overall. In so many ways.

Alec gets out a pair of chopsticks from the bag and hands them to Magnus, before extracting a styrofoam box, which he puts beside him on the floor. Then he gets out another, smaller box and opens it, before looking back up at Magnus. He holds out the open box to him.

"Dumpling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing further to add. I love you guys.
> 
> If you're into it, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyEUU7LV7pc&list=PLir2wBoPOgl-Ghc0ayC-Bo_OF6VcyqTJL) is the playlist I made as a general soundtrack to the whole fic (aka not necessarily meant to be listened to while reading, but you do you). It's rad.
> 
> Visit me on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/leMonocleFox)! And please yell at me using _#smimfic_. Also, writing while irl adulting and such can be hard work, so if you feel like helping me out, check out [my tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com/setmeinmotion) ( _#smimfic_ works there, too) and maybe treat me to a cup of coffee through the button I've got there?  <3 Thanks


End file.
